Fadeï Serafim Vassili
by Audragon
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort viens de prendre fin et tout le monde ne veut qu'une chose: que Harry Potter suive Tom Jedusor dans la tombe. Tout le monde sauf une personne, un vampire: Nikolaï Timofeï Vassili.
1. Fadeï Serafim Vassili

Ohayou gosaimasu mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Audragon et comme vous vous en doutez, j'écris des fanfics sur pas mal de fandom. Je rêve de devenir auteur dans la vie alors les fics me permettent d'avoir votre avis sur mon style et ma façon d'écrire, ça me permet de m'améliorer et de savoir si mes écrits sont susceptibles de plaire à quelqu'un. Sachez qu'au niveau des fic, j'écris principalement du yaoi, des fic traitant d'un ou plusieurs couples homosexuel masculin, alors si vous n'aimez pas je ne vous retiens pas cette fic traitant de ce sujet. Vous êtes prévenus.

Aujourd'hui je commence la publication de cette fic : « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili ». Pour la petite histoire, j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en publication mais j'en ai beaucoup d'autre en projet dont je met les résumés sur mon profils. On m'a réclamé la publication de plusieurs d'entre elles et donc j'ai commencé à mettre en ligne deux de ces fics. J'ai commencé avec « Maître d'ombre » la semaine dernière et le premier chapitre a pas mal de succès. Et cette semaine c'est cette fic que je vous soumet.

Alors, c'est un crossover entre Harry Potter et Twilight. Pour tout vous dire, les vampires ou plutôt les histoires de vampires ce n'est pas trop mon truc. C'est un sujet trop vu et revu dans tout les sens avec peu d'originalité en général. C'est toujours sensiblement la même chose lorsque l'on compare les trames et scénarios de ces histoires. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Twilight n'était pas du tout une histoire qui m'intéressait. Mais voilà, voulant devenir auteur dans le domaine du fantastique et de l'héroic fantasy j'ai au moins regardé les films, pour la culture. J'étais curieuse de voir pourquoi ça avait autant de succès et je dois dire que aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, inévitablement, en tant qu'auteur à l'imagination débordante, en regardant ces films je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'avoir des idées. Et une fois que j'ai une idée en tête, je ne la lâche plus. C'est comme ça que cette fic est née.

Je tiens quand même à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas vraiment Twilight que je ferais mal mon boulot d'auteur. J'ai opté pour un crossover parce que pour le moment je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser assez à cette saga pour construire une histoire très complexe avec cette seule base. J'ai choisit Harry Potter parce que c'est une base que j'aime beaucoup (comme le prouvent mes nombreuse fic sur le sujet) et c'est aussi une histoire à l'univers si vaste que l'on peut facilement la marier avec d'autres.

Cette fic est principalement centré sur le personnage d'Harry Potter qui est le personnage principale. Au début, vous ne verrez que lui. Mais l'univers de Twilight s'invitera peu à peu. Vous retrouverez une très grande partie des personnages de la saga dont je suivrais le déroulement des événements mais ceux-ci seront bien sûr différent puisque j'y apporte d'autres personnages. Il y aura pas mal de personnages OC aussi que ce soit du côté de Harry Potter ou de Twilight. Si le personnage de Harry est au centre du scénario, les autres personnages de Harry Potter ne seront pas présent au début de la fic et lorsqu'ils apparaîtront il ne seront pas forcément au centre de l'action. Je ne crois pas non plus reprendre beaucoup de personnages du monde sorcier. Se sera plus accès sur les protagonistes de Twilight et mes OC.

Ensuite, il y aura bien sûr un couple dans cette fic qui sera un Harry/OC. Au début je voulait peut-être le mettre avec Edward comme c'est souvent le cas dans les fic sur le sujet mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis puisque ça me faisait mal au cœur de perdre le couple Edward/Bella qui est l'essence même de Twillight. Donc se sera avec un OC que j'espère vous apprécierez.

Que dire de plus... Ah oui, vous remarquerez sûrement certains détails troublant dans ce premier chapitre, je ne vous en parle pas immédiatement mais lorsque vous aurez finit lisez la note de fin de chapitre, ça vous renseignera peut-être.

Dans tout les cas, je le dis à chaque début de fic pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'accepte toutes les critiques. Je veux m'améliorer alors j'en ai franchement besoin. Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, dîtes moi tout. Je n'ai qu'une conditions : faites le avec politesse et que se soit constructif. Pas de méchanceté gratuite s'il vous plaît nous sommes plus civilisé que ça. Pour information, je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe alors excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de m'améliorer là dessus et j'ai déjà fait beaucoup de progrès pour perdre mes sales habitudes ancrées depuis des années mais il y a encore du travail. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez une fautes récurrente et si vous avez des petits truc pour m'aider. Ça me serait très utile. On m'a conseillé plusieurs fois de prendre un bêta lecteur mais je ne le fait pas parce que je veux m'obliger à m'améliorer, comme ça le jour où je n'aurais plus de remarques, je pourrais me dire que je me suis amélioré.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je prendrais toujours le temps d'y répondre à chaque début de chapitre. C'est une habitude chez moi.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour. J'espère que ça vous plaira mais avant de lire on n'oublie pas d'avoir une petite pensé pour J. et Stephenie Meyer qui sont les auteurs de Harry Potter et Twilight. Cette fic n'existerait pas sans elles. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1

Domaine Vissarion

Il y était parvenu, enfin. Après tant d'années de souffrances, après tant de douleurs, tant d'efforts, toute cette histoire trouvait une fin. Après seize ans de combats acharnés, de peur et de désespoir. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour ensoleillé du début janvier, il avait enfin accomplis ce que l'on attendait de lui. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécus, avait abattu définitivement Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de son temps. Et il était maintenant debout au milieu du champs de bataille, regardant de ses yeux flous, les cendres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éparpiller dans le vent. Elles s'envolaient vers le ciel, celui-ci s'emplissant progressivement de nuages gris, lentement et sans un bruit. Le silence régnait de nouveau, résonant comme un choc provoqué par l'instant du trépas de Tom Jedusor, ce sorcier tant obstiné par la vie éternelle.

Cependant, le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier ne ressentait aucun soulagement car il savait pertinemment que ses malheurs ne provenaient pas uniquement de son ennemis de toujours et qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas avec lui. Il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction, comment tirer de la satisfaction d''un meurtre ? Il n'en tirait aucune fierté et aucun bonheur parce qu'à aucun moment il n'avait voulut accomplir cela. Jamais il n'avait voulut être jeté sur les champs de bataille, en première ligne, servant de défense que tout le monde pensait infaillible. Jamais il n'avait voulut apprendre à se battre dés ses onze ans, jamais il n'avait voulut être un guerrier. Il n'avait rien demandé, on l'avait toujours forcé.

À aucun moment depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quelques mois après avoir eu ses dix sept ans, il n'avait eu le contrôle de sa vie. Il avait été un objet, une arme, une chose, un bouclier mais jamais il n'avait été une personne, sauf aux yeux de quelques rares se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Il savait aussi qu'il mourrait sûrement très prochainement. Il était devenus trop puissant, le plus puissant, trop dangereux pour certaines personnes en mal de gloire et de pouvoir. Et présentement, il était incapable de se défendre contre les ennemis plus nombreux les uns que les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à se présenter, réclamant sa vie. S'il ne s'éteignait pas avant...

Il leva son visage blafard et sans expression vers le ciel, ses émeraudes presque éteintes regardant vaguement la masse de nuage qui commençait à gronder. Brisant l'immobilité qui s'était installée, une première goutte d'eau née des cieux s'écrasa sur sa joue plus froide que le liquide transparent. Rapidement plusieurs de ses consœurs en firent de même et ce fut bientôt un déluge qui s'abattit sur lui. Il accueillit l'averse sans une seule réaction. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle imprégnait ce qu'il restait de ses robes en lambeaux, coulant dans la moindre de ses nombreuses blessures. Il avait l'impression que chacune d'entre elles n'étaient plus qu'une traînée de lave consumant petit à petit son corps. Il sentait le liquide de vie carmin qui donnait autrefois une belle couleur rosée à sa peau, s'échapper inexorablement des ses veines. Glacé, la pluie lui donna presque l'illusion d'être chaude.

Il resta sans réaction, mais bientôt, le poids de l'eau sur ses épaules eut raison de ses dernières forces. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et il chuta lourdement. Basculant en arrière, il tomba sur le dos, légèrement amortis par le tapis terreux de la clairière où il se trouvait, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Il ne put toutefois retenir un gémissement et une grimace de douleur. Elle seule trouvait encore un chemin cohérent dans son esprit. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

On ne ressortait pas indemne d'une telle bataille. Il tenta de se concentrer un moment, de se souvenir des coups qu'il avait pris, histoire de savoir s'il avait une chance ou non. La dernière blessure qu'il avait reçu était celle qui avait fortement abîmé sa main droite. Lors de l'assaut final et alors qu'il touchait enfin d'un cou fatal son ennemis, sa baguette avait simplement explosé dans ses mains, cassant poignet et doigts et brûlant la peau. Il la sentait battre furieusement. Plusieurs de ses côtes étaient également en miettes rendant sa respiration lourde, difficile et extrêmement douloureuse. Il se sentait étouffer petit à petit aussi, il supposa qu'une ou plusieurs d'entre elles devaient avoir percé ses poumons. Il avait déjà ressentit cela par le passé. Son épaule droite était déboîtée, son bras gauche cassé, une longue estafilade traversait son dos en diagonale, ses avants bras étaient lacérés d'avoir trop servi de bouclier, une plaie à la tête saignait abondamment et on pouvait voir une légère trace de morsure au niveau de sa clavicule gauche. Tout cela plus les lésions internes qu'il était sûr d'avoir, les innombrables blessures qui laissaient son sang s'échapper, les bleus, les brûlures et les égratignures. Sans compter les maléfices qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Mais il était calme. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Au moins, s'il mourrait ici, il n'aurait pas à affronter les autres qui se feraient une joie de simplement l'abattre, récoltant son argent au passage et toute la gloire, clamant au monde qu'il était mort en héros. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il était déjà tenu prisonnier par il ne savait combien de liens magiques dont-il ne pouvait se défaire. Il ne pouvait s'échapper et personne ne le sauverait, personne ne le pouvait. Il ressentait une étrange quiétude alors que sa vie lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour la retenir, coulant telle un calme ruisseau.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait encore : il voulait dire au revoir à Kolia. Kolia, cet être qui le suivait depuis sa première année à Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache. C'était son secret, leur secret. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement comment il avait sauvé la vie du vampire alors que celui-ci était venu pour tenter de prendre la pierre philosophale et la détruire avant que Voledemort ne s'en empare. Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé devant le miroir de Rised, Kolia ou plutôt Nikolaï de son véritable nom, était là, au sol, pris dans un puissant sortilège anti-vampire posé par Dumbledore et amplifié par Quirell. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et le vampire lui en avait été très reconnaissant. Aussi, il était revenu le voir plusieurs fois en secret, il l'avait accompagné, écouté et il avait tout appris sur sa vie. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de le tirer du piège sans issu dans lequel il était coincé et qui l'avait mené là. Il avait essayé de le protéger au mieux, d'ailleurs, pendant cette bataille, il avait affronté ses semblables pour l'aider. Et au fil des ans, il était devenus ce qu'Harry assimilait le plus à un père.

Il aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois. Il lui devait tant. Il avait été celui qui l'avait considéré comme un enfant et non comme une arme. Il avait été le seul à le prendre dans ses bras pour le consolé. Et il avait tant voulu le protéger. Il avait été le seul à lui avoir apporté un peu de bonheur. L'adolescent mourant savait qu'à ce moment précis, le vampire devait le chercher. Il avait du sentir le trépas du Lord noir et Harry savait qu'il viendrait le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le sentait arriver. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, Kolia n'aurait aucun mal à le trouver grâce à son odorat vampirique et ce malgré la pluie. Il disait toujours que son sang avait une odeur particulière. Il devait rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait encore, voir son père de cœur une dernière fois et s'excuser au près de lui. Il s'accrocha alors à cette idée, ignorant l'averse qui lui martelait le corps et la douleur qui tentait de le faire renoncer.

Non loin de là, un homme aux courts cheveux noirs courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était grand et avait un physique des plus agréable, sportif et finement musclé. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et ses yeux étaient d'un splendide bleu clair glacial. Il portait des robes sorcières noires déchirées en plusieurs endroits, cependant, aucune blessure n'était visible. Son visage imberbe était neutre mais son regard traduisait son inquiétude grandissante et immense. Il courait à une vitesse plus que sur humaine, slalomant habilement entre les arbres, devenant invisible pour des yeux humains.

Nikolaï suivait cette odeur qui emplissait les alentours. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait bien. L'odeur du sang de son protégé. Une trop grande quantité de sang d'ailleurs plus que perceptible même sous cette pluie battante. Le jeune homme devait être sérieusement blessé. Il tenta d'accélérer encore si cela était possible. Il avait peur pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles. Il sentait la vie de celui qu'il avait adopté comme son fils s'enfuir et il en était terrorisé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il lui avait promis de le protéger, de le sortir des griffes de ses ennemis et de lui offrir une vie meilleure. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait certainement pas le laisser mourir, lui qui avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé de la mort. Ce jeune garçon qui avait eu une vie si terrible mais qui pourtant restait un ange à ses yeux. Un ange qui n'avait que trop souffert. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, il avait une ouverture pour le tirer de là. Il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Bien qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le retrouver, il eut l'impression que cela lui avait pris des siècles. Il déboula dans la clairière et ses yeux vampiriques trouvèrent immédiatement la frêle silhouette étendue au sol. Il se précipita et se jeta à genoux au côté de l'adolescent. Son cœur battait encore, il l'entendait distinctement au milieu des clapotis de l'eau bien que cela fut trop faible à son goût. Toutefois, cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Harry était dans un mauvais état, un trop mauvais état. Il le devina bien vite en l'observant : il ne pouvait pas le guérir assez rapidement. Ses yeux voyageaient sur le corps meurtri et la panique grandissait, dessinant une grimace significative sur ses traits princiers. Un léger souffle attira pourtant son attention :

- Kolia... appela une très faible voix tremblante.

Aussitôt, le vampire planta son regard dans les émeraudes voilées de son protégé. Il voyait qu'il luttait désespérément mais que quelque part, il s'était déjà résolu à son sort. Sa panique grimpa encore d'un cran à cette constatation. Il avait toujours sut que l'enfant n'avait pas grand espoir quant à son avenir. Il était parmi les seul à savoir que Harry Potter n'était pas aussi fort et intouchable que tout le monde le croyait, c'était tout le contraire. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne discernait même plus une trace d'espoir dans son regard. Tenant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, il lança une barrière autour d'eux pour les protéger de la pluie qui imbibait tout, celle-ci produisant également une douce chaleur. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus du jeune homme, se forçant au calme. Il posa son front contre celui de Harry comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le rassurer et cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'un léger sourire et un soupir lui répondirent.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, affirma-t-il en déposant ses mains sur les joues froides en ensanglantées de l'adolescent.

- Je suis fichu, souffla celui-ci avec difficulté.

Nikolaï lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, refusant cette possibilité et puis d'un coup, la solution lui sauta aux yeux, évidente et il se mit une claque mentale pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Harry continuait de parler, sa voix faible, sifflante et entrecoupée :

- Tu ne peux pas me sauver dans l'état où je suis et de toute façon, même si tu le faisais, les sorts sont toujours là. Dumbledore...

- Les sorts ne sont plus là Harry, le coupa Nikolaï avec douceur et calme malgré son agitation intérieur.

Le jeune sorcier le regarda un moment avant de se concentrer sur son propre esprit. Et le résultat fut sans appel : Kolia avait raison. Il était libre. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit. Dommage que ce soit à la veille de sa mort.

- Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il avant qu'une quinte de toux n'enflamme son corps.

Du sang envahis sa bouche. Voyant cela, le vampire lui fit doucement tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse le cracher. Il lui parla ensuite doucement pour le calmer, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits perdu dans la douleur cuisante qui le parcourait.

- Ne parles pas. Les sorts ont du imploser sous la pression magique de ton combat. Je l'ai sentit à des kilomètres, renseigna le vampire d'une voix heureuse.

- Je suis désolé... Kolia, s'excusa l'adolescent.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et laborieuse, lourde.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Harry. Ne t'excuses pas.

Le regard d'émeraude se faisait de plus en plus lointain et le vampire repris le visage froid et terriblement pâle entre ses mains. Il devait agir maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps pour les discussions.

- Harry, je peux te sauver et une fois que cela sera fait, je t'emmène loin d'ici, loin de tout ça et tu commenceras une nouvelle vie.

- Mais je suis trop...

- Gravement blessé ? Interrompis le plus âgé. Je sais. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon fils, dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre.

L'adolescent acquiesça légèrement alors qu'un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, je te propose de le devenir réellement, termina l'adulte.

- Devenir ton fils, un vampire ? Devina le jeune.

- Oui. Tu deviendras un vampire et tu deviendras mon fils par le sang et la magie. La transformation donnera la résistance qu'il faut à ton corps pour que j'ai le temps de te soigner. Mais je veux ton accords avant. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

La décision fut rapidement prise pour le jeune sorcier. Choisir entre mourir et vivre. Vivre en devenant le fils de Nikolaï. Le vampire lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait loin d'ici pour une nouvelle vie. Il le croyait, cela faisait longtemps que Kolia avait sa confiance entière et absolue. Il aurait une famille, un père. Le vampire avait toujours voulut lui offrir cela mais tout les sorts qui l'enchaînaient le retenaient prisonnier soit à Poudlard soit chez les Dursley. Mais ces sorts n'étaient plus. Le combat contre Voldemort avait au moins servit à une chose positive. Maintenant Nikolaï pouvait l'emmener comme il avait toujours projeté de le faire, plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Il deviendrait aussi un vampire mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il connaissait ce peuple grâce à Kolia et il les aimait bien. Doucement et avec difficulté, il approuva d'un signe de tête alors qu'une vague de bonheur et de nouvelle détermination montait en lui à cette perspective. Il vit le vampire sourire de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ces canines acérées. Il le regarda se pencher sur lui, ses mains toujours sur ses joues, et poser son front sur le sien. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, aucun doute, juste une certaine excitation et une grande impatience.

- Ça va être douloureux. Je suis désolé. Mais quand tu te réveilleras, nous serons loin d'ici, expliqua Kolia.

L'adolescent força un léger sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres. Le vampire lui rendit l'expression et embrassa son front d'un geste doux. Il se pencha ensuite vers son cou, ouvrit la bouche découvrant ainsi ses crocs et mordit la jugulaire de l'adolescent qui commença, malgré ses blessures à se tortiller instinctivement sous lui. Il l'immobilisa rapidement évitant ainsi qu'il n'aggrave son état. Il sentait son venin se répandre dans les veines de son protéger et il savait que la douleur était intense. Harry haletait et gémissait, visiblement perdu dans la souffrance et Kolia savait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus s'il lui parlait. L'état du jeune homme était déjà déplorable, cette épreuve supplémentaire devait être une torture digne des enfers. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire et Nikolaï se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que le jeune homme ne souffre plus jamais ainsi.

Le vampire ne prit que deux gorgées de sang au jeune homme, après quoi, il se recula, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte vermeille et lumineuse. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur le frêle corps brisé pour le maintenir alors qu'il convulsait. Sans hésitation, il s'entailla ensuite le poignet, le sang perlant instantanément sur sa peau pâle. Il se mit ensuite à incanter d'une voix calme et neutre dans une ancienne langue perdue. Une lumière mauve sortit alors de sa baguette et vint entourer son poignet ouvert. Elle s'en détacha ensuite, emmenant avec elle le sang qui coulait sous la forme d'un petit fil rougeoyant. Celui-ci se dirigea instantanément vers les deux petits trous laissés par la morsure du vampire et entrèrent dans le corps du jeune sorcier qui convulsait et gémissait. Nikolaï termina son incantation et rangea ensuite sa baguette. Il venait d'accomplir le rituel d'adoption faisant dès à présents de Harry son fils par le sang mais aussi par la magie. Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps abîmé. Le venin terminait son action et bientôt l'adolescent s'immobilisa, inconscient.

Kolia réagit en un millième de seconde. Il vérifia que le processus s'était bien déroulé, la transformation complète prendrait quelques jours. Cependant, ce n'était pas son soucis premier. Les pouvoirs vampiriques que venaient d'obtenir le jeune sorcier et le sang de son nouveau père avaient renforcé son corps mais il n'était pas sortit d'affaire pour autant. Il devait être soigné rapidement. L'adulte pris alors le jeune homme dans ses bras, faisant preuve d'une immense délicatesse et d'une grande attention, et il se releva. Il sentait que plusieurs personnes approchaient parmi lesquels il sentait l'odeur infâme de Dumbledore. Il sourit, resserrant de manière protectrice son étreinte sur l'enfant inconscient. Si ce vieux fou croyait qu'il le laisserait poser la main sur son ancien fils de cœur et maintenant véritable fils, il rêvait. Il avait déjà prévu de faire tout ce qui lui serait possible et les événements avaient joué en sa faveur, lui permettant de libérer entièrement Harry de cette vie injuste et incommensurablement douloureuse qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire de mal. Il annula sa barrière et transplana immédiatement, direction son manoir, à Forks dans l'état de Washington.

Ce fut devant de splendides grilles fer forgé que le vampire fit son apparition. Le soleil se levait paresseusement, ses rayons naissants à peine visibles à travers la forêt qui entourait l'endroit. Il faisait froid et une légère brume baignait les environs. Une odeur de sous bois emplissait agréablement l'air et une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait les environs. Nikolaï leva un regard nostalgique sur le portail marquant l'entrée de cette demeure dans laquelle il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. Cinq ans pendant lesquels il était resté en Angleterre, près de son protégé, son fils. Cinq ans, un simple instant dans la vie du vampire millénaire qu'il était mais un instant qui avait changé sa vie. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'état dans lequel il trouverait sa maison, cinq ans n'étaient aussi qu'un instant pour ses serviteurs et amis immortels. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait ainsi, revenant plusieurs années plus tard. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur ce lieu.

Il contempla une seconde les barreaux du portail autour des quels s'enroulaient des tiges de lier ciselées dans le métal mais aussi de véritables tiges de cette même plante, celle-ci ne semblant nullement gêné par le fait que l'on soit en hivers. Loin de donner un aspect négligé ou une impression d'abandon à la haute grille, le végétal l'embellissait. Il semblait soigneusement taillé, restant fin et élégant.

Au dessus des battants étaient soudées des lettres de métal écrivant le nom du domaine : Manoir Vissarion. Étrangement, le portail n'était sertit dans aucun mur. Il était juste posé là, au milieu d'une route sombre. On pouvait croire qu'il suffisait de le contourner pour passer puisqu'il n'y avait rien de visible empêchant le passage. Cependant, en observant bien, on pouvait remarquer les fines tiges de lier qui s'échappaient des grilles et qui serpentaient au sol, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Elles entouraient tout le domaine et étaient la seule marque visible de la puissante barrière posée par Nikolaï des siècles plus tôt.

Le vampire baissa le regard sur sa charge et vérifia rapidement qu'il avait bien supporté le transplanage. L'adolescent était plus pâle qu'un mort et respirait aussi faiblement que battait son cœur. L'aîné remarqua que ses blessures saignaient toujours avec plus ou moins d'abondance. Il devait se dépêcher. Il releva le visage et avança vers le portail qui, reconnaissant son maître, s'ouvrit en silence. Nikolaï sentit les protections le reconnaître lorsqu'il passa la limite du domaine. Elles lui picotèrent agréablement la peau. Sans attendre, le vampire se mit à courir d'une vitesse prodigieuse mais aussi avec souplesse et légèreté, veillant à ne pas trop secouer son fils.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour parcourir le kilomètre qui séparait le portail de la demeure et bientôt, c'est un splendide et gigantesque manoir qui apparut. Construit de marbre noir, il semblait de style anglais pourtant, on pouvait voir quelques tours dont le haut était couronné d'une sorte de poire de cristal, rappelant les palais russes. Des colonnes soutenait le premier étage, proéminent par rapport au rez de chaussé et formant ainsi une longue terrasse couverte devant une imposante porte d'entrée aux battants noirs et incrusté d'arabesques de métal luisant. Celle-ci était ouverte et deux personnes attendaient sur le perron auquel on accédait grâce à un majestueux escalier. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et dont l'oeil droit était caché d'un bandeau noir. Finement taillé, sa peau était pâle et il avait un regard d'ambre tout comme la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient sur ses reins en une cascade de boucles.

Tout deux semblaient l'attendre avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Nikolaï ralentit au pied des marches mais il les grimpa tout de même quatre à quatre, le visage grave. Il était heureux de rentrer mais à cet instant précis, c'était surtout l'inquiétude qui dominait ses pensées. Il ne pourrait se détendre que lorsqu'il serait sûr que son fils serait hors de danger. Les sourires disparurent des visages des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils virent l'expression d'angoisse sur le visage de Kolia.

- Seigneur Vassili, appela l'homme, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le blond regardait le vampire en face de lui, détaillant ses vêtements en lambeaux, trempés et maculés de sang et il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur la silhouette frêle de l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras. Son maître ne ramenait que rarement d'autres personnes mais ce qui le troublait le plus était la peur qu'il lisait sur son visage et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Nikolaï maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions et on ne voyait habituellement sur son visage qu'une neutralité sereine.

- Gricha, peux-tu m'accompagner à la salle de soin, je vais avoir besoin d'aide ?

- Bien sûr maître, répondit-il en suivant Nikolaï qui était entré, les portes s'ouvrant naturellement devant lui.

- Evania, reprit ensuite Kolia avec un rapide regard pour la femme. Peux-tu essayer de contacter Arenne ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'elle également.

- J'y vais immédiatement, dit-elle en les quittant.

L'intérieur du manoir était aussi élégant que l'extérieur. Décoré dans un style anglais ancien, pleine de boiseries raffinées, de vases de porcelaine emplis de majestueux bouquets. Il y avait de grands tapis et d'imposants tableaux ensorcelés... Tout était fais dans des matériaux sombres et luisant, tranchant avec quelques objets de porcelaines blanches et de cristal. Cependant, une lumière claire réveillait le tout, provenant de lustres de cristal pendant du plafond ou de globes de verre lumineux flottant ça et là. Loin d'être sinistre, l'ambiance était calme et sereine, chaleureuse malgré une première impression froide. Nikolaï ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration qu'il avait pensé lui même et grimpa l'escalier qui lui faisait face avec souplesse.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs suivis de près par Gricha qui l'observait et qui fini par demander :

- Que se passe-t-il maître Nikolaï ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Et qui est cet enfant ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

- Tu te souviens que je suis parti en Angleterre il y a un peu plus de cinq ans ? Commença Nikolaï sans ralentir.

- Oui. Vous vouliez récupérer la pierre philosophale, rappela l'homme aux cheveux blonds. J'ai entendu dire que la guerre avait reprit là bas et que des vampires y participaient. J'ai supposé que vous étiez resté à cause de ça. Est-ce que les choses ont dégénéré ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans une pièce lumineuse.

Il y avait de grandes étagères noires emplis de fioles et de pots en tout genre. Un sorcier pouvait rapidement y reconnaître un laboratoire de potion lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur la cheminée dans laquelle un chaudron était suspendu. Dans un coin se trouvait une table de bois sur laquelle étaient soigneusement rangés et alignés toute sorte de petits ustensiles. Plusieurs commodes longeaient les murs et une fontaine d'eau claire trônait dans un coin. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une sorte de table de pierre vers laquelle Nikolaï s'avança. Précautionneusement, il déposa sa charge sur elle sous le regard curieux de Gricha. La roche irradiait d'une douce chaleur.

- La guerre vient de prendre fin, informa Kolia. C'est en effet à cause d'elle que je suis resté là bas, mais seulement en partie. En faite, c'est pour lui que je suis resté, annonça-t-il en regardant Harry. J'expliquerais plus tard, continua-t-il en saisissant la curiosité de l'autre. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est de lui sauver la vie.

Gricha ne posa plus de question et se posta en face de son maître, de l'autre côté de la table. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête et s'inquiéta du sang qu'il voyait sécher sur ses robes sombres et déchirées.

- Êtes vous blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est son sang, renseigna-t-il alors qu'il déposait doucement la tête de son fils sur la table. Peux-tu remplir une bassine d'eau, s'il te plaît ?

Gricha s'exécuta et attrapa un baquet de bois laqué sombre qu'il alla remplir à la fontaine avant de revenir et de le déposer sur la table. D'un geste de la main et d'un sort informulé, Nikolaï la fit chauffer. Puis il commença à enlever les vêtements de son fils avec douceur.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec la magie ? Demanda Gricha en l'aidant avec délicatesse.

- Son corps en a subit bien trop ces dernières heures, il vaut mieux éviter tant que je ne saurais pas jusqu'où vont les dégâts.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il..., Nikolaï s'interrompit alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec vigueur.

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds coupés au carré entra. Elle avait la peau basanée, sa silhouette était fine, élancée, elle avait des formes avantageuses et elle était plutôt grande. Elle portait une robe rouge simple et longue, aux manches évasées. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. C'était une elfe ancienne. Elle était suivi d'Evania qui referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors Nikolaï, commença-t-elle avec une certaine moquerie, que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu m'appelles ainsi après près d'un demi siècle de silence ?

Le vampire ne releva pas le ton moqueur. La provocation était un jeu entre eux mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça, bien au contraire. Il lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, attirant par la même occasion celle d'Arenne sur l'adolescent.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le sauver, dit-il. Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

L'elfe prit un visage plus sérieux, un peu secouée par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son ami. Ce n'était pas une chose habituelle, c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en un millénaire d'amitié. Elle s'approcha avec élégance, ce dirigeant vers la tête de la table. Elle se posta derrière la tête de l'adolescent et passa une main au dessus du visage douloureux alors que Kolia continuait à enlever doucement le tissu en morceau, découvrant un peu plus les blessures à chaque seconde. Arenne s'immobilisa soudain.

- Il a du sang d'elfe, constata-t-elle avec surprise.

- Par sa mère, renseigna Nikolaï.

C'était une chose que lui et Harry avaient découvert lors de sa troisième année et ils s'étaient bien gardés de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Le jeune homme avait reçus une très faible quantité de sang elfique de Lily qui n'était finalement pas si moldu que ça. Elle avait eu un ancêtre elfe ancien mais le sang était bien trop dilué dans ses veines pour que quiconque s'en rende compte. Seulement, la puissance magique d'Harry avait réveillé ce sang, amplifiant ses effets sur lui et le dotant de nouvelles capacités, à l'insu de tous. Une grande proximité avec la nature et les éléments, avec les créatures magiques. Mais il était encore bien trop faible pour faire de lui un elfe, il en était loin.

- Mais c'est un vampire, je le sens, remarqua Gricha en regardant l'inconscient.

- Tu as osé transformer un elfe ! S'écria Arenne outrée et furieuse en dardant d'un regard flamboyant de colère le vampire.

Nikolaï se sentit presque exploser. Il était bien trop inquiet pour supporter de telles remontrances et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, menaçant, faisant face à la blonde et tout les présents purent sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui même. C'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et tous se turent.

- Je t'interdit de me juger Arenne, tonna-t-il. Il a du sang d'elfe mais ce n'en est pas un. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il allait mourir et je ne laisserais pas cela se produire, jamais ! Je lui ai promit. Et tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais eu un autre moyen.

- Pourtant, jamais auparavant tu n'as transformé quelqu'un. C'était l'une de tes règles, remarqua l'elfe d'une voix neutre et le visage sévère.

- C'est différent ici et il était d'accord pour que je le fasse, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur Harry.

- Qu'est-il pour toi? Demanda-t-elle en se radoucissant.

Elle était perturbée de voir tant d'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami. Elle savait que Nikolaï avait pour principe de ne jamais transformer quelqu'un, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait cette fois-ci ? Et puis il y avait cette douceur dans ces yeux et cette terreur alors qu'il regardait l'enfant. La terreur de le voir mourir. Jamais le visage du vampire n'avait été si transparent, c'était perturbant, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Il est mon fils, lâcha le vampire. Je l'ai adopté par le sang et la magie.

Tout les présents retinrent leur respiration, choqués. Ils étaient paralysés de surprises.

- Aides moi à le sauver s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

Son ton réveilla tout le monde et l'elfe se tourna sans attendre vers l'adolescent. La discussion était close, les explications attendraient, il fallait d'abord sauver l'enfant qui semblait être devenus la perle de Nikolaï. C'est dans le silence qu'ils se mirent tous à la tâche. Nikolaï commença à laver les blessures de son fils alors que Gricha et Evania retirait lentement le reste des vêtements. Tous déglutirent bruyamment en découvrant l'état du jeune homme et Kolia lança un regard suppliant à elfe. Personne ne manqua cet échange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, tenta de rassuré Gricha, un vampire peu survivre à ça.

- Un vampire complet oui, remarqua-t-il. Je l'ai mordu il y a moins d'une heure. Sinon, il serait déjà mort. J'étais en train de le perdre. Le début de la transformation m'a permis de gagner du temps pour le ramener ici mais il ne survivra pas si on ne fait rien.

- Je m'en occupe, intervint Arenne. Continuez à laver les blessures, doucement.

Ils s'exécutèrent tout trois alors que l'elfe fermait les yeux et plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme. Le silence n'était alors perturbé que par la respiration difficile et sifflante de l'inconscient. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à une blessure au niveau de la clavicule gauche de son protégé, Nikolaï s'immobilisa. C'était une trace de morsure, faites par un loup garou. Il se força au calme, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La contamination n'était pas systématique, Arenne saurait lui dire ce qu'il en était. Il espérait seulement que son fils n'est pas à supporter cela en plus du reste, il ne méritait pas de subir tout cela. Il rouvrit les yeux et se remit à l'ouvrage.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de nettoyer le corps glacé, Gricha et Evania reculèrent d'un pas alors que Nikolaï s'asseyait près de l'enfant, prenant l'une des petites mains dans la sienne. Sous le regard curieux des deux jeunes gens, il se mit à caresser du pouce la paume de son fils, scrutant son visage puis celui de l'elfe avant de revenir à Harry dans une angoissante impatience. Finalement, Arenne bougea de nouveau après de longues minutes, le visage grave.

- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler Kolia, tu n'aurais pas put le soigner, dit-elle.

- Le peux tu ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Je le peux, annonça-t-elle immédiatement ne supportant plus la peur dans le regard de son ami.

Un poids sembla s'envoler des épaules du vampire qui soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Elle poursuivis :

- Mais ce sera dur et tu vas devoir veiller sur lui pour le restant de vos existences. Il va en avoir besoin, dit-elle avec sérieux. Es-tu près à t'occuper de lui pendant la longue vie qui l'attend ?

Nikolaï se redressa, ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cela mais il connaissait parfaitement la réponse :

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai déjà promis maintes et maintes fois. Je lui ai promis de devenir sa famille et je lui ai promis de lui donner une existence heureuse, peu importe comment et peu importe ce qui m'attends. J'ai fait de lui mon fils et il m'a accepté comme père. Ce n'était pas par caprice, répondit-il avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas, reprit l'elfe avec un léger sourire. Je vais soigner les blessures les plus graves avec mes pouvoirs mais on devra laisser les blessures non mortelles guérir d'elles même. Son niveau de magie et très bas et elle est complètement bouleversée. Je ne peux pas me servir de magie sur lui pour le guérir au delà d'un certain seuil, sinon je risquerais de le tuer. Il faudra éviter toute magie pendant au moins un mois. Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? J'ai besoin de le savoir, dit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit à passer ses mains qui irradiait maintenant de lumière verte au dessus du corps de l'enfant. Elle semblait concentré sur sa tache. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence mais finalement la voix de Nikolaï s'éleva, neutre :

- Vous avez du entendre parler de la guerre en Angleterre, commença-t-il et il continua lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent en silence. Vous avez du entendre parler de Voldemort alors. Il existait une prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant avait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Cet enfant c'est lui, lâcha-t-il. Nous sortons tout juste de la bataille finale. Il a affronté Voldemort et il l'a vaincu. Je ne sais pas comment s'est déroulé le combat, s'était fini lorsque je suis arrivé. J'ai affronté les vampires qui avaient rejoint le mage noir pendant ce temps là. Je ne sais pas quel sort il a reçut.

- Des malédictions. Puissantes et très noires et vicieuses, annonça l'elfe. Ça laissera des traces. Je ne sais pas à quel point. Je ne sais pas encore quels effets cela aura sur lui. Il faut d'abord que je soigne les blessures les plus graves, je pourrais ensuite en apprendre plus, annonça-t-elle.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et une ambiance étrange planait dans l'air alors que l'elfe exerçait sa magie. Cela pris prit une bonne heure alors que Nikolaï se rassurait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle respiration de l'adolescent dont-il tenait la main.

Arenne le renseignait à chaque étape qu'elle terminait. Elle avait d'abord remis en place les côtes mais elle ne les avaient pas ressoudé, gardant le peu de magie dont-elle pouvait se servir pour les blessures qui mettaient sa vie en danger. Elle soigna donc ses poumons perforés et en évacua le sang. La respiration du jeune homme se fit alors plus aisée et plus calme, soulageant un peu plus Nikolaï. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux lésions internes graves et batailla particulièrement avec un maléfice qui rongeait l'enfant de l'intérieur. Elle termina en endiguant les hémorragies internes et externes. Elle soupira ensuite, stoppant sa magie.

- J'ai traité les blessures mortelles. Ça ira pour le moment, annonça-t-elle.

- Pour le moment ? Interrogea Nikolaï incertain.

- Je te l'ai dit : sa magie est dans un état déplorable. Il y a eu les maléfices et les sorts, les blessures, la transformation qui est en cour et ça, dit-elle en pointant la morsure.

- Il est infecté, s'écria Kolia en resserrant son étreinte sur la main qu'il tenait.

- Je ne peux encore le dire. Le sang elfique, le venin de vampire, sa magie faible mais incroyablement pure, les maléfices, la malédiction du loup... tout cela s'affrontent dans son corps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en sera le résultat. Je ne sais pas si ça met sa vie en danger et je ne sais pas quels effets ça aura sur lui. Rien de tel ne s'est jamais produit. Il faut attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. En attendant, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour lui, dit-elle d'une voix emplis d'émotions.

Nikolaï releva un regard interrogatif vers elle. Il n'était pas habituel non plus de voir les émotions d'Arenne.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, commença-t-elle, mais j'ai vu dans son esprit en le soignant. J'ai vu sa vie et j'ai vu pourquoi tu en as fait ton fils, pourquoi tu l'as transformé plutôt que de le laisser mourir. Tu as bien fait, dit-elle avec douceur. Je t'aiderais à veiller sur lui.

- Merci, répondit-il avec gratitude. Il mérite d'avoir une meilleure vie. Tout cela, dit-il en regardant les blessures, et tout ce que tu as vu, continua-t-il en regardant l'elfe, c'est bien trop, c'est bien plus que ne peut en supporter une âme, encore moins celle d'un enfant. Je veux lui offrir ce qu'il n'a jamais connu.

- Parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ? Demanda l'elfe en faisant sursauté les deux autres présents.

- Et tellement plus encore, sourit le vampire en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux tombées en travers du visage terriblement blanc et froid.

- Je vois, souffla l'elfe avec un sourire. On le sortira d'affaire, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et la blonde se dirigea vers les étagères commençant diverses préparations pour soigner le jeune homme.

- Il vous a sauvé la vie, bredouilla Evania.

- Quand j'ai voulut prendre la pierre philosophale, je n'avais pas prévu que Dumbledore placerait des sortilèges anti-vampire. J'étais concentré sur Voldemort et je suis tombé dans le piège. S'il n'était pas arrivé, dit-il en caressant la joue albâtre, s'il n'avait pas brisé le sort, je ne serais probablement plus là, lâcha-t-il en provoquant le choc de ces deux serviteurs. Je suis revenus le voir pour rembourser ma dette et je lui ai offert de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, n'importe quoi.

- Qu'a-t-il demandé ? Questionna Gricha devant le silence de Kolia.

- Un ami, répondit-il avec nostalgie. Intrigué, je suis resté avec lui et j'en suis venus à l'aimer comme un fils. Je l'ai aidé dans la guerre et maintenant qu'elle est finie, je vais pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite.

Gricha et Evania étaient intrigués mais ils ne posèrent pas leurs questions, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponses.

- Pouvez vous réaménager la salle aux cascades ? Demanda Kolia. Nous en ferons sa chambre.

- Bien sûr maître, répondit Evania. Je vais m'en occuper avec les autres immédiatement, annonça-t-elle. Elle sera prête dans une heure.

Le vampire approuva et la remercia, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Faites ça bien, demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en alla. Pendant un long moment, Arenne prépara divers baumes et potions. Elle revint ensuite vers l'adolescent. Il respirait faiblement et son cœur battait lentement surveillé par l'ouïe vampirique de Nikolaï qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle remit en place l'épaule droite, repliant ensuite le bras sur le ventre du jeune homme. Elle réduisit la fracture du bras gauche et s'occupa ensuite de sa main abîmée. Avec l'aide de Nikolaï elle fit ensuite avaler une potion au jeune homme.

- Pour ressouder ses os plus rapidement, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux rien lui donner de très fort, les potions restent magiques et je ne peux lui en donner de puissantes, mais je peux au moins accélérer un peu les choses.

Elle appliqua ensuite diverses crèmes sur les blessures ouvertes, les brûlures et les bleus. Puis elle les protégea de bandages qui finirent par ouvrir la presque totalité du corps du jeune homme. Elle termina en plaçant une atèle sur le bras cassé avant de placer l'autre dans une écharpe attachée au ventre de l'adolescent afin de maintenir son épaule dans la bonne position pour guérir. Une fois cela fait, Nikolaï fit apparaître un pantalon de soie qu'il passa au jeune homme présentement en boxer, puis il conjura une couverture et l'enroula dedans, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller l'installer dans un lit, il y sera bien mieux. La chambre doit-être prête maintenant, remarqua-t-il.

- Nous te suivons, répondit l'elfe qui observait les trésors de douceur qu'il déployait à l'égard du jeune homme.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs, marchant lentement et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, il était plein de monde qui semblait les attendre. Kolia se posta en haut des marches, son fils dans les bras. Son visage avait retrouvé son calme et sa neutralité. Il y avait là quelques êtres à la peau blanche et aux yeux d'ambres. Il y avait également un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et à la peau brune. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois elfes anciens ainsi que des elfes de maison et quelques autres encore. Tous attendaient en silence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança alors et pris la parole :

- Heureux de vous revoir seigneur Vassili, bienvenus chez vous, dit-il en posant un poing sur sa poitrine et en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bienvenus chez vous, reprirent en cœur les autres.

Nikolaï leur adressa un sourire :

- Merci mes amis, je suis heureux de vous revoir moi aussi, commença-t-il avec douceur. Je suis de retour pour un bon moment je pense maintenant, désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelle ces dernières années.

Quelques uns ricanèrent gentiment.

- Inutile de vous excuser, reprit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Vous faites ce que vous voulez et tant que vous allez bien, je crois que ça convient à tout le monde ici, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci Dean. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, annonça-t-il ensuite.

Il se mit de profil afin que tous puissent voir le visage de l'adolescent inconscient.

- Ce n'est pas son apparence définitive. Dans quelques jours il aura sûrement un autre visage, expliqua-t-il.

- Qui est-il ? Demanda Dean l'air très intéressé.

- Il est désormais mon fils et sa transformation pour devenir vampire est en cour, annonça-t-il.

Il y eu un sursaut de surprise dans la petite assemblée.

- Vous l'avez mordu vous même ? Demanda un jeune homme aux court cheveux roux et au regard d'ambre.

- Je l'ai fait moi même Kirsan, en effet. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était pour lui sauver la vie et ce fut fait avec son approbation. Je l'ai adopté par le sang et la magie et je le considère comme mon fils à tout les égards, je ne pouvais le laisser s'éteindre. Il est donc devenus mon enfant, il l'a été par le cœur depuis quelques années et il l'est devenus entièrement aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que vous le considériez ainsi.

- S'il l'est pour vous, il l'est pour nous également, annonça Dean alors que tous approuvaient d'un signe de tête. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il y a encore peu, il se nommait Harry Potter, dit-il en provoquant un nouveau sursaut. Un nom que vous connaissez visiblement. Oubliez Harry Potter, il n'a jamais été l'image que vous avez tous de lui. Ces cinq dernières années j'ai tenté de le soustraire au monde des sorciers, j'y suis enfin parvenu après qu'il ai vaincu Voldemort, annonça-t-il alors que tous l'écoutaient religieusement. La guerre en Angleterre est désormais close grâce à lui. Mais les sorciers veulent sa mort et je n'accepterais pas cela.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils sa mort ? Demanda Kirsan qui semblait outré.

- Parce qu'il est puissant, parce qu'il est différent, parce qu'ils veulent ses pouvoirs et son argent. Le monde sorcier ne l'a jamais considéré comme autre chose que comme une arme et un objet. Jamais il n'a été considéré comme une personne, comme un enfant. Il a énormément souffert à cause d'eux. Ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient se servir de lui comme bon leur semblaient. Il n'a pas choisi de faire la guerre, on l'y a forcé et tous ce sont cachés derrière lui.

- Bande de lâches ! S'écria Dean qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Calmes toi louveteaux, intima Nikolaï avec douceur et immédiatement l'homme se calma. Cela faisait un moment que j'essayais de le sortir de leurs griffes après qu'il m'eut sauvé la vie il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. J'y suis parvenu aujourd'hui.

- Il vous a sauvé la vie, s'étonna une jeune brune aux yeux d'ambre.

- Oui Sarah. Il m'a sauvé la vie le jour de notre rencontre, je suis resté avec lui et au fil du temps il en est devenu à être un fils pour moi. Malheureusement, je crains que les sorciers ne le recherchent et ils seraient capables, non, ils vont à coup sûr vouloir sa mort. Je ne permettrais pas une telle chose, jamais.

- Et nous non plus, renchérit Dean.

- Nous le protégerons avec vous, continua Kirsan alors que tous suivaient ses dires.

- Merci. Je voulais donc vous présenter Fadeï Serafim Vassili, mon fils, dit-il solennellement. Il vivra avec nous désormais.

Nikolaï descendit ensuite les escaliers toujours accompagné d'Arenne et Gricha et tous s'écartèrent de son chemin.

- Dean, Kirsan, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il alors qu'il permis aux autres de partir d'un signe de tête.

Les deux hommes le suivirent immédiatement alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande double porte de bois blanc sculptée d'un chêne. Elle s'ouvrit devant lui et révéla une grande pièce ronde dans laquelle Evania les attendait. Ses murs étaient séparés en deux demis cercles distincts. Celui au centre du quel se trouvait la porte était de marbre noir veiné d'or blanc. Haut de trois mètres, un rideau d'eau le recouvrait, jaillissant du sommet de la paroi, s'écoulant sur celle-ci dans un doux bruit liquide et rejoignant une rigole creusée dans le sol et suivant la courbe le long du marbre noir. On marchait sur des plaques de verre recouvrant une immense dalle de marbre blanc dans laquelle de fins sillons étaient taillés, formant des centaines de ramifications, dessinant une complexe toile. L'eau de la rigole s'écoulait dans cette toile, prenant une agréable teinte vert d'eau et irradiant d'une douce lumière.

Le deuxième demis cercle composant les murs était formé de grands panneaux de verre incurvés carrés, eux aussi haut de trois mètres et placés les uns à côtés des autres. Parfaitement transparents, ils étaient sertis dans un cadre de métal très clair. Le toit était un dôme de cristal opaque parsemé de milliers de petits cercles de verres translucides semblables à des bulles.

Le liquide qui parcourait le sol traversait toute la pièce pour rejoindre de petits bassins ronds creusés autour des pieds des deux montants argentés qui maintenaient le panneau de verre central faisant face à la porte. Le liquide sortait alors à l'extérieur et rejoignait un petit étang. La pièce donnait sur la forêt dont les premiers arbres s'élevaient à une quinzaine de mètres de la construction. De gigantesques pins centenaires se tenaient là, majestueux et imposants. L'étang se trouvait entre eux et le mur de verre, entouré d'un tapis d'herbe présentement couvert de neiges. Deux statues de granit se dressaient, se faisant face avec majesté au bord de l'étendu d'eau, offrant leur profil aux occupant de la salle. Il s'agissait d'un griffon et d'un dragon de quatre mètres chacun. Autour des statut s'enroulaient de longue lianes de lier qui comme celles du portail, ne semblaient pas craindre l'hiver.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit rond, haut et noir, de trois mètres de diamètres. Sur le demi cercle dos à la porte, le matelas était surmonté d'une tête de lit rectangulaire, épousant sa forme et le dominant d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Contre elle étaient installés de nombreux coussins de soie blanche et verte d'eau. Ces couleurs teintaient également les draps et la couette épaisse. Des longs voiles blancs lévitaient autour du lit. Un salon de canapés de cuir blanc formait un cercle autour d'une table de verre à gauche de la porte tandis qu'un bureau de bois noir était placé à droite, juste à la limite où se rejoignaient mur de verre et mur de marbre. Derrière lui se dressait des étagères de cristal encore vides. Derrière les canapés étaient placés plusieurs coffres de métal clair qui serviraient de rangement. Et chacun de ces deux espaces étaient entourés de voiles blancs, les délimitant.

De petites flammes vertes d'eau flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Chacune d'entre elle était entourée d'une spirale de gouttes d'eau constamment en mouvement, apparaissant à sa base et disparaissant arrivées à son sommet. Les flammèches dansaient paresseusement dans l'espace l'éclairant et réchauffant l'air. Une dizaine de demi sphères de verre les accompagnaient, emplis de magnifiques plantes aux fleurs parfumées.

- Cette pièce irradie de magie, remarqua Arenne en observant le décor avec un sourire.

- Cette pièce était mon sanctuaire. Je lui offre aujourd'hui, expliqua Nikolaï en baissant le regard sur son fils inconscient. C'est le centre du manoir, le centre des barrières. Nous sommes juste au dessus d'un noyau de magie se trouvant dans la terre et qui est relié à tout le domaine. Cette salle est le lieu le plus protégé du manoir et je veux lui fournir toutes protections possibles. Et, je suis sûr qu'elle lui plaira, dit-il avec un sourire. Merci Evania, c'est très beau.

- De rien maître, répondit-elle. Je ne connaissais pas ses goûts alors j'ai fait au mieux.

- C'est très bien ne t'en fais pas. Ça lui plaira j'en suis sûr et puis il pourra ajouter sa touche lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Le vampire portant son fils s'avança vers le lit dont les voiles s'écartèrent d'eux mêmes et Evania alla tirer les couvertures pour lui. Avec une immense délicatesse, Kolia déposa l'adolescent sur le matelas avant de soigneusement le couvrir. Il l'observa un moment. Son visage était détendu alors qu'il était profondément inconscient, sa respiration était faible mais régulière et son cœur battait de manière semblable. Alors que les autres le regardaient faire, il écarta quelques mèches de son visage en souriant doucement. Il alla finalement coller son front au sien dans un geste dont-il avait l'habitude.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant, murmura-t-il bien que tout les présents puissent l'entendre. Nous allons veiller sur toi et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois en sécurité. Je tiendrais ma promesse tu verras. Reposes toi.

Il embrassa ensuite son front et s'éloigna du lit, les voiles se refermant autour de lui. Il rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient en silence.

- Je vais aller me changer et j'irais ensuite au ministère et à Grigotts pour régler toutes les affaires officielles. Je vais lui obtenir la nationalité magique américaine et je vais faire transférer la responsabilité ses coffres ici aussi.

- Tu le pourras ? Demanda l'elfe. Même si tu l'as adopté, tu ne pourras probablement pas gérer ses coffres à Gringotts, les gobelins ne te laisseront pas faire.

- J'ai utilisé le rituel Exellion pour l'adopter, annonça-t-il. Je pourrais.

Ce rituel ne marchait que si les deux parties voulaient profondément former une famille et ce sans arrière pensée. Il formait un lien plus puissant que les liens naturels entre parents et enfants. Il ne fonctionnait que rarement et était un symbole de la profonde confiance et de l'amour qui liait les deux personnes. Les gobelins, et le monde magique en général, reconnaissait ce lien. Et personne ne pourrait nier que Nikolaï était désormais le père de Fadeï anciennement Harry, il pourrait agir en son nom. À l'évocation de ce rituel, tous jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent avant de revenir à Kolia qui les laissait digérer.

- Je ne veux pas accéder à ses coffres, juste en transmettre les contenus dans des coffres du Gringotts américain pour que le gouvernement anglais ne puisse pas les piller comme ils en ont l'intention, expliqua-t-il. Le ministère me doit une faveur alors je n'aurais aucun mal à obtenir la nationalité américaine pour lui. Grâce à ça, les anglais ne pourrons pas l'attaquer facilement et nous pourrons obtenir l'aide des aurors si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir au fait qu'il leur a finalement échappé, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour le protéger. Je ne pense pas cependant qu'ils le trouveront de si tôt étant donné qu'ils ignoraient ma présence à ses côtés.

- Voulez vous que je vienne avec vous ? Demanda Gricha.

- Oui, Evania tu viens aussi.

La jeune femme approuva et Nikolaï se tourna vers Dean et Kirsan qu'il regarda avec sérieux. Ils se redressèrent tout deux.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous confie sa protection en mon absence, annonça Nikolaï. Vous êtes forts et je vous fait confiance. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur même face à des sorciers. Veillez sur lui. Je veux qu'il y est toujours l'un de vous deux avec lui, ne le laissez pas seul.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent, conscients, au vus de l'attitude de leur maître à l'égard de l'enfant, qu'ils devaient le protéger comme l'être le plus précieux du monde. Nikolaï n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers Arenne qu'elle prit la parole :

- Je reste bien sûr je te l'ai dit, réaffirma-t-elle. Je vais suivre son état de près et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il s'améliore.

Nikolaï la remercia d'un regard avant de quitter la pièce. Il devait régler toutes les affaires officielles au plus vite pour mettre son fils en sécurité. Heureusement que le ministère lui devait quelques services sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il fallait rapidement. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il parti, rassuré de savoir son fils dans son manoir et sous la surveillance de gens en qui il avait toute confiance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Alors beaucoup d'entre vous auront sûrement remarqué des incohérences dans mon récit. Des incohérences concernant Nikolaï et Harry en tant que vampire. Vous aurez remarqué que par rapport aux vampires de Twilight, Nikolaï à les yeux bleus et je parle plusieurs fois des battements de cœur et de la respiration de Harry. Ce ne sont pas des erreurs de ma part ou de l'inattention. Je tenais à vous le signaler, vous aurez des explications là dessus plus tard. C'est entièrement voulut (explique-t-elle avec son regard de petit dragonneau mystérieux).

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous avez pu vous faire une idée de ce qui pourrait vous attendre.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant. Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis please ! Audragon.


	2. Le cobra jumeau

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

/!\ À LIRE ! On m'a demandé dans les reviews d'une de mes fics s'il était vraiment indispensable de lire mes avants propos. J'ai remarqué que certains prenaient le temps de les lire au contraire des autres. Alors bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire, cependant, je pense que ça peut-être intéressant. C'est dans cette partie que je réponds à vos question et ça peut-être plus constructif que vous l'imaginez pour vous lecteur. C'est là aussi que je justifie mes choix d'écriture pour vous aider à mieux comprendre et c'est aussi là que je fais mes petites annonces chaque semaine en ce qui concerne la fic en question mes aussi mes autres textes. C'est aussi là que je vous demande vos avis. Je crois qu'il serait bien que tout le monde lise les avants propos premièrement parce que c'est intéressant, deuxièmement parce que je prend quand même pas mal de temps pour les écrire et enfin ça m'éviterait de répondre plusieurs fois à la même question comme ça a déjà été le cas. Mais c'est à vous de voir.

Bon sinon comme pour chaque chapitre, je commence par remercier mes très précieux reviewers. Vos avis son très importants pour moi. Alors un grand Arigatou à , Morgane25, Sephra, virginie evans, Remus -Lupin, Lucie227, annadriya, Ouragan, Lilou. , ikkaru, Akayui, cathy, Guest, fan de fiction, lettibelly, KynnVyr, Lady Shadow, Atem Gabriel, Dymitry, Clairehime, fan de fanfic, Lily et Maya, MyFairLadyRose, Fredouchka, elfi1, Okawa, eridaku19, Tsumujikaze Yumi, dryary2a, petitKiaradu77, Muschat, Arawelle, Luchun, Neko-nyah, Morganna-Astraliane, Yume Saint-Clair. Merci à tous et plus particulièrement aux quelques habitués de mes fics que j'ai repéré. Ravie de vois que vous suivez plusieurs de mes fic et qu'en générale, elles vous plaisent.

La réponse à vos reviews maintenant : encore une fois certains parmi ceux qui ont lu « Apparences Trompeuses » ont remarqué comme une ressemblance avec cette fic. Alors comme je l'ai dit dans « Maître d'ombre » où j'ai eu la même remarque, oui, au début on à une situation plus ou moins semblable et ici encore j'opte pour un personnage affaiblis qui a des points faibles et qui va garder des séquelles de ce qu'il a subit mais ici encore la ressemblance s'arrête là. Du coup, comme sur les trois fic HP que j'ai publié j'ai fait trois fois un personnage de ce genre, on m'a demandé si c'était systématique chez moi. Et bien pas du tout, il se trouve juste que ce sont ces trois fics que j'ai commencé à publier. Dans les autres que je suis entrain d'écrire et que je n'ai pas encore publié, ce n'est pas le cas même si l'histoire commence souvent par un personnage torturé. Dans mes autres fics, par de personnage avec de lourdes séquelles. Mais ça ne eux pas dire que ce seront des « big boss » invincible, j'ai horreur de ça et ce n'est pas réaliste. Il y aura toujours des faiblesses d'une façon ou d'une autre.

À quoi va ressembler Harry/Fadeï ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

À propos, certains ont trouvé le nom de Fadeï grotesque, moi je l'adore. Pour information c'est un nom Russe qui signifie courageux. Je trouve qu'il sonne très bien. J'aime les noms originaus et ceux qui lisent mes autres fic savent que je prend beaucoup de temps et de soins au choix des noms. Pour continuer sur le sujet : « Seraphim » signifie « le flamboyant », « Vassili » signifie « roi », « Nikolaï » veut dire « vainqueur, peuple » et son diminutif est « Kolia » ou « Nika », « Timofeï » signifie « qui a la réputation de Dieu », « Vissarion » qui est le nom du domaine de Nikolaï veut dire « forêt », « Kirsan » signifie « roux » et « Grigori » dont le diminutif est « Gricha » veut dire « qui veille ». Ce sont tous des noms d'origine Russe. Voilà pour la parenthèse onomastique.

Donc oui, Nikolaï est un nom Russe et vous découvrirez que le personnage en lui même est d'origine Russe.

Le sang d'elfes et la malédiction du loup garou auront-ils un impact sur Fadeï ? Oui, cela vous sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitre mais tout aura un effet sur lui dans un sens ou dans un autre. Comme je l'ai dis dans mes autres fics, je ne met jamais rien qui ne sert pas dans mes textes.

Fadeï ira-t-il au lycée de Forks ? Oui, il ira dans quelques chapitre et c'est même là qu'il rencontrera les Cullen.

Certains on supposé que je pouvais mettre Fadeï avec Jacob. Non, non, non, non, non. Fadeï, comme je l'ai dis dans l'avant propos du premier chapitre, sera avec un OC et beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà deviné avec qui d'ailleurs. En même temps ce n'était pas très difficile.

J'ai eu une question qui me demandait « pourquoi la guérisseuse parle d'esprit d'un loup ? ». Je n'ai pas compris cette question puisque qu'après relecture pour être vraiment sûr, à aucun moment Arenne ou qui que ce soit ne parle « d'esprit d'un loup ». Je me doute que la question doit avoir un rapport avec la malédiction du loup garou mais je n'ai pas compris ce que l'on voulait savoir exactement. Redemandez moi plus précisément et je répondrais.

Les Volturi seront-ils présent et à quelle place ? Alors oui, les Volturi seront là puisque je suis quand même le scénario de Twilight. Quant à leur place et leurs rôles je vous direz juste que j'ai quelques surprise mais qu'ils seront relativement à la même place que dans Twilight.

Alors il est vrai que ne pas avoir lu les livres pourrait être un handicap pour moi pour écrire cette fic mais très franchement Twilight ne me tente pas du tout. J'ai vu les films une fois ou deux et ça me suffit. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mon travail d'auteur à moitié. J'ai donc fait de très longues recherches et me suis posé des tonne de questions pour tout savoir sur l'univers de Twilight. Ma sœur et ma belle sœur qui ont lut les livres et ont adoré, m'ont aussi éclairé sur beaucoup points et m'ont parlé des faits des livres qui n'apparaissent pas dans les films. Elles ont aussi approfondis les explications donné dans les films sur les vampires, les loups garous, les Volturi... Alors ne vous en faîtes pas je suis à la page, ça va aller.

Je rappel que la publication de cette fic se fait toute les deux semaines le samedi. Sur ce, on fait un petit coucou à J. et Stephenie Meyer qui sont les auteurs des œuvres d'origine. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 :

Le cobra jumeau

Nikolaï eut vite fait de régler toutes ses affaires officielles. Ce fut sans problèmes que les gobelins transférèrent le contrôle des coffres Potter et Black qui appartenaient à son fils, de la banque anglaise à la banque américaine. Il créa ensuite une nouvelle identité avec le concours du ministre américain qui ne rechigna pas à l'aider et qui trouva même un chemin parfaitement légal et solide pour faire du jeune homme un citoyen de son pays. Le rituel Excellion, reconnut par la loi, suffit amplement à transmettre la tutelle du nouveau vampire à Kolia. Et toutes ces procédures furent enterrées pour ne pas que des fouineurs retrouvent la trace de l'adolescent.

Nikolaï était revenu satisfait au manoir Vissarion. Et il veillait maintenant sans relâche sur son fils avec l'aide d'Arenne. Kirsan et Dean prenaient leur mission à cœur et il y avait toujours soit l'un soit l'autre, si ce n'était les deux dans la chambre aux cascades.

On parlait beaucoup de l'adolescent dans le manoir et tous se réjouissaient du fait que leur maître ai formé une famille. Il en semblait très heureux et cela les satisfaisait au plus au point, tout comme le fait d'accueillir un nouvel habitant au domaine, chose rare une fois encore. Cependant, l'inquiétude du vampire quant à l'état du jeune c'était communiquée à tous. On parlait également de la douceur de Kolia dont tous avaient été témoins et que personne n'avait jamais vu. Et on parlait aussi de la protection de celui que tous appelaient désormais : jeune maître. L'appellation était venue naturellement et Nikolaï en avait été touché puisqu'ainsi, tous reconnaissaient Fadeï comme son fils.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Semaine pendant laquelle le nouveau vampire avait changé d'apparence. Il avait désormais de longs cheveux tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos et aussi noir que ceux de son père adoptif. Sa peau blanche se paraît de diamant lorsque le soleil venait la lécher. Ses traits s'étaient modifiés, gagnant en élégance et en finesse. Une ressemblance flagrante pouvait désormais s'établir entre Nikolaï et l'enfant. Sa silhouette était restée fine et élancée mais elle avait gagné en grâce, le dotant également d'une musculature discrète mais efficace. Et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparut au plus grand bonheur de Kolia. Il était simplement très beau et n'avait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, l'adolescent était toujours plongé dans un profond coma et depuis quelques jours maintenant, une violente fièvre l'avait pris. Arenne veillait sans relâche sur lui mais rien n'y faisait et l'état du jeune vampire ne cessait d'empirer. Chaque jour, Nikolaï faisait boire un peu de son sang à son fils, chose indispensable au nouveau né vampire pour que la transformation se passe bien. Kolia avait refusé que quelqu'un d'autre n'offre son sang bien que Dean l'ai proposé comme quelques autres. Le sien était chargé de magie puisqu'il était vampire et sorcier, il était plus puissant de par cet état de fait ajouté à sa force et son grand âge. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun autre sang ne pouvait égaler le sien.

Et grand bien lui en pris puisque Arenne fini par découvrir, à force d'étudier les effets des maléfices, autres sorts et effets magiques qui agissait dans le corps du jeune vampire, qu'il ne pourrait boire que du sang puissamment chargé en magie. Elle avait découvert que tout autre l'empoisonnerait. Cela compliquerait l'alimentation du jeune vampire mais Kolia et l'elfe réfléchissaient déjà à une solution.

Le combat que se livraient les différents sangs et la magie dans le corps du jeune homme l'affaiblissait de plus en plus au grand désarroi de son père et de l'elfe mais aussi des deux gardes du corps de l'enfant. Tout deux s'étaient fortement attachés à lui même si l'adolescent n'avait pas une seul fois ouvert les yeux, restant désespérément immobile. Nikolaï avait même remarqué que Dean semblait particulièrement sensible au sort de son fils. Il ne quittait la chambre aux cascades que lorsqu'il devait aller dormir ou manger. Il surveillait attentivement chaque chose qui se passait autour du nouveau vampire, il était attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement et avait toujours un œil sur la forêt environnante. Lorsque Kolia lui avait demandé la raison de cette surprotection, car après tout le manoir était tout de même très bien protégé et c'était seulement pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien en son absence que le vampire leur avait demandé de veiller sur son fils, Dean avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, juste qu'il avait une envie irrépressible de le garder en sécurité, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Nikolaï avait alors eu un regard étrange mais il n'avait rien dit et avait laissé Dean faire comme bon lui semblait.

De toute manière, il avait bien d'autre préoccupation en tête, l'état de son fils empirait. Comme souvent maintenant, il se trouvait dans la chambre aux cascades. Il était installé dans le lit rond, Fadeï reposant contre son torse, enfermé dans ses bras. Nikolaï jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, espérant lui faire sentir sa présence et son soutient. Et il réfléchissait sans jamais s'arrêter, cherchant un moyen d'aider son fils. Celui-ci avait maintenant une fièvre incontrôlable, chose vraiment étrange lorsque l'on savait que les vampires était normalement glacé, lui était brûlant. Il transpirait et respirait de manière saccadé. De temps à autre un gémissement douloureux s'échappait de ses lèvres, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Kirsan et Dean étaient également présents, observant l'enfant en silence, crispés et tendus. Arenne était assise au bord du lit, analysant pour la énième fois l'état de Fadeï. Gricha et Evania encadraient la porte et restaient immobiles. Tout deux étaient les bras droits de Nikolaï et le suivaient partout. Personne d'autre n'entrait dans la chambre, respectant le repos de leur jeune maître dont Gricha leur donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

- Même si ton sang est puissant Kolia, il perd plus vite son énergie qu'il n'en gagne, expliqua Arenne en terminant son analyse.

- Que peut-on faire ? Demanda le vampire.

- Je pense qu'il faudra encore trois bonnes semaines pour que sa magie et ses sangs ne trouvent leur équilibre et résorbent ensuite les effets des maléfices. Seulement, il n'aura pas la force d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il faut trouver un moyen de lui donner l'énergie dont il a besoin.

- Le problème étant qu'il ne peut boire qu'un sang chargé en magie pour se nourrir, remarqua Nikolaï.

- Oui, il lui faut du sang, parce que malgré tout c'est sa nature de vampire alliée à sa magie qui est dominante. Les autres parties ne sont que minimes même si elles s'entrechoquent. Et seul le sang peut donner sa force à un vampire, repris Arenne.

- Il faut donc trouver un sang plus puissant, avança Dean.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où nous allons trouver ça. On trouve difficilement mieux que celui de Nikolaï, affirma l'elfe.

Le silence retomba alors et seul la respiration lourde de Fadeï se fit entendre. Tous réfléchissaient et la tension montait. Une heure plus tard, Dean se leva l'air rageur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il bouillait et tous l'avaient vus.

- Excusez moi seigneur, dit-il en regardant Nikolaï, j'ai besoin d'aller me défouler un peu.

Kolia l'autorisa à partir d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme sorti par la baie vitrée dont l'un des panneaux pivota sur lui même. Tous le virent se mettre à courir alors que le panneau de verre se refermait. Ils le regardèrent faire un bond prodigieux pour se transformer en un splendide et gigantesque loup noir dont le long pelage avait les reflets de l'argent qui teintait aussi ses yeux. Il s'engouffra entre les arbres et disparut dans la forêt.

- Il est sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours, remarqua Kirsan, il a du mal à se contrôler.

- Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué, répondit Kolia.

- Il est étrange depuis l'arrivée du jeune maître, reprit le roux. Savez vous ce qui lui arrive ?

- J'en ai une petite idée mais nous ne serons pas fixé avant le réveille de Fadeï, répondit le vampire. Laissez le tranquille, il ne sait pas lui même ce qui lui tombe dessus.

Le silence revint après que tous eurent approuvé bien qu'ils furent intrigués d'en savoir plus. Nikolaï baissa de nouveau son regard sur son fils, ses doigts toujours perdu dans ses longs cheveux. Quelques mèches étaient plaquées à sa peau par la sueur, sa respiration était sifflante, son visage était douloureux et il gémissait, blottit contre son son père. Tout son corps était tendu et Kolia sentait sa magie s'agiter en tout sens en lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela devait le faire souffrir. Il embrassa son front et murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Et il cherchait désespérément dans ses pensées un moyen mais sa peur l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement.

Dean courait à en perdre haleine, laissant le loup en lui s'exprimer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se sentait étrangement proche du fils du vampire. Nikolaï qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Fadeï, il recherchait sa présence et souffrait de voir son visage douloureux. Chaque gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres lui transperçait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça et il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire. La bête en lui hurlait de plus en plus fort, lui commandant de faire quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. Alors il courait pour essayer de se calmer, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui même.

Il slalomait entre les arbres, veillant à rester dans les limites du domaine Vissarion. Domaine dans lequel il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, il savait qu'ici, il ne croiserait ni son ancienne tribu, ni un vampire qui n'était pas sous la protection de Nikolaï, ni un humain, ni rien d'autre. Seul les protéger du seigneur Vassili pouvaient passer les barrières du vaste domaine. Sur ces terres, il y avait toute sorte de créatures magiques. Ces créatures dont-il avait découvert l'existence lorsque Nikolaï l'avait amené ici il y avait dix ans de cela.

Dix ans déjà. Il se souvenait encore du pourquoi il était arrivé la. Il était né dans la tribu des Quileute et à douze ans, il avait muté, s'éveillant à son loup. Il était fort et à l'époque il serait sûrement devenus Alpha sans problème et pour longtemps s'il n'avait pas était attaqué par un autre genre de loup garou lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Un loup garou issu du monde sorcier et il s'était fait mordre. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Il avait eu l'impression que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Il avait été bien incapable de se défendre alors que le monstre s'élevait de nouveau pour l'achever.

C'était à ce moment que Nikolaï avait fait son apparition, terrassant l'être enragé qu'il, Dean l'avait appris plus tard, pourchassait depuis près d'une semaine dans la forêt. Le vampire l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui et il s'était occupé de lui pendant la longue semaine où sa nature de loup Quileute avait affronté celle du loup-garou, la malédiction. Ça avait été un enfer et il en frissonnait encore mais il s'en était sortit et il était devenus bien plus fort. C'était finalement le Quileute en lui qui avait gagner la partie parce qu'après tout c'était cette nature qu'il chérissait et c'était le loup garou l'intrus. Il avait gagné quelques avantages énormes et de petits inconvénients dans le processus.

Premier avantage et non des moindre, il avait gagné l'immortalité. À la base aucune des deux créature ne l'était et Nikolaï avait été profondément surpris d'un tel fait avant de supposer que c'était un effet inattendu de la magie du loup garou. Ses sens s'étaient affinés d'avantage, surpassant n'importe quel autre créature. Son don de télépathie était plus puissant et Kolia lui avait dit qu'il était devenu un Occlumens naturel, autrement dit, que son esprit se protégeait naturellement des intrusions mentales. Sa forme de loup avait gagné en force et il était définitivement plus impressionnant et plus beau que n'importe quel autre Quileute. Et c'était également à cette occasion qu'il avait gagné ses yeux d'argent brillant dans le noir ainsi que les reflets de son pelage.

Autre énorme avantage pour lui, il avait gagné une résistance naturelle à la magie et les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Il supposait d'ailleurs que c'était l'une des raison pour lesquels Nikolaï lui avait assigné la protection de son fils. Il pouvait sans problème faire barrage aux sorciers s'ils devaient attaquer Fadeï. Son corps s'était renforcé également, ses os étaient plus durs, il était plus souple et plus fort si cela était possible.

Et dans sa grande chance, il n'avait pas écopé de trop d'inconvénients. Il avait plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions qu'au par avant et devait faire très attention à ne pas entrer dans un état de rage au quel les loups de sa tribus étaient très sensibles. Nikolaï lui avait pour cela donné quelques cour qui l'avait grandement aidé à apprendre à se maîtriser. Et pour les cas extrêmes, le vampire avait ensorcelé un médaillon qui le viderait de ses forces s'il venait à perdre le contrôle. Ils avaient pris cette mesure extrême le jour où ils avaient découvert que s'il se laissait aller à la frénésie, il pouvait en perdre l'esprit. Kolia avait donc fait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais et Dean avait tellement travaillé à son contrôle que jamais il n'avait eu besoin de son bijou qu'il portait cependant toujours sur lui. Bien sûr, il était plus prompt à l'énervement et aux émotions fortes que n'importe qui d'autre mais il savait se contrôler et il savait déterminer à quel moment il avait besoin de se défouler pour se calmer.

Un autre inconvénient était le fait qu'il était forcé de passer ses nuits de pleine lune sous sa forme de loup. Pendant ces nuits, il ne perdait pas sa conscience, il gardait sa raison mais il était d'avantage dominé par ses instincts sauvages. Et lorsque la lune était pleine, il était au sommet de sa force. Il était plus puissant que jamais. À cette seule occasion, il parvenait à faire de la magie. Il captait l'énergie de la lune et pouvait la projeter, s'en servir comme bouclier, comme arme... Il avait un contrôle naturel sur la magie de l'astre lunaire. Son pouvoir émerveillait Nikolaï qui avait toujours trouvé cela splendide et avant le départ du vampire, ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour tenter de lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir en dehors des pleines lunes. La chose s'était révélée possible mais extrêmement complexe pour Dean qui s'entraînait pourtant sous les directives de Nikolaï. Mais il fallait dire qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à grand chose. Autant cela lui était naturel les nuits de pleines lune, autant le reste du temps il n'y parvenait pas.

Après sa longue semaine de fièvre et de douleur, Nikolaï lui avait parlé du monde magique, lui expliquant ce qu'était la créature qui l'avait attaqué. Dean avait découvert ce monde et ses problèmes, ses conflits et au final, il avait trouvé futile la petite guerre entre Quileute et Cullen. Lui n'avait pas cette répugnance pour les vampires. Il ne l'avait jamais eut sauf à l'égard de ceux qui tuaient des humains. Il pouvait comprendre le besoin de se nourrir des vampires mais ils avaient la possibilité de chasser des animaux plutôt que des Hommes et il ne leur pardonnait pas de tuer quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Même s'il ne les avait jamais rencontré, il connaissait les Cullen et les vampires végétariens grâce à Nikolaï et il les estimait pour refouler leur nature et se contrôler. Se contrôler comme lui le faisait pour ne pas laisser l'animal prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Il savait que c'était dur et il respectait ceux, loups, vampires ou autres qui faisaient l'effort de maintenir leurs pulsions sous contrôle. Il avait toujours été en désaccords avec sa tribu pour ce genre de chose et il n'était jamais retourné au près d'eux après quelques temps avec Nikolaï. Il était resté au près du vampire qui lui avait appris et lui apprenait tant de chose. Il lui avait permis de rencontrer Kirsan qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Il avait donc laissé le poste d'Alpha à un autre et il ne s'était plus jamais montré aux siens qui de toute façon l'avait rejeté en découvrant son amitié avec un vampire, se sentant bien plus à sa place au domaine Vissarion.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Fadeï, il était chamboulé. Il avait du mal à contrôler son loup. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi sa nature animal le poussait à développer cet instinct sur-protecteur à l'égard du jeune vampire, pourquoi il hurlait intérieurement à chaque expression de douleur qu'il voyait sur son visage et pourquoi il était si désespéré alors qu'il le voyait dépérir petit à petit. Il ne comprenait pas mais il avait désormais besoin de la présence de l'adolescent. Il n'était plus jamais à l'aise lorsque le nouveau vampire n'était plus dans son champs de vision. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer sa frustration née de son impuissance. Alors il courait à en perdre son souffle et même pour des yeux sur humain, il n'était plus qu'un furtif éclair noir slalomant entre les arbres.

Il se dépensa ainsi pendant près d'une heure, faisant plusieurs fois le tour du domaine s'en prendre garde aux créatures qu'il croisait et qui l'observait avec curiosité. Ce fut le cri strident d'une chouette qui le fit s'arrêter. Elle avait, il ne savait comment, attiré son attention. L'imposant loup noir stoppa sa course, nullement essoufflé par l'effort et leva son regard lunaire vers le ciel chargé de nuages. C'est alors qu'il vit descendre vers lui une splendide harfang des neiges au plumage immaculé. Le volatile plana vers lui sans manifester la moindre hésitation ou la moindre peur. Elle se stabilisa à sa hauteur et se posa avec délicatesse sur sa tête. Dean la laissa faire, terriblement intrigué par le comportement de l'oiseau. Habituellement les animaux l'évitaient et à raison d'ailleurs. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'un prédateur de son envergure.

Toutefois, l'oiseau ne semblait éprouver aucune crainte ainsi perché sur son crâne. Le rapace, se penchant, planta ses yeux d'ors dans les siens, le scrutant avec une intensité que Dean n'aurait jamais crut voir chez un oiseau. Il commença alors à se demander s'il n'avait pas plutôt à faire à une créature magique. La chouette pencha un instant sa tête sur le côté, l'air pensive, semblant observer son âme à travers ses yeux, puis elle poussa un cri en direction des arbres, battant des ailes. Elle s'immobilisa rapidement et regarda en direction de son cris. Dean tourna alors la tête pour observer à son tour, curieux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque d'entre les arbres, il vit émerger une petite licorne noire.

Haut d'un petit mètre vingt, l'équidé ébène avait les crins de la queues et de la crinière qui traînaient au sol. Sa corne torsadée, étonnamment fine devait pourtant mesurer un bon demi mètre. Dean avait déjà vu quelques licornes blanches sur le domaine mais jamais de noire et jamais si petite. Il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour savoir s'il y avait une différence. Sans aucune peur, la licorne s'avança vers lui alors qu'il restait immobilisé de surprise. Il savait que ces créatures étaient pacifiques et de toute manière, il ne sentait aucune menace émanant de cet être qu'il aurait pu briser d'un coup de mâchoire. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ne se trouverait pas sur le domaine s'il représentait un danger. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et tendit un peu le cou pour venir effleurer son front de sa corne. La licorne était vraiment petite comparée à lui.

Dean n'avait pas bougé, son instinct lui commandant de laisser faire. Lorsque la corne toucha la peau du loup celui-ci vit clairement une image de Fadeï s'imposer dans sa tête et il compris ce que voulait la créature.

- Tu veux voir le jeune maître ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix s'élevait, grave, puissante et claire dans l'air, résonnante. C'était encore une chose qu'il avait gagné avec l'attaque du loup garou : la capacité à parler même sous cette forme. L'équidé inclina la tête à la question et la chouette approuva d'un petit cri. Dean hésita. Et si ces créatures voulaient du mal à Fadeï ? Et si elles étaient envoyé par les sorciers ? Mais si elles étaient un danger, elles n'auraient pu passer les barrières et il ne sentait aucune menace émaner d'elle. De plus, son côté animal le suppliait presque de les conduire à l'adolescent, semblant avoir compris une chose qu'il ignorait. Et si Dean savait qu'il devait contrôler son loup, il savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Suis moi, dit-il à l'attention du cheval à corne alors que sur sa tête la chouette poussait de petits cris de contentement.

Dans la chambre aux cascades, le silence était resté roi et seul Arenne bougeait régulièrement, analysant et surveillant l'évolution ou plutôt l'aggravation de l'état du jeune vampire. Elle fut la première à voir revenir le loup noir, une chouette perchée sur la tête. Elle sourit, un peu amusée par un tel tableau mais elle se figea de surprise en repérant la petite licorne qui le suivait. Ses yeux écarquillèrent et un splendide sourire découvrit ses dents : le loup avait trouvé une solution.

- Nikolaï, regardes, dit-elle au vampire perdu dans ses pensés.

Celui-ci suivit son regard et aperçu alors Dean dehors. Il s'était arrêté de l'autre côté de l'étang, faisant stopper la licorne d'un grognement. Il tourna alors son regard de lune vers Kolia et mobilisa sa télépathie pour lui demander dans une pensée :

« Ces créatures ont voulu que je les conduise vers le jeune maître, commença-t-il alors que sa voix grave raisonnait dans la tête du vampire, je ne crois pas qu'elles représentent un danger mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent. Dois je les chasser ? »

Alors qu'il écoutait, Nikolaï avait rapidement observé et analysé les deux créatures qui accompagnaient le Quileute. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la licorne noire mais il fut bien plus étonné par l'oiseau qui se tenait sur la tête du loup.

- Hedwige, murmura-t-il en la reconnaissant.

L'oiseau qui le fixait dans les yeux poussa un cri joyeux qui fit grogner le loup aux oreilles sensibles, mais le rapace ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Nikolaï se redressa, faisant bien attention à son fils dans ses bras. Il mobilisa également sa télépathie, don qu'il avait acquis au fil du temps, pour répondre au loup. Il énonça également sa réponse à voix haute pour rassurer, Kirsan, Gricha et Evania qui n'y avaient sûrement pas vu la même chose que Arenne et lui même.

- Tu peux les laisser entrer, ils ne sont pas dangereux. Au contraire, tu viens peut-être d'apporter ce qui pourrait sauver Fadeï, expliqua-t-il alors que tous se redressaient.

Le loup noir s'immobilisa un instant, les oreilles droites avant d'avoir un rictus que tous prirent pour un petit sourire puis il poussa la licorne d'un coup de museau empressé vers la pièce. La créature leva les yeux aux ciel, faisant rire doucement l'elfe qui l'observait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, puis se mit en route vers la chambre d'un pas fier. Derrière elle, Dean repris son apparence humaine et c'est naturellement que la chouette repris place sur son épaule, ne semblant nullement surprise du changement de forme de son porteur.

Le petit groupe pénétra la chambre alors que tous s'étaient rapprochés du lit. Nikolaï remarqua immédiatement que malgré ses paroles, Dean surveillait les deux créatures qui l'accompagnaient, semblant cependant surpris par la nonchalance de la chouette. Kolia n'avait pas bouger du lit, Fadeï toujours confortablement installé contre son torse, mais il tendit un bras vers Dean :

- Hedwige, viens ma belle, appela-t-il.

Sous les yeux surpris des autres, la chouette s'envola de l'épaule de Dean et alla se poser délicatement sur le bras qui lui était présenté. Le vampire la rapprocha un peu de lui et donc de son fils. Le rapace se pencha vers le visage de l'adolescent et se mit à hululer doucement. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, respirant difficilement. La chouette émit de petits cris plaintifs, allant de son bec, jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux noirs.

- Tu connais cet oiseau ? Demanda Arenne.

- Elle s'appelle Hedwige. C'est la chouette de Fadeï et sa plus fidèle amie. Elle est très intelligente. Ils sont puissamment liés, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est jetée devant un sort pour le protéger. Elle a bien failli mourir ce jour là, expliqua-t-il.

Il retourna ensuite son attention vers le volatile qui couinait d'inquiétude en effleurant précautionneusement de son bec le visage de son maître inconscient. Se sentant observé par le vampire, elle se redressa pour le regarder.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Tu sais que je ne le laisserais pas mourir, rassura Nikolaï. Et il semble que tu nous ai ramené quelqu'un qui peut nous aider.

La chouette poussa un cri d'approbation vers la licorne qui attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Arenne s'était approchée d'elle et l'observait avec déférence. La créature l'ignorait cependant, son regard de charbon fixé sur le nouveau vampire.

- Comment cette créature pourrait aider le jeune maître ? Demanda Kirsan avec curiosité.

- En lui donnant son sang, répondit le vampire, c'est l'un des plus puissant qui ai jamais existé.

- Il aurait fallut le dire avant je serais allé chasser pour en ramener, remarqua Dean en ne comprenant pas que l'on ai pas parlé de cela avant.

- On ne tue pas une licorne, loup, répondit sèchement l'elfe. Tuer une licorne reviens à se maudire soit même et boire son sang coince l'âme entre deux plans d'existences à jamais. Une vrai torture.

- Alors le jeune maître ne peut pas le boire, s'écria Evania.

- Si, reprit Arenne. Ces caractéristiques sont valables pour toutes les licornes, blanches ou noires. Cependant, le licornes noires comme celles-ci, beaucoup plus rare que leurs cousines, ont d'autre capacités. Si elles offrent volontairement leur sang, celui ci perd ses propriétés nocives et devient entièrement bénéfique. Pour cela elles se choisissent un maître à qui elles peuvent offrir leur sang. Une fois choisis seul ce maître pourra prendre ce sang jusqu'à la mort de la licorne.

- Es tu là pour lui faire ce don ? Demanda Nikolaï en regardant la créature en sachant bien qu'elle comprenait. Vas tu faire de lui ton maître ?

L'animal s'avança vers le lit sans avoir quitter du regard le nouveau vampire. Hedwige s'envola, lui laissant l'accès et elle alla trouver naturellement sa place sur l'épaule de Dean qui la regarda intrigué. Arrivé près du matelas l'équidé se pencha vers le jeune vampire sous le regard plus qu'attentif de Nikolaï. Personne ne le remarqua mais Dean se tendit près à bondir au moindre faut pas de la créature.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kolia, rassura Arenne, elle ne le blessera pas, au contraire.

La corne de la créature vint effleurer le poignet droit du jeune homme et s'illumina d'une lumière sombre. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, un bracelet de cristal noir se trouvait autour de poignet de Fadeï.

- Elle a fait de lui son maître, annonça l'elfe. Tu as ta réponse Kolia. C'est stupéfiant, ces licornes n'ont jamais choisi que des fée et des elfes pour maître, jamais de vampire. Et c'est forcément sa transformation qui l'a attiré sinon, elle l'aurait rejoint il y a des années déjà.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Gricha.

- Les licornes ne choisissent pas leur maître elles même ou par hasard. C'est un lien prédestiné dont on ne sait pas grand chose. On ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi ça ce passe, c'est un mystère de la magie. Elles cherchent leur maître dés le moment où celui-ci né. Elles le sentent et elles lui seront toujours fidèle. Mais ça n'est arrivé que très rarement. Ce n'est que la seconde fois dans ma vie que je vois cela.

- Le jeune maître sera-t-il sauvé grâce à elle ? Demanda Kirsan en observant la créature magique qui fixait toujours l'adolescent.

- Oui, répondit Arenne. Son sang lui apportera l'énergie dont il a besoin, il est vraiment puissant, annonça-t-elle alors que les sourires se peignait sur les visages.

- Alors qu'ils parlaient la licorne jouaient de ses lèvres sur la joue de Fadeï avec délicatesse, poussant de petits hennissements.

- Que fait-elle ? Demanda Dean.

- Elle veut le réveiller, expliqua l'elfe.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gricha.

- Prendre le sang d'une licorne noire est très compliqué, commença-t-elle, seul son maître peut le prendre et seulement pour son propre usage. Les licornes se lient souvent et même toujours, corrigea-t-elle, à des gens qui ont besoin d'elle pour vivre. Personne ne peut intervenir dans l'opération. En plus le sang ne peut être pris en blessant la licorne avec un outil ou une arme. Les fées et les elfes le prenaient grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Pouvoirs que ton fils n'a pas Nikolaï, même avec son sang elfique. Le seul moyen pour lui d'obtenir ce sang et de la mordre lui même. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut le réveiller.

Comprenant ce qui lui restait à faire pour sauver son fils, Nikolaï se concentra sur lui de nouveau. Il caressa sa joue de revers de la main et commença à l'appeler pour essayer de le réveiller :

- сердце мое ( se prononce : serdtse moye. Signifie « mon coeur » en russe), dit-il doucement.

Tous sourirent au surnom que Nikolaï utilisait à chaque fois qu'il parlait au jeune. Ces surnoms affectueux, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il les utilisait avec l'adolescent. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme son fils. Ce jour là le jeune sorcier s'était jeté dans ses bras et y avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, le remerciant sans cesse. Kolia ne s'était jamais lassé du sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'appelait par un tel surnom.

C'était quelques mois après cela que le nom de Fadeï Serafim Vassili avait vu le jour. Cela datait de la fois où Nikolaï l'avait retrouvé dans un état pitoyable après ce que Dumbledore appelait un entraînement et qui laissait à chaque fois le jeune en sang, brisé et tremblant de douleur. Cette fois là, l'adolescent avait été au bord du gouffre, il était en train de lâcher prise. Seul la présence du vampire le maintenait hors de l'eau à cette époque. Nikolaï lui avait alors dit qu'un jour il le sortirait de là et qu'il deviendrait véritablement sa famille. La discussion avait remonté le moral de l'enfant qui lui avait demandé timidement comment il l'aurait nommé s'il avait été son père. Kolia avait réfléchi et donné ce nom. « Fadeï » signifiant courageux parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de courage chez un être que chez son protéger. « Serafim », le flamboyant, parce qu'il brillait tel un soleil pour lui, éclairant sa vie. Et évidement Vassili, son nom de famille signifiant « roi ».

Le jeune avait adoré et ce jour là, il était devenu Fadeï, Nikolaï l'appelant ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, lorsqu'il voulait le rassurer. Le vampire avait remarqué dans les mois qui avait suivi que son protéger réagissait désormais bien plus à son nom russe qu'à son nom de naissance. Il savait que le nom d'Harry Potter n'avait que des connotations négatives pour son fils et maintenant qu'il l'avait ramené, qu'il était officiellement devenus son fils et qu'il allait pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Harry Potter, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, le jouet de Dumbledore... ce personnage créé par les sorciers, enchaîné par eux, utilisé et traité comme une arme, ce personnage n'existait plus et jamais Nikolaï ne le laisserait revenir. Il voulait que Fadeï puisse se comporter comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été, qu'il ai la vie qu'il méritait.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, Kolia et Arenne tentèrent de réveiller l'enfant mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réaction au grand désarroi de tout les présents.

- Il ne se réveillera pas, annonça l'elfe après avoir analysé une fois de plus l'état de l'adolescent. Il est trop faible, il n'en a pas la force et il est trop profondément plongé dans son coma.

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, s'écria Dean qui paniquait presque étonnant les autres sauf Nikolaï qui le regardait étrangement.

- Non, répondit l'elfe qui semblait tout aussi frustré par la situation. Si ce n'est pas lui qui la mord directement, le sang deviendra un poison mortel qui le tuera en touchant ses lèvres. Et il n'a plus la force de se nourrir lui même. Bon sang on à la solution mais aucun moyen de la mettre en œuvre, ragea-t-elle.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce et Dean se mit à faire les cents pas alors que la chouette sur son épaule poussait de petit cri pour le calmer, jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. Le loup s'arrêta alors et caressa machinalement l'oiseau qui hulula de bonheur. Pendant ce temps, Nikolaï était entièrement concentré sur son fils lui parlant encore dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction mais rien ne vint. Il avait envie de hurler et de tout casser mais il se força au calme, il y avait forcément une solution.

À cet instant, la licorne poussa le bras de Kolia du bout du nez, attirant son attention. Celui-ci releva la tête et la regarda. Elle alla alors effleurer son front de sa corne et une image s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du vampire : la solution. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que la créature reculait en l'observant.

- J'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il. Merci, dit-il à l'animal alors que tous avaient fixés leurs regard sur lui attendant qu'il s'explique.

Avec une grande attention, il redressa Fadeï dans ses bras et entreprit de sortir du lit en faisant bien attention aux blessures encore présentes de son fils. Tendrement, il le réinstalla dans les oreillers et embrassa son front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je reviens, dit-il alors que les portes blanches s'ouvraient et qu'il partait en courant aussi vite que ses pouvoirs de vampire le lui permirent.

Les autres se regardèrent avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la licorne qui semblait être à l'origine de cette réaction mais celle-ci les ignora, regardant son petit maître qui gémissait de douleur. Elle redressa les oreilles alors qu'à son image Dean s'était redressé, son attention attirée par le faible son qui lui déchirait inexplicablement le cœur. Sur son épaule, Hedwige couina d'inquiétude et le Quileute se mit à la caresser machinalement ce qu'elle ne manqua pas d'apprécier.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Nikolaï pour revenir, un coffret de bois dans les mains et un livre sous le bras. Il avança dans la chambre et revint s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Il déposa le coffret près de lui et ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux alors que tous s'étaient un peu approché dans l'espoir de voir ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce fut Arenne qui rompit la première le silence, curieuse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Une invocation, répondit-il en tournant les pages de parchemin vieilli avec délicatesse.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'elfe. Quelle invocation pourrait nous être utile ?

- Celle-ci, répondit Nikolaï en s'arrêtant enfin sur une page qu'il pointa de son doigt.

Arenne s'approcha et regarda l'ouvrage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise :

- Tu ne vas pas invoquer ça, souffla-t-elle. C'est l'esprit le plus capricieux que l'on puisse trouver, il ne voudra jamais nous aider.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Kirsan.

Kolia tourna le livre vers eux, leur montrant une page sur laquelle deux splendides cobra étaient finement dessinés à l'encre noire. Les deux reptiles se dressaient l'un à côte de l'autre, fiers, et leurs corps s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre. Au dessus de leurs tête étaient calligraphiés les mots « Cobra jumeau ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gricha.

- Le cobra jumeau, expliqua Nikolaï. Un serpent magique que l'on appel par invocation. Il peut régler notre problème.

- Comment ? Demanda Evania.

- Cette créature peut devenir une sorte d'extension de son maître pour prendre une source de pouvoir ou de force et la donner à celui qu'elle sert. Elle pourrait devenir les crocs de Fadeï et mordre la licorne à sa place pour ensuite lui restituer le sang, expliqua Kolia.

- Mais vous avez dit que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune maître qui prenait le sang, il se transformerait en poison, remarqua Gricha.

- Oui mais si le cobra accepte de servir Fadeï se sera comme si c'était lui qui mordait. C'est la son pouvoir, ajouta Arenne. Mais il ne voudra jamais.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Dean.

- Cette créature n'a plus été invoqué depuis presque deux cent ans, repris l'elfe. Elle est extrêmement capricieuse. Pour l'appeler il faut déjà lui offrir un objet magique le plus rare et puissant possible. Elle le prend et seulement si elle est satisfaite elle viens voir ce qu'on lui veut. Mais jamais elle n'a accepté de servir qui ou quoi que ce soit mise à part un sorcier, l'ancêtre de le l'un des fondateur de Poudlard : Salazar Serpentard. Après lui elle n'a accepté personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle accepterait Fadeï. S'il y a une chose que l'on sait de cette créature c'est qu'elle veut un maître puissant et même si ton fils l'est autant que toi Nikolaï, il ne pourra plus jamais exprimer toute sa force avec ce qu'il a subi, elle ne voudra pas de lui.

- Je vais quand même essayer, on a rien à perdre, remarqua Kolia.

- Oui sauf perdre un objet magique puissant et peut-être subir une attaque de la part du cobra s'il est de mauvais humeur, ricana l'elfe.

- As-tu une autre idée ? Lui demanda le vampire. Je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir ainsi et je suis prêt à essayer n'importe quoi, dit-il sévèrement. Et c'est la licorne qui m'a soufflé l'image du serpent, elle a sûrement une bonne raison de le faire puisque comme moi tu sais que maintenant qu'elle est liée à lui, elle ne fera rien qui le mettrait en danger. Et puis je suis sûr que Fadeï à tout ce qu'il faut pour convaincre cette créature, avança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'elfe. Et s'il attaque ?

- Nous nous défendrons évidemment, lança Dean d'un regard brûlant. Ce n'est pas un serpent qui va me faire peur.

- Que de courage, ricana l'elfe amusé, mais une seule goutte de son venin te tuerais en effleurant à peine ta peau. C'est une créature puissante, c'est pourquoi elle fut très convoité. Tout ceux qui l'on invoqué y on perdu la vie sauf son seul et unique maître passé. Il est rapide, plus rapide que toi, plus dangereux et plus rusé. Es-tu prêt à risquer cela Kolia ?

- Je vais faire l'invocation donc c'est moi qui serait attaqué si ça tourne mal, Fadeï ne risque rien mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien, la licorne ne l'aurait pas suggéré sinon et je te le redis : il a tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire ce serpent, rappela-t-il en regardant son fils.

- Qu'en sais tu ? Personne ne connaît les critères de choix de cette chose, insista l'elfe.

- Si tu as une autre idée je t'écoute, posa Kolia qui reprit devant le silence de son amie, je prend le risque. Il a déjà trop souffert et ce serpent peut le sauver, dit-il en caressant la joue de son fils.

- Très bien, soupira l'elfe. As tu un objet susceptible de l'intéresser ?

Nikolaï eut un long sourire avant de sortir une pierre rouge du coffret qu'il avait amené.

- Celle que Dumbledore a récupéré et détruite était une fausse, expliqua le vampire. Fadeï m'avait confié la vrai.

- La pierre philosophale, murmura Arenne. Je croyais que tu voulais la détruire, elle ne te servait à rien.

- C'est vrai. C'était mon projet. Quand je l'ai récupéré j'ai voulu attendre de rentrer ici pour la détruire, pour être sûr de faire ça correctement. Mais je suis finalement resté en Angleterre donc je l'ai gardé de côté pendant un moment. Et puis finalement j'ai décidé que je la garderais pour l'offrir à Fadeï le jour où je l'aurais sorti des griffes des sorciers. Il était humain et je voulais qu'il ai la possibilité de prolonger sa vie s'il le désirait. Il méritait d'avoir le temps de profiter d'une très longue vie heureuse pendant laquelle je l'aiderais à réaliser tout ce qu'il a toujours voulut faire. Maintenant qu'il est vampire, il est immortel. Elle ne lui sert plus à rien alors autant l'offrir à ce qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. La pierre ne le peut plus mais elle est largement assez puissante et précieuse pour attirer le cobra.

- Ça c'est sûr, reprit l'elfe, c'est l'un des objet magique les plus puissant ayant jamais existé. Avec ça on a au moins une chance de le mettre de bonne humeur.

- Bon j'y vais, lança le vampire, tenez vous prêt. Et souvenez vous qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour vous, s'il attaque se sera moi et personne d'autre. Les invocations ne s'attaquent qu'à leurs invocateurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se déroulera mais ne paniquez pas.

Le vampire se releva alors que Dean vint résolument se poster près du lit vite rejoint par Kirsan, tout deux prêt à intervenir si besoin. La petite licorne était posté entre eux et Hedwige était resté sur l'épaule du loup. Kolia demanda aux autres de reculer et fit deux pas pour s'éloigner, le livre dans une main et la pierre philosophale dans l'autre. Il la tendit devant lui avant d'entamer une incantation en latin.

Il parla longtemps et alors que sa voix s'élevait et que tous pouvaient sentir sa magie couler légèrement autour de lui, une sphère noire et luisante apparut devant lui. Il termina sa formule, referma le livre qu'il plaça sous son bras alors que dans son autre main la pierre se retrouva entourée d'une bulle lumineuse. Celle-ci se mit à léviter doucement, avançant vers la sphère sombre placée à hauteur des yeux du vampire qui observait. La pierre s'arrêta devant elle et tout s'immobilisa un moment. Soudain, elle se mit à briller obligeant les présents à détourner le regard. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau regarder, la sphère était devenue une sorte de nœud de serpents noirs dont les anneaux emmêlés glissaient les uns sur les autres. Cependant, deux têtes de cobra ébènes, dont les fronts étaient ornés d'une pierre noire et ronde, s'en élevaient.

Tout s'était alors immobilisé dans la pièce et tout les regards étaient fixés sur les reptiles qui observaient leur environnement de leurs yeux plus sombres que le vide. Leurs langues sortirent une seconde alors qu'ils gouttaient l'air, sifflant doucement. Lentement, ils se baissèrent vers la pierre qu'ils encadrèrent de leurs têtes. Ils l'observèrent un moment avant d'ouvrir soudain leur gueule et de mordre l'objet qu'ils cassèrent en deux avant d'en avaler chacun une moitié. D'un geste sec de la tête, il se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres présents qui les regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension, mal à l'aise sous leurs regards lourds et perçants. Les deux têtes reptiliennes se dirigèrent finalement vers Nikolaï. Une voix étrange s'éleva alors. On avait l'impression d'entendre deux tons distincts comme si deux personnes parlaient en même temps produisant une voix mystérieuse et résonnante.

- Tu m'as fait là un cadeau de roi, vampire sorcier, dit-elle en sifflant et tous comprirent que c'était la voix des serpents.

Nikolaï écarquilla un peu les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à comprendre le reptile d'une manière aussi simple. Une sorte de ricanement s'éleva alors en provenance du reptile qui lévitait toujours dans les airs.

- Et comment crois tu que nous puissions passer contrat si tu ne me comprend pas, c'est quand même le but de l'invocation ou serais tu ignorant ? Dit-il alors que le regard du vampire insulté se durcissait.

Tous se tendirent et les serpents ricanèrent de nouveau. Leurs têtes se dirigèrent vers le sol et la boule de nœud se sépara alors sans mal en deux reptiles distincts, long chacun d'un mètre cinquante. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque d'une vitesse incroyable, ils ondulèrent vers Nikolaï et vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps, encadrant le visage du vampire de leurs deux têtes aux collerettes déployées. Seul Kolia n'avait pas sursauté et garda une attitude neutre, nullement impressionné par les deux créatures qui lui sifflaient dans les oreilles, leurs langues effleurant ses joues blanches. Il fit un discret signe de mains aux autres pour leur signifier que tout allait bien.

- Alors voyons ça, fit de nouveau la voix étrange. Qui m'a dérangé cette fois-ci ? Dit-elle avec moquerie. Qui souhaite mourir ?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel personne ne dit rien et rapidement les serpents reprirent la parole :

- Un vampire sorcier, c'est cela ? Demandèrent-ils en une question rhétorique. Nikolaï Timofei Vassili n'est-ce pas ? Puissant, remarquèrent-ils, mais tu n'as rien d'intéressant pour moi. Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as invoqué avant que je ne te tue. Pourquoi voulais tu faire de moi ton serviteur ?

Nikolaï répondit d'une voix calme et assurée. Il n'avait pas peur. La créature était puissante, il sentait son corps enserré dans un étau et ses os auraient sûrement cédé s'il n'était pas un vampire, mais lui aussi était puissant, il pouvait se défendre si nécessaire. Il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour son fils. Le serpent pouvait le sauver après tout.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de vous mon serviteur, commença-t-il.

- Tiens donc, fit la voix d'un ton surpris. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé dans ce cas, voulais tu juste m'offrir cette pierre ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

- Je veux que vous deveniez le serviteur de mon fils.

Le silence s'installa un moment puis la créature repris d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Si c'est ton fils qui me veut, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas invoqué lui même. Avait-il à ce point peur de mourir qu'il risque la vie de son père à la place ?

- Jamais, répondit Nikolaï, il me criera dessus lorsqu'il apprendra ce que je suis en train de faire. Si j'ai fais l'invocation, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire lui même, dit-il en se tournant vers le lit.

Les deux cobra tournèrent alors leurs regards vers le matelas sur lequel reposait Fadeï inconscient.

- Il est mourant et seul votre pouvoir peut le sauver, reprit le vampire.

Cependant, la créature ne semblait plus l'écouter, le regard vissé sur l'adolescent. Les deux reptiles quittèrent Nikolaï, ondulèrent lentement au sol pour gagner le lit sur lequel ils grimpèrent. Dean et Kirsan se tendirent mais ne firent rien, observant attentivement tout comme tout les autres. Les deux serpents n'en tinrent même pas compte. Ils avancèrent chacun d'un côtés du corps frêle du jeune vampire pour aller vers sa tête. Ils s'enroulèrent sur eux même de chaque côté de son visage avant d'élever une partie de leur corps au dessus de lui, l'observant. Dean était extrêmement nerveux et il retenait à grand peine son envie de jeter ces bestioles loin de Fadeï. Mais il se contint, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Nikolaï qui s'il était tendu, ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce que la créature pourrait faire.

Une fois de plus, le silence plana, seulement brisé par la respiration difficile du nouveau vampire et par les sifflements légers des serpents. Finalement, ils parlèrent de nouveau :

- Ton fils est bien plus intéressant que toi vampire. Vampire, sorcier, elfe et loup garou. Une magie des plus puissante. C'est un noble siffleur n'est-ce pas ?

- Un noble siffleur ? Interrogea Kolia qui ne connaissait pas ce terme.

- Ce que vous appelez Fourchelang je crois, soupira la créature.

- Oui, il est Fourchelang, confirma Nikolaï qui vit Arenne sursauter légèrement.

- J'aime les nobles siffleurs, dit rêveusement la créature, ils sont généralement d'une grande élégance. Je sens aussi du venin de basilic dans son sang, d'où cela viens-t-il ?

- Il a affronté et tuer un basilic centenaire lorsqu'il avait douze ans,informa le vampire. Il a été mordu dans l'affrontement. Ce sont des larmes de phénix qui l'ont sauvé.

- Il a tuer un basilic à un si jeune âge, reprirent les reptiles d'une voix appréciatrice. Je hais les basilics, ils sont arrogant et totalement dépourvu d'élégance. Il a gagné en pouvoir avec le venin de cette chose qui reste malgré tout puissante. Ces dons viennent de se réveiller, annoncèrent-ils de leurs voix sifflantes. Je veux que tu me confirmes la forme animale que j'ai cru voir en lui, demanda la créature sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme.

- Un boa astral, lâcha le vampire.

- Peu le savent, commença la créature avec lenteur, mais mon premier maître fut un boa astral lui aussi. Cette forme que plus personne n'avait eu depuis lui, la forme de l'empereur des serpents, le seul maître que je peux envisager de servir. Ton fils est intéressant vampire. C'est d'accord, je le servirais, annonça la créature.

Les deux reptiles se baissèrent alors vers les oreilles du jeune vampire, découvrant leurs crochets ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un mouvement nerveux de la part de Dean toujours étrangement mal à l'aise avec les reptiles aussi proche de Fadeï. Les cobras relevèrent la tête pour le regarder et le loup eut l'impression que son âme était transpercée par les yeux sans fond.

- Oh, sifflèrent-ils alors comme s'ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas crocs de lune, rassurèrent-ils. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, il est précieux pour moi, c'est un être exceptionnel, continua la créature avec sérieux.

Dean acquiesça un peu surprit que la créature se soit adressée ainsi à lui. Seulement alors les serpents se penchèrent de nouveau vers les oreilles du jeune vampire.

- Je vais apposer ma marque, dirent-ils, une fois cela fait, le rituel prendra fin et vous ne me comprendrez plus mais ne vous en faites pas, je sais de quoi il a besoin et je ferais ce qu'il faut dans quelques minutes.

Chaque serpent ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant de nouveau leurs crochets blancs puis ils prirent chacun une oreille entre leurs dents, leurs crocs se positionnant au niveau des lobes et du sommet de l'arcade de cartilage. Les cobras mordirent alors et une faible lumière brilla un moment. La créature recula alors et la lueur s'éteignit en quelques secondes. Tous découvrirent alors que deux petits serpents de métal noir se trouvaient désormais là. Le bout de leurs queues étaient accrochées aux deux lobes, ils suivaient ensuite l'arrondie de l'oreille, remontant et s'accrochaient alors au cartilage qu'ils semblaient mordre.

- C'est fait, remarqua Nikolaï. Vous pouvez vous détendre maintenant, il n'attaquera personne sans l'ordre de Fadeï et il ne fera jamais rien pour lui nuire. Il le protégera.

Tout le monde se détendit alors.

- Je n'en reviens pas que ça ai fonctionné, souffla Arenne. Je ne croyais pas que cette bestiole accepterait.

Immédiatement, les deux cobras ondulèrent vers elle à une vitesse prodigieuse mais restèrent cependant sur le lit et sifflèrent avec hargne vers l'elfe impolie. Ils se dressaient, menaçants, les crochet à l'air. Arenne recula de quelques pas. Les cobras continuèrent à cracher vers elle et ce fut un gémissement de Fadeï qui les calma. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc alors que tous avaient dirigé leurs regards vers le visage douloureux du nouveau vampire. Nikolaï regagna le chevet de son fils, n'hésitant nullement devant les serpents qui se trouvaient sur le lit.

- Je te conseil de surveiller ce que tu dis Arenne, souligna Nikolaï.

L'elfe recevait encore les regards acérés des deux reptiles vexés. La petite licorne s'approcha alors du cobra le plus proche d'elle et lui donna un petit cou de nez. Les deux serpents se tournèrent alors vers elle et elle désigna leur maître d'un petit coup de tête avant de se diriger vers le visage de celui-ci. La créature jeta un dernier regard vers l'elfe qui ne bougeait plus et suivi la licorne. Le petit équidé se posta près de la tête de son maître et les deux serpents la rejoignirent.

- Laissons les faire, intervint Kolia qui surveillait tout de même.

Tous se mirent à observer avec attention ce qui allait se produire, espérant avec force que Fadeï serait une bonne fois pour toute sortit d'affaire. Les deux cobras s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre, leur têtes à l'opposée l'une de l'autre et sous les regards ébahit leurs deux corps reptiliens fusionnèrent pour donner naissance à une seule et unique créature. Il y avait maintenant sur le lit un long serpent de deux mètres possédant deux têtes étant placées aux deux extrémités de son corps. L'une des têtes s'approcha alors de la gorge de la licorne qui ne bougea pas tandis que l'autre s'approchait de celle de l'enfant.

Tous se tendirent en comprenant ce que le serpent allait faire. Ils avaient beau avoir vu ce genre de choses plus d'une fois dans leur vie, ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir le reptile mordre la gorge de l'adolescent. Ce fut la licorne qui y passa la première. Le cobra ouvrit lentement la bouche, se dressant prêt d'elle et planta ses crochets dans sa jugulaire avec une certaine douceur. Le petit équidé ne broncha pas alors que la créature aspirait son sang. La pierre sur la tête du cobra s'alluma prit la couleur de l'argent, brillant doucement et tous purent voir certaines de ses écailles s'allumer pareillement. Cela donnait presque l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé sur le dos de la créature. Finalement la pierre sur la seconde tête s'alluma à son tour et celle-ci s'approcha de la gorge du jeune vampire. Ce fut avec une déférence magique que le serpent le mordit son maître. Il ferma alors les yeux et tout s'immobilisa pendant quelques minutes.

Tous observèrent pendant un long moment en silence et finalement, le serpent bougea de nouveau. Il relâcha tout d'abord la licorne dont les yeux s'étaient un peu ternis. Voyant cela Arenne s'en approcha et la poussa à s'éloigner un peu. Elle se pencha ensuite et touchant le sol, fit apparaître un épais tapis de mousse sur lequel l'équidé se coucha sans attendre, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Sur le lit, la lumière que produisait le serpent finit par s'éteindre et il redevint entièrement noir. Il retira ses crochets de la gorge de Fadeï avec douceur avant de se reculer, l'air un peu hagard. Kolia fit alors apparaître une vasque de bois noir et sculpté, reposant sur un piédestal. La vasque était emplis d'un liquide fumant. Voyant cela, le reptile regarda le vampire d'un œil interrogatif.

- J'ai lu dans le livre que vous aimiez dormir dans l'eau chaude après ce genre d'opération, justifia Nikolaï.

Le cobra à deux têtes s'inclina légèrement en remerciement avant de rejoindre la vasque dans laquelle il s'installa posant ses têtes sur le bord et s'endormant. Nikolaï retourna alors son attention sur son fils qui en apparence se trouvait toujours dans le même état.

- Arenne, appela-t-il.

L'elfe s'approcha alors et se servit de ses pouvoirs pour vérifier l'état de l'adolescent. Pendant ce temps, Kolia conjura un linge propre et nettoya le sang qui coulait légèrement de la marque laissée par le reptile sur la gorge de son fils. Une fois cela fait, il remit ses cheveux en place, observant son visage tendu.

- Il va bien, annonça finalement l'elfe. Il est sortit d'affaire je crois. Le sang de la licorne fait déjà son effet pour renforcer son corps. Il faudra continué à lui donner un peu de ton sang tout les jours Kolia mais avec ça, il ira bien. Il faut juste attendre à présent.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement et les sourires prirent place sur les lèvres.

- Il ne se réveillera pas avant que toutes les perturbations de sangs et de magies, ne soit stabilisées dans son corps. Ça devrait prendre encore trois semaines je pense. En attendant, on va juste le surveiller pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? (demande-t-elle avec sa bouille de dragonneau avide de réponses). Laissez moi une petite review please et dîtes moi si vous avez aimé ou pas et pourquoi. Ça m'aide beaucoup de savoir. N'oubliez pas aussi que vous pouvez poser vos questions, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.

On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le chapitre trois ! Au revoir, Audragon.


	3. Imprégnation et âme soeur

Ohayou ! Ohayou. (Bonjour ! Boujour.)

On se retrouve cette semaine pour le troisième chapitre de « Fadeï Serafim Vassili ». Je suis ravi de voir que cette histoire vous plaît déjà pas mal et j'espère que ça continuera.

Alors comme toujours, tout d'abord un grand merci aux reviewers:Yume Saint-Clair, elfi1, Lucie227, Lilou. , soulshells, Ouragan, cathy, virginie evans, Rozenn2356, KynnVyr, Luka.G, nouritcha-sushine, dragon-en, Neko-Nyah, Akayui, adenoide, Estelle Uzumaki, Muschat, mayawene, lettibelly, Dymitry, Guest, gabrielle prince, MyFairLadyRose, Narume, Naesse, maya31, Lolita88. Big merci, vos avis me sont précieux.

Une petite réponses à vos questions ça vous dit ? Alors d'abord un sujet qui semble vous préoccuper particulièrement : la couleur des yeux de Fadeï. Vert émeraude comme Lily ? Bleu comme Nikolaï ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Ensuite le sujet des Cullen. Les verra-t-on avant l'entrée de Fadeï au lycée ? Non, on va d'abord se concentré sur la guérison de Fadeï, ses séquelles et la vie au manoir Vissarion. Certains ne voient pas trop l'utilité des Cullen dans l'histoire dans la mesure où ils ne vont pas aider Harry à « sauver le monde ». ce n'est pas le but ici, ici, ce que je veux faire c'est donner une nouvelle vie à Fadeï et donc de nouveaux amis qui seront les Cullen et au passage, Fadeï se mêlera de l'histoire d'origine de Twilight.

Pour continuer, Dean. Est-il imprégné de Fadeï ? Sont-ils des âmes sœurs ? Réponse dans ce chapitre mais le titre vous en dit déjà pas mal je pense.

Y aura-t-il un mpreg (grossesses masculine) ? Je ne l'envisage pas pour cette fic.

Fadeï aura-t-il d'autres familiers ? Alors il y a déjà Hedwige, le cobra et la licorne. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'organiser pour la suite, vous croiserez beaucoup de créatures magique mais je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres familiers. Et petite précision aussi : le sang de licorne que le cobra à transmit à Fadeï ne s'est pas mêlé à son sang dans le sens génétique du terme, ici, il s'agit de nourriture.

Fadeï sera-t-il puissant ? Quelles séquelles gardera-t-il ? Vous aurez la réponse bientôt.

Le rôle des sorciers dans l'histoire. Alors dans un premier temps, vous ne les verrez pas du tout et vous ne verrez pas leur réactions. Mais il finiront par refaire leur apparition vous aurez alors leur ressentit sur la situation et ils commenceront à s'inviter dans l'histoire. Vous les reverrez mais pas tout de suite.

Je rappel que j'accepte toute les remarques et conseil sur l'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à pointer mes erreurs. Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui m'aident déjà en me donnant de petits conseils.

En ce qui concerne mes autres fics en projet mais non publiées, « Séraphine Ladan » et « Invocateur » sont très demandés, les autres un peu moins mais demandé quand même. Cependant, je ne publierais pas tout de suite, pas sans une large avance sur les textes. Dans peu de temps j'aurais le temps d'écrire et je vais d'abord avancer sur mes fic en cour avant d'aller plus loin dans les publications. De plus, tout ces projets ont encore besoin de beaucoup de travail. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de reprendre « Invocateur » à zéro. Donc ces fics ne sont pas en état d'être publiées pour le moment mais ça viendra dans quelques temps. Je suis tout de même ravi de voir qu'elle suscitent votre intérêt et je vous préviendrez quand elles sortiront.

Voilà ! Avé à Stephenie Meyer et J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 :

Imprégnation et âme soeur

C'est dans une ambiance bien plus légère que passèrent les trois semaines suivantes. Tout le monde avait été rassuré de savoir que l'état du nouveau vampire était désormais stable et sous contrôle. Tout le manoir respirait la bonne humeur et tous attendaient maintenant avec impatience le réveil du jeune maître. Nikolaï passait tout son temps avec Fadeï l'installant souvent contre lui dans le lit et jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux. Il souriait doucement. Dean ne sortait plus que pour dormir et manger. Le loup s'était énormément calmé depuis que la vie de l'adolescent n'était plus en danger immédiat mais il restait très alerte en sa présence. Kirsan était souvent présent lui aussi, assurant avec son ami leur rôle de garde au quel ils s'étaient habitués. Gricha et Evania venaient de temps à autre aux nouvelles, voyant si leur maître n'avaient pas besoin d'eux, avant de repartir à leurs obligations.

Arenne passait beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de Fadeï. Elle surveillait attentivement l'évolution de sa santé et lui prodiguait les soins dont ses blessures avaient besoins. Étrangement, l'adolescent ne semblait pas bénéficier du don de cicatrisation rapide des vampires. Elle prenait son temps pour changer ses pansements régulièrement, nettoyant avec attention chaque plaie. Le jeune vampire guérissait bien, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu le sang de licorne. Au bout des trois semaines, la quasi totalité de ses bandages avaient été retiré. Seul sa main abîmée par l'explosion de sa baguette était encore protégée, les brûlures sévères mettant plus de temps à guérir. Ses os, bien que encore fragiles s'étaient ressoudés et son épaule luxée était guérie. Malheureusement, le jeune avait conservé de belles cicatrices de toutes ses blessures et Nikolaï s'attristait de voir que son fils arborait plus de marques qu'une dizaine de vétérans de l'armée. Seul Arenne et lui même avaient conscience de ce fait étant donné qu'il demandait toujours à tout le monde de sortir lorsque l'elfe soignait son fils et il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé.

La petite licorne, après avoir dormi pendant deux jours, partageait son temps entre dormir, regarder Fadeï pendant des heures ou aller se promener autour du manoir. Le cobra lui, passait son temps à dormir dans l'eau chaude observant ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Hedwige dormait lové contre son maître et lorsque Dean était là, elle allait se percher sur son épaule pour ne plus en bouger. Si ce comportement avait intrigué le loup, il s'y était très vite habitué et passait souvent distraitement sa main sur les plumes de la chouette. Faire cela avait le don de le calmer.

Ce jour là, comme tout les jours depuis un mois maintenant, depuis leur arrivée au manoir, Kolia était installé dans le lit rond, Fadeï dormant contre lui. Il n'avait plus de fièvre depuis quatre jours maintenant et sa peau avait enfin trouvé la froideur naturelle des vampires. Il respirait désormais normalement et Arenne avait annoncé il y a trois jours qu'il avait quitté le coma et l'inconscience pour un sommeil profond. Nikolaï avait été très amusé de voir qu'en apprenant cela, tout les habitants du manoir s'efforçaient d'être le plus silencieux possible aux abords de la chambre de peur de réveiller leur jeune maître. Et tous ceux qui passaient du temps dans la chambre marchaient sur la pointe des pieds. Kolia avait rapidement posé un sort de silence sur les voiles autour du lit, pourtant tous continuaient à faire attention.

L'elfe avait expliqué qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment maintenant. Nikolaï attendait cela avec impatience et ce matin là, son fils montra enfin des signes d'éveil. Il demanda à Kirsan et Dean de sortir, préférant que l'adolescent ne trouvent que des êtres connus autour de lui en ouvrant les yeux. Le cobra et la licorne durent comprendre puisqu'ils restèrent à l'écart. Le vampire continua à caresser lentement les cheveux ébènes de son fils, le laissant se réveiller tranquillement, à son rythme. Voyant que son maître remuait, Hedwige vint se poster sur le matelas près de lui.

Alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits, les souvenirs de Fadeï étaient couvert de brouillard. Il les laissa revenir d'eux même, sachant par habitude qu'il valait mieux tout laisser revenir petit à petit. Et il se rappela : la bataille finale, sa victoire face à Voldemort et son agonie douloureuse. Ce fut ensuite le visage de Kolia qui s'imposa à ses pensées et il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit : qu'il ferait de lui son véritable fils, qu'il l'emmènerait en sécurité, loin des sorciers et des combats. Et il se rappela finalement de Nikolaï se penchant vers lui et le mordant. La douleur avait été atroce puis l'obscurité était venue. Il s'était sentit étrange, il avait eu mal longtemps, il en était sûr. Sa magie l'avait tiraillé, il l'avait sentit jusqu'au fin fond de son inconscience. Mais maintenant ça allait mieux et il savait qu'il pouvait se réveiller sans souffrir atrocement.

Son esprit s'éveillait doucement et même si ses paupières étaient toujours closes, il se sentait incroyablement lourd et épuisé. Son corps semblait perclus de courbatures et il avait même l'impression que des poignards le blessaient en tout sens. Mais c'était une douleur qu'il pouvait gérer, il avait vu bien pire. Il se sentait engourdi et terriblement faible. Et il avait soif.

Soudain, il pris conscience que quelque chose caressait ses cheveux et il reconnu immédiatement la main froide de Kolia. Il n'y avait que lui qui faisait cela. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. S'il était avec lui, alors tout allait bien. Il resta ainsi sans bouger, il savait qu'il devait être installé contre son père de cœur, il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il veillait sur lui. Il n'y avait que le vampire qui pouvait agir ainsi avec lui et cela avait pris des années pour y arriver. La vie qu'il avait eu l'avait rendu très craintif au moindre contact. Ça le terrorisait et il avait fallut une énorme quantité de patience et de douceur à Nikolaï pour seulement parvenir à lui toucher la joue sans qu'il ne se fige de peur et ne se mette à trembler. Aujourd'hui, les bras du vampire étaient devenus son cocon de protection et il s'y sentait bien mais il ne supportait toujours pas le contact des autres.

Il entendit alors une voix s'élever, celle de Kolia, douce et chantante :

- сердце мое (mon cœur), appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Fadeï sourit. Il adorait quand Kolia l'appelait ainsi. Il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre amour ou la moindre douceur et les attentions du vampire étaient pour lui les plus beaux cadeaux du monde. Il se sentait aimé, en sécurité.

- Fadeï, appela de nouveau Kolia en jouant avec ses cheveux.

L'adolescent se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient être de plomb et il eut bien du mal à les relever. Sa vue était un peu brouillée et il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle retrouve sa clarté. Nikolaï le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux avec fascination, soulagé qu'il s'éveille enfin après presque un mois d'inconscience. Il fut surpris en constant que ses iris avaient changé de couleur. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir depuis la transformation et il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder. La couleur émeraude des yeux de Lily semblait s'être mélangée au bleu clair et glacial de ceux de Nikolaï donnant un splendide vert d'eau lumineux et clair. C'étaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Rapidement, son fils leva le regard vers lui, l'air un peu perdu. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui laissant le temps de faire le point.

- Kolia, bredouilla finalement l'adolescent.

- Je suis là, répondit le vampire en remettant en place ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Le nouveau vampire regarda autour de lui sans bouger autre chose que ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de remuer le moindre muscle.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il finalement en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

- Nous somme chez nous, répondit Nikolaï.

- Chez nous ? Reprit Fadeï avec une certaine surprise.

- Oui. Te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il faiblement. J'ai détruit Tom, dit-il, et j'allais mourir et tu es arrivés et tu m'as mordu, raconta-t-il lentement.

- C'est ça, c'est bien, répondit le vampire. Saches que tu es maintenant un vampire et mon fils aux yeux de tous. J'ai tout arrangé pendant que tu dormais, tu es désormais mon fils et ceux même aux yeux de la loi moldu et sorcière. Tu es désormais Fadeï Serafim Vassili, Harry Potter n'est plus. Après t'avoir mordu, dépeignit-il d'une voix basse et calme, tu es tombé inconscient. Je t'ai ramené ici. Nous somme dans mon manoir que j'ai bâtis il y a sept cent ans de cela. Nous somme au domaine Vissarion qui se trouve à Forks. C'est une petite ville de l'état de Washington en Amérique, expliqua-t-il. Et tu es désormais ici chez toi. Nous somme chez nous et je vais tenir ma promesse. Tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

L'adolescent le regardait avec un une joie sans borne dans les yeux mais il semblait avoir du mal à y croire vraiment.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Oui, je te le promet, affirma-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Fadeï le regarda, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se produit une chose qui laissa Nikolaï profondément surprit. Une chose qui ne devrait pas être possible pour un vampire. Des larmes firent leur apparition dans ses yeux. Sous le regard émerveillé de Kolia, elles coulèrent et à mi chemin sur ses joues elle se transformèrent en petits diamants qui tombèrent sur les draps de soie, scintillant.

- Je... je peux t'appeler papa, demanda timidement le jeune vampire.

- Bien sûr, répondit Nikolaï en l'enfermant étroitement dans ses bras. Cela fait longtemps déjà que je te considère comme un fils. Aujourd'hui, tu l'es dans tout les sens du terme et je serais ravi que tu me nomme ainsi, dit-il en souriant.

À ces mots, Fadeï éclata littéralement en sanglots contre lui, de petits diamants tombant en pluie sur les draps. Le vampire le serra contre lui et lui parla doucement, le laissant se calmer tranquillement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce débordement de sentiment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'adolescent rêvait du jour où il serait libre des liens qui l'avaient enchaîné. Le jour où il pourrait vivre tranquille. Le jour où il pourrait partir loin de Poudlard et de Harry Potter. Le jour où il pourrait être pleinement Fadeï. Être cet adolescent brisé par la vie, cet adolescent qui avait besoin de paix et d'amour, d'une famille. Un adolescent faible et perdu. Un adolescent qui aimait pouvoir se cacher dans les bras de Nikolaï qui était le seul à l'avoir vu comme il était et qui s'était promis de lui donner une vie heureuse.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que le jeune vampire se calme mais le sourire ne quitta jamais ses lèvres. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il reprit la parole :

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Presque un mois. Ça fait presque un mois que nous sommes là. Tu m'as fait une belle peur, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Un mois, souffla Fadeï.

- Oui, tu as prit ton temps pour ouvrir les yeux, ricana Kolia. Comment te sent tu ?

- J'ai soif, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il se figea ensuite en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Oui il avait soif, terriblement soif mais c'était une impression étrange. Ça lui brûlait presque la gorge et il savait que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui ferait passer cette envie. Il releva un regard incertain vers son père qui lui sourit, rassurant.

- C'est normal, assura-t-il. Tu es un vampire maintenant et les nouveaux vampires ont soif. C'est normal puisque la transformation demande beaucoup d'énergie au vampire qui a donc besoin de sang. Tu vas avoir soif pendant un moment, il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser ça mais je t'aiderais. En attendant, bois. Tu en as besoin, dit-il en lui présentant son poignet.

Fadeï le regarda avec une certaine peur bien que l'idée faisait monter en lui une envie certaine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura Nikolaï, tu en as besoin et il va bien falloir t'y habituer maintenant, ricana-t-il.

Fadeï eu un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de boire du sang qui lui faisait peur, ses nouveaux instincts lui disaient que ce serait délicieux mais il savait que les vampires avaient bien du mal à s'arrêter lorsqu'ils commençaient et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kolia. Celui-ci du lire son trouble dans ses yeux puisqu'il lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'arrêterais lorsqu'il sera temps. De toute façon, tu n'as pas assez de force pour que tes instincts prennent le dessus sur la faiblesse de ton corps. Ça ira ne t'en fait pas. Bois, tu te sentira mieux ensuite. Avoir soif est une vrai torture pour un vampire.

Nikolaï plaça son poignet devant sa bouche. Fadeï lui faisait confiance alors c'est sans peur, cédant à son envie qu'il ouvrit les lèvres. Deux crocs ornaient désormais sa bouche. Ce fut avec une faiblesse à faire peur qu'il mordit dans la peau de son père qui avait l'impression d'avoir un chaton à moitié noyer dans les bras. Rapidement, le sang afflua dans sa bouche. Il était froid. Ce fut un véritable plaisir qui envahit son être alors qu'il avalait la première gorgée. C'était délicieux. Kolia l'observait alors qu'il buvait avec difficulté et lenteur. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang, légèrement luminescents.

Il le laissa boire un moment, avant de reprendre son poignet. Fadeï n'opposa aucune résistance même si Nikolaï aurait préféré. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. L'adolescent ferma un instant les yeux et se lécha les lèvres. Il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus alerte et sa soif s'était calmée.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Nikolaï.

- Oui, merci, dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hedwige pour se manifester. Elle avait tranquillement attendu sur le matelas mais elle voulait désormais montrer sa présence. E lle s'approcha du visage de son maître et chatouilla sa joue de son bec avec douceur.

- Hey ma belle, sourit Fadeï, comment vas-tu ?

La chouette hulula joyeusement et l'adolescent voulut la caresser mais il ne parvint pas à lever une main.

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger normalement, j'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes, remarqua-t-il.

- Ton corps en a subi beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu sais, ça fait un mois que tout s'affronte en toi. Ton sang, elfique et sorcier, le sang vampire que je t'ai transmit, la transformation, la malédiction des loups garous, les effets des malédictions que Voldemort t'a lancé et ton état de faiblesse à cause du vieux fou, cracha-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore les conséquences que ça aura sur toi mais tout ira bien ne t'en fait pas, rassura-t-il. On verra dans les prochains jours ce qu'il en est. En attendant, tu vas devoir te reposer. Et puis ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas bougé, il va falloir un peu de temps pour que ton corps se réveil.

Fadeï approuva faiblement et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué et il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son père

- Dors mon cœur, je veille sur toi, lui murmura son père.

Et il s'endormit.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il s'éveilla de nouveau. Il sentit immédiatement Kolia contre lui et il sourit. Il avait encore mal, il se sentait encore épuisé et lourd mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il leva le regards vers lui une fois de plus.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda son père.

- Oui.

- Dis, est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je fasse venir une amie ? J'aimerais qu'elle vérifie que tu vas bien.

Le jeune vampire approuva faiblement, se blottissant comme il pouvait plus près de son père. Celui-ci l'enferma étroitement dans ses bras et Fadeï ferma les yeux, sa joue posée sur la poitrine de Nikolaï. Ce dernier envoya un message télépathique et quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Kolia donna l'autorisation d'entrer et l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui entrait. Il vit alors une splendide femme blonde aux oreilles pointues. Il devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe aux dons de guérison. Elle s'approcha sans précipitation, élégante et gracieuse, un sourire doux aux lèvres alors que le jeune l'observait avec méfiance et peur. Arenne s'en attrista, mais elle avait vu sa vie, elle savait d'où cela venait.

Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas, évitant de trop s'approcher de l'enfant qu'elle savait mal à l'aise et même apeuré.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle avec douceur. Je me nomme Arenne.

- Bonjour, répondit Fadeï de sa voix faible.

- C'est Arenne qui t'a soigné et elle a veillé sur toi, expliqua Nikolaï à son oreille.

- Merci beaucoup, remercia alors le jeune vampire en regardant l'elfe.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Nikolaï est mon ami depuis de nombreux siècles, je ne pouvais pas laisser son fils dans cet état.

Fadeï lui adressa un faible sourire et elle tendit lentement une main vers lui. Instinctivement, le jeune vampire eut un mouvement de recul bien qu'il ne pouvait bouger correctement. Il se tassa un peu plus contre son père, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine. Nikolaï le cacha presque de ses bras alors que l'elfe suspendait son geste l'air désolé.

- Tout vas bien Fadeï, rassura Kolia à son oreille. Elle ne te touchera pas si tu ne le veux pas et elle ne te fera aucun mal.

- C'est promis, ajouta Arenne. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle. J'aimerais juste vérifier que tu vas bien. Tu nous as fait de belles peurs.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'adolescent en restant collé à son père. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ?

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui s'affrontaient dans ton corps et à cause de ça, Arenne n'a put se servir que de très peu de magie pour te soigner. Ça lui a demandé pas mal d'efforts et certaines de tes blessures sont à peine guéris. Ensuite, la transformation, les fluctuations magiques, les sorts que tu as reçus... tout ça se débattaient dans ton corps et ça te pompait toute ton énergie. Tu as eu une forte fièvre pendant plus de trois semaines alors que normalement, les vampires ne peuvent subir ce genre de chose. Je te donnais mon sang tout les jours mais ça ne suffisait pas et tu dépérissais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- C'est Hedwige qui nous à apporter la solution. Elle est arrivé une semaine après nous alors que nous cherchions un moyen de t'aider. Elle a conduit une licorne qui t'était liée jusqu'à nous, expliqua-t-il en caressant l'oiseau.

- Liée ?

- Oui, reprit l'elfe, il arrive que certaines licornes soient liées à un maître. Lorsque c'est le cas, elles recherchent leur maître et se lient à lui lorsqu'elles le trouvent. Hedwige a dû la rencontrer en venant ici et elle l'a amené avec elle.

- Regardes, continua Nikolaï en prenant son poignet orné du bracelet de cristal, c'est la marque de ton lien avec elle.

- Elle est reparti ? Demanda le jeune.

- Non, elle est là, dit doucement l'elfe alors que l'équidé approchait.

La petite licorne qui attendait un peu plus loin en observant s'approcha de son maître avec lenteur. Fadeï la regarda avancer et il la trouva très belle, sa corne brillant à la lumière. Étrangement, toute les capacités et pouvoirs de la licorne lui vinrent à l'esprit et il comprit rapidement son rôle même s'il ne savait pas comment cela c'était passé. Elle s'arrêta au bord du matelas et leva le nez vers son visage. L'adolescent de bougea pas, la laissant faire et il sentit rapidement le souffle chaud de la créature sur sa peau. Il lui sourit :

- C'est ton sang qui m'a sauvé, merci, chuchota-t-il.

Il aurait voulut la caresser mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger, la créature plongea son regard dans le sien et il se sentit bien. Il voyait en elle une extrême intelligence et il savait que si elle ne pouvait lui parler, elle le comprenait néanmoins parfaitement. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et elle s'approcha du piédestal du cobra. Nikolaï et Arenne observèrent le reptile à deux têtes se séparer en deux cobras noirs et descendre sur le dos de la licorne qui revint alors vers le lit. Fadeï qui n'avait rien vu de la scène fut surprit de la voir revenir avec deux serpents sur le dos.

Encore une fois, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la créature, car bien qu'ils soient deux il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule entité, toutes ses capacités et l'explication de ce qu'elle était lui vinrent en tête et il comprit alors comment il avait reçu le sang de la licorne. Il en fut intrigué mais il laissa cette question de côté, il n'avait pas la force d'y réfléchir. Les deux serpents glissèrent sur le lit, se postant entre lui et l'elfe qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et se dressèrent jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux. Là, ils s'inclinèrent en total synchronisation, avec une élégance envoûtante.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé petit maître. Je me nomme Glyf et je suis je cobra jumeau. Je suis désormais à votre entier service » Dit-il de sa voix sifflante en se redressant.

« Ravis de te rencontrer Glyf, répondit-il en utilisant naturellement le fourchelang. Je devine que c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu recevoir le sang qu'il me fallait. »

« J'ai en effet servi d'intermédiaire entre vous et la licorne puisque vous ne pouviez vous nourrir vous même. Et je recommencerais si nécessaire. »

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien petit maître, répondirent les serpents. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de moi mais je pense que vous devriez vous reposer et laisser l'elfe vérifier que vous allez bien. »

« Je vais faire ça. » Approuva-t-il.

La créature s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de regagner son bain d'eau chaude sans même avoir regardé les autres. Nikolaï et Arenne avaient patiemment attendu, écoutant sans comprendre les sifflements du fourchelang, la blonde s'étonnant des sonorités de cette langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Fadeï reporta son regard sur la petite licorne et lui demanda :

- Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'équidé s'approcha plus près et effleura son front de sa corne. L'adolescent entendit alors clairement son nom dans son esprit.

- Enchanté Oëlys, murmura-t-il faiblement.

La licorne alla faire jouer ses lèvres sur sa joue un instant en une marque d'affection qui fit sourire l'adolescent et les deux adultes par la même occasion. Elle se recula finalement et regagna son tapis de mousse qui était resté en place et sur lequel elle se trouvait très à l'aise. Fadeï ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il sentit bientôt les doigts de son père jouer avec ses cheveux en un geste doux qu'il adorait.

- Est-ce que ça va Fadeï ? Demanda Kolia d'une voix inquiète.

- Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il.

- Puis-je t'examiner ? Demanda l'elfe.

L'adolescent acquiesça, se serrant tout de même contre Nikolaï et gardant les yeux clos. Arenne vint alors poser une main sur son front et le jeune vampire se tendit. Kolia le rassura patiemment alors que les doigts de la blonde s'auréolaient d'une lumière verte. L'elfe resta concentrée pendant quelques minutes dans le silence. Fadeï rouvrit faiblement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main quitter son front et tout comme son père, il regarda le visage bronzé de la blonde.

- Alors ? Demanda Nikolaï.

- Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, dit-elle. Maintenant que tout est stabilisé je vais enfin pouvoir voir quels effets tout cela a laissé sur toi mais je peux déjà dire que tu vas en garder des séquelles importantes. Je suis désolé.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Fadeï analysa ce qu'on lui disait, mais ça ne lui faisait sûrement pas peur.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre ma nouvelle vie, alors je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, murmura le jeune sans émotion. Du moment que je suis avec papa, bredouilla-t-il.

- Et je veillerais sur toi, répondit Nikolaï en embrassant sa tête, peu importe ce qui nous attend. Peux tu nous en dire plus Arenne ?

- Eh bien, je crois que malheureusement, tu garderas toujours un corps très faible. Toutes ces malédictions et ces sorts que tu as reçus dans ta vie, ont considérablement abîmé ton corps. Ce combat contre Voldemort a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, expliqua-t-elle avec calme et douceur. Je crois que tu vas devoir te reposer bien plus et te nourrir plus souvent qu'un autre vampire. Tu ne pourras pas faire de gros efforts et tu ne pourras utiliser que très peu la magie pour ne pas t'épuiser.

Elle marqua une pause pour les laisser digérer tout cela, observant Kolia caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent dans un geste tendre qui la toucha. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur de la part du vampire que depuis qu'il était rentré avec son fils dans les bras. Et pour elle, ils étaient définitivement père et fils. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Nikolaï sa détermination à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que Fadeï aille bien. Et elle voyait la confiance du jeune vampire envers l'adulte. L'enfant lui faisait entièrement confiance, il se reposait sur lui sans hésiter. Elle trouvait cela très beau à voir.

- Ça ira, assura Fadeï. Quoi d'autre ?

- Pour la morsure du loup garou, elle ne t'a pas profondément infectée et ta nature de vampire domine largement, alors tu ne te transformeras pas mais tu ressentiras probablement quelques effet à la pleine lune. La prochaine est dans une semaine, on verra à ce moment là jusqu'où cela va. Pour le reste, je verrais cela plus attentivement lorsque nous aurons le temps. Demain peut-être si tu veux bien, proposa-t-elle.

- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, intervint Nikolaï. La première semaine nous avons découvert que tu ne pouvais pas boire n'importe quel sang. Tu ne pourras pas te nourrir de sang normal ou de sang d'animaux ordinaires. Il te faut un sang puissamment chargé en magie. Pour le moment, on ne t'a donné que mon sang et celui de la licorne.

- Mais je ne peux pas toujours boire ton sang et celui de Oëlys, si ? Demanda l'adolescent qui peinait à rester concentré.

- Non. Tu ne pourras boire le sang de licorne qu'une fois par mois ou peut être même moins souvent encore. Il est très puissant, en boire plus pourrait être dangereux et Kolia ne pourra pas te donner trop souvent son sang. Normalement un vampire ne peut pas donner son sang ainsi puisqu'il n'en a plus réellement, mais votre statut de vampire sorcier vous donne quelques particularités par rapport aux autres. Dans ces conditions, Kolia peut te donner son sang mais il ne se reconstitue que très lentement, ce n'est pas une solution durable. Il va falloir que l'on trouve autre chose, surtout si comme je le pense, tu vas devoir te nourrir quasi quotidiennement.

- Quotidiennement ! S'étonna Kolia.

- C'est à quelle fréquence normalement ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Les vampires normaux peuvent rester des semaines sans se nourrir. En général, ils le font une fois tout les deux trois mois, expliqua Nikolaï. Les vampires sorciers, toi et moi, doivent se nourrir une fois par mois en général puisque nous consommons plus d'énergie avec la magie.

- Comment on va faire alors ? Demanda le jeune vampire.

- On trouvera quelque chose ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons chercher du côté des créatures magiques puissantes, il y en a quelques une sur le domaine et Arenne explore la voie des potions, apprit le vampire. On trouvera ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste que tu te rappel que tu ne dois jamais boire de sans humain ou animal, aucun sang autre qu'un sang chargé en puissante magie. Ça t'empoisonnerait ne l'oublie jamais. Je vais rapidement t'apprendre à enfermer ton envie de sang, ce sera facile grâce à ta maîtrise de l'occlumencie mais tu dois bien te mettre dans la tête que tu ne dois pas boire un sang « faible ». D'accord ?

- J'ai compris, confirma-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, murmura Kolia. Tu as besoin de te reposer encore.

- Je suis fatigué mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je veux juste rester là, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et frottant un peu sa joue contre la poitrine de son père.

- Très bien, sourit Nikolaï en caressant sa tête. Dis moi si tu as envie de quelque chose, demanda-t-il en continuant ses cajoleries.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent simplement ainsi sans bouger, dans un silence léger. Arenne resta avec eux, silencieuse, mais Kolia pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait en observant pensivement son fils. Et il savait qu'elle essayait d'analyser son état en même temps qu'elle cherchait des solutions pour lui. Il lui faisait confiance, elle était une experte dans son domaine et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour surveiller la santé de son fils. Le cas de Fadeï était après tout très particulier, unique et complexe.

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'il passa un long moment à câliner l'adolescent installé contre lui. Il finit par recevoir un appel télépathique de la part de Dean qui s'inquiétait pour l'adolescent. Le loup ne supportait pas de rester sans nouvelles de Fadeï plus de quelques heures et Nikolaï savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Et il savait aussi que le loup comprendrait dés qu'il croiserait le regard du jeune vampire.

D'un côté, il en était heureux. C'était un cadeau et une chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Dean mais il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son fils. Celui-ci était terrorisé par le contact avec les autres. Rien de plus normal avec la vie qu'il avait eu, avec tout ce qu'il avait subi. Le moindre faux mouvement le faisait sursauter et il était toujours terrorisé en présence d'inconnu et surtout d'hommes. Sans compter sur le fait que Dean était grand, carré et musclé comme tout les loups de son clan. Il était le profil type des gens qui effrayaient Fadeï. Nikolaï savait déjà que le Quileute ne lui ferait jamais de mal, au contraire, mais restait à en convaincre son fils.

Il appréhendait la rencontre entre les deux. Il savait déjà comment réagirait Dean, mais il ignorait la manière dont Fadeï prendrait les choses, surtout qu'il ne connaissait rien du phénomène. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé des Quileute et de leurs particularités à son fils. Mais il ne pouvait repousser la rencontre par peur. De toute manière, il serait présent et ça n'avait rien de dangereux, il faudrait juste veiller à ce que Dean ne se laisse pas emporter et que la panique et la peur ne submerge pas Fadeï.

- Mon cœur, appela-t-il soudain.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais, il y a quatre autres personnes qui ont aussi veillé sur toi ce mois ci. Ce sont quatre personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance et ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. L'un d'entre eux viens de m'envoyer un message télépathique pour savoir comment tu allais ? Est-ce que je peux les faire venir pour qu'ils voient par eux même ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ils se sont inquiétés pour moi ? S'étonna l'adolescent. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas.

- Tu sais, quelques fois, on n'est pas obligé de connaître quelqu'un pour s'intéresser à son sort, expliqua Nikolaï qui savait que son fils avait du mal à concevoir qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda timidement l'adolescent avec un soupçons de peur.

- Bien sûr et surtout ne t'en fait pas. Ils ne te veulent aucun mal et ils te protégeront même à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Ils deviendront même tes amis si tu le veux, dit-il doucement. Ils peuvent venir ou tu préfères qu'ils restent dehors ?

- Ils peuvent venir, murmura-t-il en se tassant un peu plus dans les bras de son père qui le serra tendrement.

Nikolaï envoya alors un message au loup, lui disant qu'il pouvait venir et qu'il devait prendre Kirsan, Gricha et Evania avec lui. Il spécifia aussi que tout le monde devaient être calme parce Fadeï était éveillé mais fatigué. Kolia se redressa ensuite un peu et en fit de même avec son fils pour qu'il puissent voir correctement ceux qui arrivaient. Celui-ci grimaça à la manœuvre et lâcha un gémissement, inquiétant son père et Arenne.

- Tu as mal quelques part ? Demanda immédiatement Kolia.

- Un peu partout, avoua-t-il.

- C'est le contre coup, constata Arenne, je ne peux rien y faire, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, assura l'adolescent dans un souffle.

Il se retrouvait maintenant assit sur les genoux de son père, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Nikolaï l'entoura des couvertures plus pour lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité de par réelle utilité étant donné sa nouvelle nature. Il le sentit se tendre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et il l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras avant d'autoriser l'entrée des nouveaux venus. Arenne se leva et recula pour laisser les autres se montrer.

La première qui se retrouva devant le regard du jeune vampire fut Evania qui avait plaqué un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Fadeï le sut immédiatement : une vampire. Pas une vampire sorcière, une vampire normale.

- Je te présente Evania, dit alors Kolia. Et voici Grigori mais tout le monde l'appel Gricha.

L'adolescent observa le blond qui se présenta à son tour, l'air engageant, et une fois de plus, il le sut d'instinct : un vampire ordinaire avec cependant un pouvoir, la télékinésie. Ce fut ensuite un roux à l'air espiègle qui entra dans son champs de vision avec un splendide sourire. Et encore une fois, Fadeï découvrit un vampire ordinaire avec lui aussi une capacité spéciale : le contrôle basique du feu.

- Là c'est Kirsan, annonça Kolia.

Dean qui avait été de dernier à entrer, écouta les autres être présenté alors qu'il refermait la porte en silence. Il se sentait étrangement fébrile. Il se retourna et se mit à marcher vers les trois vampires qui s'étaient postés à une distance respectueuse du lit pour ne pas perturber leur jeune maître qui ne les connaissait pas. Il avança vers eux ayant l'étrange envie d'accélérer et alors qu'il marchait Hedwige vint s'installer sur son épaule comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu de venir chercher des caresses comme elle le faisait toujours, elle se redressa fièrement, se tenant droite et impérieuse. Dean s'en amusa, il devait avoir une certaine allure avec un tel oiseau posé ainsi sur son épaule.

Il se retrouva finalement à côté de Kirsan et se tourna vers le lit. Son regard tomba alors sur cette frêle silhouette qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur tellement il l'avait observé. L'adolescent était emmitouflé dans les draps de soie vert d'eau, le rendant très beau, ses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur le tissu, tout deux encadrant magnifiquement de leurs teintes le visage pâle et fin. Il était blotti contre son père, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Il semblait incroyablement fragile ainsi. Dean l'observa et son regard tomba bientôt dans celui du jeune vampire. Et là, il comprit que sa vie changeait.

Fadeï ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout en présence de tant d'étrangers, mais son père était là et l'enfermait dans ses bras alors s'il était tendu, il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Les trois premiers vampires qui étaient apparut à ses yeux lui laissaient une bonne impression. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eut la délicatesse de ne pas approcher trop près. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient cette apparence engageante et ces sourire sincères. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas ces regards dans lesquels il pouvait voir l'admiration pour le survivant, le profit que l'on pourrait faire sur son dos, comment on pourrait l'utiliser, calculateurs. Ces regards dans lesquels il pouvait lire la menace, l'envie de lui faire du mal, le sadisme, la cruauté, l'envie de tuer. Ces regards pour lesquels il n'était qu'arme et objet.

Non, les trois vampires avaient des regards qui le rendaient un peu nostalgique. Des regards qui ressemblaient à celui qu'avait eu Nikolaï au tout début. Il y avait de la sympathie, de la curiosité, une inquiétude qu'il ne comprenait pas, une certaine douceur. Il n'y avait rien de brutal, ils ne le jugeaient pas, ils n'attendaient rien de lui, ils étaient juste amical et cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir peur même s'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien.

Alors qu'il regardait Kirsan, il vit Hedwige s'envoler et partir derrière lui. Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien aller. Il ne pouvait pas bouger alors même s'il avait envie de relever la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré sa chouette, il ne put le faire. Cependant, son attention fut rapidement attiré par une quatrième personne qui se présenta face à lui. Il le détailla en partant de ses jambes. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de procéder ainsi puisqu'il avait bien du mal à regarder des inconnus directement dans les yeux. Il se laissait donc le temps en les observant de bas en haut.

Il portait une paire de baskets noires, un jean noir lui aussi et une chemise bleu de nuit. Fadeï s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune peur à la vue de la grande silhouette musclée et aux épaules carrées. Habituellement, une crainte incontrôlable le prenait avec de telles personnes, souvenir laissé par tout ce qu'il avait subi, mais étrangement il ne ressentait rien de cela. Au contraire, il se surprit à se sentir attiré par cet inconnu. Il émanait de lui une aura de force assurée et contrôlée, une force douce mais animale et le jeune vampire devina, il ne savait comment, sa nature : un loup lié à la lune. Il s'interrogea un moment sur ce fait, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, il recentra son attention sur l'inconnu. Son regard était attiré vers lui comme un aimant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Après avoir observé sa silhouette, Fadeï remonta plus haut et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Hedwige perchée sur l'épaule du loup. Sa chouette ne s'approchait habituellement de personne d'autre que lui même ou Nikolaï. Et même le vampire avait du attendre des mois avant que le rapace ne daigne le laisser la toucher. Elle n'aimait pas les étrangers, elle était même hargneuse avec les autres. Pourtant elle se tenait droite et fier sur l'épaule du nouveau venu. Elle semblait heureuse d'être là, chose vraiment étonnante pour le jeune qui comprit alors qu'elle avait gagné son perchoir dés que l'homme était entré et il savait d'instinct qu'il devait être vraiment spécial. Cette constatation attisa sa curiosité et il en oublia même son appréhension, se détendant.

Poursuivant son inspection, il découvrit une peau agréablement halée ainsi qu'une chevelure noire tombant jusqu'aux omoplates et attachée en un catogan impeccable. Il s'attaqua alors au visage. Il avait une mâchoire carrée sans être trop prononcée et des traits élégants qu'il se surprit à trouver splendides. N'y tenant plus, se sentant irrémédiablement attiré, il dirigea son regards vers les yeux de l'inconnu alors qu'il entendait la voix de son père.

Nikolaï se sentait envahis d'une certaine appréhension alors qu'il présentait Gricha, Evania et Kirsan. Son fils s'était tendu dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Cependant, ce n'était pas la rencontre avec les trois vampires qui l'inquiétait, c'était celle avec le loup. Il avait vu Hedwige aller prendre sa place sur l'épaule de celui-ci et il espéra que ce fait rassurerait l'adolescent. Il perçu l'approche de Dean et se mit à vraiment angoisser. Toutefois, il fut surprit. Fadeï l'observa des pieds à la tête comme il en avait l'habitude et Nikolaï le sentit se détendre complètement.

S'attendant à la réaction contraire, il en fut très agréablement étonné et se dit que finalement cela se passerait peut-être bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait rarement vu Fadeï se détendre ainsi totalement et ce peu importe la situation. L'examen de son fils ne dura que deux ou trois secondes mais elles semblèrent durées des heures pour Kolia. Après avoir sentit son fils se détendre, il sentit sa curiosité être attisée, sûrement par la présence d'Hedwige. Le vampire eut ensuite l'impression étrange de sentir des courants magiques se former autour d'eux mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention : les mouvement magiques étaient courants dans cette demeure située sur un noyau de pouvoir.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les regards du jeune vampire et du loup s'accrocher qu'il prit la parole chuchotant à l'oreille de son fils :

- Fadeï, je te présente Dean, dit-il simplement avant d'observer la suite.

Tout les présents purent sentir clairement que quelque chose se passait lorsque les deux regards se trouvèrent. Tous purent sentir des courants de magie se former et danser dans la chambre après que Nikolaï eu présenté le loup. Arenne regarda autour d'elle, l'air totalement surprise. Oëlys avait elle aussi relevé la tête et observait la scène avec un sérieux impressionnant, tout comme Glyf dont les deux têtes s'étaient elles aussi relevées et dirigées vers son maître. Les deux créatures avaient un air solennel et semblaient voir déjà dans la scène, une chose rare et précieuse qu'ils admiraient avec déférence. Les trois vampires ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais ils observaient en sentant que quelque chose d'important se déroulait. Quant à Kolia, il comprit vite qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

Dean se figea totalement une fois perdu dans ce regard vert d'eau qu'il jugea immédiatement comme le plus beau qui pouvait exister. Et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait : l'imprégnation. Il sut immédiatement que le jeune vampire devenait le centre de son monde. Une douce chaleur s'était répandu en lui. Et en un regard, Fadeï était devenu sa perle, son trésor qu'il protégerait de sa vie. Il consacrerait chaque instant à son bonheur, il le savait.

Cependant, Dean sut aussi qu'il y avait plus que ça. L'imprégnation était un phénomène qu'il connaissait bien et il s'était toujours demandé s'il aurait la chance d'y goûter un jour. Dans son clan, certains voyaient cela comme une relation forcée et artificielle. Seulement, lui en avait beaucoup parlé avec Nikolaï et le vampire sorcier avait pu lui expliqué que l'imprégnation était un lien magique comme il en existait beaucoup. Il lui avait expliqué que ces liens magiques étaient une chose mystérieuse mais qu'elle avaient toujours un effet bénéfique pour les deux parties. Jamais la magie ne liait deux personnes par hasard et Dean savait aussi que les loups qui avaient été imprégné en avaient toujours été satisfait. Lui ne voyait pas cela d'un mauvais œil et il trouvait très beau le fait de vivre pour quelqu'un, pour son bonheur car il savait qu'une fois imprégné, le bonheur de l'autre ferait le sien à un niveau qu'il n'aurait put atteindre sans le phénomène.

Mais là, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort. Il se sentait attiré comme un aimant, il sentait un sentiment inconnu déferler en lui et il eu l'impression qu'un vide dont-il n'avait jamais eu conscience s'était empli.

De son côté, Fadeï expérimentait les même sensations que le loup. Une fois le regard noir plongé dans le sien, il sut. C'était lui. C'était lui, il le savait. Il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Dean et s'il avait put bouger, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Peu importe que ce soit un inconnu dont-il ne savait rien, c'était lui. Il sentit immédiatement le gouffre de vide qui remplissait son âme s'emplir de chaleur. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui. Il savait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal comme lui ne lui en ferait jamais car le loup était devenu à ses yeux, la personne la plus importante du monde.

Le jeune vampire savait ce qui lui arrivait et jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance suprême de vivre une telle chose. Il ne le méritait pas. Une chose si rare qu'elle n'arrivait qu'une ou deux fois tout les millénaire. Ce lien tant estimé dans le monde magique, ce lien dont tout le monde rêvait, ce lien si pur et si exceptionnel : le lien d'âme sœur.

Fadeï le savait, Dean était son âme sœur et celui-ci devait également être secoué par les mêmes sensations que lui. Il devait ressentir ce même sentiments qui était inconnu au jeune : l'amour. Cet amour irrépressible que des âmes sœur éprouvaient. Il avait terriblement envie d'aller le toucher, de se blottir contre lui. Il voulait ce contact que tout son être réclamait comme un besoin primaire. Il voulait être avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, bien au contraire et tous ses instincts de peur et de crainte s'étaient fait la malle, remplacés par de la joie, du bonheur, de la tendresse et cet amour né d'un simple regard.

Autour d'eux, tous les observaient mais il était évident pour tout le monde que Fadeï et Dean ne se préoccupaient plus du tout d'eux. Ils observèrent avec fascination. Tout deux se regardaient comme s'ils voyaient la plus belle chose du monde. Une légère brise magique souffla et tous virent le loup et le nouveau vampire respirer l'odeur de l'autre qui était ainsi porté à leurs nez, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Personne n'osa rompre le silence ou même bouger, maintenus à leur place par une force contre laquelle ils ne luttèrent pas, comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas brisé le moment.

Au bout de secondes qui parurent durer des heures, Hedwige quitta l'épaule de Dean qui s'avança vers Fadeï d'un pas lent et mesuré, semblant vouloir laisser le temps au jeune de voir chacun de ces gestes. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitter ses yeux du regard et l'observa avancer avec une impatience presque palpable. Le loup s'agenouilla près du lit. Avec une délicatesse extrême, il prit la main gauche de Fadeï dans les siennes et alla pressé son front chaud sur les doigts froids. Tout deux soupirèrent et fermèrent les yeux, profitant du contact comme d'une chose trop longtemps attendu, comme une chose exceptionnelle. C'était simplement magique à observer, ensorcelant. Seul Arenne et Nikolaï commençaient à comprendre ce que les deux protagonistes savaient déjà d'instinct.

Une seconde après que Dean ai pressé les doigts de Fadeï contre son front, une légère lumière dorée apparut autour d'eux et alla se rassembler autour de leurs mains. Elle se transforma en une sorte de fil qui les lia l'un à l'autre et l'on entendit un son de grelot sortit de nul part. Il y eu un premier tintement et tous purent voir la tempe gauche de Dean et de Fadeï s'illuminer alors qu'un dessin y apparaissait. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit. Le Quileute avait un petit serpent tatoué en noir sur sa peau. Un boa enroulé sur lui même et semblant dormir, sa tête posé sur ses anneaux. Le dessin avait une réalité surprenante tout comme celui qui ornait la tempe de Fadeï et qui représentait cette fois-ci un loup allongé, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant.

Les grelots tintaient encore et le lien doré sembla être absorbé par leurs peaux, disparaissant. Ce fut alors une lumière blanche qui apparut au dessus d'eux, les illuminant. Des paillettes d'argents tombèrent lentement en une pluie fine, splendide. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et Dean embrassa la main qu'il tenait comme un bijou précieux. Fadeï sourit alors qu'il retrouvaient un contact visuel qu'ils ne lâchèrent plus. Le loup se releva doucement, il reposa la main du jeune vampire et tendit les bras avec l'attention manifeste de prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras. Nikolaï le laissa faire, encore sous le choc de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ce fut avec une tendresse infinie que le loup passa un bras sous les jambes du jeune vampire et l'autre dans son dos. Fadeï ne le lâcha pas des yeux, se laissant faire sans protester, bien au contraire. Dean le souleva sans peine tirant le draps dans lequel il était enroulé avec lui. Il vint le caler contre son corps en se redressant. La tête de l'adolescent vint se poser dans son cou et celui-ci respira son odeur avec délice, fermant les yeux. Le loup se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et serra la frêle silhouette contre lui de ses bras forts. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur envoûtante à son tour. Tout deux soupirèrent de bonheur.

Ils se sentaient à leur place ainsi. Ils se sentaient entier et plus rien n'avaient d'importance autour d'eux. C'était une sensation étrange, comme s'ils venaient de trouver quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de rechercher. Ils sentaient tout deux le bien être de l'autre dans cette étreinte qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais quitter. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils venaient de vivre une chose des plus incroyable et rare : trouver la seconde moitié de son âme et de son cœur. Trouver la personne avec qui ils seraient heureux sans conteste, la personne en qui ils pouvaient avoir une totale confiance, une personne qui serait toujours là pour eux comme il le serait pour elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? Laissez moi une petite review please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant) ça ne prend que deux petites minutes.

Sinon, à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Audragon.


	4. Mérite

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fic. En général vous avez beaucoup aimé la « cérémonie des âmes sœurs » de ma semaine dernière, ça m'a fait plaisir parce que je m'étais donné du mal pour l'écrire.

Ensuite, un grand merci aux reviewers : Rose Dorea Poter Black, Guest, Lucie227, lord yinos ravenclaw, elfi1, KynnVyr, Emerys08, mayawene, ptitcoeurfragile, MyFairLadyRose, Luka.G, shateful, cathy, Sho, Luchun, Lily et Maya, Naesse, nouritcha-sushine, Lassa-Liam, Dymitry, Elodie57, soulshells, Lilou. , Akayui, serusia, Alie-yaoi, jument fiere, Yume Saint-Clair, Jeromine, Vytaliaa, Alena Nakamura, mizuki2502, hana-yaoi-love !

Vos petites questions maintenant ! Quand reverra-t-on les Cullen ? Quand fadeï entrera au lycée dans quelques chapitre. Quand à leur rôle, vous verrez bien !

Combien de chapitre pour la « rééducation » de Fadeï ? Ça va aller relativement vite. Il y a ce chapitre, le suivant et après on passe à autre chose.

Fadeï reconnaît les races et les pouvoirs principaux des gens qu'il voit, certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué. D'où vient cette capacité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mystère et bull de gum. Mais je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant un tout petit peu vous pouvez deviner, je reviendrais dessus plus tard.

Y-aura-t-il des Lemon ? Alors vous devez savoir avec les récent événements sur le site, je n'ai pas le droit d'en mettre, en tout cas rien de très détaillé et imagé. Il y en aura peu être mais ce sera très peu explicite. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé sur ce point de la fic. Je verrais si l'occasion se présente lorsque j'écris. Si elle se présente, je ferais peut-être quelque chose mais rien de très imagé.

Dean pourrait-il être un calice pour Fadeï ? Celui-ci pourrait-il boire son sang ? Je réponds à ces questions dans ce chapitre.

Kolia connaît-il les Cullen ? Alors il a rencontré Carlisle il y a longtemps et une seule fois, mais il connaît les Cullen. Puisqu'ils habitent près de chez lui, il a toujours garder un œil sur eux. Je reviendrais là dessus plus loin dans la fic.

Dean ira-t-il au lycée avec Fadeï ? Je rappel que Dean à vingt cinq ans quand même, alors à votre avis ?

Voilà voilà. On fait la hola à J. et Stephenie Meyer et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 :

Mérite

Tout s'arrêta alors que Dean serrait le jeune vampire contre lui, le cachant dans ses bras. La lumière s'éteignit, la pluie de paillettes d'argent s'évanouit et le son des grelots disparut. Les courants magiques se calmèrent et se dissipèrent et l'ambiance de la chambre redevint celle qu'elle était. Fadeï avait les yeux clos et restait serré contre le loup. Il se gorgeait de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Et c'était également ce que ressentait le Quileute qui respirait l'odeur du jeune vampire avec délice. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Cependant, l'épuisement rattrapa bien vite le jeune vampire qui s'endormit, le visage résolument blottit dans le cou de Dean. Celui-ci releva la tête et avec un sourire tendre, il vint effleurer sa joue du bout de nez.

Il avait totalement oublié les autres autour de lui, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation du visage endormis. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kirsan posa une question d'une voix hésitante qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le vampire roux qui semblait aussi perdu que presque tout le monde.

- Des âmes sœurs, bredouilla Arenne. Ce sont des âmes sœurs, s'écria-t-elle un peu plus haut avec un immense sourire.

- Des âmes sœurs comme dans les romans d'amour? Demanda Evania incrédule.

- Non, c'est beaucoup plus profond qu'un simple sentiment amoureux, répondit l'elfe qui semblait surexcité.

Nikolaï observait son fils endormi dans les bras du loup et il se mit à sourire en réalisant ce qu'il s'était produit. En comprenant que Dean allait s'imprégner de Fadeï, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Des âmes sœurs ! S'était inespéré. Ça n'arrivait que très rarement et jamais dans sa longue vie il n'avait croisé un tel couple. Parce qu'il le savait, ces deux là formeraient un couple, la question ne se posait même pas avec les âmes sœurs. Il était profondément heureux pour eux. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que de trouver son âme sœur. Et s'il avait su qu'il avait l'âme sœur de Fadeï chez lui pendant toutes ces années il aurait trouver un moyen de les réunir bien plus tôt, mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'en douter. Il savait que son fils serait heureux avec Dean, il le méritait plus que personne d'autre et le vampire était aux anges qu'une telle chose se soit produite. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des craintes tenaces du nouveau vampire car il savait qu'il se sentirait toujours bien en présence de Dean, qu'il lui ferait confiance, qu'il n'aurait pas peur de lui.

Il sortit du lit et alla poser une main sur l'épaule du loup qui releva le regard vers lui :

- Installes toi sur le lit Dean. Tu y seras mieux et il a besoin de repos, dit-il d'une voix douce.

C'est avec lenteur et en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveillé son petit vampire que le loup se releva sans difficulté. Il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. Il installa précautionneusement Fadeï sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant toujours dans son cou. Il libéra l'une de ses mains pour aller remettre en place les cheveux noir derrière les oreilles de son propriétaire. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette, la serrant simplement contre lui. La froideur de l'adolescent semblait avoir apaisé le feu explosif de son loup qui était plus calme que jamais et qui ronronnait doucement en lui, comblé. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, heureux et en paix.

- Plus profond qu'un simple amour ? Interrogea Kirsan qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de ce produire.

Pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait complètement hypnotisé par leur jeune maître, qu'avaient été toutes ces manifestations magiques et pourquoi Dean l'avait-il ainsi serré dans ses bras comme s'il lui avait manqué toute sa vie ? Il voulait comprendre.

- Le lien d'âme sœur, commença Nikolaï qui s'était assis au bord du lit, est le lien dont tout le monde rêve. Il existe de nombreux liens magiques. L'imprégnation des Quileute, les cantatrices des vampires, les liens des licornes,... Je ne vais pas tous les citer, il en existe des dizaines. Mais il y a un lien plus puissant que tout les autres : les âmes sœurs. C'est extrêmement rare.

- Tellement rare que ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois par millénaire et encore, reprit Arenne des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'est vraiment exceptionnel.

- Et en quoi ça consiste ? Demanda Gricha qui comme tout le monde ne parvenait pas à regarder autre chose que le loup tenant le jeune vampire.

- Des âmes sœurs, ce sont deux âmes qui se complètent en tout point, expliqua l'elfe. Ce sont deux âmes faites pour être ensemble. On ne peut être plus heureux qu'avec son âme sœur. Tout le monde a une âme sœur seulement, il est très rare de la trouver. Premièrement parce qu'il faut d'abord la croiser, sachant qu'elle peut-être n'importe où dans le monde mais il faut aussi vivre en même temps. Une personne peut vivre et mourir sans que son âme sœur ne soit même née. C'est pour cela que c'est si rare.

- Lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, elles savent d'instinct ce qu'elles sont l'une pour l'autre, reprit Nikolaï. Et le lien se forme. C'est ce à quoi nous avons eu l'immense privilège d'assister. N'oubliez jamais ça, vous n'aurez probablement plus jamais la chance de le voir et c'est la manifestation magique la plus pure qui existe, vous avez du le sentir. Ils ont sentit leurs sentiments s'éveiller dés leur premier regard.

- Mais ils ne se connaissent pas, remarqua Evania, ce sont des sentiments artificiels non ?

- Absolument pas, décréta Arenne l'air offensé. Ce sont les sentiments les plus purs et profonds qui puissent exister.

- Ça paraît sûrement artificiel vu la soudaineté des choses, reprit Nikolaï avec plus de compréhension, mais ça ne l'est absolument pas. Il faut bien comprendre : deux âmes sœurs vivent l'une pour l'autre puisqu'elles ne peuvent être plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois que la rencontre a eu lieu, elles ne se sépareront plus. Elles sont capables de se comprendre à un niveau que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, leurs âmes et leurs esprits sont deux moitiés d'un tout. Ils fusionnent parfaitement. Ces sentiments sont peut-être soudain mais ils sont naturels.

Il fit une pause, regardant son fils qui semblait, dans son sommeil, vouloir se fondre en Dean tellement il se serrait contre lui. Nikolaï sourit, il trouvait cela terriblement mignon. Il reprit finalement alors que le loup ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, concentré dans son observation du visage du jeune vampire endormi :

- En faîtes, d'après ce que l'on sait, lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, un phénomène magique se met en place. Ça leur permet de voir l'une dans l'autre. Elles peuvent alors se rendre compte en une seconde qu'elles ont en face d'elles, celui ou celle qui leur correspond parfaitement, qui est, si je puis dire, fait pour elles. Elles savent immédiatement qu'elles sont comme deux faces d'une pièce, indissociables. Elles voient que cette personne saura les rendre heureuse, les combler, les choyer, les voir comme elles sont, les comprendre à chaque instant. C'est une personne qui leur correspond physiquement, mentalement. C'est de là que naissent les sentiments car s'ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment, à l'instant, ils ont vu l'âme de l'autre. Et en cela, ils se connaissent déjà mieux que vous ne pourrez jamais connaître personne. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

- C'est un lien très estimé dans le monde de la magie même si c'est un lien qui existe pour tout les êtres vivants, compléta l'elfe. C'est un amour pur, une confiance totale, une compréhension extrême. On dit que les couples d'âmes sœurs ne se disputent jamais. C'est une alliance de magie fine et précise, parfaite. Une fusion d'âme et de cœur, c'est juste splendide, couina-t-elle aux anges. Ça doit-être pour ça que Dean étaient si attentif à Fadeï ces derniers temps. Il le sentait mais ils avaient besoin que Fadeï soit conscient, ils avaient besoin d'un regard pour s'en rendre compte.

Un silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce alors que tous réalisaient lentement. Le comportement du loup ces dernières semaines prenait un tout autre aspect et tous comprirent alors sa nervosité. Kirsan, Evania, Gricha, Arenne, Glyf, Oëlys et Nikolaï ne parvenaient pas à décoller leurs regards de Dean qui cajolait avec tendresse Fadeï qui sourirait dans son sommeil. Ils attiraient le regard et il émanait de leur étreinte une aura ensorcelante qui apaisait ceux qui les observaient, ils souriaient sans s'en rendre compte et trouvaient cela très beau.

Ce fut Kirsan qui les ramena à la raison première de leur présence en demandant :

- Comment-va-t-il ? Y-a-t-il eu un problème à son réveil ? Questionna-t-il en attirant l'attention de tous.

Même Dean détacha son regard du visage endormi pour écouter la réponse avec une grande attention.

- Je vais faire un examen approfondi demain mais je peux déjà dire qu'il gardera de lourdes séquelles de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua Arenne. Je vais voir ça mais je sais déjà qu'il va y avoir des particularités. Rien que le fait qu'il dorme autant n'est pas normal.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

- Les vampires ne dorment pas, répondit Gricha.

- Sauf les vampires sorciers, ajouta Nikolaï. Le sommeil est indispensable pour l'équilibre entre la magie et l'esprit dans le corps. Il permet d'évacuer les tentions qui s'installent avec la concentration que nécessite la magie.

- Oui mais toi tu n'as besoin de deux ou trois heures de sommeil par mois sauf lorsque tu utilises de la magie à un niveau élevé, remarqua Arenne. Il aurait du se réveiller dés qu'il est sortit du coma et il ne devrait avoir autant besoin de sommeil. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Dean avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit l'elfe. On va voir tous ça demain en détail. Ce que je sais déjà c'est qu'il va y avoir pas mal de choses sans compter le fait que l'on doit encore lui trouver une source de nourriture quotidienne.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas boire mon sang ? Questionna le loup.

- Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes des âmes sœurs, je dirais que ton sang sera sûrement comme l'ambroisie des dieux pour lui, supposa l'elfe. Il pourrait boire ton sang.

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, intervint Nikolaï. Lorsqu'un vampire boit du sang il sait qu'il affaiblit, qu'il fait souffrir et même qu'il peut tuer sa victime. Les vampires ont beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter lorsqu'ils commencent. Ils peuvent te le confirmer, dit-il en pointant Gricha, Evania et Kirsan qui acquiescèrent. Je pense que le lien d'âme sœur l'empêcherait de te tuer mais il t'affaibliras et te fera souffrir, le lien ne tolère pas une telle chose. Ça le blesserait et lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Sans compter le fait que tu mourrais s'il te mordait. Ta nature de loup ne supporte pas le venin des vampires.

- Et s'il ne buvait pas le sang directement en mordant Dean ? Proposa Kirsan. Dans un verre peut-être, si Dean le prélevait à l'avance.

- Ça revient au même puisque Fadeï saura que Dean s'est blessé pour lui et qu'il s'en retrouve affaibli, répondit Kolia. Peut-être que ça marcherait si tu parvenais à le persuader en discutant avec lui mais connaissant Fadeï, il ne voudra pas que tu fasses un tel sacrifice. Tout à l'heure, je lui ai fait boire mon sang. S'il a accepté de me mordre c'est parce que sa soif de nouveau vampire et sa faiblesse l'y poussait et qu'il n'était pas très réveillé. Sinon, il aurait refusé. Je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera de te mordre et ce même si ton sang l'attirera plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il a une volonté bien plus forte que ce que peut lui réclamer son corps.

- Sans compter le fait qu'il va avoir besoin quotidiennement de sang, continua Arenne. Tu ne peux pas donner ton sang à une telle fréquence sans mettre rapidement ta vie en danger. Non, ce n'est pas une solution, il faut trouver autre chose. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai une petite idée qu'on devrait pouvoir tester demain. Si ça marche on aura la solution. Et si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera quelque chose.

- Et les potions de substitue de sang que nous nous prenons ne fonctionneraient-elles pas ? Demanda Evania.

- Non puisqu'il lui faut un sang chargé en magie. J'ai déjà essayé de charger ces potions en magie mais ça ne marche pas. Il faut que la magie s'y intègre naturellement. Injecté artificiellement, elle se dissipe en une seconde. Non, il faut trouver du sang naturellement chargé en magie.

- Et où on trouve ça ? Demanda Gricha.

- Chez les créatures magiques, répondit l'elfe, il en faut de très puissantes, d'où la difficulté. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde entier et elle ont souvent un caractère bien trempé. Je ne sais pas si on peut les convaincre ne serai-ce que de donner leur sang une seule fois. Sans compter le fait que des sangs puissants nécessitent une utilisation prudente et mesurée, comme pour le sang de la licorne.

- Et quelle créatures doit-on chercher ? Demanda Kirsan.

- Elles sont très peu nombreuses et difficiles à trouver. J'y ai déjà réfléchi : les phénix, Nessie, le Léviathan, le serpent arc-en-ciel, la bête du Gévaudan, les Séraphins, les Démons supérieurs, les Kitsune, les dragons anciens, les lions des neiges, le Raiju, les esprits élémentaires, les panthères d'eau. Il y en a sûrement d'autre mais ce sont les seules dont je suis sûr pour le moment.

- Bien, je connais quelques personnes qui pourront les trouver pour nous, annonça Nikolaï. Je vais leur demander d'y aller le plus vite possible, il faut qu'on trouve une solution rapidement. Je refuse qu'il meurt de soif c'est une torture terrible pour les vampires. Quelle était l'autre solution dont tu parlais tout à l'heure Arenne ?

- J'expliquerais demain. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça marchera, c'est une chose qu'aucun vampire n'a jamais même pensé essayer mais on verra bien, dit-elle. Mais si ça marche alors nous aurons une solution durable.

- Bon dans ce cas je vais contacter certaines personnes pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il lui faut le plus vite possible, dit-il en se levant. Et on va le laisser se reposer pendant ce temps là, ajouta-t-il.

Tout le monde compris le sous entendu. Les trois vampires et Arenne saluèrent Dean et quittèrent la chambre. Nikolaï se rassit alors sur le lit et regarda le loup:

- Je te le confie, dit-il avec sérieux en remettant en place les cheveux de son fils endormis. Veilles bien sur lui.

- Je le ferais sans faute, répondit le loup avec détermination.

- Je sais que tu ne lui fera jamais de mal mais je tiens quand même à te dire certaines choses que tu dois savoir, commença le vampire avec sérieux. Il a eu une vie terrible à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails sans sa permission mais n'oublies jamais qu'il a été brisé plus d'une fois. Tu dois te montrer extrêmement calme et patient. Et je pense qu'il appréciera se sentir protéger. Enfin je sais que tu sauras trouver mais fais attention, il est fragile, termina-t-il.

Nikolaï avait vu Dean resserrer son étreinte autour de Fadeï. Le vampire savait déjà qu'un jour, le loup saurait tout de la vie du jeune vampire et il se demanda comment ce jour là, il parviendrait à éviter que le Quileute n'aille faire un massacre. Lui même en avait eu envie plus d'une fois et pendant ce mois où Fadeï était resté inconscient, il avait songé aller soulager ses nerfs sur certains. Avec le lien d'âme sœur et le tempérament explosif des loups Quileute renforcé par la morsure du loup garou, il savait déjà que le jour où il apprendrait certaines choses, Dean aller exploser c'était sûr.

- Je ne le blesserais jamais, plutôt mourir, répondit Dean. Je ferais attention, je le jure.

- J'en suis sûr, sourit Kolia qui le connaissait bien depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé il y avait dix ans.

Le vampire appréciait le jeune homme et il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. S'il n'y avait pas eu le lien d'âme sœur ou même l'imprégnation, il aurait quand même était heureux si Fadeï s'était rapproché de Dean. Le loup était vraiment une personne à qui il pourrait confier son fils alors l'établissement de ce lien le réjouissait et le rassurait quant au bonheur futur du jeune vampire.

- Nikolaï, est-ce que ça vous dérange ? Demanda Dean avec une certaine inquiétude. Le lien ? Précisa-t-il.

- J'avais déjà vus venir l'imprégnation mais pas le lien d'âme, expliqua Kolia. Tu sais, je ne veux qu'une chose : son bonheur. Il n'a connu que la douleur et la souffrance, la cruauté et le sadisme, l'hypocrisie, les fausses amitiés. On l'a brisé, physiquement et moralement.

- Mais, n'est-il pas une sorte de héros, une star ? Demanda le loup qui enfermait étroitement le jeune vampire dans ses bras et repliant ses jambes pour l'entouré de son corps.

- Il l'était mais l'image d'or que tout le monde se faisait de sa vie était un mensonge. Il n'a jamais été considéré, en dehors de moi, comme une personne qui avait ses envies, ses peurs, ses espoirs. Non, on se servait de lui comme d'une arme, d'un objet, un atout politique. Personne l'a jamais prit en considération véritablement. C'était ses pouvoirs et ce qu'il représentait qui comptait, pas lui. Et malheureusement, il a eu son compte de sadiques et de détraqués pour plusieurs vies. Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je veux qu'il oublie l'enfer qu'il a vécu depuis pratiquement sa naissance, je veux atténuer et essayer de faire disparaître ses douleurs.

Il marqua une pause et voyant que Dean l'écoutait avec une grande attention, il continua, plongeant son regard dans celui du loup :

- Le lien ne me dérange pas. Si on m'avait demandé avec qui j'aimerais le voir avant tout ceci, j'aurais probablement pensé à toi ou au moins à quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui saura le protéger par dessus tout. Ça ne me gêne pas parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné et passionné. Entier, respectueux et sincère. Sans compter que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour lui que le fait qu'il trouve son âme sœur. Je sais déjà que tu sauras le rendre heureux et que tu ne lui fera pas de mal. Je ne demande rien de plus. Tu sais il s'est entièrement détendu lorsqu'il t'a vu et c'est une chose très, très rare pour lui. Tu l'as prit dans tes bras alors qu'il ne supporte pas le contact avec les inconnus. Il était terrorisé avec juste la main d'Arenne posée sur son front et alors qu'il était dans mes bras. Le voir aussi bien là, installé contre toi, dit-il en observant Fadeï d'un œil tendre, ça me fait plaisir.

Le vampire se releva avec un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'approuve pleinement. Je te le confie, prend soin de lui et si tu as un problème avec lui, une chose ou une réaction que tu ne comprend pas, tu peux venir me voir. Je devrais pouvoir te répondre. En attendant prend juste soin de lui. S'il se réveille, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec toi grâce au lien mais si quelqu'un d'autre viens dans la chambre, demande lui de rester à l'écart. Fadeï à une véritable peur du contact. Il sait se maîtriser et normalement personne ne le voit, mais dans son état de faiblesse il n'aura pas la force de faire semblant et de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. J'aimerais qu'il puisse être ce qu'il est vraiment. J'y vais maintenant, je vais aller m'arranger pour qu'on lui trouve de quoi se nourrir, termina-t-il.

Nikolaï sortit alors, rassurer parce qu'il venait de se produire et heureux que son fils ait put avoir une telle chance qu'il pensait amplement mérité. Dean quand à lui, recentra son attention sur son petit vampire. Il le regarda dormir, détaillant son visage qu'il caressait de temps à autre du bout des doigts. Il se sentait bien, plus vivant que jamais et il souriait. Il avait senti sa vie changer en une seconde et il savait qu'il avait trouvé le soleil de sa vie, son oxygène, son énergie, sa moitié, la perle de son cœur, son âme sœur.

Lorsque Fadeï commença à se réveiller de nouveau, une chose le frappa avant même d'ouvrir les yeux : il avait chaud. Bon d'abord il avait chaud physiquement, chose plutôt incongru quand on savait que désormais il serait toujours plus froid que la glace. Mais ce n'était pas cette chaleur physique qui l'importait vraiment. Non c'était cette chaleur qui avait emplis son âme. Cette chaleur inconnue mais si douce, si réconfortante. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, c'était si agréable. Pour la première fois, il se réveillait sans sentir le gouffre sans fond de solitude et peur qui perçait son cœur.

Se réveillant un peu plus, il se rendit compte qu'il était installé contre quelque chose, non quelqu'un de chaud. Il sentait un lent mouvement d'une respiration profonde et calme, accompagnée des battements d'un cœur fort. C'était un son régulier, constant, presque hypnotisant. Il se sentait bien, jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était produit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il avait rencontré son âme sœur.

Ça devait être un rêve, il ne méritait pas cette chance, il ne méritait pas ce lien exceptionnel. Ce lien, il se souvenait la première fois où il en avait entendu parler. C'était lors de la saint Valentin à sa première année à Poudlard. Toutes les filles ne parlaient que de ça : de trouver son âme sœur. Elles disaient toutes que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Si au début il avait cru qu'il s'agissait du même concept que celui dont parlaient les moldu, il avait ensuite apprit le véritable sens de ces deux mots. Lors d'un cour sur les liens magiques, il avait appris ce que c'était vraiment. Et par la suite, à force de côtoyer le monde magique, il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde, mais aussi la plus rare. La plus belle chose que l'on pouvait se voir offrir.

Un amour pur et exclusif, profond, vrai et éternel. Un amour entre deux personnes, entre deux cœurs, entre deux esprits, entre deux âmes. Il se souvenait que dans certains de ses pires moment de solitude, ceux où Nikolaï n'était pas encore avec lui ou ceux où il ne pouvait être avec lui, dans ses moment là il avait parfois essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et qui le réchaufferait. D'avoir quelqu'un pour le protéger et s'occuper de lui. Mais il n'était jamais parvenus à ce faire une véritable idée, lui qui ne connaissait rien de ce qu'était l'amour et l'affection. Il avait commencé à l'apprendre avec Kolia et il avait trouvé cela simplement enchanteur. Se sentir bien et se cacher derrière quelqu'un, avoir confiance en cette personne.

Ça faisait du bien, pourtant on lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas droit à cela, qu'il devait simplement faire ce pourquoi il était né avant de mourir, qu'il devait faire ce qu'on lui disait en silence, qu'il devait subir ce qu'on lui imposait. Mais il avait vite compris en observant autour de lui qu'il était le seul à vivre ainsi. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il avait du passer par tout cela.

Et puis il y avait eu Kolia qui lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de choisir, le droit d'être heureux, le droit de vivre comme lui il en avait envie. Il lui avait dit que c'était les autres qui n'avaient pas le droit de le traiter comme ils l'avaient fait. Nikolaï lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était quelqu'un d'attentif, quelqu'un de doux. Il lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était la véritable chaleur d'une étreinte malgré la froideur de son corps. Il lui avait fait découvrir toutes ces choses dont il ne pouvait plus se passer mais qu'il n'osait jamais réclamer. En avait-il le droit ? Kolia lui avait dit que oui et il avait confiance en lui mais est-ce que les autres pensaient également ainsi où est-ce qu'il allait encore être blessé s'il le demandait ?

Mais finalement il n'avait plus à poser la question puisqu'il avait croisé ce magnifique regard noir. Ce regard à travers lequel il avait trouvé l'âme qui complétait la sienne. Et ce gouffre sans fond qui l'emplissait et qui le terrifiait c'était juste envolé. Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place lorsque le loup l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas s'il le méritait mais il savait que plus jamais il ne voulais s'en passer alors pour une fois, au diable les interrogations. Il pouvait juste profiter, Kolia lui avait dit qu'il le pouvait. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être lui même, qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Il décida de se laisser aller. De voir ce qui se passerait. De découvrir cette nouvelle vie que Kolia lui offrait. Le vampire lui avait dit que ce serait très différent de ce qu'il avait connu alors il attendrait juste de voir comment ça se passerait. Il avait confiance en Nikolaï et il avait confiance en Dean. Dean contre qui il était manifestement installé. Il le sentait, son âme sœur. S'il ne rêvait pas alors c'était simplement magnifique et tellement agréable. Il se sentait bien et en confiance. C'était étrange de ne pas ressentir sa terreur habituelle, étrange et tellement libérateur. Il espérait que ça durerait. Il sourit en y repensant, son âme sœur.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il faisait nuit mais les flammes qui flottaient dans la pièce éclairaient agréablement la chambre. Deux bras l'entouraient. Il sentait cette chaleur tout autour de lui. Une agréable odeur lui emplissait les narines. Il voyait une peau caramel, juste devant ses yeux et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller y frotter son nez, et il sourit à l'odeur qui l'envoûtait littéralement. Un léger rire s'éleva et il trouva cela particulièrement beau. Il sourit de plus belle. Il avait beau se sentir toujours aussi mal physiquement, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi léger.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda une voix grave, suave, caressante.

Il en frissonna de plaisir. Cette voix résonnait en lui et atteignait le plus profond de son âme, l'enveloppant d'une couverture protectrice et chaleureuse.

- J'ai très bien dormi, murmura-t-il. Tu es très douillé.

Un nouveau rire clair se fit entendre, élevant un peu plus son âme.

- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Dean. Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à rester comme ça ?

- Ne me lâches pas, souffla le jeune vampire pour toute réponse.

- Jamais, affirma le loup d'une voix profonde. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne te quitterais plus jamais Elden.

Fadeï sentit son âme, son esprit, sa magie, son corps, son être tout entier frissonner de plaisir à l'entente de ce nom. Ce nom que lui aussi avait entendu résonner dans ses pensées lors de leur premier regard. Ce nom magique, le nom commun de leurs âmes, le nom de leur lien.

- Et moi non plus je ne te quitterais jamais Elden, compléta Fadeï qui sentit Dean trembler de la même façon que lui lorsqu'il entendit le nom.

- Deux âmes sœurs immortelles, remarqua le loup, ça nous promet une belle éternité.

- Je l'espère, répondit le jeune vampire d'une voix neutre.

- Elle sera belle, je te le promet, renchérit le Quileute la voix chargée de douceur, je ferais tout pour ça, dit-il en posant sa joue sur sa tête. Comment te sent tu ?

- Mieux que jamais depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux et que tu m'as prit dans tes bras, répondit-il naturellement.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. As tu mal quelques part ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec douceur.

Fadeï avait automatiquement envie de lui dire que non, qu'il allait bien même si ce n'était pas vrai. Parce qu'il avait l'habitude de ne jamais se plaindre, de toujours tout garder pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de dire quand ça n'allait pas, qu'il avait mal, alors s'était devenus automatique pour lui de dire que tout allait et de garder des apparences fausses. Mais l'idée de mentir au loup le révulsait au plus profond de lui. Ça le dégoûtait et de toute manière, il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Avec Dean il savait qu'il pouvait être lui même et qu'il pouvait se montrer faible. Alors il répondit sans mentir :

- J'ai mal partout et je n'arrive pas à bouger, dit-il d'une petite voix. J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes. Arenne a dit que c'était le contre coup.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu étais blessé de partout en arrivant et tu nous à fait de belles peurs. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, ricana le loup. Ou plutôt comme un loup en cage. Je n'ai su pourquoi qu'en voyant des yeux magnifiques.

- Un loup lié à la lune, je l'ai sut en te voyant, expliqua le jeune vampire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, sais tu ce que sont les Quileute ? Est-ce que Nikolaï t'en as déjà parlé ? Questionna-t-il.

- C'est un clan qui a des pouvoirs métamorphe je crois, répondit-il.

- En gros c'est ça. Les Quileute sont une tribu indienne qui est établi non loin d'ici. Il y a toujours eu un peu de magie dans notre sang mais elle ne s'éveille pas systématiquement. Lorsqu'elle se manifeste, on mute et on acquiert la capacité de se transformer en loup. C'est véritablement une nature intérieure. C'est notre côté animal.

- Est-ce que le loup et toi êtes deux personnalités différentes ? Demanda Fadeï avec curiosité.

- Non, répondit Dean. Nous ne sommes qu'un, nous sommes les mêmes. Seulement, je dois constamment contrôler mon côté animal. Les Quileute sont très sensibles aux accès d'émotions fortes alors il faut que je contrôle mon loup qui est plutôt sanguin si on peut dire. Et d'un autre côté mes instincts de loup que je ne comprend pas toujours, peuvent me dire des choses que je ne perçois pas forcément. C'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à dire que nous sommes deux mais en faites ce sont plutôt deux côtés de moi parce que loup où non, ça reste la même conscience. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair.

- Si, j'ai compris, confirma Fadeï.

- Bon donc je continue. J'ai muté avant mes quinze ans. Je suis sûrement celui à qui c'est arrivé le plus jeune pour le moment. Je suis en parfaite symbiose avec mon loup et à l'époque j'étais déjà assez fort. Peu après mes quinze ans, une nuit de pleine lune, je me baladais en forêt et j'ai été attaqué par un loup garou comme tu les connais.

- Il t'a mordu, s'écria Fadeï.

Il voulut se redresser pour regarder le visage de Dean mais il ne réussi qu'à se faire mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger normalement et le moindre geste le faisait souffrir. Il gémit et se crispa, fermant les yeux. Il sentit rapidement une main chaude caressait sa joue avec tendresse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard noir inquiet de son loup.

- Ne bouges pas et ne fais pas d'effort, dit celui-ci.

Fadeï acquiesça et se détendit lentement. Il finit par lui adresser un sourire rassurant que lui renvoya le Quileute. Dean alla déposer un baiser sur son front, lui tirant un soupir de bien être, puis il déposa sa joue contre sa tête, resserra son étreinte et continua à raconter :

- Il m'a mordu et il m'aurait tuer si Nikolaï n'était pas arrivé. Il le pourchassait depuis une semaine dans la forêt. Il m'a dit que c'était un sorcier et un loup garou, qu'il avait disjoncté et qu'il s'amusait à mordre et tuer tout ceux qu'il croisait. C'est pour ça qu'il le chassait, il avait déjà fait trop de dégâts autour du domaine, le ministère ne s'en sortait pas et Kolia ne voulais plus que ça dure. Ce soir là je ne l'ai même pas sentit arriver, il m'a sauté dessus alors que je courais et il m'a mordu. Ça a fait horriblement mal et je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Il allait m'achever mais Nikolaï est arrivé et il l'a abattu juste à temps.

Le loup marqua une pause, prit une inspiration et continua :

- La semaine qui a suivie a été la plus longue de toute ma vie. La malédiction du loup garou et ma nature Quileute se battait l'une contre l'autre pour gagner la domination. Nikolaï m'a ramené ici et a veillé sur moi. J'étais parfaitement conscient de l'affrontement intérieur. J'ai toujours chéri ma nature de loup, j'adore ça et j'ai considéré comme une grande chance le fait d'avoir ce pouvoir dés le début. Kolia m'a dit que c'était sûrement grâce à ça que j'étais en accord parfait avec ma nature magique. Alors quand j'ai senti la malédiction se battre contre ma nature, j'ai vite choisi mon camps et je me suis battu avec mon loup pour la rejeter. Et on a gagné.

- Tu n'as pas été infecté alors ? Demanda Fadeï.

- Non, j'ai quasiment réussi à annihiler la malédiction et j'y ai gagner pas mal d'avantages. L'immortalité d'abord, des sens sur développés même par rapport aux créatures magiques, mon loup a gagné en force et en puissance, le don de télépathie que je possédais déjà s'est renforcé, je suis devenu un occlumens naturel, j'ai gagné une résistance à la magie, mon corps s'est encore renforcé et j'ai gagné le pouvoir de manipulé la magie de la lune. C'est pour ça que j'y suis lié. Mais je n'arrive à m'en servir qu'à la pleine lune.

- Ouah c'est génial. Et y-a-t-il eu des effets nocifs ?

- Oui mais rien de bien méchant. Mon loup est encore devenu un peu plus sanguin mais Nikolaï m'a donné des cours pour arriver à me maîtriser totalement alors je n'ai pas de problème avec ça et même si je devais perdre le contrôle, Kolia m'a fait un collier qui m'aidera à reprendre les choses en mains alors je ne risque rien de ce côté là. Je suis aussi forcé de passer toute mes nuits de pleine lune sous ma forme de loup. Mes instincts prennent un peu plus le dessus mais je reste moi même et comme je suis en symbiose avec mon loup, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est même ces nuits là que je suis le plus fort. C'est plutôt un bon deal au final, dit-il d'une voix légère.

- Maintenant je comprend ce qu'est le loup lié à la lune, répondit Fadeï d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tu as envie de dormir ?

- Un peu.

- Alors dort, chuchota Dean. Je veille sur toi, dit-il en allant embraser son front.

Le jeune sourit et soupira d'aise. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans crainte dans les bras chauds de son loup. Celui-ci l'observa un moment, redessinant son visage des yeux, puis il se laissa glisser dans le lit, gardant précieusement son petit vampire contre lui. Il s'installa confortablement et s'endormit à son tour comblé, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux noir de sa perle.

Ce fut Fadeï qui se réveilla en premier. Il sentit immédiatement la soif qui lui brûlait la gorge et qui envahissait tout son être. Il respira lentement mais l'agréable odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines ne fit qu'amplifier son envie. Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, il avait soif, soif de sang, terriblement et ça lui tordait presque les entrailles. C'était une envie primitive, impulsive, animale. Il avait soif, il avait besoin de boire. Il sentait que ses crocs étaient sortit dans sa bouche et qu'il était prêt à mordre la première proie qui se présenterait. Cependant, il chercha tout de suite à regagner le contrôle sur lui même, il ne voulait pas blesser qui que se soit. Il pouvait refréner sa soif et souffrir en silence, il le devait. À peine réveillé, il se sentait presque prit d'une folie meurtrière guidée par le besoin de se nourrir. Et cette odeur digne des dieux qui lui emplissait le nez.

Et tout à coup, ça le frappa. C'était l'odeur de Dean, de son âme sœur. Il devait immédiatement reprendre le contrôle sur lui même, sinon il blesserait son loup, il le tuerait peut-être même. Cette déduction le frappa comme une masse qui eut le don de lui permettre de dominer instantanément ses pulsions. Ses crocs se rétractèrent et il parvint à écarter son envie de sang de ses pensées immédiates. Il se concentra un moment pour se calmer complètement. Il savait contrôler son esprit et ses réactions, il l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois en cachant ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il devait pouvoir gérer ça, il le devait, il ne voulait blesser personne. Il termina de retrouver sa maîtrise en s'aidant de la présence de son âme sœur qu'il sentait tout autour de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait la tête posée contre le torse de Dean et même qu'il était complètement allongé sur lui. Il aurait sûrement du se sentir gêné d'être ainsi blotti contre un charmant inconnu mais la gêne n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Elle n'avait pas existé à leur premier regard et elle n'existerait probablement jamais. Il y avait juste du bien être. Il sourit à la chaleur qui l'entourait, terminant de l'apaiser complètement. Il se laissa bercer un moment par le lent et profond mouvement de respiration de son âme sœur. Il détermina vite que le loup dormait. Curieux, il releva le visage vers celui du Quileute. Il serra les dents lorsque ses muscles protestèrent violemment. Mais il oublia vite la douleur lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage endormi de son loup.

La chambre baignait dans la pénombre, les rayons de l'aube ne perçant pas suffisamment la forêt pour venir éclairer la pièce. Toutefois, ses sens vampiriques lui permettaient de voir parfaitement. Avec le sourire, il détailla les traits de Dean. Son visage était détendu et ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement courbée. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et des pommettes légèrement saillantes. Son menton était rond, son front assez large et son nez droit. Il avait des sourcils plutôt fins et des yeux en amande habillés de longs cils fournis. Fadeï le trouvait très beau avec ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond.

Soudain, il perdit son sourire, tout ses sens en alerte. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Bon sang pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit avant ? C'était un réflexe qu'il avait naturellement acquis très vite dans sa vie : percevoir tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Et il avait toujours pu faire confiance à cet instinct de survie qu'il avait développé. Il sentait toujours ceux qui étaient autour de lui et ce même si ceux-ci essayaient de se cacher par leurs propres moyens ou grâce à la magie, il les sentait toujours. Et là, il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre autre que lui et Dean. Il se tendit instinctivement, la peur montant immédiatement. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chemise du loup contre lequel il se colla un peu plus.

Dean se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'il sentit sa perle se tendre contre lui. Il perçu de la peur et comprit qu'elle provenait de Fadeï. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sortir complètement du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba immédiatement sur le visage pâle et crispé de son petit vampire. La crainte se lisait dans ses yeux, envoyant un pincement au cœur du loup qui referma sans attendre ses bras autour de son âme sœur dans un geste protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fadeï ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un, répondit l'adolescent.

Le loup huma l'air et découvrit rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il alla déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Fadeï.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il. Kirsan, tu peux te montrer s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il tout haut.

Une seconde plus tard, le vampire roux entrait dans le champs de vision du nouveau vampire, restant cependant à une distance respectueuse.

- Bonjour jeune maître, salua-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Fadeï qui se détendait dans l'étreinte du loup. Bonjour.

- Ton père nous a demandé à Kirsan et à moi de veiller sur toi quand tu es arrivé il y a un mois, expliqua Dean. On a tout les deux prit l'habitude de passer nos journées ici.

- Vous avez sentit ma présence ? Demanda le vampire roux un peu étonné.

- C'est inutile de se cacher avec moi, j'ai apprit à sentir toute présence autour de moi et je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui puisse m'échapper lorsqu'il se trouve dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de moi. Je suppose que la limite va encore s'agrandir avec mes nouveaux sens, supposa-t-il tout bas.

- Dans ce cas je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez me voir à l'avenir jeune maître. Comme ça je ne vous surprendrais plus, résolu Kirsan en souriant.

- Pourquoi m'appelez vous « jeune maître » ? Demanda le jeune vampire un peu décontenancé par l'appellation.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces titres impersonnels. Ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de sa vie de Harry Potter avec le titre de survivant collé sur le front.

- Eh bien, Nikolaï est le chef de cette maison et tout le monde le considère comme son maître ici, et vous êtes son fils. Cela fait de vous le jeune maître, expliqua le roux.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est Fadeï et vous pouvez me tutoyer, dit-il un peu gêné.

- Juste Fadeï alors, accepta simplement Kirsan avec un sourire rassurant. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, dit-il.

L'adolescent sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il sourit au vampire dont l'attitude simple lui inspirait confiance.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Dean.

- Très bien. Je sais que je le répète mais tu es vraiment très douillet, dit-il en souriant.

Il ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans la chemise du loup, souriant. Kirsan et Dean rigolèrent à ses allures de chatons et le Quileute le serra contre lui. Il se redressa doucement, tirant cependant un gémissement au jeune vampire. Il termina la manœuvre avec précaution puis il remit en place les cheveux de Fadeï qui était tombés en travers de son visage un peu crispé.

- Tu as toujours mal ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Oui, mais ça va, répondit-il, je peux gérer ça.

Le loup afficha une moue un peu septique mais il ne dit rien.

- Nikolaï et Arenne ne devraient plus tarder, informa Kirsan. On va leur en parler.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'on toquait à la porte. Rapidement, celle ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kolia et Arenne. Le vampire avança vers le lit sans attendre et sourit lorsqu'il trouva son fils éveillé dans les bras du Quileute. Fadeï lui rendit un immense sourire et le vampire vint embrasser son front en guise de bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien et toi ça va ?

- Ça va. Bonjour Dean, bonjour Kirsan, salua-t-il ensuite.

Tout deux lui rendirent son salut puis se fut l'elfe qui fit ses salutations.

- Comment vas tu ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comme hier, répondit simplement le jeune vampire.

- Tu as toujours mal ? Demanda-t-elle avant de continuer face à l'approbation synchronisée des trois jeune gens, dans ce cas je te propose une chose. Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain chaud, ça devrait te soulager et ensuite on voit dans quel état tu es exactement, d'accord ?

- Ok, répondit simplement.

- Je m'occupe du bain, décréta Nikolaï. Pendant ce temps, tu vas aller manger et prendre une douche Dean.

Les deux âmes sœurs échangèrent un regard et finirent pas approuver à regrets.

- Bon on se retrouve dans une petite heure alors, lança Kolia.

Il s'approcha du lit et prit le plus délicatement possible Fadeï dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la perte de la chaleur de son loup : son corps criait grâce. Le Quileute aida Nikolaï à confortablement installer le jeune vampire dans ses bras. Une fois cela fait, ils lui laissèrent le temps que le malaise passe alors que Dean lui caressait le front. Fadeï recentra finalement son regard sur lui et il put y lire la même gêne qui l'avait prit à leur séparation. Il lui sourit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux :

- Je me dépêche, dit-il en embrassant son front.

Fadeï approuva d'un léger signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux et de caler sa joue contre l'épaule de son père qui se mit alors à marcher vers les cascades. Dean s'en alla en courant, faisant rire les autres et alors que la porte se refermait le nouveau vampire rouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son père qui avançait lentement. Pour la première fois, il regarda la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Cette pièce est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ta chambre désormais, informa Kolia.

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir sorti de là, de m'avoir donné cette chance, bredouilla l'adolescent le visage blottit contre son épaule. Et merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'à Dean.

- J'aurais su je l'aurais amené à toi plus vite. Le lien aurait pu te libérer de Dumbledore et j'aurais put te mettre en sécurité plus vite, remarqua le vampire d'une voix triste.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du mur où coulais la cascade, à droite de la porte, l'eau s'écarta comme un rideau et une ouverture ronde perça le mur. Kolia entra ans la salle et le mur se referma derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'une luxueuse salle de bain entièrement faite dans un marbre noir. Il y avait une grande baignoire creusée dans le sol, semblable à une petite piscine dans laquelle on descendait grâce à un petit escalier. Le basin était entouré de voiles blancs pendant du plafond et pouvait également servir de jacuzzi. Dans un coin, il y avait une grande cabine de douche doté de nombreux jets massant de toute sorte. Un sauna se trouvait également là. Il y avait deux lavabos de marbre blanc cette fois ci, ainsi qu'un immense miroir. Dans un autre coin, une étagère de verre était pleine de magnifiques orchidées qui semblaient former une cascade de fleurs blanches. Dans une armoire de verre était rangés un nombre impressionnant de produits de soins, de savons, de shampoings... il y avait également des serviettes, des gants de toilette, des éponges, des fleurs de bain... bref il y avait là tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver pour prendre soin de soi. Et à droite de l'entrée une autre ouverture ronde donnait sur un gigantesque dressing déjà bien pourvu en tenues de toute sorte. Dans toute la pièce était disposé un nombre énorme de bougie qui produisait une lumière blanche et douce.

- Non, heureusement que tu ne l'a pas amené avant, répondit Fadeï qui n'avait pas encore regardé autour de lui. Si Dumbledore, Voldemort, le ministère ou qui que se soit d'autre avait eu conscience que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, ils se seraient tous jeté sur lui et il aurait été blessé ou pire. Non c'est mieux ainsi.

- Tu as peut-être raison, remarqua Nikolaï pas très convaincus. Au fait regarde à quoi tu ressembles maintenant, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant le miroir. Tu as pas mal changé avec l'adoption de sang et de magie.

Fadeï releva la tête et se regarda. Il se figea de surprise. Il se trouvait très beau, ça c'était certain mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut l'absence de sa légendaire cicatrice sur son front. Elle n'était plus là, envolée, effacée. Il se sentit alors libéré d'un immense poids et il soupira d'aise. Après quelques secondes, une autre constatation lui vint :

- Je te ressemble beaucoup maintenant, souffla-t-il.

- Et bien c'est normal, tu es mon fils maintenant et c'est valable dans tout les sens du terme avec le rituel que j'ai effectué, dit-il avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Merci papa, dit-il avec une émotion profonde.

- De rien, chuchota le vampire, je te l'avais promit. Et si on voyait ce bain maintenant.

Le jeune regarda alors autour de lui et resta figé devant le luxe qui s'étalait devant lui. D'un geste de la main, Kolia activa l'arrivée d'eau qui se trouva être en haut du mur surplombant le bain et le liquide chaud tomba comme une cascade le long du mur sur toute la largeur du bassin qu'il vint emplir. D'un sort informulé et sans baguette, Nikolaï débarrassa son fils de son pyjama avant d'aller le déposer dans le bain avec précaution. Il le cala dans l'un des coin dans lequel le marbre était taillé pour servir de siège parfaitement ergonomique. Fadeï se surprit à avoir l'impression que le marbre était moulé selon son corps. L'eau empli le bassin à une vitesse magique et pourtant la cascade continua de couler sans que la baignoire ne déborde.

Il soupira d'aise dans l'eau chaude, ça faisait du bien. Kolia alla chercher quelques fioles dans l'armoire et revint vers lui. Il s'assit derrière lui et vida l'un des petit contenant de verre dans l'eau fumante. Une douce odeur de plante s'éleva alors et l'adolescent ferma les yeux.

- Ça c'est une potion faites pour se détendre dans le bain. Elle soulagera ton corps et déliera tes muscles, expliqua Kolia.

Pendant ainsi un long moment, Nikolaï s'occupa de lui. Il le massa, l'aida à se laver et ils parlèrent de sujet léger. Kolia lui décrit le manoir et il lui promit qu'il le visiterait rapidement. Il lui parla des gens qui vivaient là, des créatures qui habitaient la forêt du domaine. Lorsque le vampire jugea qu'il ne gagnerait plus rien à laisser Fadeï dans l'eau chaude, il le prit dans ses bras et fut heureux de constater qu'il ne manifesta aucune douleur cette fois-ci. Il l'enroula dans une grande serviette et s'en alla vers le dressing.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse à l'adolescent détendu dans ses bras.

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci encore, c'est grâce à toi. Je ne sens presque plus rien, je suis juste engourdi maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tout le temps. C'est normal ce genre de chose dans une famille, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une famille, bredouilla le jeune vampire.

- Je vais te l'apprendre et tu verras que tous ici pourront devenir des personnes en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. Ici, c'est désormais la maison que tu n'as jamais eu, ta maison et ceux qui y vivent pourront devenir ta famille si tu le veux.

- D'accord.

Kolia alla l'asseoir dans un siège de velours noir au milieu du dressing avant de se diriger vers les étagères. Fadeï regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des centaines de vêtements de toute sorte :

- C'est à qui tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les tenus dont certaines étaient hors de prix.

- À toi, comme la chambre et la salle de bain. J'ai installé tout cela pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, si, affirma-t-il immédiatement, mais, c'est vraiment pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, je te préviens, il va falloir t'y habituer parce que j'ai décidé de te gâter jusqu'à te pourrir, rigola Nikolaï.

- Mais je ne mérite pas tout ça, bredouilla l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Kolia pour venir s'accroupir devant lui. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. Ne pense pas le contraire et oubli tout ce que les autres ont put te dire. Moi je te dis que tu le mérites et peu importe ce que tu en penses, je te l'offrirais parce que j'estime que tu as droit à tout ça, que tu as le droit au meilleur et je veux te faire découvrir tout ce que tu n'as jamais connu. Et ça commence par une garde robe géante, ricana-t-il en tirant un sourire à son fils. Alors profites en juste d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes de rien, je m'occupe de tout et si tu as envie ou besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites jamais à me le demander, même si tu as l'impression que c'est un caprice, je serais heureux de le satisfaire. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit le nouveau né vampire.

Kolia lui sourit avec douceur et alla déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se relever. Il l'habilla d'un confortable pyjama de soie blanche et tressa ses cheveux avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de sortir pour regagner la chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? (demande-t-elle avec son craquant sourire de dragonneau). Une petite review please et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Audragon.


	5. Conséquences d'une vie

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Cinquième chapitre de ce Crossover, le premier que je publie sur tout ceux que j'ai en projet. Ravi qu'il vous plaise.

Grand merci aux reviewers ! Guest, MyFairLadyRose, Rozenn2356, elfi1, Luchun, KynnVyr, Yume Saint-Clair, ptitcoeurfragile, Lilou. , maya31, mayawene, hecate600, Lassa-Liam, soulshells, hana-yaoi-love, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Harry-Snape-Malfoy, Lucie227, fan de fiction, Dymitry, victoriann, lettibelly, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Okawa, Mini-Yuya. Merci beaucoup de donner vos avis !

Au faites, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait sourires. Certains suivent plusieurs de mes fics et quelques uns m'ont fait rire en laissant des reviews sur une fic, parlant d'une autres de mes fic et visiblement sans le faire exprès. Lol.

Vos petites questions et remarques maintenant ! Certain ont été rebuté par le Harry faible et fragile malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire, qu'il ai le venin du basilic dans le sang, qu'il ai du sang d'elfe, qu'il soit un puissant sorcier... Alors oui c'est un personnage fragile et faible mais je vous direz une chose : j'aime les personnages qui ont la classe et qui sont « balaises », j'estime seulement qu'il y a bien des façon d'exprimer cela. Les personnage qui sont hyper fort, sans faiblesses et sans efforts, ce n'est pas mon truc. Ne vous en faîtes pas, d'une certaine manière Fadeï sera fort mais peut-être pas de la manière à laquelle vous vous attendez...

Pourquoi la transformation en vampire n'a-t-elle pas effacé les cicatrices ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Les Cullen ne vont-ils pas remarquer que quelque chose cloche chez Fadeï ? Vous verrez bien !

Avec toute ces particularités, pourquoi Fadeï n'a pas une âme sœur genre elfe ou autre, en tout cas plus classe qu'un loup ? Quoi, vous ne le trouvez pas classe mon loup ? Non en faîtes, je voulais lui donner une âme sœur qui ai un minimum de rapport avec les histoires de bases de cette fic même si c'est un OC. Alors je me suis servi du point commun des loups pour créer Dean et puis franchement, je l'aime beaucoup moi mon personnage. Sans compter que je peu ainsi créer une inter-action avec les Quileute ainsi.

Voilà voilà, on a une petite pensé pour Stephenie Meyer et J. et Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 :

Conséquences d'une vie

Lorsque Nikolaï pénétra de nouveau la chambre Kirsan, Gricha, Evania, Arenne et Dean étaient là et discutaient tranquillement. L'occupation principale des trois vampires semblait être de taquiner le loup à propos de Fadeï alors que l'elfe s'offensait du manque de respect pour ce lien qu'elle qualifiait d'exceptionnel. Kolia sourit à ce spectacle mais il perdit bien vite son expression alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans la pièce.

À peine étaient-ils entrés que le nouveau vampire fut assaillis par différentes odeurs. Celle de son âme sœur bien sûr, délicieuse et envoûtante, puis celle de Oëlys qui si elle était bien différente, l'attirait presque autant et enfin celle de Arenne, fruitée et sauvage. Il sentit immédiatement la soif qu'il avait réussi à ignorer jusque là revenir en force. Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger dans sa bouche et ses instincts le submerger. Il avait soif, terriblement soif et il y avait autour de lui trois odeurs alléchantes. L'envie de sang lui brûlait la gorge, faisait battre ses tempes, lui tordait les entrailles et doucement son esprit était submergé par le prédateur en lui. Mais une chose dominait encore plus ses pensées : il ne voulait blesser personne et surtout pas Dean. Alors il fit la seule chose capable de l'aider à reprendre les choses en mains : il demanda l'aide de son père.

- Papa, appela-t-il d'une voix presque douloureuse.

Kolia s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant son fils l'appeler avec un ton tendu et il baissa le regard vers lui. Il compris instantanément en voyant ses yeux devenus d'un rouge sanguin luminescent et ses crocs fins dans sa bouche entrouverte. Dans la chambre tous avaient entendu l'appel du jeune vampire et s'étaient tournés vers lui. Dean voulus accourir instinctivement sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il fut arrêté par un geste de Nikolaï qui les somma tous de rester où ils étaient. Le loup regarda alors son âme sœur et compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ce fut à contre cœur qu'il resta où il était en sachant qu'il n'aiderait pas Fadeï en approchant.

Nikolaï s'accroupit et cala son fils contre lui, libérant ainsi sa main qui soutenait ses jambes. Il alla caresser la joue du jeune vampire et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Fadeï, tu vas écouter et faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Commença-t-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Le nouveau vampire approuva, ses yeux de sang fixés dans ceux de son père.

- Fermes les yeux, commença Kolia qui continua alors que Faeï s'exécutait, arrête de respirer. Vide ton esprit, comme pendant les cours d'occlumencie. Je veux que tu ignores tout ce que tu perçois autour de toi, chaque bruit, chaque odeur, chaque présence. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu peux le faire.

Le vampire parla ainsi à son fils pendant près d'une demi heure. Il le faisait d'une voix calme et mesurée, lente et chantante. Il lui donna tout d'abord des directives pour se calmer puis pour isoler son envie de sang et l'enfermer, la contrôler. L'opération prit un moment et tous attendaient patiemment, observant Fadeï se détendre petit à petit alors que les paroles de Kolia portaient leur fruits. Finalement, le jeune vampire rouvrit les yeux et ses iris avaient reprit leur magnifique teinte vert d'eau alors que ses crocs s'étaient rétractés. Nikolaï remit ses cheveux en place en le regardant tendrement. Il était fier, peu de nouveaux vampires arrivaient à se contrôler aussi bien. En général, ils cédaient à leur pulsions dés quelles montaient alors que Fadeï avait eu la présence d'esprit de se tenir et de demander son aide. C'était impressionnant, surtout qu'étant donné sa faiblesse, sa soif devaient encore être amplifiée. Il prit finalement la parole en voyant que le jeune vampire avait complètement reprit ses esprits :

- C'est bien. Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux merci, répondit-il.

Le vampire se releva alors avec son fils dans les bras et avança de nouveau vers les autres qui attendaient. N'y tenant plus d'avoir attendu et regardé de loin, Dean s'avança, attiré comme un aimant vers l'adolescent qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune vampire avait lui aussi fixé son regard sur lui sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Tous sourirent en les observant. Alors qu'ils se regardaient on avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ce fut sans aucune surprise que le loup le prit dans ses bras et les sourires s'agrandirent en voyant Fadeï se blottir contre lui et Dean respirer son odeur en fermant les yeux.

- Alors, ça vous direz que je vous parle de ma solution, intervint alors Arenne avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle avec une expression sérieuse collée au visage. L'elfe leur proposa d'aller s'installer dans le salon de la chambre. Tous allèrent prendre place dans les fauteuils de cuir. Dean installa son petit vampire sur ses genoux, le dos frêle collé à son torse alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Nikolaï prit place à côté d'eux et Kirsan resta debout derrière son meilleur ami. Gricha et Evania prirent place en face et Arenne s'installa à son tour non loin du loup.

- Une solution pourquoi ? Demanda Fadeï.

- Je t'ai expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas boire n'importe quel sang, commença Nikolaï, et Arenne à découvert que tu devrais te nourrir tout les jours alors il a fallut que l'on cherche une solution pour trouver du sang chargé en magie pour te nourrir.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda le jeune vampire qui écoutait attentivement.

- Le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver du sang pour te nourrir c'est chez les créatures magiques puissantes, expliqua Arenne.

- Puissantes à quelle point ? Demanda Fadeï.

- Le plus haut niveau, répondit-elle.

- Il y en a pas beaucoup, soupira le jeune qui commençait à se demander comment il allait faire.

- On ne te laissera pas mourir de soif, c'est hors de question ne t'en fait pas, rassura Kolia qui avait suivi ses pensées. J'ai déjà demandé à quelques amis d'essayer de trouver les créatures qui nous intéressent et ils vont essayer de les persuader.

- Le problème c'est que l'on ne sait pas si elles accepteront. Si elles acceptent, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps ou en quelle quantité elles voudront bien donner leur sang et enfin, je suis déjà sur que tu ne pourras pas te nourrir touts les jours grâce à leur sang. Par exemple, celui d'Oëlys, tu ne pourras le prendre qu'une fois tout les mois voir deux mois, parce que les sangs puissants pourraient faire du dégât à la longue. Tu ne le supporterais pas. Alors j'ai réfléchis à d'autre solutions, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et donc qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Kolia un peu impatient.

- Au début, j'ai pensé modifier les potions de substitut de sang en y injectant de la magie mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ensuite j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais endiguer les effets nocifs des sangs puissants mais ça leur enlève justement leur force qui est ce dont tu as besoin alors ça ne marche pas non plus. J'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais me tourner vers un autre type de sang, dit-elle.

- Quel autre type de sang ? Demanda Kirsan intéressé.

- Un type que les vampire n'ont jamais expérimenté parce qu'il ne leur conviendrait pas mais je pense qu'il pourrait convenir à Fadeï, expliqua l'elfe.

- Et pourquoi irait-il à Fadeï s'il ne va pas aux autres vampires ? Questionna Nikolaï.

- Parce qu'il a du sang d'elfe, répondit-elle. C'est là dessus que je me suis basé. Les elfes sont exclusivement végétariens, c'est inscrit dans nos gènes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y a jamais de sang dans notre alimentation. Juste un sang différents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme sang ? Demanda Gricha très curieux alors que tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la blonde.

L'elfe pointa alors l'extérieur et tous regardèrent alors la forêt dehors, sans comprendre. Elle s'expliqua alors :

- Les plantes aussi ont du sang, du sang qui change simplement de nom et qu'on appelle de la sève.

- Vous voulez lui faire boire de la sève, s'étonna Evania avec une grimace.

Tout les vampires affichaient une moue dégoûtée et Dean semblaient très septique alors que Fadeï réclamait plus d'information du regard. Arenne reprit alors la parole en le regardant.

- Je pense que ça peut marcher, dit-elle. Le sang d'elfe qui coule dans tes veines s'est allié à ta nature et à ton sang de vampire. Le sang elfique n'est pas, comment dire, il ne cherche pas la domination dans ton corps. Il est pacifique si on veut alors pendant que tout s'affrontait en toi, ce sang s'est équilibré avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans ton corps, fusionnant parfaitement même avec le vampire. J'en suis venu à me dire que peut-être le vampire pourrait se satisfaire d'un sang végétal. Sans compter le fait que l'on peut facilement trouver un « sang » puissant dans les végétaux. Il suffit de prendre la sève de plantes relativement anciennes et poussant sur des noyaux magiques comme ici. Les arbres du domaine par exemple feraient une excellente source.

- Ça tiens la route, remarqua Nikolaï. Mais tu es sûr qu'il pourras boire ça tout les jours ?

- Oui parce que contrairement aux créatures, la puissance magique contenu dans la sève est douce et s'allie parfaitement au corps sans l'agresser. Elle se fond sans faire de dégât parce que le processus de fabrication de la sève est plus long que celui du sang et donc la magie s'y incorpore mieux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si ça satisfera le vampire en toi, dit-elle en regardant Fadeï. Je ne sais pas si ça étanchera ta soif. Il faut essayer pour savoir, annonça-t-elle en sortant une petite fiole emplis d'un liquide doré.

- Tu as dit que s'il buvait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas, ça l'empoissonnerait, rappela Kolia avec inquiétude. Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien en buvant cela.

- Non, je n'en sais rien et je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier, répondit-elle avec déception.

- Alors on n'essaye pas si ça pourrait le tuer, décréta Dean en serrant son âme sœur contre lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence mais bientôt l'attention de Fadeï fut attirée par la voix sifflante de Glyf. Les deux cobras noirs ondulaient vers lui lentement. Ils grimpèrent le long de ses jambes et vinrent se dresser sur ses genoux. Leur voix sifflante s'éleva alors de nouveau :

« Petit maître, j'ai peut-être la solution à votre problème. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le jeune vampire avec curiosité.

« La théorie de l'elfe est très bien trouvée, je pense que ça vaux la peine d'essayer. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, je pourrais déterminer si c'est dangereux pour vous de boire ça en y goûtant, expliqua-t-il en regardant la fiole. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si ça marchera, mais je pourrais, grâce au lien que nous avons établi, vous dire si ça vous empoisonnerai de boire ce liquide d'or. »

« Tu veux bien le faire ? »

« Bien sûr petit maître, je suis là pour vous aider. »

« Ne m'appelle pas maître s'il te plaît, j'ai horreur de ça. »

« Puis-je alors utiliser un nom de mon choix ? »

« Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ? »

« Sydness, répondit-il. C'était le nom du premier empereur des serpents, le premier Boa Astral. Je trouve qu'il vous va bien. »

« D'accord pour Sydness alors. » Sourit Fadeï.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Dean qui semblait fasciné par la voix sifflante de l'adolescent installé contre lui.

- Il dit qu'il peut savoir si ça m'empoisonnera ou non en y goûtant, dit-il en regardant la fiole que Arenne tenait encore entre ses doigts. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas me dire si ça marchera mais il peut me certifier si je risque quelque chose en buvant la sève. Et il dit aussi que c'est une bonne idée.

Arenne regarda étonné le serpent avec lequel elle était en froid depuis le premier jour, avant de lui sourire et de lui adresser un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Glyf lui, la snoba totalement en regardant ailleurs ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde. Arenne vint donner la petite fiole à Nikolaï sachant que le cobra jumeau ne l'aimait pas vraiment depuis son impolitesse du premier jour, puis elle retourna s'asseoir.

Kolia retira le bouchon de cristal de la petite fiole de cristal stylisée et la tendit vers le serpent. L'un des cobra vint en humer l'odeur avant de glisser sa fine langue fourchue dans le petit contenant, goûtant le liquide ambré. Il ferma les yeux et la pierre sur son front s'illumina d'or. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis la pierre redevint aussi noire que la nuit et il se tourna vers son maître en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux :

« Vous ne risquez rien en buvant ça Sydness. Ça a un goût étrange et sucré mais ça ne vous fera aucun mal. » Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

« D'accord, merci Glyth. » Remercia l'adolescent.

« De rien. J'espère que ça marchera. » Répondit le reptile.

- Il dit que ne risque rien en buvant ça, traduisit-il pour tout le monde.

Arenne qui avait retenu son souffle respira de nouveau et sourit de toute ses dents.

- Il est sûr ? Demanda Dean en regardant le cobra.

Celui-ci siffla vers le loup l'air vexé avant de hocher de la tête positivement.

- Il est sûr, confirma Fadeï en s'amusant de la susceptibilité du serpent.

- On essaye alors ? Demanda Arenne.

- Oui, approuva le jeune vampire.

- Bon d'accord mais si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas tu nous le dis tout de suite, imposa Kolia.

- Ok, sourit l'adolescent.

Nikolaï donna la petite fiole à Dean qui aida Fadeï à la boire, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas la force de tenir quoi que se soit. Le jeune vampire ferma les yeux alors que le liquide doré glissait dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge encore brûlante à cause de la soif qui le tiraillait malgré le contrôle qu'il y avait posé. C'était étrangement tiède, sucré et un peu épais. Mais c'était doux et ça avait un goût vraiment spécial et unique, aux multiples nuances. Il rouvrit les yeux et tous purent alors constater que ses iris avaient changé de couleurs comme lorsqu'il buvait du sang. Sauf qu'au lieu de prendre la couleur du sang, elles avaient pris la couleur de l'or.

Fadeï semblait être concentré sur le goût qu'il avait ans la bouche et bientôt il referma les yeux pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge et adoucir la brûlure qui le tenaillait. Il sentit sa soif s'apaiser, elle ne disparut pas entièrement mais elle était désormais largement contrôlable et Fadeï sut qu'il pourrait l'ignorer sans aucun problème. Et finalement, il se sentit un peu mieux. Ça n'avait pas autant d'effet que lorsqu'il avait bu le sang de Nikolaï mais ça marchait et il pourrait s'en contenter. Et puis il trouvait ça particulièrement bon.

- Alors ? Demanda Arenne qui comme tout le monde retenait son souffle et le fixait avec appréhension.

- Ça marche, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ta soif s'est apaisée ? Questionna Kolia avec intérêt alors que les yeux de son fils reprenaient leur couleur d'origine.

- Pas complètement mais presque et ça ne fait pas autant d'effet que ton sang mais ça fait du bien. Ça sera suffisant et je trouve ça très bon. C'est sucré, décrivit-il.

- Ça te comble jusqu'à quel point ? Demanda Arenne.

- Eh bien, ça n'efface pas complètement la soif mais elle est retombée à un niveau minime et tout à fait contrôlable. Je crois que je peux même l'oublier. Ça ne me donne pas autant de force non plus mais encore une fois, c'est suffisant. Et puis je trouve ça bon, ça me satisfait. Pas autant que le sang mais ça ira. J'imagine que ça doit-être à peu près le même effet que vous avec le sang animal ou les potions, dit-il en observant les vampires. Merci Arenne.

- De rien, je suis vraiment ravie que ça marche, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Si on arrive à récolter du sang de créature j'essaierais de faire quelque chose de meilleur et qui te donnera plus de force mais au moins on a une solution pour le moment. Et tu ne ressent rien de négatif ? Douleur, tournis ou autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non rien, ça va, répondit-il.

- C'est une réussite alors, annonça-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Donc qui trouve ça encore stupide ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les vampires.

- Personne ne trouve plus ça stupide, répondit Kolia avec un sourire doux, excuses notre scepticisme s'il te plaît et merci beaucoup Arenne.

- De rien Nikolaï, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Fadeï se cala un peu plus contre Dean, souriant au long regard qu'échangeaient l'elfe et son père. Il n'était pas stupide et visiblement les autres ne l'étaient pas non plus au vu des sourires en coins que tous arboraient. Il sentit son loup déposer un baiser dans son cou et il frissonna de plaisir. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour lui, ressentir du plaisir au contact d'une autre personne. Ce frisson qui le secouait bien plus agréablement que celui de la peur qu'il avait toujours connu. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains froides sur celles ci chaudes du loup qui étaient nouées sur son ventre. Dean serra son petit vampire contre lui, soulagé que l'elfe ai trouvé une solution pour ne pas qu'il meurt de soif.

Finalement Arenne reposa son regard sur l'adolescent qui rouvrit les yeux en se sentant observé et l'elfe prit la parole :

- En tout cas, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, l'expression de « vampire végétarien » à finalement trouvé son meilleur représentant.

Tout le monde se laissa aller à rire après cette remarque, puis ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux dans une ambiance qui resta cependant légère. Arenne reprit finalement la parole :

- Est-ce que je peux t'examiner maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Fadeï. J'aimerais pouvoir enfin savoir dans quel état tu es exactement comme ça on saura à quoi s'en tenir et on pourra te remettre sur pieds plus vite, dit-elle avec douceur.

L'adolescent ce tendit quelque peu. Il savait déjà que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même qu'auparavant et ce même en mettant de côté sa transformation en vampire. Il le sentait en lui, sa magie était sans dessus dessous, son corps était plus faible que jamais et il avait comme l'impression que ça durerait. Il accepta la proposition de l'elfe et remercia intérieurement Dean lorsque celui-ci déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il se détendit alors. Arenne se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du loup qui se retrouva encadré de l'elfe et de Kolia. Le vampire prit discrètement l'une des mains de son fils pour le soutenir et le rassurer.

Dean vit la manœuvre et il sentit son petit vampire se tendre de nouveau à l'approche de l'elfe et il se rappela de ce que Nikolaï lui avait dit à propos de la peur du contact qu'avait son âme sœur à l'égard des autres. Ce fut seulement lorsque Arenne prit délicatement la main libre de l'adolescent qu'il en comprit l'ampleur. Fadeï était tendu comme un arc et il tremblait de peur. Arenne eu un regard rassurant et compréhensif qui ne détendit cependant nullement l'adolescent. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son front. Le loup embrassa une fois de plus son cou avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune vampire et d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour de sa taille. Seulement alors, Fadeï se détendit un peu.

Autour d'eux, Kirsan, Gricha et Evania observaient avec attention la crainte de l'adolescent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et ils devinèrent alors sans mal que lorsque Kolia leur disait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert, il ne parlait que de la face visible de l'iceberg. Une telle crainte alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, aucune menace cachait des choses qu'ils savaient terribles. Une part d'eux s'en attrista, une autre, curieuse, brûlait de poser des questions et une dernière maudissaient ceux qui avait put faire du mal à l'adolescent au point de le traumatiser ainsi.

Les mains d'Arenne s'auréolèrent de leur lumière verte habituelle et elle ferma les yeux, concentré. L'examen dura presque une demi heure pendant laquelle, Kolia ne lâcha jamais la main de son fils pas plus que Dean ne desserra son étreinte. Fadeï se détendit progressivement grâce à son âme sœur et à son père mais en mettant sa peur de côté après s'être calmé, il découvrit aussi que l'aura calme et douce de l'elfe était apaisante. Il sentait sa magie chaude et sereine. Il fini même par trouver un certain confort à sa main fine posée sur son front.

Celle-ci quitta finalement sa place et Arenne rouvrit les yeux. Voyant que le jeune vampire s'était détendu, elle décida de garder la main qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Alors ? Demanda Fadeï avec un peu d'appréhension.

- D'abord, ton sommeil, commença-t-elle après avoir jeter un regard à Kolia. Je me demandais pourquoi tu dormais tant. En faites, les vampires normaux ne dorment pas mais les vampires sorciers ont besoin du sommeil pour équilibrer leur magie. Si tu dors tant c'est parce que la tienne n'a pas encore trouvé son équilibre définitif. Je pense que ça prendra encore une petite semaine. Une fois ce délais passé, tu trouveras un rythme plus régulier mais tu vas quand même dormir beaucoup plus que Kolia. Tu auras besoin d'environ deux heures de sommeil par jour.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Eh bien, dit-elle en hésitant un peu, ta magie a été complètement déchirée par tout ce qui t'es arrivé dans ta vie. Elle l'a été petit à petit et elle a reçu le coup de grâce avec le combat contre Voldemort. Pour un être magique, avoir sa magie réduite en lambeau ainsi c'est plus de quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent de chance d'y laisser la vie. Tu as eu énormément de chance de t'en sortir, dit-elle doucement. Cependant, les dégâts sont très importants, avoua-t-elle en serrant doucement sa main.

Kolia serra également la main qu'il tenait et Dean se colla un peu plus à lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur.

- Je peux tout entendre, annonça Fadeï avec un calme désarmant qui étonna tout le monde sauf Kolia qui connaissait parfaitement sa force intérieure.

- Je disais donc, reprit Arenne, qu'il est quasiment impossible de survivre à une telle détérioration de la magie parce que lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, elle ne circule plus correctement dans le corps, elle est comme déréglée et folle. Sa puissance fluctue tout le temps alors qu'elle devrait être constante. Sa circulation dans le corps est altérée et au final, elle se retourne contre toi. Elle s'attaque à ton propre corps et s'échappe de toi au lieu de rester dans ton organisme et de le renforcer.

Elle marqua une petite pause, semblant chercher une façon de s'expliquer puis elle reprit :

- Ta transformation en vampire t'a permit d'acquérir la capacité de guérir instantanément. Au début j'ai cru que tu ne l'avais pas obtenu étant donné que tes blessures physiques guérissaient à la même vitesse que celle des humains. Je sais maintenant pourquoi : cette capacité est entièrement concentrée sur les dégâts que ta magie provoque dans ton corps. Elle régénère constamment ce que ta magie détruit et donc elle ne guérit pas les autres dommages que tu pourrais subir comme les blessures, elle n'est pas assez puissante pour faire les deux. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit simplement en l'incitant à poursuivre.

- À cause de ça, tu seras toujours beaucoup plus faible que n'importe qui parce que tout ça te pompe toute ton énergie et le peu de magie que tu arrives à conserver en plus de faire du dégâts. Tu vas devoir faire attention. Tu ne pourras pas faire beaucoup d'efforts et une simple journée normale risque déjà d'être difficile à terminer. Tu vas te sentir fatigué et faible tout le temps. Il y aura peut-être des jours meilleurs que d'autres et certains pires que d'autres. Et peut-être que tu auras des douleurs de temps en temps. Ça peut arriver si ta magie fluctue à de hauts niveaux. Il n'y a pas de facteurs pouvant provoquer ça ou nous permettre de le prévoir, c'est totalement aléatoire et ça peut arriver n'importe quand. C'est aussi à cause de ça que tu as besoin de te nourrir quotidiennement parce que si on devait faire le calcul, tu brûles plus d'énergie et de magie en une journée que Kolia en cinq mois lorsqu'il n'utilise pas de magie de façon extraordinaire.

- Je comprends. Je ne peux plus faire de magie n'est ce pas ? Demanda Fadeï d'une voix neutre.

- Tu pourras toujours commander les installations magiques domestiques comme celles du manoir par exemple et tu peux toujours faire de la magie, annonça-t-elle. Seulement, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en abstiennes. Que tu ne t'en serves qu'en dernier recours si tu n'as pas le choix. Ça t'épuisera considérablement de faire de la magie. Et si tu dois le faire, fais le sans baguette. Tu sais le faire je crois ? Demanda-t-elle avant de continuer lorsqu'il approuva. La baguette conduis la magie et la conditionne mais comme la tienne ne fonctionne plus correctement ça dégénérerait à coup sûr. Il vaut mieux la lâcher à l'état brute. Mais je te le redis : ne le fais que si c'est indispensable. Par contre, rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser les objets magiques comme les balais, les portoloins, les cheminées... puisque ces objets ne puissent pas dans ta magie.

- D'accord, répondit l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas plus touché que ça. Autre chose ?

- Oui, il faut absolument éviter de te retrouver sous l'effet d'un sort. Même le plus simple comme un sort de lévitation. Rien. À la limite ma magie elfique correctement dosée et quelques potions de bas niveau mais sinon aucune magie directe sur ton corps, expliqua l'elfe.

- Si ça devait arriver, que ce passerait-il ? Questionna l'adolescent.

- Tu passeras un très très mauvais moment et ça pourrait occasionner encore plus de dégâts sur ta magie, répondit Arenne. Ça pourrait même te tuer, lâcha-t-elle lourdement, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Une magie déchirée est trop imprévisible pour savoir vraiment ce que ça pourrait engendrer.

- Est-ce que..., hésita le jeune vampire, est-ce que ça peut se réparer ? Avec le temps ? Ma magie ?

- Malheureusement, non. Une magie détruite comme au point où tu en es ne peut-être réparée ou guérit. Au mieux on peut la maintenir en l'état mais pas l'améliorer et elle peut se dégrader si tu subis un choc. Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas a être désolé. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, rassura-t-il avec un sourire doux. Il y a autre chose ?

- La seule chose que je ne sais pas encore c'est comment tu réagiras à la pleine lune. Je suis sûre que tu ne te transformeras pas mais je ne sais pas si tu ressentiras quelque chose à cause de la malédictions des loups garous qui est en toi même si elle est à demi inactive, expliqua-t-elle. La prochaine est dans six jours, on avisera à ce moment là.

- D'accords et est-ce je vais bientôt pouvoir bouger normalement de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il légèrement.

- Oui, c'est le long mois de coma et tes blessures qui font que tu es endoloris et engourdis. Ça devrait passer en quelques jours maintenant. Prendre des bains chauds et faire un peu de gymnastique légère devrait t'aider à remettre tous ça en route. Il va juste falloir un peu de temps pour que tu retrouves où plutôt trouve ta force. Puisque tu vas quand même gagner la force des vampires, leur vitesse, les sens développés..., enfin tout ce qui va avec et ton sang elfique te permettra de sentir les courants magiques naturels. Tu pourras sentir, par exemple, le noyau sous le manoir.

- À quoi ça sert ? Demanda Fadeï.

- Les êtres magiques aiment se retrouver dans ce genre de lieu. Ça aide à se détendre. En général c'est aussi une source de pouvoir supplémentaire pour faire de la magie. Pour toi, ça pourrait être des endroits agréables, des endroits où tu pourrais trouver des créatures magiques ou des êtres magiques si tu en cherches, c'est aussi dans ces endroits que tu pourras trouver des plantes ou des arbres susceptibles de te fournir une sève pour te nourrir si jamais un jour tu en as besoin. En attendant c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça. Je veillerais à ce que tu ais ce qu'il te faut pour boire alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Merci, répondit Fadeï avec un sourire.

- De rien. Je te propose de prendre trois où quatre fioles comme celles que tu as bu tout à l'heure, dans une journée. Comme ça, tu pourras reprendre régulièrement des forces et ça t'aidera à maîtriser ta soif si elle devait remonter, expliqua l'elfe. J'essaierais aussi de trouver de nouvelles choses pour t'aider le plus possible.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Au fait Nikolaï t'a déjà parlé des particularité des vampires sorciers ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas encore mais, je peux le faire maintenant, intervint celui-ci. Les vampires sorciers sont un peu différents des vampires ordinaires puisque la magie à mit son petit grain de sel dans l'équation. On t'a déjà parler du rythme d'alimentation et du sommeil. Les vampires normaux ont soit les yeux vermeilles s'ils se nourrissent de sang humain, soit les yeux ambrés s'ils se nourrissent de sang animal ou de produits magiques comme les potions de substitut de sang. Nous nous gardons notre couleur d'yeux naturelle sauf dans le cas où l'on se nourrit ou quand on libère la magie de notre côté vampirique.

- Le vampire à sa magie aussi ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

- Oui, les vampires sorciers ont une magie un peu spéciale, je t'en parlerais plus tard. Ensuite, tu aura remarqué que contrairement à Gricha, Kirsan et Evania, tu respires et ton cœur bas. Ça aussi c'est à cause de la magie. Je t'explique : dans l'air, il y a des particules de magie et les êtres faisant de la magie sont capables de capter cette magie dans l'air pour refaire leurs forces. C'est une très petite quantité mais ça peu aider, surtout dans ton cas. Alors tu n'as plus besoin d'air pour vivre mais tu peux continuer à capter la magie dans l'air, c'est pour ça que tu respires même si tu peux t'en passer. Et pour ton cœur, en faite, il ne bat pas vraiment. Dans ton sang, il y a de la magie aussi et cette magie circule dans ton corps. En étant vampire, normalement, le cœur s'arrête et la circulation sanguine aussi. Ça vaut aussi pour nous mais la magie elle, continue à circuler. Elle entraîne le sang avec elle et donc elle active le cœur. Maintenant, ton cœur donne plus une indication sur ta circulation magique.

- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas parler de ça, reprit l'elfe lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comme la circulation magique dans ton corps est altérée ton cœur bat plus faiblement qu'une personne normale et ça sera toujours comme ça. Si tu fais de la magie, il va accélérer. Et si ta magie s'affole d'un coup, soit il accélérera soit le rythme deviendra irrégulier. Surtout ne t'affole pas ce n'est rien dans la mesure ou ton cœur n'est plus vraiment indispensable mais ça peut-être une bonne indication. Si tu arrives à concentrer ton ouïe sur ton cœur ou à sentir son rythme, tu pourras peut-être prévenir tout sursaut et mieux te gérer.

- D'accord, j'essaierai, répondit l'adolescent.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Arenne et Nikolaï avaient fini de parler. Fadeï baissa le regard alors qu'il réalisait doucement. Maintenant, il allait être plus faible qu'un bébé et en plus il allait avoir du mal à se défendre si nécessaire. Mais ça irait, il pouvait gérer ça puisque maintenant, il n'avait plus à se battre, à faire la guerre, à subir des entraînements tournant à la séance de torture, à subir tout court. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être fort. Son père lui avait dit d'être lui même et en vérité, il était loin d'être fort. Il aimait se cacher derrière Kolia lorsqu'il avait peur. Il aimait qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui et qu'on l'écoute. Et puis ça irait puisque maintenant, pour la première fois, il avait...

- Fadeï, ça va ? Demanda Nikolaï avec inquiétude.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je peux gérer ça, répondit-il.

- Je n'en doute pas mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Oui, ça va et ça ira parce que je ne suis pas tout seul, dit-il en regardant son père avec affection. J'ai une famille maintenant.

- C'est vrai, remarqua Nikolaï en souriant de toute ses dents.

Autour d'eux tous en faisaient de même, soulagés que l'adolescent prenne avec tant de sérénité la vie qui l'attendait. Et tous savaient qu'ils seraient là pour l'aider et veiller sur lui.

- Oui, tu as une famille maintenant, répéta Kolia en allant déposer un baiser sur son front. Et si tu as besoin de nous tu peux nous appeler, n'importe quand et nous serons toujours là.

Fadeï offrit un ravissant sourire à tout le monde qui le lui rendit avec joie. Oui, il pourrait rapidement se faire à l'ambiance calme et sereine qu'il sentait autour de lui. C'était assurément la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit comme celui-ci. En endroit où les gens souriaient sincèrement, un endroit où l'on attendait rien de lui, un endroit où il sentait que l'on veillait sur lui, un endroit où il y avait des gens en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

Finalement, voyant que le jeune vampire fatiguait, Arenne, Gricha et Evania quittèrent la pièce. Dean se leva avec son petit vampire dans les bras et il alla l'allonger dans son lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Bien que cela fut inutile, il prit soin de le couvrir soigneusement, l'entourant dans un cocon de soie douce. Il se mit ensuite à distraitement jouer avec ses cheveux, faisant rouler la tresse faite par Kolia entre ses doigts. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à Fadeï pour s'endormir avec un léger sourire, le visage posé près de la hanche du loup.

- C'est trop mignon, ricana tout bas Kirsan pour taquiner son ami.

- Il va falloir s'y habituer, lui murmura Nikolaï amusé. En plus regarder des âmes sœurs à quelque chose d'envoûtant n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait envoûtant, rigola-t-il doucement en lançant des regards en coin à son ami qui le regardait d'un œil noir. Sans compter que notre louveteau ne sais plus où donner de la tête lorsqu'il n'a plus Fadeï avec lui. Vous l'auriez vu tout à l'heure, il tournait en rond.

- Oh ça va maintenant, râla Dean.

- C'est normal, répondit Nikolaï avec un peu plus de sérieux, le lien est jeune et lorsque deux âmes sœurs se séparent l'une de l'autre, surtout au début, c'est comme ci...

- On perdait une part de nous même, termina Dean en caressant le visage du jeune vampire. Alors ne te moque pas, ça n'a rien d'agréable.

Kirsan lui sourit simplement avant de demander précautionneusement :

- Excuses moi Dean mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre alors, ça te dérange si je te pose une question en toute innocence ?

- Non, vas-y, répondit le loup en tournant son attention sur son ami.

- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne le connais pas, dit-il tout bas en désignant Fadeï, et d'un coup tu ne peux plus te passer de lui. Je ne comprend pas.

Dean réfléchit un moment, semblant chercher une façon d'expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé une part de moi même. Quand je suis avec lui, que je le touche, dit-il en reportant un regard tendre sur l'adolescent, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé ma place dans l'univers. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que lorsque que je l'ai prit dans mes bras et même le loup en moi ronronne à son contact. J'ai du mal à décrire ça. En un regard, il est devenu mon univers, ma raison d'être, mon soleil, ma lune, mon oxygène. Il me réchauffe et m'apaise comme jamais rien ne l'a fait. C'est juste une évidence, c'est lui et puis c'est tout. Une évidence que je ne peux pas ignorer parce que tout mon être clame déjà que cette évidence est la seule vérité qui compte vraiment pour moi.

Le silence retomba alors que Kirsan observait son ami avec un sourire doux. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette relation soudaine mais la flamme vive qui brûlait dans les yeux du loup était tellement forte et sincère qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il avait du mal à comprendre mais il l'acceptait totalement. Kolia avait raison, ils étaient envoûtant à regarder et leurs sentiments même soudain, sautaient largement aux yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que Fadeï releva les paupières. Dean n'avait pas bougé et il caressait lentement son front du pouce, sa main posée dans ses cheveux. Le jeune vampire soupira de plaisir en souriant, levant le regard vers le loup qui le regardait avec tendresse :

- Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Très bien oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu somnolente.

Lentement et avec lourdeur, il parvint à lever une main qu'il alla déposer sur la jambe du loup. Celui ci prit doucement ses doigts entre les siens, il porta sa main vers son visage et embrassa sa peau froide avec déférence. Fadeï sourit de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ces gestes tendres et il adorait ça. C'était tellement doux et enchanteur, chaleureux.

- Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois si froid ? Demanda le jeune vampire alors que le loup gardait sa main dans la sienne en entremêlant leurs doigts.

- Pas du tout, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Moi je suis bouillant, ça équilibre et puis ça me fait du bien. Ça me calme intérieurement. J'aime beaucoup ta fraîcheur.

Fadeï sourit, profitant pleinement de la chaleur du loup. L'un réchauffait l'autre et l'autre rafraîchissait le premier, c'était un bon échange. Une autre question vint alors à l'esprit du jeune vampire et il perdit son sourire en même temps qu'il baissa les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter le Quileute. Il se laissa glisser dans le lit pour venir s'allonger à côté de lui et il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Il accola leurs fronts et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux vert d'eau qui lui faisaient face et qui était amplis d'une certaine angoisse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je... Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, bredouilla Fadeï.

- Un poids !? S'étonna le loup. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as entendu ce que Arenne a dit tout à l'heure, remarqua le nouveau vampire, je vais être faible toute ma vie et je risque d'être une charge. Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir faire autant de choses que quelqu'un d'autre et...

- Chut, le coupa Dean. Tu ne seras pas une charge et je me fiche des choses que tu ne pourras pas faire, c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

- C'est vrai, ça ne te gênes pas ? Questionna l'adolescent avec une certaine tension.

- Bien sûr que non, je veux juste être avec toi. Et comme ça je pourrais te chouchouter et te sur protéger et m'occuper de toi tout le temps, même si de toute façon c'est ce que je comptais faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, peu importe ce qui arrivera, je resterais avec toi. Toujours. Et le je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Fadeï sourit légèrement, l'air profondément touché et Dean embrassa de nouveau le bout de son nez, le faisant sourire un peu plus. Le loup fit alors pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur ses joues, ses paupières son front et l'adolescent se mit à rire doucement. Le loup glissa alors vers son cou qu'il se mit à grignoter en souriant. Le jeune vampire éclata de rire et le loup se gorgea de ce son comme si c'était le chant des anges.

- Ça chatouille, dit-il entre deux rires.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse fort du Quileute sans pour autant essayer de le repousser. Bien au contraire il tenta plutôt de s'en approcher d'avantage. Dean continua à déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de son âme sœur avec délice, le faisant rire un peu plus. Ce fut à ce moment que Nikolaï entra dans la chambre et il se figea en entendant les rires: depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce son ? En vérité, il ne l'avait connu qu'une ou deux fois, au tout début. Puis il n'avait plus vu de joie dans les yeux de son fils hormis lorsqu'il venait le voir et il n'avait plus jamais rit. Et aujourd'hui, il riait de nouveau avec sincérité. L'entendre lui réchauffait le cœur tant de fois glacé par les larmes qu'il avait vu sur ses joues. Il sourit et resta à l'écart, laissant son fils profiter de son moment de tendresse avec son âme sœur. Et il espérait qu'il aurait souvent l'occasion d'entendre de nouveau ce son et de voir ces petites scènes tendres dans lesquelles Fadeï semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le jeune vampire ne sente sa présence qu'il reconnut aisément :

- Papa, appela-t-il.

Dean se redressa un peu pour constater la présence du vampire près de la porte, lui n'avait même pas perçut son entrée. Kolia s'approcha alors que le loup s'asseyait et qu'il aidait Fadeï à se redresser, le calant contre lui. Nikolaï embrassa le front de son fils comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas non loin du couple.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, commença l'adulte. Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir manger, entre guillemets, avec tout le monde ? On a l'habitude de prendre les repas tous ensemble le soir. Ça te donnerais l'occasion de voir un peu le manoir et de rencontrer les autres habitants. Eux aimeraient bien te voir enfin. Mais si tu n'as pas envie, on peut faire ça une autre fois, tu n'es pas obligé.

L'adolescent réfléchit un moment. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise en présence d'inconnus mais il allait vivre avec eux alors il finirait forcément par les voir. Et puis, il s'agissait de gens qui étaient sous la protection de son père et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il les appréciait tous alors ils ne pouvaient pas être méchants ou dangereux pour lui. Et d'un côté, il était vraiment curieux de les découvrir et il savait que Dean et son père resteraient avec lui alors pourquoi pas ? Ça lui changerait les idées.

- Je veux bien, répondit-il avec un sourire, mais je ne peux toujours pas marcher, remarqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je vais te porter, évidemment, lança Dean en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, et je ne compte pas te lâcher, compléta-t-il en connaissant les craintes de son petit vampire, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Merci, répondit le jeune vampire en se calant contre lui.

- Tu veux t'habiller où tu préfères rester comme ça pour être à l'aise ? Demanda Kolia. Ça ne gênera personne, ajouta-t-il, c'est comme toi tu préfères.

- J'aimerais m'habiller quand même, répondit le jeune vampire. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda-t-il à son père avec une petite gêne.

- Bien sûr, sourit celui-ci, viens là, dit-il en tendant les bras pour le prendre.

Kolia le souleva dans ses bras, s'amusant du soupir que les âmes sœurs poussèrent de concert en se retrouvant séparées. Dean décida de les attendre là pour les laisser avoir un moment entre père et fils. Il savait que Nikolaï avait une place énorme dans le cœur du jeune vampire et même s'il ressentait une certaine jalousie à le voir blottit dans les bras de son père, il savait que le vampire était indispensable à Fadeï. Et il ne comptait certainement pas le priver de ça même s'il était déjà pressé de le reprendre dans ses bras.

Kolia avança vers le mur à droite de la porte mais se décala encore un peu par rapport au matin lorsqu'il avait voulut entrer dans la salle de bain. L'eau s'écarta une fois de plus comme un rideau et une entrée ronde perça le mur. Il entra débouchant cette fois-ci directement dans le dressing dont l'entrée se referma derrière lui. Comme au matin, il alla l'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil de style ancien modernisé par le velours noir qui le couvrait. Il s'accroupit devant lui et demanda :

- Comment veux-tu t'habiller ?

L'adolescent regarda les étagères pleines de vêtements autour de lui, l'air complètement perdu. Nikolaï rigola devant son visage confus.

- Tu veux que je choisisse ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, moi je n'y connais rien en mode, se lamenta le jeune vampire.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de vêtement à lui. Il avait toujours portés les tenus difformes hérité de son cousin où les robes de Poudlard. Alors il ne savait absolument pas où donner de la tête dans cette pièce.

- Tu apprendras ne t'en fait pas et tu sais, si tu veux, j'en connais deux qui seront ravies de t'aider.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Elles s'appellent Ipiski et Tarania, une démone et une nymphe. Elles sont très amies et dingues de mode de toute sorte, sorcière, moldu... Elles m'ont beaucoup aidé pour choisir tout ça. Je crois qu'elles seront ravies de t'aider à t'y retrouver si tu leur demande.

- Je le ferais peut-être, répondit le jeune homme qui reçu un sourire de son père.

Celui-ci se releva et se dirigea vers les armoires. Il en sortit un jean noir et une chemise de soie de la même couleur que les yeux de son fils. Il l'aida à retirer son pyjama et à passer les vêtements. Il prit ensuite sa main droite encore bandée entre ses doigts.

- Arenne a dit que l'on pouvait retirer les bandes maintenant. C'est guérit, expliqua-t-il.

Il retira alors le pansement et découvrit la main de son fils. Pâle, elle portait désormais les cicatrices des brûlures provoquées par l'explosion de sa baguette. Les marques étaient lourdes et fortement visibles, couvrant le dos, la paume et chaque doigt. Fadeï remua un peu ces derniers et fut rassuré de constater qu'ils bougeaient correctement. Cependant, il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'aspect peu esthétique de son membre. Il déglutit et regarda son père :

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une paire de gants ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on me fixe comme on fixait ma cicatrice, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

- Bien sûr, répondit Nikolaï avec douceur. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné ainsi, je comprend, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

L'adolescent lui sourit et il alla chercher ce qu'il demandait. Il revint avec une paire de gants noirs fait dans un cuir fin qui couvriraient la main et le poignet. Fadeï les passa avec son aide et eu un sourire satisfait : c'était mieux comme ça. Nikolaï lui mit ensuite une paire de chaussette et une paire de bottine en cuir.

- Je voulais t'offrir quelques chose, fit ensuite Kolia en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il lui présenta un écrin carré, fait pour un collier et l'ouvrit devant lui. À l'intérieur se trouvait un splendide médaillon d'or blanc reluisant et poli, posé sur du velours gris. C'était un « V » de trois centimètres de haut. Sur sa branche gauche s'accrochait un griffon finement ciselé comme le dragon qui se trouvait sur la branche droite. De fines lianes de lierre finement taillées entouraient la lettre et les créatures, s'épanouissant autour d'eux. La sculpture de métal était parsemée de minuscules diamant noirs et blancs, soigneusement disposés. Entre les deux branches du « V » se trouvait un disque de nacre dont les reflets allaient du blanc au noir en passant par l'argenté suivant le jeux de la lumière. Le tout était rattaché à une chaîne assez épaisse d'or blanc grâce à un large anneaux perçant le nacre.

- C'est mon emblème, expliqua Nikolaï avec révérence. C'est le symbole du nom Vassili. Tu es mon fils maintenant, il est légitime que tu le portes et je serrais ravi de te voir avec, dit-il. Il est la marque de notre famille, jusqu'à présent j'étais le seul à le porter, nous serons deux maintenant.

Fadeï le regarda avec une joie évidente. Avec ce geste, Kolia montrait au monde entier qu'il était de sa famille, son fils.

- Merci, il est magnifique, dit-il avec émotion.

Nikolaï passa derrière lui et lui attacha autour du cou. Sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissait voir le bijou.

- Ceux qui sont sous ma protection peuvent le porter brodé sur leurs vêtements mais pas sous forme de bijou et je t'ai fait faire une chevalière aussi avec l'emblème dessus. Il est enchanté. Grâce à lui, tu es relié au manoir qui te reconnaîtra comme l'un de ses maîtres. Tu es aussi relié aux protections alors tu sentiras si un intrus essaye d'entrer sur le domaine ou attaque les barrières. Il y a aussi un charme qui me permettra de te trouver peu importe où tu es. Si tu as besoin de moi, tiens le dans ta main et appelles moi, je serais prévenu, expliqua le vampire en revenant devant lui.

- Je ne l'enlèverais jamais, répondit le jeune vampire avec émotion. Merci papa, dit-il alors qu'il souriait et que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Kolia le serra dans ses bras et deux perles d'eau coulèrent sur ses joues, se changeant rapidement en petits diamants. Fadeï regarda les deux pierres précieuses tombées sur ses genoux avec une grande surprise. Il regarda ensuite son père à la recherche d'une explication :

- Les mystères de la magie, répondit celui-ci. Tu es le seul vampire au monde à pouvoir pleurer et voilà ce que ça donne, expliqua-t-il en récoltant les deux gemmes. J'en ai parlé à Arenne elle a dit que c'était à cause du dérèglement de ta magie. Les plus belles larmes du monde, sourit-il.

Fadeï sourit à son tour et laissa son père refaire sa tresse. L'adulte reprit ensuite le jeune dans ses bras et il regagnèrent la chambre où le loup les attendait. Celui-ci regarda le jeune vampire l'air émerveillé :

- Tu es très beau comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent qui s'il avait pu rougir l'aurait fait à coup sûr.

Le Quileute vint de nouveau le prendre dans ses bras et les deux âmes sœurs se gorgèrent un instant en silence de la présence de l'autre. Il remarqua ses gants mais ne fit aucune remarque. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, ils furent arrêté par des sifflement insistant. Ils se retournèrent alors vers Glyf qui s'était posté à leurs pieds :

« Puis-je venir aussi Sydness ? J'aimerais veiller sur vous et voir aussi un peu le manoir. »

- Glyf aimerait venir avec nous, expliqua le jeune vampire. Il peut ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Kolia.

« Tu peux venir Glyf, grimpes. » Lui dit Fadeï avec un sourire.

Le serpent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les deux cobras s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de Dean qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Ils montèrent jusqu'à atteindre le jeune vampire et allèrent s'installer autour de ses bras. Leurs queues se posèrent sur les deux épaules, puis ils s'enroulaient chacun autour d'un bras et posèrent leurs têtes sur ses poignets, le bout de leur nez arrivant sur le dessus de ses mains. Ils s'immobilisèrent et devinrent inertes. Étrangement, Fadeï ne sentait pas de poids supplémentaire et il savait que les fins serpents ne gêneraient pas ses mouvements. Ils restaient souples et s'étaient enroulés de façon à ne pas bloquer ses articulations. Ainsi figés, ils ressemblaient à d'extraordinaires et splendides ornements.

- C'est très étonnant et élégant, remarqua Nikolaï.

« Je pourrais me cacher sous vos vêtements et vous accompagner partout ainsi. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord Sydness. Comme ça je pourrais toujours veiller sur vous où que vous soyez. »

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit celui-ci.

Ils furent interrompu par le cri d'Hedwige qui vint d'autorité se percher sur l'épaule de Dean, visiblement bien décidée à venir avec eux et finalement, Oëlys vint se poster avec eux, imposant sa présence sous le rire de Nikolaï.

- Bon, tous le monde vient, remarqua-t-il alors. Allons-y, dit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? (demande-t-elle avec sa bouille de dragonneau surexcité). Je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur toute les explications données !

À dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Audragon.


	6. Pleine lune

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

L'avant propos va être court cette semaine. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions cette fois encore, j'ai à peine trouvé cinq minutes pour écrire mes notes de début de chapitre. J'ai même pas encore lui toutes vos review c'est dire. Bref juste un grand merci aux reviewer ! On n'oublie pas que Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J. K Rowling et Twilight celle de Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 :

Pleine lune

Ce fut avec des yeux émerveillés que Fadeï découvrit pour la première fois les couloirs du manoir. Il regardait autour de lui les boiseries sombres et sculptées, les vases de porcelaines, les tableaux ensorcelés, les lustres de cristal, les tapis aux motifs élaborés... Il n'avait jamais vu un tel décor. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un palais. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il allait vivre là, c'était splendide.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement en silence, Nikolaï et Dean regardant le jeune vampire qui ressemblait à un enfant, posant ses yeux partout avec curiosité. Ils ne croisèrent personne et mirent quelques minutes à gagner leur destination.

- C'est grand, lâcha finalement l'adolescent faisant rire son père.

- C'est plutôt grand en effet, remarqua celui-ci.

- Ça fait dix ans que je vis ici et je crois que je n'ai pas encore vu toutes les pièces, ricana Dean.

- Si je n'avais pas construit aussi grand je n'aurais pas pu accueillir autant de monde, remarqua Kolia. Et puis c'est quand même plus classe, dit-il avec un faux air hautain qui fit sourire son fils et qui fit rire Dean.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte sombre. On entendait déjà le bruit de discussions joyeuses ainsi que des éclats de rires provenant de la pièce. Fadeï devina tout de suite qu'il y avait pas mal de monde de l'autre côté. Il se tendit. Ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il était entré dans la grande salle à Poudlard. Tout les regards se tournaient alors vers lui et il pouvait y lire l'admiration, l'espérance, l'accusation, la curiosité, la jalousie, la colère, l'irritation, le ressentiment, l'exaspération, la cruauté. Ces regards lourds de reproches, d'attentes où de mise en gardes silencieuses. Ces regards qui faisaient peser le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules et qui le faisaient trembler de peur. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça de nouveau.

Sentant son âme sœur se tendre de plus en plus, Dean le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour le rassurer. Glyf siffla en sentant l'angoisse de son maître. Hedwige se mit à hululer doucement et Oëlys vint effleurer sa main du bout de son nez.

- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Dean. Ils ne vont pas te manger, dit-il en riant.

- Non, c'est notre louveteau national qui va les croquer en premier, ricana Nikolaï en posant une main sur son bras.

- Louveteau ?! S'étonna Fadeï un peu amusé qu'un homme de la carrure de Dean soit surnommé ainsi.

- Et bien c'est un loup, remarqua intelligemment Kolia avec un sourire moqueur, et avant ton arrivée, il était le plus jeune du manoir. Alors tout le monde l'appel louveteau, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois, sourit Fadeï. Louveteau, murmura-t-il en regardant Dean avec un sourire.

- J'adore quand c'est toi qui le dit, répondit celui-ci en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Le jeune vampire eut un petit rire et ceux qui l'entouraient furent soulagés de voir qu'il s'était détendu. Nikolaï se tourna alors vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même sans un bruit. Fadeï écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la grande salle à manger. C'était une pièce vaste au haut plafond. Celui-ci était magique et représentait un ciel étoilé parcourut par une aurore boréale blanche aux reflets argenté. Un peu plus bas flottait une multitude de bougie. Blanches et rondes, elles avaient la particularité d'avoir la tête en bas, leurs flammes s'étendant étrangement vers le sol sur plusieurs centimètres avant de se transformer en pluie de paillettes dorés s'évanouissant dans l'air.

L'espace au sol était occupé par une vingtaine de tables rondes pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personnes chacune. Faites de bois sombre et laqué, elles étaient basses et entourées d'une multitude de chaises sans pieds de style japonais ou de gros coussins dans de multiples couleurs. Le tout était installé sur d'épais tapis coloré mais sobres. Au centre de chaque table trônait un bouquet de fleur de cristal. Aux murs pendaient des miroirs, mais aussi des tableaux représentant diverses créatures magiques rares.

Fadeï fut surprit et émerveillé de constater qu'en face de lui et donc de l'entrée, il n'y avait pas de cloison, la pièce étant entièrement ouverte sur l'extérieur. Elle donnait sur la forêt et l'on voyait, à quelques mètres de là, de gigantesques pins aux larges troncs entre lesquels volaient de petites billes lumineuse. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis de mousse, parsemé d'aiguilles. Le jeune vampire se rendit compte qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de barrière entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur puisqu'il faisait agréablement chaud dans la salle. Un espace restait libre au centre de la pièce et Fadeï se demanda pourquoi.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il détermina qu'il devait y avoir environ quatre vingt dix personnes qui discutaient joyeusement. Le nouveau vampire resta profondément étonné par la diversité de races qu'il trouva devant lui. Et comme c'était arrivé avec les gens qu'il connaissait déjà, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur un être, il en devinait l'appartenance et dans certains cas, une capacité magique innée. Il y avait des elfes ancien, des vampires, mais aussi des démons, des lutins, des nymphes, des centaures, des métamorphes, des élémentaux, des fées à taille humaines, de minuscules fées, des satyres et des elfes de maisons. Il vit aussi un géant, une veela, un nain, une ningyo, une aswang et un harpi.

Il y avait une diversité de race impressionnante mais au final, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant lorsqu'on savait que Nikolaï prônait la tolérance et le mélange des cultures. Le vampire était très cultivé et il trouvait dommage que certains ne veuillent pas s'ouvrir aux autres cultures que la leur, préférant se battre entre eux. L'exemple le plus proche d'eux étant la querelle qu'il jugeait stupide entre Quileute et Cullen. Lorsqu'il apportait son aide à quelqu'un, il ne prenait sûrement pas son sang en compte. Sinon Dean n'aurait pas été là.

À leur entrée, tous se tournèrent vers eux et Fadeï se tendit, attendant avec appréhension les réactions à sa présence. Les regards se posèrent d'abord sur Kolia et tous le monde le salua avec le sourire :

- Bonsoir Nikolaï, dirent-ils.

- Bonsoir, répondit celui-ci.

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Dean qui le suivaient et tombèrent rapidement sur Fadeï blottit dans ses bras. Il n'échappa à personne que le jeune vampire était tendu et angoissé. Il les regardait avec une appréhension palpable, tintée de peur et tous surent que leurs premières réactions à son égard seraient déterminantes. Pendant tout le mois qui s'était écoulé, depuis ce jour où pour la première fois ils avait vu l'adolescent dans les bras du vampire, tous dans le manoir avaient suivi son évolution. C'était Gricha qui s'était chargé de leur donner des nouvelles presque quotidienne, à chaque repas commun qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble le soir. Tous avaient suivi avec attention. Ils avaient angoissé la première semaine en le sachant entre la vie et la mort. Ils avaient fêté la venu Oëlys et l'invocation miraculeuse de Glyf. Et ils avaient attendu avec impatience son réveil pendant les trois semaines qui avaient suivi.

Tout le monde s'était pris d'affection pour lui sans même l'avoir rencontré. Ils avaient été touchés par les récits de Gricha et Evania décrivant la douceur de Nikolaï à son égard ainsi que la détermination que mettait Arenne dans ses soins. Ils avaient ensuite appris la formation du lien d'âme sœur entre le loup et le jeune vampire et beaucoup croyaient encore à une blague, attendant de voir le couple, le Quileute ne s'étant pas vraiment montré depuis le réveil de Fadeï. Ils avaient appris par Kirsan qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel « jeune maître » et qu'il préférait qu'on l'appel par son prénom. Et tous s'en souvenaient alors qu'ils le saluaient :

- Bonsoir Fadeï, dirent-ils simplement avec le sourire.

L'adolescent fut réellement surprit et profondément ému. Après avoir salué son père, tous observèrent Dean avant de poser leurs regards sur lui. Et ce qu'il lu dans ces regards fut bien loin de ce qu'il avait connu. Il y avait de la chaleur, de la joie, une certaine affection mais rien de négatif ou de pesant. Juste des sourires sincères. Puis les voix s'élevèrent en cœur pour le saluer et il en fut incroyablement touché. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé par l'ambiance conviviale et amicale qui planait dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il à son tour.

- Bonsoir louveteau, terminèrent-ils ensuite.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'air dépité du Quileute qui leur répondit tout de même avec le sourire avant de suivre Nikolaï qui avançait dans la salle. Le vampire alla s'asseoir à une table vers le centre de la pièce et Dean vint s'installer à sa droite, relativement proche de lui pour rassurer Fadeï. Il choisi une chaise sans pieds et croisa les jambes devant lui. Le jeune vampire se retrouva assit entre ses cuisses, son dos collé au torse du Quileute qui l'entourait de ses bras et qui avait posé son menton sur sa tête. Hedwige resta fièrement dressée sur l'épaule du loup et Oëlys s'allongea à droite de Dean.

Fadeï observa un peu plus autour de lui. Il vit Arenne qui vint s'installer à gauche de Kolia et Kirsan qui s'assit à côté de la licorne noire. À sa table il y avait un démon à l'allure très élégante et raffinée, deux vampires jumeaux, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner, la veela, deux elfes anciens, deux métamorphes et une quinzaine de petites fées assises à même la table et entourant un elfe de maison.

Le jeune vampire fut agréablement surprit de voir que la dizaine d'elfes de maisons qu'il savait vivre au manoir grâce à son père, étaient tous installés dans la pièce et que visiblement, ils mangeraient avec eux. Tous étaient habillés de costumes simples et bruns. L'elfe de maison assit en face de lui semblait être en grande discussion avec les petites fées, lui jetant des regards réguliers. Il constata d'ailleurs que tout le monde le regardait mais il ne fut pas aussi gêné qu'il avait put l'être dans le passé. Il ne sentait autour de lui qu'une curiosité naïve et enfantine teintée d'un brin d'excitation. C'était comme s'il était entouré d'enfants et il trouvait cela presque amusant, léger et rafraîchissant.

Ce fut la veela qui parla en premier. Elle était très belle. Elle était assez grande et fine avec tout de même des formes généreuses et féminines. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds platines et lisses. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et l'on voyait deux petits crocs, plus courts que ceux des vampires, dépasser de ses lèvres. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'améthyste et elle était vêtu d'une robe blanche, fine et simple. Elle était assise et calée contre un elfe ancien qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle le regardait avec une certaine révérence et Fadeï l'entendit bredouiller l'air rêveur :

- Alors c'était vrai, des âmes sœurs, murmura-t-elle en passant ses yeux sur Dean puis sur Fadeï avant de revenir sur le loup.

- Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? S'exclamèrent les petites fées en se tournant vers le couple.

Visiblement, tous attendaient la réponse avec avidité. Fadeï bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le visage de Dean. Celui-ci souriait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Le jeune vampire remit sa tête droite, se blottissant un peu plus contre son loup en soupirant d'aise. Le Quileute reposa son menton sur sa tête avant de répondre la voix douce :

- Oui c'est vraiment vrai.

Toute la salle éclata alors en applaudissements et en félicitations. Le jeune vampire sursauta, surprit mais il se laissa vite aller à sourire, détendu. Les petites fées s'envolèrent, entamant un ballet complexe et rapide. Elles firent apparaître deux couronnes de fleurs blanches de toutes sortes qu'elles vinrent déposer sur leurs têtes. Ce fut l'euphorie pendant un moment et le jeune vampire se détendit complètement entre les bras de son âme sœur, entouré par cet éclat de joie pure.

Nikolaï finit par ramener le calme pour annoncer le début du repas alors que vingt heure sonnait. Fadeï l'observa faire un moulinet avec son poignet et une boule de lumière apparut dans sa paume. Il la lança dans les airs où elle éclata en de nombreuses étincelles. Chacune d'entre elle se dirigea vers une personne, tombant sur la table devant eux pour faire apparaître le repas. L'adolescent regarda le spectacle avec intérêt et constata que chacun avait quelque chose d'adapté à sa condition devant lui. Il y avait des potions de substitut de sang pour les vampires, des plats végétariens pour les elfes, de petites piles de fruits pour les fées, des crustacés pour la nyngyo, des insectes pour la aswang, de la viande sanguinolente pour les démons, bref, chacun en avait pour ses goûts. Tout était servi, soigneusement présenté, dans de magnifiques assiettes de porcelaine fine. Il y avait des couverts en argent et des verres de cristal soigneusement travaillé. Et toute la vaisselle était frappée de l'emblème Vassili. C'était splendide et luxueux.

Fadeï regarda devant lui et vit tout d'abord ce qu'il put assurément qualifier « d'assiette normale » accompagnée d'un verre de soda, destinés à Dean. Il y avait aussi un magnifique et grand verre en cristal entièrement décoré d'arabesques en argent. Il était ampli d'un liquide doré dont l'odeur sucré parvins aux narines du jeune vampire qui sentit ses crocs sortir doucement et qu'il devina donc être pour lui même. Il y avait un plat plein de fruits et d'herbe sur lequel Oëlys s'était déjà jeté. Une petite coupelle contenait les friandises préférées d'Hedwige qui se retrouva vite à embêter le Quileute pour qu'il lui en donne. Et enfin, il y avait une coupelle où trônaient de magnifiques fraises qui n'avaient subi aucune transformation. Il se demanda à qui elles étaient destinées et le comprit bien vite quand Glyf s'anima de nouveau autour de ses bras. Les deux cobras quittèrent ses membres pour gagner la table et entourer les fruits rouges.

« Des fraises, mon pêché mignon. » Siffla-t-il avec bonheur en respirant l'odeur des fruits.

« Tu manges des fraises ? » S'étonna Fadeï.

« Normalement je mange de petits animaux où des insectes comme tout les serpents mais j'adore les fraises et les fruits rouges en général. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'en manger. » Siffla alors que les deux reptiles prenaient un premier fruit.

Ils saisirent ensemble une même fraise qu'ils coupèrent en deux avant de l'avaler avec une délectation évidente.

« Exquis. » Siffla-t-il.

Fadeï sourit devant la quasi extase du reptile et il s'aperçut alors que beaucoup observaient Glyf avec curiosité. Il fut vraiment déstabilisé par le fait que personne ne sembla relever le fait qu'il avait parlé fourchelang. Pour une fois, il l'avait fait sans avoir l'impression d'être une bête de foire ensuite et il en fut incroyablement ému. Non, là tous semblaient plus curieux d'observer le serpent qui mangeait ses fraises avec bonheur.

Ce soir là, Fadeï eut droit à son premier repas agréable et conviviale. Il se détendit rapidement et bien qu'il ne participa pas vraiment aux conversations, il se plut à les écouter, parlant avec Dean qui l'aidait à boire son verre lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il observait avec joie l'amusement de tous. Rien n'était figé. Tout le monde riaient ou discutaient avec passion. Les gens voyageaient entre les tables et bientôt un vrai spectacle prit place dans l'espace libre au centre de la pièce. Les nymphes dansaient avec les petites fées, les elfes anciens chantaient, les lutins et les elfes de maisons jonglaient. Le jeune vampire fut vraiment surpris de découvrir une telle ambiance et il sut qu'il s'y ferait rapidement. Même dans ses rêves il n'avait jamais imaginé ça. C'était un simple instant de rire et de plaisir, un simple instant avec sa famille et des amis, mais un simple instant auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit et auquel il goûtait pour la première fois.

L'adolescent alla poser difficilement une main sur le bras de son père, attirant son attention. Nikolaï se pencha vers lui avec le sourire et Fadeï murmura avec émotion:

- Merci.

Bien sûr, ce simple mot n'échappa à personne dans la pièce puisque tous ou presque avaient des sens très développés et que ce soir, toute leur attention était discrètement dirigée vers le jeune vampire qu'ils rencontraient véritablement pour la première fois. Et tous sourirent, ravi de voir qu'il passait un bon moment.

- De rien, murmura Nikolaï. Je t'avais dit que tout n'était pas noir dans la vie. Tu n'as eu droit qu'au plus terrible que l'on puisse trouver mais à partir de maintenant, je te promet que tu auras droit à tout ce qu'il y a de bon. Et ça commence avec un repas convivial.

Encore une fois, tout le monde avait entendu. Ils ne connaissaient pas les détails de la vie du nouveau vampire mais il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel il était arrivé, le peu que Nikolaï leur avait dit et surtout les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage. La crainte qu'il avait eu en entrant, son appréhension, ses sursauts à chaque bruit ou geste brusque, son émerveillement enfantin face à des choses simples... tout ça laissait clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie qu'un enfant aurait du avoir. À quel point cela avait déraillé, ils n'en savaient rien. Mais en tout cas, son sourire et son émotion présente était agréable à voir.

- Je croyais que ça commençait avec une garde robe géante, rigola Fadeï.

- Oui, pour la catégorie « objets de tout les jours », dit-il avec un faux sérieux qui fit pouffer l'adolescent, là on entre dans la catégorie « détente et divertissement ».

- Et il y a combien de catégories ? Demanda Fadeï.

- Autant qu'on pourra en trouver, répondit Nikolaï.

- Merci papa, réitéra Fadeï avec le sourire.

Sous les regards attendrit de tous, Kolia déposa un baiser sur son front et serra sa main dans la sienne avec une affection que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Serein et heureux, Fadeï se blottit un peu plus contre Dean, posant sa main libre sur celles larges et chaudes qui étaient croisées sur son ventre. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, écoutant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui comme une berceuse. Il appréciait les rires, les chants ou de simples discussions. Et surtout, il analysait avec précaution cette ambiance chaleureuse et amicale, conviviale qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qu'il appréciait déjà.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Fadeï visita tout d'abord le manoir avec Dean, Kirsan et son père. Hedwige et Oëlys le suivaient et Glyf avait vite pris l'habitude de s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction que le manoir était un mélange du monde sorcier et moldu. Il y avait une salle de cinéma pourvu d'une incroyable collection de film. Il y avait également un salon musical encore une fois pourvu de toutes les musiques possibles et imaginables, aussi bien moldu que sorcière ou venant des différents peuples magiques. Une pièce qui suscita particulièrement son attention fut une salle télé aménagée pour les jeux vidéos. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, de grands salons dans plusieurs styles, des salles de sports, des laboratoires de potions, une splendide pièce sous une coupole de verre destinée à l'observation des étoiles, une gigantesque serre pleine de plantes ordinaires ou magiques et toutes plus extraordinaire les une que les autres, des serres de cultures pour les besoins du manoir . Il y avait aussi plusieurs très grandes pièces destinées à la pratique des sports, du combat, de la magie.

Une aile entière était dédiée aux chambres dont chacune avait son salon, son bureau et sa salle de bain. Il y avait de multiples salons et salles à manger privées. Des salles de travail et de réunion. Une salle de bal et une salle de réception, toutes deux dans des proportions royales. Il y avait encore des dizaines de pièces mais ils n'en firent pas le tour complet.

Tout les soir à présent, Fadeï venait avec plaisir manger avec tout les autres et il découvrait petit à petit les autres habitants. Au troisième repas, il commença à discuter avec ceux qui se trouvaient à sa table et qui changeaient presque tout les soirs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui y était resté chaque jours et Dean lui avait dit que la personne en question ne changeait jamais de place et s'installait systématiquement au même endroit. Le personnage intriguait particulièrement Fadeï et malgré son allure froide, il fut la première personne avec qui il parla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce personnage lui plaisait.

C'était un homme assez grand et filiforme. Mince, il ne semblait pas musclé du tout. Il avait une peau très pâle comme les vampires bien qu'il n'en soit pas un. Toutes ses dents étaient pointues et acérées qui dépassait un peu de ses lèves fines. Il ne souriait pas vraiment et se contentait à quelques occasions de relever légèrement les coins de sa bouche. Il avait un visage fins et très élégant, princier. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs qui lui couvraient les oreilles et qui étaient savamment ébouriffés. Il avait des yeux d'un noir profond dont on ne distinguait plus la pupilles et qui avait de discrets reflets bordeaux. Il portait toujours des costumes classiques et sombres. Ceux-ci étaient constitués de chemises dont le col était accompagné de jabots de soie noir et orné d'une broche en onyx. Il portait aussi des pantalons de lin aux coupes droites, des ceinture aux boucles travaillées, des chaussures de cuir ciré, des gilets et des vestes de costume longues. Il avait également des capes ou des demi capes. C'était un personnage qui semblait avoir traversé l'histoire et qui intriguait profondément Fadeï.

Il y avait une élégance constante dans ses gestes même lorsqu'il mangeait son morceau de viande sanguinolente, il le faisait avec une grâce envoûtante. Il se tenait toujours droit et avait une présence discrète mais fascinante. Il s'agissait d'un démon prénommé Erasenoss. Il était plutôt silencieux pourtant c'était avec lui que le jeune vampire avait le plus facilement entamé la discussion.

L'adolescent avait vite appris que les gens du manoir étaient souvent particuliers. Aussi, il avait découvert que c'était un curieux duo qui tenait l'immense bibliothèque et qui se chargeaient de nouvelles acquisitions. D'après Kolia, cela faisait quatre cent ans qu'ils étaient là. Tout deux vêtus de costumes d'apparences anciennes, ils avaient un air de professeurs avec leurs petites lunettes sur leurs nez et leurs cheveux soigneusement attachés en un catogan impeccable. Fadeï était cependant rester très étonné lorsqu'il les avaient rencontré et découvert leur rôle puisque non seulement ils n'avaient pas la tête de l'emploi mais en plus leur duo avait quelque chose de comique. Il s'agissait d'un nain, Eosam, et d'un géant, Rokeiner. Dramatiquement sérieux, ils n'aimaient absolument pas que l'on fasse une remarque sur leur différence de taille et même s'ils se chamaillaient continuellement, débattant sur un sujet ou un autre, ils étaient très amis.

Il avait ensuite fait connaissance avec la paire que formaient la nymphe Tarania et la démone Ipiski et qui étaient vraisemblablement les images de mode de la demeure. Elles aussi étaient radicalement différentes. Tarania était espiègle et enfantine. Pas très grande, elle avait une peau de pêche, des cheveux dorés méchés d'un magnifique vert et ornés de feuilles. Son visage rond était paré de deux yeux verts et d'un immense sourire. Elle portait souvent des robes très courtes dont les bretelles fines tombaient sur ses épaules en un air négligé ravissant. Mince, elle avait cependant de belle formes. Ipiski était complètement opposé. Filiforme et presque maigre, elle était grande et avait l'air froide. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, des yeux sombres et une peau grisâtre. Elle était belle et portait ces robes anciennes aux larges jupons, brodés de dentelles et de perles. Fadeï aurait put la croiser dans une salle de bal du dix neuvième siècle qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné. Pourtant, elles étaient très proche. La sobriété et le classicisme de la démone se mariait étonnamment avec l'exubérance et l'excentricité de la nymphe.

Il avait ensuite fait connaissance avec un autre groupe, les cinq lutins : Zetta, Zetti, Zette, Zetto et Zettu. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques et il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de les différencier surtout qu'ils s'habillaient de manière identique. Haut comme trois pommes, ils avaient réussis à faire rire le jeune vampire. Complètement farfelus, ils avaient des airs de savants fous avec leurs cheveux en pétard sous leurs petits chapeaux pointus de travers. Ils étaient constamment surexcités, ils parlaient tous ensemble dans un babillage que seul eux comprenaient.

D'après Nikolaï, ils étaient de véritables génies des potions. C'étaient eux qui préparaient toutes les potions du manoir et ils avaient même réussi à donner différentes saveurs de sangs différents aux potions destinées aux vampires et ceux-ci étaient souvent ravis de goûter les nouvelles trouvailles souvent réussies des petits lutins. Ils étaient même parvenu, pour les vampires une fois de plus, à créer une nourriture qui avait tout les aspects des aliments traditionnel mais qui une fois en bouche fondaient et donnait du sang qui avait parfois des saveurs inattendu. Beaucoup de vampire en étaient ravis. Mais toutes leurs inventions restaient dans le secret du manoir, les petits êtres ne voulant les offrir qu'à des personnes qu'ils appréciaient. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris le problème de Fadeï, ils avaient aidé Arenne à trouver la solution. Leur nouveau projet étant maintenant de lui permettre d'avoir une certaine diversité dans son alimentation. Le nouveau vampire avait été très touché de leur attention lorsque les cinq petits êtres lui avaient dit qu'ils travaillaient à essayer de lui inventer de nouvelles choses pour se nourrir.

Fadeï avait aussi fait plus ample connaissance avec la veela, Cydraï qui voyait les liens et donc son lien d'âme sœur qui la fascinait littéralement. Elle était très douce est charmante tout comme son compagnon qu'elle avait trouvé grâce à Kolia. Il s'agissait de l'elfe Sergeï. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Souriant, gentil et patient, Fadeï les trouvait très agréables et apaisant.

Il y avait aussi les centaures, Enefer, Iorrel et Clavyn qui étaient, très étrangement, des passionnés de mécanique et entretenaient le nombreux véhicules qui se trouvaient dans les garages de la demeure.

Il y avait bien sûr encore beaucoup de monde mais c'était là les personnes qui avaient le plus attiré l'attention du nouveau vampire.

Il eut également pendant ces quelques jours, une très intéressante conversation avec Glyf qui était venu le voir pour lui parler d'une chose qu'il avait perçu chez le jeune vampire le jour de son invocation. Il lui expliqua que le venin de basilic qui avait failli le tuer était tout de même resté dans son sang malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu inoffensif pour lui. Glyf lui avait dit que grâce à sa transformation en vampire alliés à ce venin et à sa forme animagus, le boa astral, il avait acquis une capacité dont-il n'avait même pas conscience.

Premièrement, il pouvait contrôler ses injections de venin lorsqu'il mordait. Il pouvait choisir de le faire ou non selon son choix. Deuxièmement, il pouvait sécréter le même venin que le basilic. Et enfin, il pouvait utiliser la caractéristique principal du boa astral. Le serpent avait la capacité de produire des venins multiples et de leur donner les propriétés qu'il voulait. Il pouvait aussi bien être le plus dangereux poison que l'on pouvait imaginer comme il pouvait être un médicament miraculeux, une drogue ou tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il pouvait lui donner les propriétés qu'il voulait. Seulement, la synthèse de ce venin requérait une grande quantité de magie et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'utilisé cette capacité sauf s'il n'avait pas le choix. En faîtes, Glyf lui avait dit que la seule chose qui avait manqué à l'éveil de ces capacité était un moyen d'injecter le venin, chose résolu par l'apparition de ses crocs. Et Fadeï était le seul vampire capable de contrôler ses injections lors de ses morsures.

Chaque matin, Nikolaï était venu l'aider à prendre son bain et passait une heure à le masser, si bien qu'en trois jour, le jeune vampire avait retrouvé sa mobilité bien que ses jambes restèrent faibles. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher sans trébucher mais il pouvait désormais boire ses verres de « sang d'or », comme tout le monde appelait la sève magique qu'il buvait, seul, se laver et s'habiller sans aide. Cependant Dean ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'aider où de le porter dés qu'il fatiguait. Le loup semblait toujours savoir quand il était trop fatigué pour marcher seul et Nikolaï avait dit que c'était grâce au lien. Ainsi, l'adolescent n'avait pas à demander d'aide que son âme sœur avait déjà réagi, attentionné. Mais il n'était jamais envahissant et il avait très rapidement appris à se servir du lien et de ses instincts de loup pour savoir quand Fadeï avait besoin de son aide.

Dans le manoir, tous avaient été prévenus qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte soumettre Fadeï à une quelconque magie. En effet, il y avait parfois quelques plaisantins qui aimaient faire des blagues magiques. Rien de méchant, c'était toujours très drôle mais le moindre sort pouvant faire du dégâts sur le jeune vampire, tout le monde avait été prévenus. Et tous faisaient très attention lorsqu'ils utilisaient une magie à proximité du nouveau vampire. Tout le monde avait aussi très vite compris que l'adolescent n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop de lui, qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts si ce n'était ceux de Dean ou de Nikolaï et qu'il prenait facilement peur pour un rien. Ça se lisait dans son corps et dans ses yeux aussi, tout le monde avait fait attention, contribuant ainsi à mettre Fadeï à l'aise. Et ils y parvinrent rapidement, le jeune vampire fut très vite parfaitement dans son élément au manoir.

Et finalement, les six jours qui les avaient séparé de la pleine lune passèrent. Ce jour là, alors que Fadeï se promenait dans le manoir au bras de Dean, tous purent voir que que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il marchait et bougeait de nouveau seul, la gestuelle du jeune vampire en avait émerveillé plus d'un. Chacun de ses mouvements était lent et calculé. Il ne faisait aucun geste inutile. On sentait sa faiblesse et sa fatigue mais pourtant, le tout restait d'une élégance envoûtante. Il était gracieux, léger et fluide. Mais aujourd'hui, il était maladroit et lourd. On avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas. Et il fut évident, dés le matin et pour tout le monde, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dean qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, Fadeï ayant pris son bras, était inquiet. Il sentait que le jeune vampire n'allait pas bien. Il s'appuyait bien plus que d'habitude sur lui. Il ne posait pas autant de questions qu'il avait pu le faire les jours précédents. L'adolescent avait été très curieux lors de leurs balades dans le manoir, posant ses yeux partout et voulant tout voir sans pour autant s'éloigner une seconde de Dean qu'il collait étroitement. Là, il était silencieux et regardait le sol. À travers leur lien qui se renforçait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure et de minute en minute, il sentait que l'adolescent se sentait mal, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil. Il était raide.

Ils se promenaient présentement dans les couloirs du manoir non loin de la chambre aux cascades, Fadeï ayant décidé d'exercer son corps quotidiennement pour retrouver sa mobilité. Comme souvent, ils étaient accompagnés de Oëlys, d'Hedwige et de Glyf enroulé autour des bras de son maître. Les trois familiers observaient l'adolescent dans un silence assez lourd. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Fadeï ne trébuche et manque de tomber. Dean le rattrapa avec douceur et le souleva d'autorité dans ses bras. Le jeune vampire se laissa faire sans protester et sa tête vint naturellement trouver sa place contre son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fadeï ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura celui-ci le regard un peu vague.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit ?

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, répondit celui-ci.

- Ce qui m'embête c'est de te voir dans cet état, remarqua le loup. Et en plus je commence à vraiment le sentir à travers le lien alors inutile de me le cacher. Tu peux tout me dire, dit-il doucement.

- Excuses moi.

- Ce n'est rien. On va retourner dans ta chambre et tu vas te reposer, annonça le Quileute.

Le jeune vampire acquiesça simplement et ferma les yeux, calant son visage dans la chemise de son âme sœur. Celui-ci regagna la chambre aux cascades, croisant quelques regards inquiets sur son passage. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la pièce, Dean s'avança vers le lit et y déposa son petit vampire avec mille précautions.

- Je vais appeler Nikolaï et Arenne, annonça le loup en écartant les mèches qui barraient le visage de l'adolescent.

- Non, ça va. Ne les déranges pas pour ça, c'est juste un coup de barre, murmura le jeune vampire.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit juste un coup de barre, remarqua Dean en caressant sa joue. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Et tu ne dois jamais avoir peur de déranger en nous disant quand quelque chose ne vas pas, même une toute petite chose que tu juges sans importance. C'est important pour nous parce que ça concerne ton bien être. N'hésites jamais à nous le dire, pria-t-il en venant coller son front à celui du jeune vampire qui le regardait dans les yeux. D'accord ?

- D'accord, bredouilla Fadeï avec un maigre sourire.

Dean embrassa son front et se servit de sa télépathie pour contacter Nikolaï et Arenne. Alors qu'il le faisait, il retira les chaussures et les chaussettes de l'adolescent à côté du quel il revint s'asseoir. Fadeï roula difficilement sur le côté avec l'intention de se rapprocher de son loup. Sa présence le rassurait alors qu'il se sentait complètement épuisé. Il se gorgeait de sa chaleur. Le voyant faire, le Quileute l'aida immédiatement et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux, se mettant ensuite à caresser ses cheveux avec affection.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes après l'appel de Dean pour que Nikolaï arrive, ayant visiblement utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour venir. Il entra l'air détendu mais Dean vit son inquiétude. Il avança jusqu'au lit et offrit un sourire rassurant à son fils. Il s'assit près de lui et prit l'une de ses mains toujours ganté dans la sienne.

- Arenne arrive mon cœur, dit-il avec douceur. On va voir ce qui se passe. Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?

- Non ça va. Merci, bredouilla l'adolescent en serrant doucement sa main.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'elfe ne toque à la porte. Nikolaï lui permit d'entrer et la blonde gagna le lit sans attendre. Elle avisa l'air épuisé de son jeune patient et s'accroupit entre Dean et Kolia qui entouraient le jeune vampire et lui demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bonhomme ? Dit-elle en utilisant le surnom qu'elle avait rapidement commencé à utiliser.

Elle avait vite compris que le jeune vampire appréciait ces marques d'affections aux quelles il n'avait jamais eu droit et qu'elles contribuaient à le détendre. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle travaillait tout les jours à acquérir la confiance de l'adolescent qui était devenus son petit protégé. Avant le retour de Kolia au manoir, elle habitait dans une maison perdue dans une forêt mais depuis qu'Evania l'avait appelé de toute urgence pour soigner le nouveau vampire, elle avait élu domicile au manoir et travaillait constamment pour améliorer la vie du fils de son ami de toujours. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, peu importerait sa durée, de ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Fadeï en le soignant le jour de son arrivée. L'enfer, il n'y avait que ce mot pour elle. Elle voulait maintenant qu'il goûte au paradis et elle aiderait Nikolaï et Dean à lui apporter. Le voir dans cette état l'attristait, il ne méritait pas de subir tout ça.

- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis ce matin, bredouilla le jeune vampire. Je suis plus fatigué que d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et je me sens raide, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je vais voir ça, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

L'adolescent acquiesça mollement et elle avança alors lentement sa main vers son front. Comme toujours Fadeï se tendit mais il n'avait plus se mouvement de recul instinctif qu'il avait put avoir au début. Elle déposa délicatement ses doigts tièdes et doux sur la peau froide et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se servait de son pouvoir, sa main s'auréola d'une lumière verte. Elle resta concentré quelque secondes avant de retirer sa main. Nikolaï l'interrogea du regard et elle répondit :

- C'est la malédiction du loup garou qui s'agite, expliqua-t-elle. C'est ce soir la pleine lune, l'air un peu inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui et si tu ressent quoi que se soit tu me le dis d'accord ?

L'adolescent approuva légèrement, pas vraiment rassuré par la situation. Nikolaï décréta qu'il restait aussi et bientôt Kirsan arrivait lui aussi. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dean et Fadeï et ce dernier l'appréciait de plus en plus. D'un simple sort, Kolia changea les vêtements de son fils pour un pyjama plus confortable et l'adolescent le remercia d'un sourire. Il lui avait laissé ses gants et si tous se posaient la question de savoir pourquoi il en portait, personne ne l'avait dit à haute voix.

Et la journée passa ainsi. Dean garda son âme sœur contre lui, jouant avec ses cheveux et tout deux discutaient avec Kirsan mais aussi avec Nikolaï et Arenne même si ces derniers s'isolaient parfois ensembles dans le salon de la chambre pour discuter entre eux. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs sujet d'amusement pour le roux et le couple. Il n'échappait à personne que Nikolaï était attiré par Arenne et Arenne par Nikolaï. D'après Kirsan qui était au manoir depuis un moment, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Ils se tournaient autour sans jamais se rapprocher vraiment. En entendant cela, Fadeï se promit qu'il ferait quelque chose. Lui aussi ça lui avait sauté aux yeux qu'ils se plaisaient.

La journée parut bien longue pour tout le monde et dans l'après midi, Dean montra pour la première fois sa forme de loup à Fadeï. L'adolescent resta émerveillé devant le magnifique loup noir dont le pelage semblait rayonner par endroit de l'éclat de la lune, le jeux de reflets bougeant avec ses mouvements. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Une chose cependant attira l'attention générale car une chose avait changé sur le loup depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu dans sa forme animale. Désormais sa tempe gauche était ornée du même serpent que dans sa forme humaine sauf qu'il était plus grand et de la couleur argenté de la lune.

Sachant qu'il devrait passé la nuit sous cette forme, le Quileute resta ainsi. Il grimpa dans le grand lit qu'il occupait presque entièrement avec cette apparence et Fadeï s'installa contre son flanc, l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Souriant doucement, il perdit ses mains dans l'abondante et douce fourrure sombre. C'était chaud et très confortable. Dean arqua tout son corps autour de lui, protecteur.

- Je sais que je me répète encore, ricana Fadeï en se blottissant contre lui, mais tu es vraiment très très douillet.

- N'est-ce pas, ricana le loup de sa voix grave et profonde.

- Tu as vraiment touché le gros lot avec lui, rigola Kirsan en s'adressant à l'adolescent, tu as le « mode peluche » intégré. C'est qu'il est multi fonctions le louveteau.

Les autres rigolèrent doucement, franchement amusés.

- Le louveteau a aussi des dents acérées, grogna Dean, et mes canines sont plus grandes et plus dangereuses que les tiennes l'allumette.

- Allumette ? Interrogea Fadeï.

Pour seule réponse, Kirsan claqua des doigts en souriant et une petite flamme s'alluma au dessus de sa main. Le jeune vampire se rappela alors qu'il maîtrisait le feu et comprit alors d'où venait le surnom.

- Allumette ou pétard mouillé, entre les deux mon cœur balance, ricana Dean.

- Pétard mouillé ! Se vexa Kirsan. Non mais dit donc c'est comme si je t'appelais petit chiot. Il y a des limites tout de même, dit-il en croisant les bras l'air complètement offensé.

- Va pour allumette alors, soupira Dean. Et ne m'appelles jamais petit chiot, je ne suis pas un petit chiot, bredouilla le loup amusant Fadeï.

- Si tu ne m'appelles pas pétard mouillé, insista Kirsan.

- Marché conclu l'étincelle, termina le Quileute.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite du roux face au nouveau surnom. Et bientôt, le soir arriva. Le soleil se couchait et Fadeï regarda la coupole de verre qu'était le toit de sa chambre. Il avait été émerveillé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en pleine nuit. Le verre était opaque mais il y avait tout de même des centaines de petits cercles de verre translucide, semblables à des bulles. La journée, elles étaient toutes agglutinées au même endroit, au centre. Mais la nuit, chaque bulle se déplaçait pour suivre une étoile, permettant ainsi de voir les astres à travers le verre opaque. C'était splendide.

Au plus la journée avait avancé, au plus Fadeï avait sentit que quelque chose bougeait en lui. Il avait été de plus en plus fatigué et le soir venu, il était plus épuisé que jamais. Mais les choses empirèrent lorsque le soleil eut entièrement disparut. La pleine lune brillait au dessus de la chambre et Fadeï en sentait l'énergie qui s'amplifia d'un coup lorsque le soleil lui eut totalement cédé la place. Immédiatement, le jeune vampire eut l'impression qu'une bête sauvage remuait en lui, l'attaquant de l'intérieur. C'était le loup garou, il le savait et c'était comme ci celui-ci se débattait pour sortir. Ça faisait mal.

Pendant toute la journée, même si tous avaient poussé l'ambiance à la détente, ils s'inquiétaient de voir la nuit arriver. Il n'avait échappé à personne que l'adolescent fatiguait d'heure en heure même s'il ne se plaignait pas. Arenne veillait sur lui et vérifiait régulièrement son état ne pouvant que constater son affaiblissement et l'éveil de la malédiction. Elle ne fit part de ses craintes qu'à Nikolaï alors qu'ils discutaient tout les deux et malheureusement, celles-ci se réalisèrent.

Tous étaient crispés alors que le soleil se couchait et le silence s'installa. Finalement le jour laissa place à la nuit et il ne fallut que quelques seconde pour voir une première réaction chez Fadeï. Le jeune vampire se crispa violemment, se recroquevillant sur lui même contre Dean et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Dean redressa les oreilles et approcha son museau de son âme sœur à moitié cachée par son abondante toison.

- Fadeï, appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ça fait mal, murmura celui-ci les dents serrée.

Il lâcha bientôt un nouveau cri et enfouis son visage dans le fourrure du loup, accrochant ses mains à la toison noire. Nikolaï et Arenne voulurent approcher mais Dean, sentant leur approche, tourna brutalement la tête vers eux et grogna, montrant les crocs, l'air menaçant. La panique montait en lui, à travers le lien il sentait la douleur de son âme sœur. Tout son être criait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour que cette douleur cesse. Il devait le protéger. Alors quand il sentit l'approche des deux autres, son instinct, plus éveillé en cette nuit de pleine lune, prit le relais. Il devait le protéger et le loup, déboussolé parce ce qui se passait, par la douleur de son âme sœur, avait réagit en tant que protecteur. En cette instant, tout ce qui n'était pas Fadeï était une menace potentielle.

L'elfe et le vampire reculèrent immédiatement en voyant l'hostilité non simulée de Dean. Nikolaï, Arenne et Kirsan le regardèrent avec surprise avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sa confusion, sa panique, sa peur et ses instincts éveillés se lisaient facilement dans ses yeux de lune. Le jeune vampire lâcha un nouveau cri étouffé par la toison du loup et celui-ci se tourna vers lui l'air affolé. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Kolia et sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait :

- Je suis désolé, je..., dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Nikolaï les yeux vissé sur son fils.

- Je peux ? Intervint Arenne en désignant le jeune vampire roulé en boule.

Dean approuva mais il paniquait et cela se voyait. L'elfe s'approcha du jeune vampire et posa une main sur son front alors qu'il gémissait, le yeux clos, le corps tendu et la mâchoire crispée. Pendant ce temps Kirsan fit le tour du lit, s'approchant de la tête de Dean dont le regard ne quittait pas le jeune vampire. Il attrapa l'énorme museau du loup et le força à se tourner vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Encore une fois, le Quileute perçu le geste comme une menace et ce fut de justesse que le roux esquiva le coup de mâchoire qui manqua de lui arracher un bras. Aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait Dean parût encore plus confus, il se contrôlait parfaitement d'habitude. Mais là, la seule chose importante pour lui était de protéger son âme sœur. De le protéger et de trouver un moyen de faire cesser cette souffrance qu'il ressentait à travers le lien. Celle ci ne lui portait pas atteinte, lui même ne ressentait pas de douleur mais il percevait et comprenait celle de Fadeï et il fallait que cela cesse, immédiatement. Chaque cri et chaque gémissement sortant de la bouche du jeune vampire semblait presque les tuer tout deux à petit feu. Il posa son regard sur son ami, terrifié par tout ce qui se bousculait en lui :

- Excuses moi, dit-il, je... excuses moi, répéta-t-il sa voix grave rendu un peu plus aigu par l'émotion.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura immédiatement Kirsan. Louveteau, il faut que tu te calme, dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha plus lentement cette fois-ci et reprit l'imposant museau entre ses deux mains, forçant son ami à le regarder dans les yeux. Le diamètre de la gueule du loup, même fermée, était plus important que la tête du brun, une bonne fois et demi la taille d'un loup Quileute normal, si ce n'était plus et il aurait pu croquer le vampire sans sommation, mais Kirsan ne fit pas attention à cela. Il planta son regard ambré dans celui d'argent, approchant son visage au maximum. La tribu Quileute et les Cullen auraient sûrement étaient malades de voir une telle scène d'amitié entre un loup et un vampire.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, réitéra Kirsan d'une voix qui se voulait sereine.

- Mais Fadeï, il... et je sens tout et il faut que... bredouilla rapidement le loup.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit doucement le roux, mais Arenne fait déjà tous ce qu'elle peut, expliqua-t-il alors que l'elfe usait déjà de son pouvoir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Fadeï qui étouffait ses cris dans le pelage noir de Dean. Il était tendu comme un arc et agrippait presque avec désespoir la fourrure du loup, se collant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et la toison de nuit, longue et abondante le cachait en partie. Le voir comme ça lui était insupportable mais il savait que l'état de son meilleur ami était bien pire que le sien et qu'il devait se calmer.

- Paniquer n'aidera en rien, dit-il en regardant de nouveau le loup dans les yeux. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu sais, comme je ne comprenais pas votre lien, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque avec pas mal de monde du manoir. Tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur les âmes sœurs alors on a cherché et j'ai appris pas mal de choses. Il faut que tu te calmes parce que comme tu sens sa souffrance, lui il sent ta panique et ça ne l'aide pas. Si tu te calmes tu pourras essayer de le détendre et ça ira peut-être un peu mieux pour lui.

- Il a raison, renchérit Nikolaï qui ne quittait pas son fils des yeux et avait posé une main sur son épaule frêle. Ça peut l'aider si tu te calmes.

En apparence, le vampire semblait presque serein mais ses yeux montraient que lui aussi luttait pour se maîtriser, terriblement inquiet.

- Tu vois, appuya Kirsan sans lâcher le regard de son ami. Alors respires doucement et concentres toi sur le fait de le soulager. Il faut que tu repousses ta panique, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses submerger. Tu sais le faire, tu l'a déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois.

Kirsan parla à son ami de longues minutes, le forçant à le regarder et il l'aida à reprendre le contrôle sur lui même. Poussé par l'idée d'aider Fadeï, Dean lutta contre sa panique comme il avait lutté contre les instincts primitifs du loup en lui par le passé. Il l'avait fait jusqu'à trouver l'équilibre parfait entre son côté humain et son côté animal, gagnant un contrôle total sur ses émotions. Il devait arriver à maîtriser le lien aussi. Pour aider son âme sœur. Et puis, il devait trouver une solution et dans son état, il ne pouvait aligner deux pensées et donc réfléchir. Se calmer, il devait se calmer. Cela lui prit de longues minutes mais il y parvint finalement, fortement aider par Kirsan qui lui parlait constamment.

Lorsque le roux vit que son ami avait retrouvé son calme malgré son inquiétude et sa peur, il relâcha son museau. Tout deux se tournèrent alors vers Fadeï. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Dean se souvint alors qu'Arenne avait dit que c'était un signe de dérèglement de sa magie, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais il se contrôla alors que la panique regagnait du terrain. L'adolescent avait enfoui son visage contre lui mais on entendait encore régulièrement ses cris et ses gémissements. L'elfe avait déjà cessé son examen et Kolia serrait doucement l'épaule de son fils d'une main en guise de soutient.

- Alors Arenne ? Demanda le vampire.

- C'est la malédiction, elle s'éveille partiellement à cause de la lune. Il ne se transformera pas mais la malédiction se débat en lui. Elle ne peut fonctionner comme elle le devrait et donc elle déraille. D'où la douleur. Je ne peux rien faire, dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Et ça va durer longtemps comme ça ? Cria presque Dean dont le cœur et l'âme se déchirait un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Jusqu'au levé du soleil, répondit-elle tout bas alors qu'elle avait déposé une main dans les cheveux noir de son protégé.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça toute la nuit ! S'écria le loup qui luttait pour ne pas paniquer de nouveau.

- Est-ce que ça risque d'abîmer encore plus sa magie ? Demanda Nikolaï tendu à l'extrême.

- Normalement non comme la malédiction y est totalement intégrée, annonça l'elfe. C'est comme un sursaut de sa propre magie. Ça ne devrait pas faire de dégâts malgré la violence du phénomène.

- Devrait ? Interrogea Kirsan sur les nerfs.

- Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois : un tel déchirement de la magie d'une personne la rend totalement imprévisible dans ses réactions face à un phénomène. Je ne peux pas prédire avec certitude ce qui vas se passer. Je ne saurais s'il y a eu des dégâts que demain matin.

- Et on ne peut vraiment rien faire pour le soulager ? Demanda Dean qui fixait son âme sœur avec douleur et peur.

- Non rien. Je ne peux pas utiliser de sorts ou de potions pour contrer la douleur. Et il ne pourra pas s'endormir non plus. Sans magie je n'ai aucun moyen ne serait-ce que de le mettre dans un sommeil artificiel pour lui épargner ça. On peut juste attendre.

Un silence lourd tomba, entrecoupé des cris étouffés de Fadeï perdu dans sa douleur. Tous tremblaient presque d'impuissance. La peur et l'angoisse se lisait sur tout les visages et Dean semblait souffrir avec l'adolescent. On voyait presque son cœur se fendre à chaque gémissement. Si dans les scènes tendres on pouvait presque voir les sentiments qui unissaient les deux âmes sœurs, c'était aussi vrai dans les scènes de douleur. Kirsan, Nikolaï et Arenne l'apprenaient aujourd'hui. Oëlys s'était approché, observant le jeune vampire avec une peine palpable. Hedwige avait prit place sur la tête de lit et hululait d'inquiétude. Quant à Glyf, il avait son double regard noir posé sur son maître, indescriptible et fixe.

Dean lui, refusait d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa perle souffrir ainsi. Non. Il ne méritait pas ça en plus de tout le reste. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Mais Arenne disait que non et lui n'y connaissait rien en magie. Il luttait pour ne pas céder de nouveau à la panique. Calme. Calme. Rester calme, pour lui. Il devait lui communiquer du calme pour essayer de l'aider. Et si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire alors il le ferait.

Il ferma les yeux et régula sa respiration. Il devait se contrôler. Et c'était un exercice qu'il maîtrisait mieux que personne. Chasser la panique, appréhender la peur, laisser place à la réflexion, faire dominer la sérénité. Trouver le juste équilibre entre toutes ses émotions car malgré tout, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles étaient toutes indispensables. Soumises, domptées et exploitées correctement, elle étaient toutes de précieux indicateurs qu'il pouvait ensuite analyser, obtenant ainsi les réponses que son instinct lui soufflait.

Il retrouva son calme presque total. Il le rassembla et le poussa à travers le lien qu'il pouvait sentir dans son esprit, puissant et fort. Il y poussa aussi son soutient et son amour, son affection et sa douceur. De l'extérieur, on vit Fadeï se détendre légèrement et les regards se posèrent sur le loup aux yeux clos, immobile. Tous comprirent alors qu'il tentait d'aider au mieux son âme sœur. Nikolaï posa une main sur l'épaule du loup en marque de remerciement, d'encouragement et de soutient. Lui ne pouvait rien faire mais Dean semblait pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. Kirsan posa également une main dans la fourrure noire, soutenant son ami et Arenne en fit de même.

Sa quiétude retrouvée, Dean put de nouveau entendre cette petite voix en lui. Celle de ses instincts, celle du loup qu'il était. La sienne. Celle qui lui révélait toujours ce qu'il ne voyait pas au premier abord. Et là, une idée lui vint. Il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait essayer. Lui aussi il connaissait la malédiction du loup garou, même si pour lui elle avait été presque totalement éradiquée. Il l'avait combattu, il la connaissait et il savait une chose que les autres ignoraient sans doute. La malédiction était activée par la magie de la lune et elle y réagissait. La transformation en loup servait à aider à capter cette magie naturelle. Le loup garou en Fadeï voulait sortir pour atteindre cette magie mais il ne le pouvait pas, causant cette douleur. Mais lui, il contrôlait cette magie de la lune, surtout cette nuit. Il pouvait en capter un peu et la faire passer à travers le lien et il était presque sûr que ça calmerait la malédiction. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle cesserait de se débattre en obtenant cette magie.

Dean en était sûr, ça marcherait. Il se demanda ensuite s'il ne risquait pas de faire du mal à l'adolescent en faisant cela. Avec sa magie instable, c'était risqué. Mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Cependant pouvait-il jouer la santé de sa perle sur son instinct. Oui, il le pouvait. Il le pouvait parce qu'il n'y avait pas que son instinct de loup qui le lui criait, il y avait aussi son âme, son lien. Ce lien qui le poussait à ne jamais faire de mal à son âme sœur. Le lien le plus puissant qui existait, le plus pur et le plus sincère. Il pouvait avoir confiance en tout ça, il le savait. Alors il devait essayer et il s'y attela instantanément.

Il se concentra. S'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout sa magie en temps normal, les nuits de pleine lune, il était un maître. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué pour lui et ses instincts le guidaient. Il sentait la magie de la lune tout autour de lui, elle était partout cette nuit. Il commença à en rassembler. Arenne, Kirsan et Nikolaï ne manquèrent pas de constater que le loup utilisait son pouvoir. Sa fourrure était maintenant parcourut par de longues vagues de lumière d'argent suivant le sens de son poil. Tout trois se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait mais ils n'osèrent pas l'interrompre. Il semblait très concentré et ils lui faisaient confiance. Ils se contentèrent donc d'observer.

Lorsqu'il eut rassemblé suffisamment de magie, Dean rouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient, semblables à deux lunes, splendides. Ses iris se fixèrent sur Fadeï, ses oreilles dressées. Prêt à observer le résultat de ce qu'il voulait tenter, attentif au lien, il commença à transmettre très doucement l'énergie lunaire à son âme sœur. Le serpent sur la tempe du Quileute s'illumina et le loup sur celle du jeune vampire en fit de même.

- Il utilise le lien, remarqua alors Nikolaï en observant attentivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Arenne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kolia, mais attendons de voir.

À travers le lien, Dean établit un flux doux et lent de magie entre lui et Fadeï. Et dès que la première once d'énergie parvint à l'adolescent, il sut que ça marcherait. La magie se dirigea directement vers la malédiction et fut absorbée par celle-ci. Le loup resta un instant surpris de la manière précise dont il ressentait ce qui se passait dans le corps de son petit vampire mais il ne resta pas à s'interroger sur la question. Il assura le flux de magie de sorte qu'il reste ouvert et constant alors qu'il captait toujours la magie lunaire. Il continua également à faire passer tout son calme retrouvé, sa tendresse et son amour à travers le lien. Et pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il regardait le jeune vampire, guettant un changement quelconque, il ne se produisit rien.

Un silence tendu régnait, toujours entrecoupé des cris étouffés du jeune vampire. Tous l'observaient. Et puis finalement, un quart d'heure après que Dean ai commencé à transmettre la magie, Fadeï cessa de crier. Tous retinrent leur respiration, écoutant les gémissements qui persistaient. Nikolaï, Kirsan et Arenne ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'avait fait Dean mais ils savaient qu'il avait fait quelque chose et ils en guettaient le résultat. Pendant la demi heure qui suivie, l'adolescent se détendit à vue d'oeil. Il ne criait plus et ses gémissements de douleur s'éteignaient. Ses mains se desserrèrent de la toison noire et bientôt sa respiration redevint régulière.

De son côté, Fadeï s'était rapidement perdu dans la douleur, occultant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait connu pire mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la force de résister comme il le faisait par le passé. Aussi, il ne chercha même pas à retenir ses cris comme il le faisait au par avant. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, il était Fadeï. Harry Potter cachait ses faiblesses derrière une image forte et fausse. Harry Potter ne montrait pas sa douleur, ça lui était interdit et donc il serrait les dents. Mais Harry Potter n'existait plus, seul Fadeï demeurait. Et Fadeï montrait sa faiblesse, il exprimait sa douleur, il recherchait aide, protection et amour. Fadeï c'était la véritable apparence derrière le personnage de Harry Potter. Et il n'avait pas honte de crier, il ne se cachait plus.

Il avait peur alors que la douleur le submergeait et il ne sentait ni ne voyait plus ni son père, ni Arenne, ni Kirsan. Mais il sentait encore son lien fort et solidement ancré. Et à travers lui, il sentait la présence de Dean, sa fourrure douce sur sa peau, et il chercha à s'approcher le plus possible de sa source de chaleur et de réconfort, s'y accrochant désespérément. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le lien, sur Dean, sur son âme sœur et il sentit sa panique et sa peur, son angoisse pour lui. Si d'un côté ces sentiments l'enfonçait un peu plus, amplifiant sa propre terreur, ils le réconfortaient aussi. Savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait à ce point pour lui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Et puis le calme revint petit à petit chez son loup. La sérénité repris sa place et elle fut même poussée vers lui, venant agir comme un baume sur son esprit.

Mais une chose toucha particulièrement le jeune vampire concentré sur son lien : l'amour que le Quileute poussait vers lui. Un amour énorme, sincère et puissant. Le même qu'il ressentait pour le loup. Il savait qu'ils avaient les mêmes sentiments mais le percevoir ainsi c'était bien différent. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de mensonge, juste une vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Pour Fadeï, c'était la plus belle déclaration que l'on pouvait faire et il parvint un instant à isoler son esprit de son corps, se laissant bercer par la chaleur et la douceur de ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ainsi. Il connaissait l'amour, celui d'un père, celui de Nikolaï, celui qui lui avait permis de tenir toutes ces années. Et il ne voulait le perdre ou le remplacer pour rien au monde. Et il n'aurait pas à le faire puisque l'amour que lui transmettait Dean était bien différent. C'était un même mots pour deux choses différentes. Deux choses dont-il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Il se gorgea de ce sentiments d'être important et étrangement, malgré la situation, il s'était rarement senti si heureux. Quelques minutes passèrent encore et à leur issu, il sentit son lien avec le loup s'ouvrir d'un cou alors qu'un flux de magie doux, frais et parfaitement maîtrisé, commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il sentit immédiatement cette énergie être absorbé par la bête sauvage qu'il sentait se débattre en lui et soudain, cette bête sembla s'acharner et dévorer cette énergie, se désintéressant de sa personne. Cela prit encore un moment mais la douleur s'éteignit petit à petit et la bête se calma, occupée à absorber la magie que le lien lui transmettait.

Fadeï ne savait pas ce que Dean avait fait mais il l'avait fait et il était parvenu à effacer presque totalement sa souffrance. Et puis il continuait à lui transmettre amour et soutient. Le jeune vampire continuait à ressentir une légère douleur, le loup garou remuant encore brusquement, se jetant sur la fraîche magie, mais ça devint largement supportable pour lui. Ce n'était plus rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se détendit et retrouva ses esprits. La première chose qu'il fit fut de rassembler son propre amour, toute la tendresse dont-il était capable, il y ajouta le bien être qu'il avait ressentit grâce aux sentiments que le loup lui avait transmit et termina par une bonne dose de reconnaissance. Il envoya cette boule d'émotions vers le Quileute, se servant à son tour du lien. Et il sentit cette boule éclater dans l'esprit de Dean tel un feu d'artifice.

Le Quileute fut surpris par la vague émotive qui déferla sur lui. Surprit et incroyablement ému par l'amour qu'il y sentait. Son regard s'adoucit et se fit d'une tendresse incroyable. Rassuré par le bien être qu'il sentait désormais chez son petit vampire malgré une légère douleur persistante, il se décontracta enfin. Il avança son museau vers le jeune vampire désormais détendu. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos mais il sentit sans difficultés le souffle chaud sur son visage. Tout les présents purent alors le voir entrouvrir les yeux. Il semblait épuisé et la souffrance se lisait encore dans les deux perles verte d'eau mais ce qui frappa tout le monde, fut l'amour qui y brillait alors qu'il regardait le loup. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il leva difficilement une main qu'il posa lourdement sur le large museau pour ensuite se mettre à le grattouiller lentement.

- Merci Dean, murmura-t-il.

Le loup ne répondit pas et posa simplement sa tête devant le jeune vampire, l'entourant complètement de son corps et s'appliquant à continuer à lui transmettre la magie lunaire qui calmait la malédiction.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Arenne.

Dean expliqua alors ce qu'il avait fait, Fadeï se reposant contre lui les yeux mi-clos et une main posée sur son nez. Une fois l'explication terminée, Arenne examina de nouveau l'adolescent et constata la totale efficacité de ce que faisait le Quileute. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et les sourire s'installèrent. Nikolaï remercia chaudement Dean, soulagé de voir que son fils allait bien mieux.

- Et ça ne risque pas d'abîmer sa magie ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Non, répondit Arenne avec un sourire. C'est une magie naturelle, comme celle que l'on absorbe en respirant. En plus comme elle passe par le lien d'âme, elle s'intègre parfaitement à son corps et elle se dirige même directement sur la malédiction. Ces magies issu de la nature sont douces et non agressives, donc il n'y a pas de risques. Dean a trouvé la solution parfaite.

De long soupirs se firent entendre alors que le soulagement tombait dans la chambre. Kolia remit les cheveux de son fils en place, lui caressant la joue au passage. L'adolescent sourit en profitant de l'attention.

Tous restèrent autour du couple et la nuit passa en discussions calmes. Fadeï se concentrait sur leurs débats pour éloigner ses idées de la malédiction. Par moment, un élan douloureux le secouait encore et il grinçait des dents mais ce ne fut plus aussi grave qu'au début. Il avait du mal à se concentrer mais il participait quand même aux discussions. Dean surveillait le flux de magie qu'il avait établi tout en participant lui aussi, comprenant que Fadeï cherchait à se changer les idées. Et le couple profitait aussi pleinement de l'échange de sentiments qui s'était établis entre eux, les réchauffants mutuellement. Autour d'eux, Kirsan, Arenne et Nikolaï surveillait le jeune vampire mais ils constatèrent vite que l'action du loup fonctionnait parfaitement et ils se rassurèrent, se concentrant ensuite sur le fait de distraire l'adolescent des effets encore peu agréables et toujours présent de la malédiction.

Et au bout de cette longue nuit, le soleil se leva enfin et dès que le premier rayon se montra Fadeï sentit la malédiction du loup garou se rendormir. Le courant de magie lunaire s'effaça entre les deux âmes sœur, le loup en perdant le contrôle. Tout deux soupirèrent alors que la douleur s'effaçait totalement du corps du jeune vampire, le laissant épuisé et perclus de courbatures. Mais c'était fini, enfin. Dean aussi était fatigué à cause de la magie et de la concentration mise en œuvre, même si ce n'était presque rien comparé à Fadeï. Arenne examina l'adolescent pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien subi qui n'aggrave son état de santé. Tout le monde termina de se détendre lorsqu'elle annonça qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts supplémentaires sur sa magie.

Les deux âmes sœurs avaient besoin de sommeil, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Maintenant que l'adolescent ne risquait plus rien, Nikolai, Kirsan et Arenne se décidèrent rapidement pour les laisser dormir quelques heures tranquillement. L'elfe et le roux sortirent les premiers. Kolia prit son fils dans ses bras alors que le loup sortait du lit pour reprendre forme humaine. Il le serra contre lui et embrassa sa tête, terminant de calmer la peur qui l'avait pris toute la nuit. Le nouveau vampire du le sentir puisqu'il murmura :

- Je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il pour le rassurer.

- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est le propre des parents. Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus mal du tout maintenant ?

- Oui. Je suis juste épuisé, souffla-t-il.

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir avec ta peluche alors, répondit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front.

Dean qui avait repris forme humaine revint vers le lit. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Il reprit son âme sœur dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant son odeur. Nikolaï se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du loup. Il l'avait observé toute la nuit lui aussi et la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait exprimé sans s'en rendre compte prouvait son attachement à Fadeï. Kolia le savait, ils étaient des âmes sœurs après tout, mais le voir le rassurait quant au fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour veiller avec attention sur le jeune vampire. Il serra l'épaule de Dean doucement et celui-ci releva le regard vers lui. Le vampire lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Le Quileute lui sourit en réponse.

- Reposez vous, dit doucement Kolia.

D'un geste de la main, il activa l'une des fonction magique de la chambre et le verre du toit et des baies vitrés se teinta de façon à ne pas laisser entrer le soleil. Il quitta ensuite la chambre, une surprise l'attendant dans le couloir où étaient aussi resté Kirsan et Arenne. En effet, il semblait que les ouïes fines du manoir aient entendu les premiers cris de douleurs du jeune vampire et toute la demeure s'était inquiétée. Tout le monde s'était attaché à lui, parce qu'il était gentil et simple, ouvert et tolérant. Et tout le monde ressentait le besoin de le protéger. Parce qu'il semblait si fragile. Parce qu'il était le plus jeune du manoir juste après Dean. Et tout deux avaient un écart d'âge conséquent avec les autres. Ils étaient les « bébés » du manoir. Tout le monde veillait déjà sur Dean, sur leur louveteau. Et maintenant ils avaient Fadeï qui semblait avoir subit les épreuves de plusieurs vies tellement son regard reflétait ce qui l'avait détruit. Tous l'avaient senti et l'adolescent avait quelques chose d'attirant qui faisait qu'on l'appréciait immédiatement. Alors tout le monde s'était inquiété, rassemblé devant la chambre sans oser déranger ses occupants et ils avaient passé leur nuit là, attendant des nouvelles.

Nikolaï fut réellement surpris de les voir agglutiné dans le couloir. Arenne et Kirsan étaient déjà en train de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Kolia regarda et repéra ceux qui était tout particulièrement attentif et visiblement très inquiets. En tête, il y avait Erasenoss. Il était très difficile de lire les émotions du démon au visage figé mais rien que le fait qu'il s'était déplacé, qu'il attendait au premier rang et qu'il s'était approché de l'elfe et du roux pour écouter les explications prouvait qu'il tenait beaucoup au jeune vampire. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Kolia avait bien vu cette semaine que son fils et le démon avait déjà lié une amitié. Habituellement Erasenoss ne discutait que très rarement avec les autres, c'était un personnage froid avec un caractère particulier et difficile à comprendre. Mais Fadeï savait lire même à travers les personnes les plus complexes et lui aussi avait été intrigué par le démon. Au fils des longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu lors des repas de ces derniers jours, Nikolaï avait sut qu'ils deviendraient de grands amis.

Il y avait ensuite, Gricha et Evania mais aussi Cydraï et Sergeï qui trépignaient d'inquiétude. Les autres venaient ensuite mais tout le monde étaient là et cela fit chaud au cœur du vampire qui sut alors que tous veilleraient sur son fils. Ils écoutèrent tous les explications en silence et soupirèrent de soulagement en apprenant que le pouvoir de Dean apaisait la malédiction et que Fadeï ressortait de cette longue nuit sans séquelles. Kolia les remercia et leur expliqua que le couple se reposait et qu'ils les verraient peut-être au repas du soir. Tous repartirent alors à leurs occupations, rassurés.

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait. Le loup était assit au bord du lit, son petit vampire sur ses genoux et étroitement serré dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était niché contre lui et avait fermé les yeux. Tout deux profitaient de leur lien qui s'était largement ouvert pendant la nuit, il s'était renforcé, finalisé, et ils le sentaient. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'échange de magie, ils ressentaient encore mieux les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer toute la nuit. Tout deux recevaient silencieusement l'amour de l'autre. Il en profitèrent sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, se gorgeant de la présence aussi bien physique que morale de leur âme soeur. Finalement, Fadeï prit la parole, disant à haute voix ce qui n'avait pas encore était dit mais qu'ils ne cessaient de se déclarer par leurs envois d'émotions :

- Je t'aime Dean, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Le loup prit alors délicatement son menton entre deux doigts et lui releva délicatement le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Je t'aime moi aussi, dit-il de sa voix suave.

Avec lenteur, il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celle gelées de Fadeï qui sourit doucement. Le jeune vampire leva lentement ses mains qu'il alla perdre dans les cheveux noirs de son loup cherchant instinctivement à le rapprocher de lui. Dean frissonna en sentant ces doigts dans ses cheveux. Fadeï entrouvrit bientôt la bouche et le Quileute ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser qui devint vite brûlant malgré leur fatigue respective. Le nouveau vampire sentit le bras de son âme sœur se resserrer autour de lui. Et il posa ses mains sur ses joues en réclamant d'avantage. C'était un véritable feu d'artifice en eux à cet instant. Ils se sentaient léger et à leur place, parfaitement bien, aimé et important. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus que l'autre et sa présence qui comptait. Leur lien chantait alors qu'il s'embrassaient avec tendresse et passion.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, tout sourire et Fadeï alla caler son visage dans son cou, embrassant au passage la peau halée et faisant frissonner Dean de plaisir. Le loup le serrait contre lui, posant sa joue dans les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent.

- Mon premier baiser, murmura Fadeï l'air rêveur.

- Et comment l'as tu trouvé ? Demanda le loup l'air taquin.

- Parfait, merci, souffla le jeune vampire.

- Pour moi aussi il était parfait, répondit-il.

Ils se câlinèrent ainsi encore un moment puis ils s'installèrent pour dormir un peu. Ils échangèrent encore un ou deux baisers avant de s'endormir blottit sous la couette, Fadeï enfermé étroitement dans l'étreinte du loup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une petite reviews pour encourager un dragonneau débordé de travail please !

À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon.


	7. Rentrée au lycée de Forks

Ohayou mina ! Boujour tout le monde !

Septième chapitre de « Fadeï Serafim Vassili » et comme son nom l'indique : la très attendue rentrée au lycée de Forks et la rencontre avec les Cullen !

Un très très grand merci aux reviewers ! Big merci ! Vos remarques et vos encouragement sont très importants pour moi.

Cette semaine j'ai réussi à dégager un peu de temps pour répondre à vos questions alors c'est partie pour les quelques questions qui m'ont été posées :

Parlons un peu de Dean d'abord. Alors je rappel que Dean a vingt cinq ans. Il a rencontré Nikolaï à quinze ans environ lorsqu'il s'est fait attaqué par le loup garou. Il est ensuite devenu ami avec Kolia qui l'a aidé à surmonter la malédiction qui le touchait. Il s'est disputé avec sa famille parce qu'il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à forcément être l'ennemi des vampires. Il n'a pas parler de Nikolaï aux Quileute mais il a fini par se faire rejeter par son clan à cause de ses idées peu orthodoxes sur les vampires. Nikolaï l'a alors prit sous son aile et invité à vivre au domaine Vissarion. Depuis, il n'a plus de contact avec son clan mais je reviendrais sur le sujet plus tard dans la fic, surtout lorsque les Quileute entreront en scène. Ensuite suite à la morsure du loup garou et à sa malédiction Dean à subit des changements. C'est pour cela qu'il est plus grand que les autres Quileute, qu'il a d'autres capacité et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il peut parler même lorsqu'il prend sa forme de loup. Il faut alors vous imaginer une voix très grave et caverneuse, puissante.

Sujet numéro deux : Fadeï qui ne peut plus faire de magie. Ça, ça vous déçoit mais je vous rassure, comme dans « Maître d'ombre » si j'ai mi cette histoire de magie brisée, c'est aussi parce que j'avais envie de mettre autre chose en valeur que la magie traditionnelle de Harry Potter. Je fais donc en sorte de forcer le personnage à la mettre de coté et donc je le force aussi à aller voir ailleurs pour avoir de nouvelles capacité, ainsi je peux insérer de nouvelles choses. Alors certes Fadeï ne fera plus de magie « traditionnelle », mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aura plus de pouvoirs du tout et qu'il ne peut pas apprendre d'autres choses. Je n'en dirais pas plus, il faudra lire pour savoir ce que je vous réserve mais n'oubliez pas que j'aime les personnages un peu balaises et classes donc ne vous en faîte pas j'ai encore quelques surprises pour vous.

Ensuite, verra-t-on les Volturi ? Le l'ai déjà dit : Oui. Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus, suspense !

En enfin Erasenoss. Ce personnage vous a plu on dirais. Alors oui vous le reverrez souvent, je ne l'ai pas mi en avant ainsi pour rien. Il aura sa place dans l'histoire.

Voilà voilà ! Je rappel que Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et Twilight à Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 :

Rentrée au lycée de Forks

Le soir suivant la pleine lune. Le couple alla manger avec les autres, ayant apprit à leur réveil dans l'après midi que tout le monde s'était énormément inquiété. Fadeï avait été très touché d'apprendre que tous avaient attendu avec angoisse devant sa chambre et toute la nuit, parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Il en avait pleuré dans les bras de Dean et le soir venu, il avait chaudement remercié tout le monde. Il était ressortit de cette nuit affaibli et il fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'il récupère à peu près.

Une chose que tout le monde put constater c'est que le couple était sortit plus proche que jamais de cette nuit difficile. Le loup était aux petits soins pour son petit vampire. Il le chouchoutait, le couvrant d'attention et de douceur, s'appliquant à mettre un sourire constant sur ses lèvres. Et voir l'adolescent souriant, riant et heureux semblait faire son bonheur le plus total. Ils rayonnaient tout les deux et ne se séparaient que très rarement. Leur lien était désormais complètement consolidé et installé et ça se voyait. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans une pièce, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder et leurs petits gestes tendres l'un en vers l'autre mettaient du baume au cœur à tout le monde.

Cydrai, la veela, avait expliqué qu'une magie spéciale émanait d'un couple d'âme sœur. C'était bien involontaire mais c'était là. Cette magie attirait les regards et elle détendait automatiquement ceux qui regardaient le couple. On sentait leur amour et c'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique à observer. On se sentait apaisé et heureux. Aussi, tout le monde au manoir se plaisait à les regarder et ce réjouissait de voir le magnifique couple que formaient leurs deux petits protéger.

Une semaine après la pleine lune tout le manoir fut en effervescence pour fêter la saint valentin. Il y avait bien sûr quelques couples au manoir mais l'excitation générale était surtout du au fait qu'il y avait un couple d'âme sœur dans la demeure. Aussi ce soir là, Dean et Fadeï eurent droit à une splendide soirée rien qu'à eux et préparé par les célibataires du domaine. C'est sans étonnement que le jeune vampire constata que c'était les fées, grandes ou petites, les nymphes, les satyres et les élémentaux qui entraînaient tout le monde dans les préparatifs. Ils étaient toujours partant pour les fêtes et les événements en tout genre alors forcément, la fête des amoureux était un excellent moyen pour eux de s'amuser. Et donc, chaque couple de la maison se voyait offrir une journée, une soirée et une nuit organisées entièrement par leurs amis. C'était une tradition au manoir Vissarion.

Et cette année, encore une fois, tout le monde eu sa soirée personnalisée mais on apporta un soin particulier à celle organisée pour Dean et Fadeï. Ils eurent droit à une splendide balade en calèche faisant le tour pendant près d'une heure des magnifiques jardins du manoir, aménagés entre les pins millénaires qui l'entouraient. À cette occasion, le jeune vampire découvrit qu'il y avait une écurie sur le domaine, une écurie où il y avait des chevaux ordinaires mais aussi des montures magiques comme des hippogriffes.

Ils eurent aussi droit à une séance de cinéma et l'adolescent apprit alors que non seulement la manoir disposait d'une salle, mais aussi que grâce à quelques sorts bien pratiques alliés à la technologie moldu, les films étaient projetés en 4D. Le jeune vampire qui n'avait jamais eut l'occasion ne serait-ce que de regarder la télé, apprécia particulièrement et Dean nota pour plus tard que le cinéma était une bonne idée pour divertir son âme sœur. Il avait été choqué lorsque Fadeï lui avait marmonné qu'il n'avait jamais vu un film de sa vie.

Au soir, un bal fut organisé pour tout les couples et l'adolescent s'amusa beaucoup à apprendre au loup la valse. Ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde devant la maladresse du Quileute. Fadeï, lui, savait parfaitement danser, il avait apprit car Dumbledore voulait que son petit joujou soit parfait sous tout rapport en public. Mais bien que le jeune vampire eut quelques flash back peu agréables de son ancienne vie, il se refusa à y porter attention. Cette journée était l'une des plus belle qu'il ait jamais vécu et il voulait en profiter.

Il y eut ensuite un repas en tête à tête dans les serres tropicales et Fadeï s'amusa à regarder Dean manger, lui même sirotant son verre de sang d'or en taquinant le loup sur sa façon de danser et celui-ci, s'en amusant beaucoup rentrait dans son jeu. Ils passèrent ensuite une partie de leur soirée dans un douillet petit salon, écoutant de la musique au coin d'une cheminée en se câlinant tranquillement.

Ils en profitèrent pour s'offrir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient tout deux prévus. L'adolescent avait demandé l'aide de son père et avait offert à son loup, une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles. Il s'agissait de deux petits saphirs foncés et simples sertis dans une monture d'argent. Magiques, les bijoux avaient la capacité de pouvoir stocker de l'énergie magique et de faciliter son utilisation par celui qui portait les pierres. C'étaient des bijoux rares et coûteux mais Fadeï avait absolument voulut les offrir à son loup, il en avait les moyens étant l'héritier des Potter et des Black mais il n'était pas au courant que son père avait payé le cadeau pour lui sans l'en informer. Premièrement, il espérait que grâce à elles, Dean pourrait plus facilement apprendre à utiliser sa magie en dehors des pleines lunes en emmagasinant la magie lunaire dans les pierres lors de ces dernières pour la réutiliser plus tard. Il savait que cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre et appréhender sa magie. Et deuxièmement, il était sûr que les saphirs lui iraient très bien. Le Quileute en fut ravi et remercia son petit vampire d'un baiser passionné.

Dean quant à lui, lui avait offert une gourmette en argent avec leurs deux noms gravés dessus, finement calligraphiés et encadrés d'un serpent et d'un loup. Les yeux des deux animaux étaient fait de minuscules pierres précieuses dont les couleurs étaient identiques aux regards des deux âmes sœurs. Magique lui aussi, le bijou avait la particularité de chauffer lorsque l'on n'était pas sincère avec son propriétaire. Le Quileute avait bien remarqué que l'adolescent avait du mal à croire les gens lorsqu'on lui disait qu'on l'appréciait ou qu'il méritait ce qu'on lui offrait ou bien d'autres choses encore. Il manquait cruellement de confiance et il espérait que ce cadeaux pourrait le rassurer. Fadeï en fut simplement ravi et annonça qu'il ne l'enlèverait jamais.

Mais mise à part la soirée des âmes sœurs, une autre chose tint le manoir en haleine. Un projet mit en place par Fadeï avec l'aide des autres et qui consistait à préparer une soirée pour son père et Arenne. L'elfe et le vampire, qui évidemment n'étaient pas prévenus, se retrouvèrent enfermé dans un salon salle à manger intime toute la journée et toute la nuit, les occupations prévu par Fadeï et les autres déroulant magiquement. Ce petit piège avait amusé beaucoup de monde dans le manoir qui donnait raison au jeune vampire. Et finalement, c'est bien plus proche que Arenne et Nikolaï ressortirent de là, amusés. Visiblement, cette journée piège avait permis le déclic que tout le monde attendait entre le maître des lieux et la blonde et tous exultèrent en voyant les mains entrelacées du nouveau couple. Tout deux ne manquèrent pas d'aller discrètement et à l'insu de l'autre, remercier Fadeï lorsqu'ils apprirent que c'était son idée.

Il se passa beaucoup de choses durant les trois semaines suivant la pleine lune. L'une de ses choses fut que Nikolaï apprit à conduire à Fadeï. Le jeune vampire en avait rêvé toute sa vie. C'était une chose qui l'avait emballé mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait put approcher une voiture autrement qu'en lavant celle de l'oncle Vernon. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais il avait toujours voulut conduire et Kolia le lui apprit. Celui-ci, aimant également les belles voitures, fut ravis de découvrir que son fils était un pilote né. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour maîtriser parfaitement la chose. Son père se réjouissait de voir l'énorme sourire qu'il avait derrière le volant et il lui appris également à conduire une moto.

Grâce à un peu de magie et aussi grâce au ministère qui aidait dans les relations entre le monde sorcier et moldu, Fadeï put obtenir son permis voiture et son permis moto vers la fin février. Ce jour là, il fut semblable à un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël tellement il en était heureux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son père lui offrit un cadeau titanesque.

L'argent n'était pas un problème pour Nikolaï. Le vampire était le propriétaire et le dirigeant d'entreprises multinationales aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sorcier. Il gérait des entreprises présentes dans de nombreux secteurs et dont la moitié de l'activité se concentrait dans le domaine du luxe. Ses affaires marchaient remarquablement bien puisque le vampire avait toujours eu un excellent sens du business et il avait eu des siècles pour en apprendre les ficelles. Il était donc un homme d'affaire redoutable et sa fortune s'en ressentait. Il était également sollicité en tant que conseillé pour le ministère en de nombreuses occasions. Les états Unis était bien plus tolérant que l'Angleterre et les créatures magiques pouvaient avoir autant de place que les sorciers dans la politique, l'économie et tout les domaines de la société. Et Kolia était une figure politique dans le monde sorcier Américain.

Il avait laissé la gestion de ses affaires à Gricha et Evania, ses deux bras droits, pendant qu'il était en Angleterre et ceux-ci, habitués depuis quelques siècles déjà à l'assister, remplissaient parfaitement leurs rôles. Une partie des gens présents au manoir travaillaient d'ailleurs pour lui. C'était le cas de Dean par exemple.

Après avoir été recueilli par Kolia à quinze ans à peine, celui-ci l'avait poussé à faire des études et aidé à entrer dans les écoles qu'il souhaitait faire. Le Quileute avait fait les plus grandes université dans le même domaine que le vampire : le domaine du commerce, des affaires, du business. Et il était très bon dans son domaine. Avec les conseils de Kolia, de Gricha et d'Evania tout au long de ses études, il était devenu redoutable dans son domaine. Il ne connaissait pas le monde magique mais il connaissait très bien le monde moldu et donc, ce fut presque naturellement que Nikolaï lui confia un poste d'importance dans la branche moldu de ses entreprises. Le Quileute travaillait principalement par internet et par audio-conférence, son bureau au manoir étant parfaitement aménagé pour cela. Et il s'avérait être excellent dans ce qu'il faisait.

La mécanique de gestion du vampire était parfaitement rodée et il était bien installé, accompagné par des gens en qui il avait une totale confiance. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le domaine Vissarion pour comprendre à qui on avait à faire. Nikolaï était donc riche et il aimait les belles voitures. Aussi lorsqu'il découvrit la passion de son fils adoré pour la conduite et les bolides, il fut évident pour lui qu'il devait l'équiper comme il se doit. Aussi, un beau jour, il emmena son fils dans l'un des garages du manoir. Dans celui-ci se trouvait cinq voitures et une moto qui firent tourner la tête de l'adolescent qui failli faire un malaise en apprenant que les véhicules de luxes étaient tous pour lui. Il y avait un quatre quatre Mercedes classe M noir, une Peugeot Onyx, une BMW M1 2008 d'un splendide rouge orangé, une Lamborghini Sesto Elemento gris foncé métallisé et dont la deuxième couleur qui était originellement le rouge, avait été remplacé par le vert d'eau des yeux de Fadeï, et enfin, il y avait une Ferrari 458 Italia Spider blanche intérieur noir. Et il y avait encore en plus une moto noire, une Kawasaki ZZR 1400.

Et après avoir vu les bijoux trônant fièrement dans son immense garage, parce c'était dorénavant son garage, il fallut un bon moment à Fadeï pour s'en remettre, pleurant dans les bras de Nikolaï. Il ne s'y connaissait pas encore très bien mais il savait qu'il y en avait là pour un sacré paquet d'argent, sans compter la difficulté d'obtenir certaines de ces voitures de grand luxe. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'on puisse lui faire un cadeau d'une telle valeur.

En plus, les six machines avait été ensorcelé. Elles ne craignaient pas les rayures et les bosses. Si elles possédaient chacune leur clé, un sort veillait à ce que seul Fadeï puisse les conduire et les ouvrir. Équipés de multiples sorts antivol, il était tout simplement impossible de les voler à moins d'être un excellent sorcier capable de désamorcer les complexes enchantement. Même une dépanneuse ne pourrait emmener les véhicules. Seul Nikolaï et le centaure Enefer qui gérait les garages, avaient une clef magique capable de débloquer ces sorts si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Un sort permettait également de mettre le véhicule en contact avec le manoir via un petit écran. Il y avait des sorts d'auto-nettoyage qui faisait que les machines reluisaient constamment, un sort allié au GPS moldu qui rendait l'appareil ultra précis, continuellement à jour et opérationnel partout dans le monde. Bref, il y avait tout le confort et le luxe possible, alliant magie et technologie. Et enfin, un autre sort déclenchait un pilotage automatique si Fadeï venait à se sentir mal ou fatigué pour le conduire où il souhaitait. Cette fonctionnalité s'activait également automatiquement si l'adolescent venait à faire un malaise, le ramenant au manoir qui serait prévenu d'avance qu'il arrivait.

Nikolaï avait tenu à avoir le meilleur pour lui. L'ensemble des sorts alliant technologie et magie étaient l'une des spécialité de ses entreprises. Les familles riches du monde magique aimaient beaucoup ce luxe qu'il était le seul à proposer en combinant, dans le domaine des voitures mais aussi dans beaucoup d'autres, les technologies moldu et les enchantements. La chose était complexes étant donné que les deux concepts s'opposaient et souvent, les deux ne marchaient pas ensembles. Mais les ingénieurs sorciers de Nikolaï y étaient parvenu et gardaient jalousement leur secrets contre un salaire conséquent, faisant des entreprises du vampire le leader du marché. Une des grandes réussites de Kolia était d'ailleurs la mise en place d'un réseau internet sorcier dont-il était très fier. En faîte, on disait souvent qu'il était celui qui avait sortit le monde magique de la stagnation dans laquelle il avait tendance à s'enfoncer. Malgré tout, quelques pays conservateurs comme l'Angleterre étaient hermétiques à la modernisation et fermaient ses portes aux entreprises comme les siennes.

Rapidement après la première pleine lune, Dean et Fadeï parvinrent à mettre en place un lien télépathique entre eux qui fonctionnait peu importe la distance, leur permettant de se parler même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. L'échange de sentiment et le contact avec l'esprit de l'autre était déjà constant depuis le début. Grâce à cela, le loup reprit son travail où il l'avait laissé tout en gardant un contact constant avec son petit vampire. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais le couple était bien d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur vies à se câliner, même s'ils l'auraient bien voulut et Nikolaï avait confiance en Dean pour gérer le poste important qu'il lui avait confié. Ils consentirent donc à se séparer pour vaquer chacun à leurs occupations dans la journée.

Nikolaï devant lui aussi reprendre son travail qu'il avait laissé de côté cinq ans pour s'occuper de Fadeï, celui-ci du apprendre à se détendre sans la présence rassurante des deux hommes. La chose ne fut pas vraiment compliquée étant donné que tous dans la demeure faisait en sorte de le mettre à l'aise. Le jeune vampire, après avoir tester sa gourmette dans tout les sens avec Kirsan et Dean et après avoir appris à lui faire confiance, apprécia de constater que tout le monde au manoir été sincère avec lui. C'était une chose qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut dans toute sa vie, et il estimait cela plus que tout. Cette ambiance fort différente de ce qu'il avait connu au par avant lui permit de vite se sentir chez lui au manoir et il commença rapidement à considérer ses habitants comme sa famille.

L'adolescent commença alors à occuper ses journées à découvrir tout ce qu'il avait envi. Kirsan, qui était l'une des personne en charge de la sécurité et du secret du manoir l'accompagnait souvent et Nikolaï l'avait même secrètement chargé de la protection de son fils. Le roux faisait son travail avec un grand plaisir puisqu'il était facilement devenus ami avec le jeune vampire et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Le fait que ce soit son meilleur ami qui veillait sur son âme sœur avait également rassuré Dean qui connaissait les capacités du vampire et qui lui faisait pleinement confiance. Et puis il y avait Glyf qui l'accompagnait systématiquement et parfois aussi Hedwige ou Oëlys suivant ce qu'il faisait.

Le nouveau vampire s'essaya donc à toute sorte de choses. Après la saint Valentin, il commença à prendre des leçons d'équitation à un rythme calme et en de courtes séances pour ne pas se fatiguer de trop et ce fut Erasenoss qui se fit moniteur pour lui, le démon étant un excellent cavalier. Ils firent ensemble, en plus des cours académiques, de tranquilles balades dans l'immense parc du manoir. Il fit du tir à l'arc avec Sergeï. Il explora la bibliothèque avec Rokeiner le géant et son comparse le nain Eosam. Bien qu'il ne puissent les manger, il fit pour Dean des gâteaux avec les elfes de maisons et la séance finit en bataille de farine pendant laquelle il s'amusa comme un gamin, autrement dit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il commença à apprendre à jouer du piano avec Cydraï. Il apprit à se servir des technologies combinés à de la magie qu'il ne connaissait pas comme les ordinateurs et les téléphones portables, son père lui en ayant offert. Il fit des parties de jeux vidéo avec Kirsan, profitant aussi du 4D mise en place également dans la salle de jeux et qui donnait l'impression d'y entrer littéralement. Il prit ses premiers cours de mécanique avec les centaures et son père lui en appris plus sur la société des vampires et son fonctionnement. Bref, il fit tout ce qu'il avait envie, s'épanouissant à vu d'oeil.

Il prit également quelques cours de mode avec Ipiski et Tarania. Il y prit vite goût mais jamais il n'accepta de faire des essais avec les deux femmes. Il ne voulait certainement pas se déshabiller devant-elles, comme devant personne. Seul son père et Arenne l'avait vu, eux seuls avaient vu son corps qui malgré la transformation en vampire restait couvert de cicatrices. Il avait horreur de ça et il ne voulait pas le montrer, portant même toujours ses gants. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Dean et même s'il avait toute confiance en lui, il avait peur qu'il soit dégoûté le jour où il le verrait. C'était une chose qui le terrorisait. Il n'aimait pas voir son corps dans le miroir mais il se plaisait à s'habiller correctement pour cacher tout cela et s'embellir.

Le nouveau vampire apprit aussi relativement rapidement à gérer son corps. Il manquait cruellement d'énergie et de force, fatiguant très vite. Mais il comprit assez aisément comment faire en sorte de tenir toute la journée. Il organisait ce qu'il voulait faire, répartissant les activités physiques, toujours douces, sur des jours différents. Il avait adopté une gestuelle lente et maîtrisée. Tout le monde au manoir le qualifiait de gracieux et élégant même si lui même ne se voyait pas comme cela. On lui disait que ses mouvements avaient quelques chose d'envoûtant, d'hypnotisant par leur lenteur et leur délicatesse. Il ne faisait aucun geste inutile, aucun déplacement inutile, cherchant constamment l'économie d'énergie et il fit en sorte de se détendre au maximum, cela l'aidant à se fatiguer moins vite. Ainsi, de l'extérieur, et même si ce n'était pas toujours vrai à l'intérieur, il avait l'air d'un calme et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve, placide et tranquille.

Et lorsqu'il fatiguait, ce n'était pas le sommeil qui tombait sur lui. Désormais, son corps ne réclamait plus que deux heures trente de repos par jour. Et c'était un repos sans rêves, presque mécanique et réglé à la minute près, les vampires ne bénéficiant pas de véritable sommeil. Celui-ci ne servait plus qu'à équilibrer sa magie et une fois cela fait, il se réveillait. Le seul moment où il dormirai d'avantage serait suite à la pleine lune, celle-ci malmenant son corps et sa magie qui avait ensuite besoin de se rééquilibrer.

Non, ce qui lui tombait dessus lorsqu'il était épuisé, donc quasiment tout les jours, c'était la soif. Son corps réclamant le sang qui était la seul source de force pour un vampire. Au début, il eut besoin de Kolia pour apprendre à gérer mais il prit très vite le coup de main et parvint à maîtriser la chose avec brio, époustouflant les vampires du manoir. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils savaient tous, c'était que dans son état, sa soif devait être décuplée à un point qu'ils n'osaient pas imaginer. Et en plus, c'était un nouveau vampire, beaucoup auraient perdu la tête à sa place et pourtant, il maîtrisait parfaitement. Et cela prouvait à tous la force spirituel qu'il avait, sa volonté et il était impressionnant sans s'en rendre compte.

Heureusement, il avait le sang d'or qu'il buvait régulièrement pour se soulager. Parce que malgré son contrôle, gérer cette soif était quand même pénible. Le sang d'or ne lui donnait pas autant de force qu'un sang même ordinaire mais il s'en satisfaisait sans se plaindre. Il pouvait supporter la soif comme il avait supporté la faim pendant la première partie de sa vie même si là, c'était plus compliqué. Une première invention des lutins vint l'aider un peu plus. Cherchant à inventer de nouvelles choses pour lui, il lui présentèrent le sang d'or sous forme de bonbon dur. Le sucre présent dans la sève permettant de les fabriquer sans altérer les propriétés de la substance nécessaires à l'adolescent. Ces bonbons, en plus de beaucoup plaire au jeune vampire, lui apportaient un certain confort, fondant doucement dans sa bouche et lui permettant d'avoir la sensation de boire constamment. Les lutins lui confectionnèrent donc bonbons et sucettes, le jeune vampire baladant ensuite très souvent avec un bâtonnet dépassant des lèvres. Il remercia les cinq potionnistes qui s'attelèrent à lui trouver d'autres choses.

Pendant ce mois de février, Fadeï repris un peu confiance en lui et commença à se reconstruire. Il appris alors qu'il y avait un lycée moldu dans la petite ville en périphérie de laquelle se trouvait le manoir. Et il se surprit à vouloir y aller. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ce serait d'aller à l'école juste et simplement pour apprendre, sans autre poids. Il s'était toujours demandé comment ça se passait dans les lycée moldu. Et il demanda bientôt à son père s'il pouvait y aller, comme un adolescent normal. Celui-ci fut très étonné. Il espérait ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il espérait qu'il veuille reprendre contact avec la société. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas aussi vite et il en fut extrêmement heureux. C'était la preuve que le jeune vampire allait mieux et donc il accéda à sa demande bien que son inquiétude de père vint s'insinuer en lui. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et s'il ne se sentait pas bien pendant les cours ? Et si cela le fatiguait trop ? Et si les autres étaient méchants avec lui ? Et si ? Et si ? Mais il s'amusa bientôt de sa réaction, préférant cela à la question qu'il s'était posé ces cinq dernières années : Sera-t-il toujours en vie demain ?

Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moindre problème, Fadeï pourrait l'appeler grâce au médaillon qu'il lui avait offert, qu'il pourrait toujours discuter avec Dean qui pourrait l'aider si besoin. Le loup sentirait également à travers le lien si quelque chose n'allait pas, sans compter qu'il y aurait Kirsan qui veillerait sur lui de loin, caché par des sorts. Nikolaï lui avait assigné le rôle de garde du corps pour le jeune vampire et il lui faisait confiance, sans compter le fait que le roux prenait très à cœur sa tâche. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son fils mais il savait que celui-ci avait compris que le vampire était là pour le protéger.

Heureusement, Fadeï avait le niveau pour intégrer un lycée moldu étant donné qu'il avait suivi des cours spéciaux d'étudiant moldu. Et cela en vue de possibles missions en dehors du monde magique pendant lesquels il aurait eu besoin d'être crédible. Il n'était pas d'un niveau génial mais ça irait avec un peu de travail. Nikolaï fit donc en sorte de l'inscrire au lycée de Forks. Le domaine Visssarion avait beau être là depuis sept cent ans, personne dans la ville et même ailleurs n'en connaissait l'existence. Pas plus qu'ils ne connaissaient Kolia où les occupants du manoir, ceux-ci allant rarement dans la petite ville. Au bien sûr ils allaient dans le monde moldu mais la petite bourgade n'étaient pas le lieu où ils passaient du temps. La demeure, cachée et protégée par de nombreux enchantement, n'était visible que pour ceux autorisé par les deux maîtres des lieux. En s'en approchant, non seulement tout autre personne ne la voyait pas mais pour ne pas attirer les curieux, la magie agissait en leur donnant l'envie de s'éloigner en leur faisant oublier cette large zone. Celle-ci était donc totalement et parfaitement ignorée par tout le monde et ce malgré sa taille et dans l'indifférence générale. Donc à Forks, personne ne connaissait les habitants du domaine magique, ignorant même leur existence.

Pour aller au lycée, Fadeï emprunta un autre nom que celui de Vassili. Ce nom était tellement connu, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sorcier, qu'il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Aussi, Nikolaï avait établi une identité d'empreint pour les occasions où il souhaitait passer incognito. Car si son nom était connu, c'était le nom d'une très grande fortune mondiale après tout, le nom du dirigeant des entreprises mondiales et très renommées : Impéria, son visage lui ne l'était pas du tout, le vampire ne s'exposant pas dans un monde comme dans l'autre. Si c'était juste par soucis d'intimité au près du monde magique, c'était plutôt une question pratique pour le monde moldu. Ainsi, on ne voyait pas que le dirigeant ne vieillissait pas et il suffisait de créer une famille fictive, ayant toujours un enfant unique, qui passait la directions des affaires de génération en génération. C'était une image entièrement construite en dehors du monde de la magie. Dean procédait de la même manière dans son travail, comme tout les êtres magique imortels au service de Kolia et œuvrant avec les moldu.

Donc, pour éviter de que l'adolescent ne soit embêté par les curieux et les profiteurs, il porterait un autre nom en dehors du manoir. Le même que son père utilisait : Wasileï. Il serait Fadeï Serafim Wasileï. Ce nom d'empreint signifiant la même chose que le nom Vassili : Roi.

Son inscription au lycée fut relativement facile grâce à quelques artifices magiques et Kolia veilla à faire dispenser son fils de sport, sachant que celui-ci n'en aurait pas la force. Pour cela, Fadeï et lui même inventèrent une histoire de maladie qui pourrait également justifier le teint vampirique de l'adolescent, son apparence de faiblesse et de fatigue constante et tout ce qui pourrait paraître un peu étrange. Et cela justifiait aussi son transfère dans l'école, son père prétextant qu'ils avaient déménagé pour venir au grand air afin d'améliorer la santé de son fils. L'excuse était donc toute trouvée et fut parfaitement acceptée.

La veille de la rentrée de l'adolescent, au dîner, tout le monde était excité pour lui et ne cessait de lui donner des recommandations, lui disant que si quelqu'un l'embêtait, ils se chargeraient de « lui faire ça fête » comme les petites fées avaient crié. Ce fut le seul sujet de discussion ce soir là alors que le jeune vampire était assit à table, sur les coussins, caler contre son loup qui avait un bras autour de ses reins. Il avait posé la tête sur son épaule, profitant de la présence de son âme sœur autant physique que moral par le lien. Il avait pris la décision d'aller dans cette école et il en était heureux mais il angoissait terriblement. Ça se voyait et tout le monde l'encourageait. Dean lui transmettait son calme pour l'aider à se détendre.

Fadeï savait que le lendemain, il serait le centre d'attention du lycée. Après tout, il débarquait en plein milieu de l'année et il avait l'air un peu spécial avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux verts d'eau uniques, ses long cheveux noirs, son physique androgyne et son attitude placide peu commune pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais il savait que ça passerait peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, l'attention serait sur lui pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'il s'intègre. Au moins, il savait que l'on ne lui collerait pas l'étiquette de sauveur du monde cette fois-ci, on ne lui balancerait plus le poids d'une guerre sur le dos, qu'il ne subirait pas l'image de célébrité. Cette fois ce serait juste une histoire d'image entre adolescent et il pouvait gérer ça, sans compter qu'il pourrait être lui même, sans faux semblants. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se cacher cette fois. On l'accepterait comme il était ou pas du tout et tan pis si cela déplaisait. Il ne voulait plus mentir.

Une autre chose qui lui faisait peur était la foule, il détestait ça mais il savait que les choses n'étaient jamais complètement comme on le voulait. Il pensait même le contraire puisque pour lui, elles n'avaient jamais été comme il l'aurait voulu, même un peu. Et puis dans une école c'était une chose normale. Il devrait juste apprendre à se détendre, à se dire que chaque personne qui le frôlait ne voulait pas forcément le tuer ou le blesser. Ça allait être dur mais il pouvait le faire.

C'était son nouveau défi : essayer d'être un adolescent normal. Mais il était vraiment angoissé à l'idée d'aller au lycée, il n'avait jamais eu une vie à peu près normale et il ne savait pas comment on s'y prenait, comment ça se passait, mais il s'était promis d'apprendre. Oh bien évidemment, sa vie ne serait jamais normale dans le sens où il était un vampire sorcier immortel, qu'il était en couple avec un métamorphe loup immortel lui aussi, qu'il vivait avec des démons, des nymphes et autres fées. Elle ne serait jamais normale à cause de son lourd passé et des conséquences qui en découlaient. Car même s'il entamait une nouvelle vie, certaines choses étaient ineffaçables. Mais la normalité était un concept bien vague et pour lui, une vie normale se résumerait à pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait envi, à pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions, à être considéré en temps que personne, à voir le droit d'être lui même et à être considéré et aimé. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il était donc très stressé ce soir mais il était aussi heureux. Il allait faire une chose qu'il avait toujours voulut et il en était excité. Pressé de découvrir comment ça se passerait. Il allait enfin aller à l'école juste pour aller à l'école et il allait apprendre. Il adorait ça. Il espérait juste être à la hauteur et il espérait qu'il y arriverait, qu'il parviendrait à passer outre toutes ses anciennes expériences pour repartir à zéro et profiter. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas orienté vers une école magique, premièrement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie comme tout les sorciers mais aussi parce que cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Du point de vue du ministère américain et après une discussion entre le ministre et Nikolaï qui étaient amis, il fut décidé d'accorder directement ses aspics réglementaire à l'adolescent, clôturant son éducation magique obligatoire. Ainsi, il pouvait maintenant faire ce qu'il voulait étant considéré adulte dans le monde magique.

Et donc maintenant, il goûtait simplement à un stress légitime et normal, mélangé à de l'excitation, de l'appréhension, un brin de peur, de la joie, de l'impatience et de la curiosité. Il essayait de se détendre, aidé par son âme sœur. Nikolaï l'encourageait et le soutenait. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste et les discussions tournaient autour de l'école, des études et donc inévitablement, des souvenirs de chacun en la matière. Kolia parla également des Cullen à son fils. Il avait connu et rencontré Carlisle avant qu'il ne forme sa famille et il l'appréciait. Habitant près de la demeure actuelle du blond, il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui même s'ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis près de cent ou deux cent ans. Et il savait que c'était des gens bien.

Il connaissait à peu près la famille Cullen qui avait été discrètement surveillée, comme la tribu Quileute, par ceux qui s'occupaient de la sécurité du domaine afin de pouvoir s'occuper de tout débordement qui pourrait les mettre en danger. Il parla donc des vampires à son fils, supposant même qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

Il lui parla aussi des Quileute, précisant cependant qu'il avait peu de chance de les rencontrer étant donné qu'ils allaient à l'école de la réserve. Dean écouta, détaché. Il ne considérait plus du tout la tribu ou la réserve comme son chez lui. Il était fier d'être un Quileute, d'être un loup, mais ses relations avec la tribu étaient totalement coupées, il ne les avait pas vu depuis dix ans, il n'y portait plus aucune attention et ses idées étaient bien loin des leurs. Il ne regrettait pas de les avoir quitté et plus rien ni personne ne l'attirait là bas. Sa famille, c'était les habitants du manoir. Alors parler d'eux ne le touchait pas plus que de parler météo.

Fadeï s'intéressa aux Cullen sachant qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise avec des vampires qu'avec des gens ordinaires. Cependant, il décida qu'il garderait sa nature de vampire pour lui. Car même si cela faciliterait le contact avec eux, s'il leur disait, il devrait parler de la magie, expliquer sa condition et ses particularités, parler de tout un monde qui leur était caché. Parce qu'en effet, très, très peu de vampire normaux connaissaient l'existence du monde magique. Les Volturi, dirigeant les vampires et étant au courant, voulaient garder le secret sur la chose pour leur communauté. Ainsi, seul eux et quelques chefs de clans importants étaient au courant. Nikolaï avait dit que Carlisle était très vaguement au courant, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler même à sa famille. Et Fadeï n'avait pas envie de cette discussion, de cette explication et de tout ce que ça impliquerait alors il se ferait passer pour humain.

À cet effet, Kolia avait créer un glamour spéciale pour lui, intégré à un petit anneau d'argent qu'il avait mis à l'un de ses doigts sous ses gants. Le sort était complexe étant donné qu'un glamour agissait directement sur le corps pour changer ou cacher quelques éléments de l'apparence. Et il ne pouvait faire cela sur Fadeï et sa magie déchirée. Aussi, Nikolaï créa plutôt une sorte d'illusion autour de lui, simplement posé sur sa peau et n'agissant pas sur son corps et sa magie. Celle-ci montrait ce que Fadeï voulait paraître. Grâce à elle, il pourrait dissimuler certains détails comme ses yeux virant à l'or et devenant luminescent lorsqu'il buvait le sang d'or, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire à l'école. Ses yeux ne changeaient toutefois pas de couleur avec les bonbons et sucettes, celles-ci représentant une quantité trop minime de matière. Il pourrait aussi cacher ses canines qui sortaient lorsqu'il buvait mais aussi les diamants qui parsemaient sa peau au soleil. Elle transformerait aussi son odeur, qui était définitivement celle d'un vampire malgré quelques nuances apportées par son côté sorcier et elfique, en une odeur humaine qui toutefois n'attirerait nullement les vampires qui ne pourraient voir une proie en lui. Ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas pour eux, son sang étant un véritable poison avec le venin de basilic désormais activé par la transformation qu'il contenait. Au final, il pourrait dissimulé touts ces petits détails. Chose pratique, certaines personnes choisis par Fadeï ne seraient pas touchée par l'illusion et le verrait comme il était. Ainsi, même si l'illusion était constante, personne au manoir n'en été affecté.

Il était prêt, ses affaires étaient prêtes, il avait reçu son emploi du temps et tout ses papiers qu'il avait déjà regardé plusieurs fois afin de savoir comment se déroulerait sa journée de demain. Maintenant, ce soir, il essayait juste de se détendre, regardant avec amusement les discussions qui avaient viré aux jeux du côté des fées et des elfes de maisons, accompagnés des nymphes et des lutins. Cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits, il dormit blottit dans les bras de Dean et se plut à simplement le regarder, la tête posée sur son torse lorsqu'il se réveilla après ses deux heures trente de repos. Il adorait regarder le Quileute dormir, sentir son esprit serein qui même dans le sommeil continuait à lui transmettre son amour, sa chaleur, ses bras autour de lui. Il adorait ça et ne s'en lassait pas, profitant de ce temps pendant lequel le loup dormait, pour simplement l'observer et profiter de sa présence, se calmer et se gorger de toute l'affection qu'il recevait.

Et finalement, le matin du mardi premier mars montra le bout de son nez. Dean se réveilla lorsque le réveil sonna et son premier geste fut d'embrasser chastement son petit vampire qui le regardait se réveiller. Fadeï sourit et profita quelques minutes de leur désormais traditionnel câlin matinal alors que le loup émergeait puis il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche, tranquillement mais sentant son stress monter. Il enroula ensuite ses longs cheveux dans une serviette ensorcelée qui se chargerait de les sécher en une minute et passa un peignoir qui en fit de même avec son corps.

Il entra alors dans son immense dressing dans lequel il se sentait encore un peu perdu, trouvant qu'il y avait bien trop de vêtements pour une personne. Il attrapa d'abord un boxer qu'il passa. Il choisit ensuite un jean noir avec une ceinture de la même teinte et à la boucle d'argent. Il opta pour une chemise grise qu'il couvrit d'un pull blanc écru au col roulé. Celui-ci était choisit volontairement un peu grand. Il tombait donc jusqu'à mi fesse et les manches couvraient une partie des mains. En grosses mailles, il semblait particulièrement douillet. Fadeï ne l'avait pas choisit au hasard. Le vêtement cacherait Glyf qui avait bien l'intention de venir avec lui. Il mit ensuite une paire de chaussette et une paire de chaussure de cuir noir.

Il attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse, laissant les serpents noirs sur ses oreilles parfaitement visibles tout comme son tatouage de loup. Il aimait beaucoup ces deux ornement et particulièrement la marque de son lien, il ne comptait pas les cacher même avec l'illusion. C'était lui. Il mit ensuite ses gants veillant à ce que son anneau d'illusion soit en place, que sa gourmette était bien attachée, qu'il portait sa chevalière à effigie des Vassili qu'il ne quittait plus et que son médaillon était à sa place autour de son cou. Il ajouta une montre, préférant une montre à gousset en argent, finement gravée et qu'il attacha à son pantalon par une chaînette.

Il prit ensuite un long manteau en feutrine noire dotée d'une double rangée de boutons et d'un col montant, le posa sur son bras et regagna ensuite sa chambre où Dean l'attendait. Celui-ci le complimenta avec un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec passion, le jeune vampire passant ses bras autour de son cou. L'adolescent se détacha à contre cœur de son loup pour aller chercher Glyf. Les deux cobras prirent leur place autour de ses bras, sous le pull de laine que le reptile trouva particulièrement agréable et comme prévu, il fut totalement dissimulé, reculant le bout de son nez au pli du poignet. Il attrapa ensuite son sac à dos dont il passa une courroie sur l'une de ses épaules. Il mit son smartphone, hybride moldu et magie, offert par son père dans sa poche. L'appareil avait l'avantage de ne jamais se décharger, de toujours fonctionner peu importe la météo et le réseau, d'être incassable, waterproof, encore plus performant et aux fonctionnalités encore plus variées dont certaines d'entre elles étaient destinées à la magie et ceux tout en ayant l'apparence d'un téléphone classique qui existait dans le monde moldu. Le jeune vampire choisit ensuite l'un de ses trousseau de clef et plaça son portefeuille en cuir contenant ses papiers et un peu d'argent dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Paré, il salua Oëlys qui partit ensuite pour aller en forêt, Hedwige prit place sur son épaule et il se dirigea vers la salle à manger en tenant la main de son loup. Habituellement, le couple gagnait la chambre du Quileute pour qu'il s'habille mais aujourd'hui, Dean décida d'accompagner son âme sœur, celui-ci n'ayant pas le temps de venir avec lui dans sa chambre et il irait se laver et s'habiller plus tard. Fadeï fut surpris de trouver la totalité des habitants du manoir dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde avait un rythme différents suivant sa nature et d'ordinaire ils ne se réunissaient tous que le soir, mais ce matin, tout le monde était là pour l'encourager et le jeune vampire en fut incroyablement touché, versant une larme de diamant qui attira des sourires émus sur toutes les lèvres.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et le nouveau vampire fut très amusé de constater qu'il était le moins stressé de la bande. Arenne, qui s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui pendant ce dernier mois devenant le début d'une figure maternelle, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses fioles de sang d'or et ses bonbons. Elle semblait inquiète, comme Nikolaï d'ailleurs dont elle se tenait très proche, mais tout deux l'encourageaient et le soutenaient. Le petit déjeuner s'éternisa en conseil et recommandation de tous et l'adolescent fut forcé d'y couper court, voyant qu'il risquait d'être en retard. Il fut alors accompagné à son garage par son père, Arenne, Dean et Kirsan. Nikolaï le serra dans ses bras et le loup en fit de même en l'embrassant. Il était tendu mais il savait que c'était important pour son âme sœur alors il le soutenait de tout cœur, lui ayant tout de même fait promettre de donner régulièrement des nouvelles grâce à leur lien télépathique. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent sortait seul du domaine. Celui-ci déposa une Hedwige récalcitrante sur l'épaule du Quileute

Fadeï avait choisi sa Peugeot Onyx. Il y monta et déposa son sac sur le siège passager. Il aimait beaucoup l'intérieur peu orthodoxe de cette voiture. Et il se mit enfin en route, constant qu'il lui faudrait se servir du moteur puissant de son bijou pour être à l'heure. La séparations même pour quelques heures se faisait vraiment difficilement. Il prit une grande inspiration en passant le portail du domaine, heureux mais stressé. Il savait que Kirsan veillerait sur lui de loin, le suivant furtivement et il était quand même rassuré de savoir que si ça n'allait pas, le vampire volerait à son secoure. Et c'est donc ainsi, un peu en retard, qu'il se dirigea vers son nouveau lycée.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, la famille Cullen avait vu sa vie tranquille et routinière un peu chamboulée. D'abord par l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan qui bouleversa la vie d'Edward par l'attirance qu'elle provoquait chez lui et toute la famille suivait attentivement la dangereuse relation qui s'établissait entre eux. Ils avaient été très intrigué par le fait le jeune femme soit hermétiques aux pouvoir d'Edward, jamais ils n'avaient rencontré cela. Pour le moment, elle ne connaissait pas encore leur véritable nature mais il était évident qu'elle avait des doutes. Elle et le premier fils de Carlisle se tournaient autour, jouant à un jeu de secrets et de questions qui, ils le savaient tous, finirait par prendre fin, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui les perturbaient ces dernières semaines et qui cette fois semblait concerner de près l'ensemble des membres du clan. Depuis Janvier, Alice avait des visions récurantes qui lui montrait une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au physique androgyne, dont elle ne pouvait situer précisément l'âge, à la peau pâle, aux yeux vert d'eau et aux longs cheveux noirs, portant un tatouage de loup sur la tempe gauche et des boucles d'oreilles peu communes en forme de serpent. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait décrit à sa famille. Elle le voyait souvent et savait désormais une chose, il serait quelqu'un d'important pour eux.

Au fil des visions, qu'elle décrivait à ses parents adoptifs, ses frères et sœurs et à son compagnon, elle avait déterminé que le jeune homme arriverait sous peu, même si elle ne savait pas quand exactement. Elle savait aussi qu'il saurait pour leur secret mais elle ne pouvait dire comment il le saurait, si c'était l'un d'entre eux qui lui dirait et quand il l'apprendrait. Elle savait juste qu'il serait au courant un jour ou l'autre l'ayant vu dans des scènes avec sa famille ne cachant nullement leurs attributs vampiriques. Elle savait aussi qu'il serait un bon ami, le percevant toujours dans instant où tous souriaient autour de lui, le clan semblant très proche de l'adolescent. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir quelque chose de plus précis sur lui.

Ses visions n'avaient jamais autant appuyé sur une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et les Cullen surent alors que cet inconnu avait quelque chose de spécial. Ils devinèrent aussi qu'ils ne passeraient pas à côté, les prémonitions étaient trop insistantes pour que cet avenir ne se réalise pas. Aussi, depuis quelques semaines, tous attendaient l'arrivée de ce nouveau personnage avec intrigue et curiosité. Attendant de voir ce que cela donnerait. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce qui arriverait. Et c'est après une nouvelle vision sur lui qu'Alice prit le chemin du lycée en ce premiers mars, accompagné de Jasper, Edward, Emmet et Rosalie.

Fadeï dut un peu appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour arriver à l'heure et il sourit en repensant que c'était à cause des habitants du manoir qui avaient tenus à lui faire une montagnes de recommandations dont certaines étaient vraiment farfelus. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, même Erasenoss avait desserré ses lèvres pour lui dire de faire attention à lui et qu'il s'occuperait volontiers de quelques gêneurs. Ce fut tout juste qu'il arriva sur le parking du lycée. Le dernier élève venait d'entrer, il n'y avait plus personne dehors et il lui restait une petite minute pour aller à sa salle. Il se gara alors, constatant que son bolide était vraiment exceptionnel sur ce parking et fut heureux que personne ne soit là, sachant qu'il aurait attiré l'attention immédiatement. Enfin, cela était repoussé à la fin des cours.

Il attrapa son sac, sortit et ferma sa voiture, remis en place son manteau et se servit de sa vitesse vampirique pour entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment. En temps normal, il ne s'en servait pas pour ne pas fatiguer mais il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il avait étudié le plan du lycée qu'on lui avait fourni et forcé de constater que c'était bien plus simple que Poudlard, il n'eut pas trop de mal à se diriger, suivant les flots d'élèves. Maintenant qu'il était certain d'être à l'heure, il sentit de nouveau son angoisse monter en force et il soupira en recevant presque immédiatement une vague de calme de la part de son âme sœur à travers leur lien. Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait toute la journée au besoin et ça rassurait énormément l'adolescent.

De l'extérieur, il était aussi placide qu'il était au manoir malgré une certaine tension, mais à l'intérieur, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui et même s'il faisait en sorte de rester à l'écart des autres, il les trouvait encore trop proches de lui. Et il y avait toutes ces odeurs de proies potentielles qui étaient bien appétissantes. Il se calma, aidé à distance par son loup. Il passait presque inaperçu avec son petit gabarit. Il n'avait reçu que quelque regards franchement curieux mais rien de plus alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs emplis du bruit des discussions. Il regarda autour de lui, souriant au décor fort différent de ce qu'il avait connu. Il régnait ici une ambiance étrangère à celle de Poudlard, une ambiance d'innocence et de naïveté. Une ambiance simple et au final celle d'une véritable école. Ça lui plaisait.

Il atteignit finalement sa salle, se glissant à l'intérieur en suivant discrètement les derniers qui entraient et alors que la cloche sonnait. Il avisa le professeur à son bureau et se dirigea vers lui alors que les élèves s'installaient bruyamment. Presque personne ne l'avait remarqué mais il sentait tout de même trois ou quatre regards posés sur lui. Il se força à la détente. Oh bon sang ce que c'était difficile. Il sentit Glyf bouger doucement autour de ses bras, les serrant pour rappeler sa présence et l'adolescent se rassura un peu. Les cobras étaient tellement discrets qu'il en venait à les oublier. Il sentit le soutient de son familier ainsi que celui de son âme sœur à travers le lien. Il savait que Kirsan veillait sur lui. Il pouvait y arriver. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, se disant qu'il avait définitivement fait des choses bien plus dures dans sa vie et il se reprit en main.

- Excusez moi monsieur ? Interpella-t-il de sa voix chantante en s'adressant au professeur sachant qu'il devait se présenter à lui.

L'homme releva la tête et le regarda. Il sembla d'abord confus en l'observant, mettant intérieurement mal à l'aise le jeune vampire, puis il sembla comprendre et ouvrit la bouche :

- Ah bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes notre nouvel élève n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il l'air aimable. On m'a prévenus que vous arriviez aujourd'hui.

- C'est ça, confirma l'adolescent en se détendant un peu face au sourire franc de l'homme.

- Attendez une seconde ici, je vais vous présenter à la classe, annonça-t-il.

Fadeï acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les élèves de sa classe. Des adolescents normaux pensa-t-il en les regardants. Il repéra cependant deux personnes bien particulières et il sut immédiatement en posant les yeux sur eux : des vampires ordinaires. Il y avait un homme et une femme. D'abord un grand baraqué brun à l'air plutôt sympathique et ensuite, assise à côté de lui, une magnifique blonde au visage fermé. Il les observa, devinant qu'il devait s'agir de deux des Cullen. Eux aussi l'observaient et il distingua une certaine surprise dans leurs regards, mélangée à une grande curiosité. Il leur offrit un discret sourire qui sembla vraiment les surprendre, mais il savait déjà qu'il se sentirait mieux avec eux qu'avec les autres élèves. Parce qu'ils représentaient des choses qu'il connaissait. C'était un point de repère dans un monde complètement nouveau pour lui.

Les autres c'étaient d'ailleurs mis à l'observer à leurs tour. Son apparence peu commune faisait sensation et il en voyait déjà quelques uns ricaner à son allure androgyne, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'irriter. Les adolescents restaient des adolescents après tout. Mais malgré tout, il ne comptait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il avait beau être terrorisé, angoissé et tout ce qui s'en suivait, il savait se défendre et il ne comptait pas se laisser insulter. Il savait qu'il avait vraiment l'air original voir bizarre par rapport aux adolescents moldu de son âge mais c'était lui et il en était fier. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui était ses cicatrices. Il avait deviné à l'avance qu'il serait une sorte de curiosité pour les autres et leurs regards le firent frissonner. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Seul les regards simplement curieux et intrigués des deux vampires ne le gênaient pas.

Le professeur réclama le silence et cette foi-ci l'entière attention fut dirigée sur lui alors qu'il se tenait debout devant toute la classe qui fut rapidement calme :

- Aujourd'hui j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, commença l'homme. Nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire votre nom ? J'ai peur de l'écorcher, justifia-t-il en regardant sa feuille avec un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Fadei Wasileï, répondit-il en balayant la salle du regard.

- C'est quoi ce nom trop bizarre, ricana quelqu'un qui reçut immédiatement un regard noir de la part du jeune vampire.

Il aimait beaucoup son nom, il en était très fier. C'était son père qui lui avait donné et il y tenait beaucoup.

- Fadeï signifie courageux, commença-t-il en fixant le plaisantin qui déglutit bruyamment. Wasileï signifie roi, continua-t-il. Je doute que tu ais un nom avec une signification et une élégance pareil alors je m'abstiendrais de faire un commentaire à ta place, cingla-t-il avec irritation.

Un silence tomba, un peu lourd. Il fallait dire que son regard perçant ainsi dirigé sur une personne était plutôt très déstabilisant. Mais il vit tout de même les vampires pouffer d'amusement en regardant le plaisantin tétanisé par son regard noir.

- C'est un nom d'origine... ? Demanda légèrement le professeur en ignorant le malaise.

- Russe, répondit Fadeï d'une voix redevenue neutre et polie. Mon père est né en Russie.

- Et vous nous venez d'Angleterre c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- De Londres plus exactement, renseigna l'adolescent.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amènes dans notre charmante petite ville ?

- Le grand air, répondit-il vaguement.

- Bien, j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer, lança le professeur. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, dit-il en donnant son manuel à Fadeï. Là bas, annonça-il en désignant une place qui, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent se trouvait être celle à côté du vampire brun.

Il avança alors de sa démarche lente et féline vers le bureau indiqué. Il déposa son sac et s'assit en constatant qu'on l'observait. Il ignora presque tout le monde mais il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les vampires qui le regardaient l'air désolé. Il leur sourit et mima un « salut » avec ses lèvres sachant qu'ils comprendraient. Ils lui sourirent en retour alors qu'il retirait son manteau. Tout le monde suivait leur manège l'air franchement étonné que les Cullen daignent sourire à quelqu'un. Le professeur réclama finalement l'attention générale et commença son cour.

Fadeï eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'eut pas de mal à suivre mais il fut bien mal à l'aise à cause des nombreux coup d'oeil qu'on lui jetait. Rapidement excédé, il se mit à lancer des regards noirs dans tout les sens. Un petit ricanement retentit non loin de lui et il regarda la femme vampire qui semblait très amusée par la situation.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, murmura-t-il tout bas en la regardant et sachant qu'elle l'entendrait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera, lui dit le brun qui était tout près de lui.

- J'espère, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement et Fadeï se détendit progressivement même s'il restait incroyablement tendu mais c'était une chose normale pour lui. Il sentait Dean qui lui envoyait des ondes de calme, d'amour, de force et de soutient et il lui envoyait son affection et sa reconnaissance. Il profita d'un inter cour pour lui dire par télépathie que tout ce passait bien et qu'il s'ennuyait de lui. Pendant ces heures, il échangea quelques paroles avec les deux vampires et découvrit que le brun se nommait Emmet et la blonde Rosalie. Il les appréciait déjà et il les trouvait plutôt sympathiques. En tout cas, il les préférait eux plutôt que ceux qui ricanaient dans son dos.

Avoir l'ouïe fine des vampires avait ses avantages mais il y avait des fois où ça avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs. Fadeï avait ainsi écouté tout le long de ses cours les élèves de sa classe faire des commentaires sur lui. On le comparait à une fille, on se demandait pourquoi il avait de si longs cheveux, on parlait sur son tatouage, ses boucles d'oreilles et même de ses gants. Cependant, se rendant compte qu'il s'énervait pour des broutilles, il sourit intérieurement. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'embêter avec des détails, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il savait que ça passerait, lorsque les autres se seraient habitués à lui. En attendant, il préférait la compagnie des deux vampires qui se montraient bien plus matures. En même temps, ils n'avaient sûrement plus l'âge d'être de véritables ados.

De leur côté, Emmet et Rosalie avaient été vraiment surpris en voyant l'adolescent. Ils surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient le jeune homme des visions d'Alice devant eux. Il avait les longs cheveux noirs, la peau pâle, le tatouage, les boucles d'oreilles. Il avait cette allure androgyne à cause de laquelle on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille. Et il avait ses yeux vert d'eau indubitablement uniques. Les deux vampires avaient été marqué par son regard. Un regard qui avait l'air cent fois plus vieux que son propriétaire. Un regard qui reflétait épreuve et souffrance. Un regard qui semblait avoir vu les douleurs du monde. Un regard bouleversant pour les deux immortels. Ils avaient eu raison que supposer que cet inconnu serait spécial. Il l'était vraiment.

Et hormis son apparence peu commune à laquelle le couple c'était attendu grâce aux visions de leur sœur, il y avait son odeur. Les deux vampires n'avaient jamais sentit une telle chose. Il avait l'odeur d'un humain mais c'était aussi complètement différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Leurs instincts de chasseurs leurs criaient qu'il ne fallait pas le manger. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient devant un fruit empoisonné. En tout cas, ça les changeait des odeurs tentantes des autres élèves et celle enivrante de Bella Swan. Au moins avec lui ils n'auraient pas besoin de se retenir de lui sauter dessus, le chasseur en eux s'en éloignait naturellement. C'est donc avec une certaine décontraction qu'ils l'observèrent d'un peu plus près, intrigués.

L'inconnu se présenta alors, donnant son nom peu ordinaire mais d'une élégance certaine pour Rosalie et Emmet. Et puis, il y eut ce regard noir qu'il lança à l'élève qui s'était moqué. On aurait dit qu'il allait le tuer. Même les deux vampires frissonnèrent face à ses yeux perçants, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite depuis leurs transformations. Ses yeux qui auraient sûrement put clouer n'importe qui sur place. C'était vraiment un personnage intriguant.

Il répondit aux questions du professeur avant de s'avancer vers sa place. Alors qu'il marchait, une nouvelle chose les interpella : sa gestuelle. Lente et envoûtante. Calme et posée malgré la tension certaine de son corps. Comme s'il manquait d'énergie et de force. Et avec cette constatation en vint une autre que les deux vampires trouvèrent un peu inquiétante. Grâce à leur ouïe et à leurs instincts de chasseurs, ils avaient l'habitude d'écouter le rythme cardiaque des autres. Cela ses renseignait particulièrement sur l'état d'esprit et de santé de leur possibles proies, facilitant la chasse. Et le cœur du jeune homme, qu'ils attendaient maintenant depuis quelques semaines, battait anormalement lentement, amenant une multitude de questions.

Ils le virent leur adresser un sourire, chose que personne ne faisait et ils lui répondirent naturellement de la même manière sans même se poser la question. Ils avaient l'habitude de se montrer froid avec les autres, éloignant les curieux mais étrangement, ils n'en avaient pas envie avec lui. Alice leur avait communiqué l'affection pour cet adolescent qu'elle avait développé à force de le voir dans ses prémonitions. Elle leur avait dit toujours le voir dans une place d'ami avec eux alors c'est presque naturellement qu'ils voulaient lui laisser cette place. Ils discutèrent un peu avec lui et le trouvèrent sympathique. Il était particulièrement tendu et les remarques et l'attention déplacée des autres élèves semblaient l'agacer et le mettre mal à l'aise. Ils tentèrent donc de le détendre un peu tout au long de la matinée.

Au final, Fadeï trouva ses premières heures au lycée plutôt agréables. Il avait apprécié les cours et s'entendait bien avec les deux Cullen qu'il avait rencontré. Il espérait juste que les autres élèves se lasseraient vite de faire des remarques sur lui. En attendant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller faire connaissance avec eux. Toutefois, il était content de constater qu'il arrivait au moins à parler avec les deux vampires.

Finalement, la pause déjeuné arriva bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, le temps ayant défilé incroyablement rapidement. La classe se vida et ce fut en dernier qu'il sortit, ayant prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et soupira en voyant qu'il pleuvait encore. Il avait prévu de se trouver un coin tranquille dehors pour passer la pause mais visiblement la météo n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Bien que, à la base, il n'allait pas aller à la cantine, il ne mangeait pas de toute façon et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant, il supposa qu'il pourrait y trouver une petite place tranquille pour lire en peu. Il se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire où il savait que cette fois-ci, ce serait l'école entière qui l'observerait.

Lorsque Rosalie et Emmet gagnèrent leur table habituelle, Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient déjà installé. Ils s'assirent l'air de rien et bien qu'ils aient voulut faire patienter leurs frères et leur sœur à propos de leur rencontre avec Fadeï, ils n'y parvinrent pas. Edward lu immédiatement la nouvelle dans leurs esprits :

- Vous l'avez rencontré ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Alice.

- Le jeune homme de tes visions, répondit Rosalie, il est là.

- Où ça ? S'écria-t-elle en regardant partout avec un sourire.

Elle était vraiment pressé de le rencontrer et toute la famille le savait. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un si grand nombre de vision sur une seule personne, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle voulait absolument faire sa connaissance et voir ses prémonitions se réaliser. Elle avait senti à travers elles une véritable amitié et elle savait que cet inconnu serait de leurs vies peu importe comment. Elle attendait sa venu avec impatience.

- Il n'est pas encore ici, ricana Emmet amusé, mais il est dans l'école. C'est un nouvel élève, il est dans notre classe, expliqua-t-il.

- Il vient d'Angleterre, apprit Rosalie.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle l'air enjoué. Comment est-il ?

- Physiquement, il est exactement comme tu nous l'as décrit, répondit le brun.

- Il est super mignon et il a un visage d'ange, précisa Rosalie.

- Je vous l'avez dit, couina-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Fadeï Wasileï, répondit Emmet.

- C'est spécial, remarqua Jasper.

- C'est Russe, précisa Edward qui l'avait lu dans l'esprit de Rosalie.

- Il est vraiment intriguant, annonça Emmet.

- Il a un regard incroyable, ajouta Rosalie.

- Ouais. Ce n'est clairement pas le regard d'un adolescent, continua Emmet avec plus de sérieux. On dirait qu'il en a vu dans sa vie. Ses yeux sont ceux d'une personne bien plus âgé que le laisse supposer son apparence.

- C'est troublant, termina Rosalie.

- Et son odeur, remarqua Emmet.

- Quoi son odeur ? Interrogea Jasper curieux.

Il avait eu son compte avec l'odeur de Bella et franchement, il espérait ne plus jamais tomber sur une autre personne comme elle. Se retenir de la tuer était vraiment une chose compliquée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Edward qui avait suivi ses pensées, visiblement on aura pas ce problème avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rosalie et Emmet.

- À mon avis ça ne risque pas, répondit le brun.

- Il sent comme un humain mais en même tant, c'est comme si ce n'était pas une proie. Comme si..., je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué à expliquer, dit Rosalie. Vous verrez bien quand vous le rencontrerez. En tout cas Jasper, tu n'auras pas de mal à te contrôler en sa présence ne t'en fais pas.

- Vous lui avez parlé ? Demanda Alice.

- Un peu, répondit Emmet, il a l'air sympa. Le pauvre, il était tendu comme un arc quand il se présentait devant la classe. Il était hyper stressé.

- Tout le monde parle de lui justement, renseigna Edward. Ils le trouvent bizarre, dit-il en lisant les pensées des autres élèves de la salle.

- Disons que ce n'est pas le profil type d'un adolescent ordinaire, rien qu'au niveau physique. Mais moi je le trouve très élégant, sourit Rosalie. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir autour de dix sept ans s'il est dans notre classe mais il fait plus jeune. Il a l'air terriblement fragile.

- Ouais, je crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez lui. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme.

- Malade ? Demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

- Peut-être juste angoissé, supposa Jasper. Après tout il arrive en plein milieu de l'année dans une école qu'il ne connait pas.

- Non. Il n'était pas à l'aise, ça c'est sûr, remarqua Rosalie, mais il a l'air de manquer d'énergie. Son cœur bat très lentement, dit-elle tout bas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant.

- Il est malade alors, s'attrista la brune.

- Sûrement, suivi Emmet. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Tiens, il arrive, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'entrée.

Et en effet, une seconde plus tard, Fadeï passait la porte d'entrée du réfectoire et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais que c'est une fin qui risque de vous frustrer un peu mais que voulez vous, je suis comme ça (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau innocent et mignon). Une petite review quand même please !

Prochaine publication le Samedi 1 Juin à partir de 0h00. À dans deux semaines ! Audragon !


	8. Rencontre avec les Cullen

Ohayou mina-san !

Je suis de retour après quelques semaines d'absence. Encore désolé pour ce gros blanc de publication. Finalement je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de quoi publier, j'ai pu me connecter de temps à autre pour voir les reviews et répondre à mes PM mais pas moyen de publier, je suis vraiment désolé. Et sans ordi, je n'ai pas pu écrire non plus pendant tout ce temps ! Une horreur pour moi qui adore ça, j'étais complètement frustré et sur les nerf comme pas possible. Enfin bref, je suis de nouveau équipé, j'ai pu m'acheter un ordi de compète génial et je me remet au travail pour vous cher lecteur. Quand j'ai eu cet ordi enfin, j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire, ça fait du bien.

Un très très grand merci à touts les reviewer, j'ai reçu des commentaires vraiment sympa et encourageant. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais dévasté par la perte de mon ordi, lol.

Voilà voilà. Donc aujourd'hui, après ce blanc de publication, je publie pour « Apparences Trompeuses » et « Fadeï Serafim Vassili ». Pour la petite information.

On fait coucou à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer s'il vous plaît et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 :

Rencontre avec les Cullen

Fadeï sentit un long frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire et que tout les regards se posèrent sur lui. Pendant un cour instant, il se revit dans la grande salle à Poudlard et là, ce fut la peur qui s'insinua en lui. Glyf ondula légèrement autour de ses bras, les frictionnant en signe de soutient.

« _Est-ce que ça va Fadeï ?_ » Fit alors la voix de Dean dans ses pensées.

« _Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas. Ça va, assura-t-il. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui me regarde là et je n'aime pas vraiment ça._ »

« _Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. C'est normal._ » Répondit-il en lui envoyant une vague d'amour et d'affection qui le détendit un peu.

« _Merci Dean, je t'aime. À tout à l'heure. _»

« _Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure et ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passera bien._ » Termina le loup.

Le jeune vampire se concentra de nouveau sur l'instant présent et sur les nombreux regards posés sur lui. Il balaya la salle des yeux, cherchant un coin tranquille où s'installer mais toutes les tables étaient occupées. Il soupira. Où allait-il s'asseoir maintenant ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il commença à entendre que tout le monde parlait de lui, faisant des remarques sur son apparence. Certains se demandaient même s'il était vraiment un homme. On le comparait à une fille avec ses longs cheveux et son visage d'ange. Il se refusa à écouter plus longtemps, ça ne servait à rien.

Un autre problème s'imposait à lui, il commençait à avoir sérieusement soif et toutes les odeurs autour de lui ne l'aidaient pas. Il devait se dépêcher de boire l'une de ses fiole de sang d'or pour éviter que cela n'empire. Il refit un tour de la salle des yeux et alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait ressortir se chercher un coin tranquille, une voix l'interpella :

- Fadeï ! Appela-t-elle.

Il chercha qui l'appelait et il tomba sur Emmet qui lui faisait signe.

- Vient t'asseoir avec nous, proposa celui-ci.

Et là, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Fadeï regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que tout les élèves observaient tour à tour les vampires et lui même, ébahis. Il n'y porta pas attention, devinant qu'en temps normal les vampires évitaient de se faire remarquer et de se mêler aux autres. Il se demanda néanmoins pourquoi il semblait faire exception à la règle. Il était pourtant sûr du fait que l'on ne puisse pas deviner qu'il était un vampire. Il laissa cependant cela de côté et s'avança vers Emmet, lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Les Cullen et Alice en premier l'avaient observé entrer. La première chose que la brune remarqua, c'est qu'il semblait encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait vu dans ses visions. Les cinq vampires le virent se tendre brutalement alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui et il y eut un instant pendant lequel il sembla être ailleurs. Puis il se détendit légèrement. Ils le virent chercher un endroit où s'installer dans la salle. Emmet consulta alors ses frères et sœur du regard pour obtenir leur autorisation, ce qu'il obtint facilement.

Auparavant, jamais ils ne s'étaient rapprochés d'un humain ou d'un inconnu mais là c'était différent. Alice leur avait tellement parlé de lui que c'était comme s'il faisait déjà parti de leurs vies. La brune était convaincue qu'il serait un grand bien dans leurs existences et sa famille lui faisait confiance, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Emmet l'interpella donc, l'invitant à les rejoindre, provoquant l'étonnement général dans la pièce. Évidemment, c'était un choc pour tout le monde de voir les très renfermés Cullen inviter le nouveau à leur table. Les élèves de leurs classes avaient bien vu qu'il avait facilement engagé la discussion avec eux. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils ?

Fadeï avança vers lui, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. Tous l'observaient marcher, lent et félin, gracieux. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial en plus de son physique et tous pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Le jeune vampire ignora ce qui se passait autour de lui et observa ceux qui se trouvaient assis avec Emmet et Rosalie. Trois vampires ordinaires avec des pouvoirs.

Le premier avait le pouvoir de lire et influencer les émotions et l'adolescent se rassura en sachant que son occlumencie le protégerait de son pouvoir. Il n'aimait absolument pas qu'on lise en lui, il en avait bien trop souffert par le passé. Il considérait l'esprit comme un bastion d'intimité qui devait rester privé, pourtant le sien avait été maintes fois violé et il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Même le lien d'âme sœur n'ouvrait pas son esprit à Dean. Il leur faisait ressentir leurs émotions respectives, leurs conditions physique, mais leurs pensées restaient privées sauf s'ils décidaient de les partager.

Il fut encore plus heureux d'être un occlumens confirmé en constatant que l'autre vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas encore avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées. Il le sentit d'ailleurs faire une tentative et se heurter à ses barrières. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux très surpris du vampire. Il le regarda durement, ne supportant pas que l'on veuille encore entrer dans ses pensées et il le renvoya violemment de son esprit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas. Le vampire grinça des dents une seconde, l'air complètement choqué.

Fadeï se tourna alors vers la brune, son regard retrouvant sa neutralité. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et il constata qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lire l'avenir. À la manière dont-elle le regardait, le jeune vampire aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait prédit son arrivée. Il se demandait juste ce qu'elle avait pu voir exactement. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les prémonitions depuis qu'une prophétie avait contribué à détruire sa vie. Il se calma tout de même en reportant son regard sur Rosalie et Emmet qui lui souriaient. Il arriva finalement devant le brun :

- Merci, tu me sauves la vie. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui et s'était mi à marmonner. Il frissonna en se tournant de nouveau vers les vampires :

- C'est une habitude ici de fixer les gens comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Seulement les nouveaux, ricana Emmet, ne t'en fait pas ça passera je te l'ai dit.

- Installes toi, proposa Rosalie.

Fadeï lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et tira une chaise. Il déposa son sac et s'installa, retirant son manteau. Il regarda les trois qu'il ne connaissait pas et la brune, encore tout sourire, le regardant avec les yeux pétillants, se chargea rapidement de faire les présentations.

- Je suis Alice, dit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Fadeï hésita un moment, toujours très récalcitrant au contact et les vampires virent son doute, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi l'assimiler. Mais finalement, l'adolescent serra la main tendue de ses doigts gantés. Il devait commencer à se battre contre ses peurs. Une poignée de main n'allait pas le tuer quand même.

- Fadeï, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

- Voici Jasper et Edward, déclara-t-elle ensuite en désignant un à un les deux autres.

- Enchanté, annonça Jasper en lui tendant une main, souriant.

Il était vraiment soulagé. Alice lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui et de sa présence avec eux et il avait eu vraiment peur d'avoir le même problème qu'avec Bella. Il n'était pas vraiment masochiste comme Edward pour rester proche de quelqu'un qu'il avait constamment envie de tuer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec lui, au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un vampire, il croisait un humain dont l'odeur ne le tentait absolument pas, le contraire complet de Bella Swan. Et rien que pour ça, il l'aimait déjà.

Fadeï serra sa main avant de se tourner vers Edward qui se massait les tempes, ayant écopé d'un mal de tête après s'être fait renvoyé de son esprit sans douceur.

- Mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui l'air surpris. Après tout, il était rare que les vampires aient ce genre de problème.

- Un peu, répondit-il en lui tendant une main à son tour l'air suspicieux.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de bruit ici, souligna Fadeï en serrant sa main. Je serais toi j'éviterais d'écouter tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, dit-il en un sous entendu que le vampire comprit parfaitement vu sa surprise.

- Je vais faire ça, annonça-t-il.

Fadeï jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, observant le reste de la salle à laquelle il tournait le dos. Il avait l'habitude de sentir de loin quand quelqu'un l'épiait. Il percevait une personne se cachant à des mètres et des mètres de lui et il ressentait si on lui était hostile. Là, des dizaines de regards scrutateurs, curieux lui brûlaient le dos, pesant sur lui comme une masse. Tout les instincts qu'il avait développé tiraient la sonnette d'alarme. Il sentait qu'on le jugeait sous toutes les coutures et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu de l'arène entouré de lions, attendant que César lève ou baisse le pouce.

Refaire face à tant de regards était une véritable épreuve pour lui. Au manoir, il était désormais à l'aise au milieu des autres, mais là bas tout le monde était attentif à ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne le touchait, personne ne le frôlait, tous étaient entièrement sincère avec lui, on ne le fixait pas avec cette dureté critique. Au manoir, il se savait en sécurité. Il y avait son père qui, il le savait, le protégerait contre vents et marées et il y avait Dean pour calmer ses craintes et le cacher dans ses bras. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, il était seul face à ses peurs mais c'était volontaire. Même s'il aimait se cacher derrière les autres pour ne pas faire face au danger, il ne pouvait pas le faire pour toutes les petites choses de la vie. Et il le savait. Il ne voulait pas non plus devenir un petit animal apeuré. Alors, il devait réapprendre à faire face même si c'était difficile.

- Ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais, tenta de le rassurer Emmet en attirant de nouveau son regard sur lui.

- De toute façon, j'ai très mauvais goût, ricana-t-il en sachant que c'était véritablement vrai pour les cinq vampires.

Jasper pouffa légèrement, amusé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bon goût vu son odeur et lui était ravi de ce fait. Il se demandait juste si Fadeï réalisait à quel point ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses émotions et donc, il ne pouvait les influencer. Il s'en étonna mais après Bella, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle ne devait pas être unique au monde et il s'y attendait un peu. Le jeune homme était forcément spécial pour affoler autant les visions d'Alice. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour voir l'extrême tension de l'adolescent face à lui. Étrangement, son rythme cardiaque, dramatiquement lent, ne reflétait pas la nervosité de son corps. Il avait distingué une certaine peur dans ses yeux lorsque la brune lui avait tendu la main et lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'air d'une proie acculée. Il comprenait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, étant nouveau il était le centre d'attention, ce qui avait le don d'être incommodant mais c'était plus que de l'inconfort qu'il percevait chez lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait envi de se sauver en courant. Il regardait le reste de la salle comme si quelqu'un allait lui sauter dessus et le tuer sur place sans sommation. Il fut prit de l'envie de le rassurer :

- Ça leur passera dans un jour ou deux, avança-t-il avec assurance.

- J'espère bien, sourit Fadeï. J'ai horreur de ça. Heureusement que Emmet et Rosalie étaient là en cour sinon je me serais retrouvé tout seul, dit-il en souriant.

- Rosalie nous a dit que tu venais d'Angleterre, remarqua Alice pour entamer la discussion.

- Oui, de Londres, répondit-il en prenant son sac.

Il devait boire maintenant. Il commençait à arriver à saturation avec toutes ces odeurs autour de lui et il n'avait pas envie de se débattre avec sa soif. Il préférait la calmer immédiatement. Il attrapa alors l'une des canettes qu'il avait emporté avec lui. C'était les lutins qui avaient inventé ça. Ils avaient fabriqué des canettes, comme celles des moldu, pour y mettre le sang d'or. Ainsi Fadeï n'attirerait pas la curiosité des autres avec les fioles de cristal stylisé qu'il utilisait au manoir même s'il préférait largement ces dernières bien plus élégantes. Les canettes en aluminium ne portaient aucun décor. Il ouvrit le contenant et prit une longue gorgée. Il se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux, le liquide tiède glissant dans sa gorge. Il se détendit un peu et soupira. Heureusement, l'illusion de son anneau cachait ses crocs et ses yeux d'or qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Il vit les vampires l'observer.

- Tu ne vas pas te chercher à manger ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-il en ayant déjà inventé une excuse.

- Tu ne peux pas !? S'étonna Alice.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je ne peux pas manger ce que je veux à cause de quelques soucis de santé, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment, il omettait juste de dire que sa nourriture était du sang tout comme eux mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas posé la question n'est-ce pas ?

- Les plats préparés ici ne me conviennent pas et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas un adepte des cantines. Je vais me contenter de ça, dit-il en levant sa canette et en reprenant une gorgée.

Il s'abstint cependant de faire une remarque sur les plateaux des vampires qui étaient restés intacts. Il ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise et il savait qu'ils faisaient juste en sorte de faire illusion. Il n'allait pas les mettre dans une position délicate.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alice. Je n'ai jamais vu ces canettes.

- C'est une boisson nutritive que des amis font spécialement pour moi, c'est normal que tu ne les ai jamais vu.

Les Cullen, même s'ils avaient une montagne de questions à poser sur ce qu'il venait de leur révéler, s'abstinrent de le questionner sur sa santé par politesse. Cependant, Alice avait bien d'autres sujets :

- Alors comment trouves tu notre lycée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est différent de mon ancienne école, commença-t-il. C'est bien plus petit, il y a bien moins de monde mais j'aime bien. C'est une autre ambiance, plus calme.

- Forks doit te changer de Londres je suppose ? Remarqua Rosalie qui semblait aussi intéressé que sa sœur.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr. Mais je n'aime pas la foule et le monde alors une petite ville perdu me va parfaitement, sans compter que j'aime me balader en forêt. Alors c'est parfait ici.

- Il pleut beaucoup par contre, remarqua Edward qui l'observait toujours avec suspicion.

- En Angleterre aussi, répondit Fadeï, ça ne me change pas vraiment. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

- Tu aimes les loups ? Demanda Jasper en observant son tatouage.

- Tu demandes à cause de ça je suppose ? Dit-il avec un sourire en effleurant délicatement sa marque du bout des doigts dans un geste révérencieux et doux que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les cinq frères et sœurs. J'aime bien les loups, avoua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je porte ce tatouage. Il représente une personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux.

- C'est trop mignon, constata Rosalie d'un air à la fois sérieux et attendrit faisant sourire Fadeï.

- Et avant que vous ne posiez la question : Oui j'aime aussi beaucoup les serpents, dit-il en touchant ses boucles d'oreilles. C'est un peu mon animal totem.

Alice voulut poser une autre question mais le portable du nouveau vampire sonna, les interrompant. Il sortit le petit appareil et remarqua immédiatement que c'était son père qu'il l'appelait. Il s'excusa et se leva, s'écartant un peu il décrocha. Il parla une minute avec Nikolaï et le rassura, lui expliquant que tout allait bien et qu'il était présentement en train de faire connaissance avec les Cullen. Heureusement, le brouhaha de la salle empêchait les vampires d'écouter la discussion. Il retourna rapidement à la table.

- Excusez moi, c'était mon père. Il s'inquiète, dit-il avec un sourire doux.

- Tu es fils unique ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais je vis avec quelques amis qui sont comme des frères et sœurs pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Mais ils sont bien plus âgés.

- Un peu comme nous, remarqua Emmet.

- Nous avons tous été adopté par nos parents, expliqua Rosalie devant le regards interrogatif de l'adolescent. Alors on se considère comme frères et sœurs mais on ne l'est pas vraiment.

- Je pense que de toute façon, les liens du cœur son plus importants que les liens du sang, expliqua Fadeï en terminant sa canette. Le plus important c'est de pouvoir vivre avec des gens qu'on aime, dit-il en regardant pensivement sa gourmette.

Il ne savait que trop bien quelle valeur cela avait et ça devait se voir puisqu'il y eut un moment de silence alors que les cinq vampire s l'observaient. Emmet et Rosalie avaient raison : le jeune homme avait une profondeur qui n'allait pas avec son âge. Finalement, les discussions reprirent, s'orientant cette fois-ci sur des sujets plus légers. Les Cullen lui parlèrent des professeurs et de l'école en général et il fut bientôt l'heure de retourner en cour. Le nouveau vampire s'y rendit en compagnie de Emmet et Rosalie, soulagé de ne pas être seul au milieu de la foule et ce sentant un peu plus en confiance avec ce point de repère que constituaient les vampires.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Fadeï restant toutefois le centre d'attention. Le jeune vampire était plutôt satisfait de sa journée mais il avait vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant. Malgré la présence constante de Dean dans son esprit, il avait terriblement envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait été tendu toute la journée et il commençait à fatiguer sévèrement. Aussi, il accueilli avec joie la dernière sonnerie. Il rangea tranquillement ses affaires, laissant les autres se précipiter dehors. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se retrouver dans la bousculade alors il préférait attendre que tout le monde sorte. Il sourit en constatant que Emmet et Rosalie l'attendaient à la porte. Il mit son manteau et attrapa son sac, les rejoignant lentement.

- Ça va ? Demanda Rosalie inquiète.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il. Il va falloir vous y habituer, je manque souvent d'énergie, dit-il avec un sourire léger pour ne pas les inquiéter.

- Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? Interrogea Emmet.

- Non, j'ai ma voiture mais elle est facile à conduire et je n'habite pas loin, précisa-t-il en voyant qu'ils étaient inquiets. J'ai l'habitude, assura-t-il avec le sourire.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Emmet l'air peu convaincu.

Ils gagnèrent alors tranquillement la sortie, les deux vampires encadrant l'adolescent qui s'était tassé sur lui même pour ne pas les frôler. Mais heureusement, ses deux nouveaux amis ne se tenaient pas trop près de lui. Pour les deux immortels, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette et son teint pâle accentuait encore son air fatigué. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir, ça semblait grave. Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait leur en dire plus ? Fadeï avançait lentement et légèrement malgré sa fatigue évidente. Ils furent rejoint en route par Jasper, Alice et Edward qui remarquèrent sans peine la faiblesse de leur jeune ami, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus et tout le lycée était sur le parking. Immédiatement, un attroupement attira leur attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent ? Je ne vois rien.

- Une voiture, renseigna Edward en lisant les pensées des étudiants. Une belle voiture.

Fadeï ne releva pas le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la voiture de là où ils étaient et que donc, il n'aurait pas dû le savoir. Non, il se demandait plutôt comment il allait pouvoir récupérer sa voiture. Parce que s'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait garé en plein milieu de cet attroupement. Il se souvint alors qu'en effet, sa voiture attirait l'attention. Il se demandait si ça pourrait être pire avec sa Ferrari, sa Lamborghini ou sa BMW. C'est vrai qu'en lui offrant ces voitures, son père n'avait pas fait dans la discrétion. Mais il les adorait et il aimait encore plus les conduire. Il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour le pilotage. Il appréciait le bruit des moteurs et sentir la puissance de la machine. Il aimait aussi la vitesse.

Il se souvenait d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Vestian, le harpi du manoir, un homme ailé. Ils avaient discuté vol et Fadeï lui avait dit qu'il volait à peu près bien sur un balais. Nikolaï s'était incrusté et avait fait remarquer qu'il volait plus que bien. Ils en étaient venu à comparer le vol à la conduite, Fadeï ne se souvenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là, peut-être en parlant de vitesse ? Mais pour lui, la conduite et le vol étaient deux choses différentes. À la vérité, il n'avait jamais aimé être sur un balais, même s'il était très bon. Il avait même détesté cela, parce que lorsqu'il volait, il se sentait libre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait reposé les pieds au sol, ses chaînes l'avaient durement rattrapé et brisé le rêve. Peut-être que aujourd'hui, il pourrait apprécier cela, parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus de chaînes. Mais il doutait fortement de réellement aimer ça, les mauvais souvenirs ancrés en lui étaient trop tenaces.

Mais en conduisant, il trouvait aussi cette sensation de liberté et il fallait dire qu'une voiture, c'était fort différent d'un balais. Au moins, là il était bien assit, au chaud, à l'abri des intempéries, il avait de la musique et franchement, c'était quand même autre chose. C'était complètement différent. Il aimait vraiment conduire, il appréciait les sensations que ça lui procurait et il adorait ses petits bijoux. La question présente étant : comment récupérer sa Onyx avec tout ce monde autour sachant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas jouer des coudes pour l'atteindre ?

- Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est comme voiture pour provoquer autant d'agitation et à qui elle est ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, répondit Fadeï en soupirant, c'est une Peugeot Onyx et elle est à moi. Comment je vais faire pour la récupérer ? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Une Onyx ! S'étonna Edward. Mais elle n'est pas commercialisée ! Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Ça je ne sais pas, c'est un cadeau de mon père. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a eu, répondit le nouveau vampire. Comment je fais moi pour la récupérer ?

Il soupira de nouveau en entendant Emmet ricaner derrière lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur lancer ton regard noir, ça va les faire fuir, lui dit le brun.

- C'est une idée, remarqua Fadeï.

Il pouvait peut-être essayer ça. Il savait comment paraître plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était. Lors de combat, ça pouvait suffire à faire fuir les plus peureux et un ou deux ennemis en moins c'était toujours ça de gagné. Faire semblant, il était fort dans ce domaine, mais il n'avait plus envie de le faire. Il savait comment faire reculer les gens devant lui mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le faire et il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il avait juste envie de rentrer et de voir Dean. Il était fatigué. Il soupira lourdement.

- Viens, on va essayer de récupérer ta voiture, sourit Emmet. Et moi aussi je veux la voir.

- Merci, répondit Fadeï.

Le groupe de vampire s'avança alors vers l'attroupement et étrangement, tout le monde s'écarta lorsque Emmet, marchant devant s'approcha. Et finalement, il ne fut pas si difficile d'atteindre le bolide au grand soulagement du jeune vampire. Et bien sûr, une nouvelle fois, tout le monde l'observait. Un peu excédé, sentant sa soif montée au fur et à mesure qu'il fatiguait et ayant de plus en plus envie de voir Dean malgré tout l'amour que celui-ci lui envoyait, il ne s'en préoccupa pas d'avantage. Il sortit ses clefs et déverrouilla la portière avant de l'ouvrir et de s'installer au volant, déposant son sac à ses côtés. Tout le monde le regardait l'air ébahit, comme s'il faisait semblant.

- Et bien, il est classe ton bolide, remarqua Emmet en se penchant une main sur le toit.

- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit Fadeï. Je l'aime beaucoup, dit-il l'air fatigué.

- Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Demanda le vampire.

- Ouais, ne t'en fait pas. À demain.

- À demain Fadeï, répondit le brun en refermant la portière en douceur.

Le nouveau vampire mit le contact, souriant lorsque son moteur ronronna bruyamment. Il attrapa l'un de ses bonbons et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il mit ensuite la musique en route et avança doucement. Voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à le laisser passer, il fit hurler son moteur et cette fois cela eut l'effet escompté et les élèves se poussèrent. Il soupira et se mit alors en route. C'est avec amusement que les vampires constatèrent qu'il était bien plus énergique au volant que sur ses deux pieds. Emmet regarda la voiture disparaître avant de se retourner vers ses frères et sœur. Ils échangèrent un regard qui promettait une longue discussion. D'un accord tacite, ils gagnèrent leur propres véhicules et s'en allèrent.

Fadeï soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il passa le portail du domaine Vissarion et qu'il sentit les barrières lui picoter la peau. Il était chez lui et il relâcha une partie de sa tension qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir accumulé. Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et gagna rapidement son garage. La porte s'ouvrit à son approche et il entra tranquillement, garant la Onyx à sa place. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant Dean qui l'attendait. Il coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture avec quelques difficultés, il était épuisé. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que son loup vienne l'enlacer étroitement. Il se serra contre lui, se pelotonnant contre son torse et il ferma les yeux, soupirant de soulagement et de bien être. Le Quileute avait enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué, dirent-il en même temps.

Ils pouffèrent d'amusement à leur synchronisation involontaire. Fadeï se recula un peu et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds alors que Dean se baissait vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser empreint de tendresse et de douceur et l'adolescent se détendit enfin complètement. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes avec le sourire. Dean caressa la joue de son petit vampire qui ferma les yeux et pencha un peu la tête vers ses doigts, appréciant la caresse. Le jeune vampire revint rapidement se caler contre son torse, se gorgeant de sa chaleur, il se sentait beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup. La fatigue le rattrapa comme une flèche et il s'affaissa un peu contre son âme sœur.

- Tu es épuisé, constata Dean en le serrant contre lui.

Fadeï ne chercha pas à nier. Son loup pouvait percevoir son état comme lui percevait le sien. Mais il était content de sa journée.

- Oui, mais c'était une bonne journée, expliqua-t-il.

- Tant mieux alors. Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- J'ai rencontré les Cullen. Ils ont l'air sympa. Il y en a un qui lit dans les pensées et il a essayé de lire les miennes, annonça-t-il.

- Et ?

- Je l'ai renvoyé avec une bonne migraine, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera.

- Tant mieux alors, mais si je le vois je vais lui apprendre moi à vouloir espionner les pensées de ma perle, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Il ne pourra jamais entrer de toute manière et je pense qu'il a compris.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi. L'esprit c'est privé. Il devrait utiliser son pouvoir avec un peu plus de discrétion.

- C'est vrai. Il y en a un autre qui peut lire et manipuler les émotions, mais ça non plus ça ne marche pas sur moi. Et une autre peut voir l'avenir. Je suis convaincu qu'elle m'a vu venir. C'est sûr même. J'ai rencontrer les cinq mais les deux derniers n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Ils ont été sympa avec moi. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Tant mieux, c'est bien que tu te fasses des amis en dehors du manoir.

- Oui mais tu m'as terriblement manqué, soupira-t-il. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir d'être au milieu de tous ces curieux même si je vais aimer les cours.

- On va aller se reposer un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi aussi j'ai bossé toute la journée.

- Avec plaisir, soupira Fadeï.

- Attend une seconde, prévint Dean en s'éloignant de lui.

Il se pencha dans la voiture dont la portière était encore ouverte et récupéra le sac de son âme sœur. Il ferma ensuite soigneusement le bolide et plaça le sac sur son dos. Il se tourna vers Fadeï qu'il sentait épuisé et il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Le nouveau vampire se blottit contre lui sans protester.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- De rien et franchement je ne vais pas te lâcher de la soirée. Toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Le Quileute se dirigea alors vers le manoir, décidant de d'abord aller chercher du sang d'or pour son amour. Dean rassura d'un regard ceux qu'ils croisaient et qui s'inquiétaient visiblement pour Fadeï, prévenant qu'ils seraient là au repas du soir et que le nouveau vampire était juste fatigué de sa journée. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble, installés dans un fauteuil de l'un des salons de la demeure. Ils profitèrent simplement l'un de l'autre un long moment, heureux de se retrouver comme à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, même pour quelques heures. Ils avaient toujours l'impression qu'il leur manquait une chose cruciale en l'absence de l'autre et leur retrouvailles étaient à chaque fois aussi intense en sentiments. Nikolaï finit par les rejoindre. Il embrassa son fils et prit de ses nouvelles, visiblement rassuré que tout allait bien malgré son épuisement évident. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle à manger alors que Edwige et Oëlys les rattrapaient en route et cherchant des caresses au près de leur maître. Ce soir là, les discussions tournèrent principalement autour de la première journée de Fadeï. Il raconta comment ça c'était passé et tous avaient écouté avec attention. Il leur parla des Cullen également et tous furent heureux de savoir que ceux-ci semblaient bien se comporter avec leur petit protéger.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, les Cullen retrouvèrent Carlisle et Esmé au salon. Ils les saluèrent et s'installèrent avec eux. Ce fut sans peine que les deux parents devinèrent qu'ils avaient quelque chose à leur dire. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, les interrogeant du regard et ce fut une Alice tout excité qui prit la parole :

- On l'a rencontré, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Qui donc ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Le jeune homme de mes visons. Il est entré au lycée aujourd'hui en tant que nouvel élève. Il est dans la classe de Rosalie et Emmet, informa-t-elle.

- Et comment est-il ? Demanda Esmé l'air très intéressé.

- Il est super mignon, commença Rosalie. Exactement comme Alice nous l'a décrit.

- Lui avez vous parlé ? Demanda le blond avec curiosité.

- Oui, il est plutôt sympa, répondit Emmet. Un peu réservé et méfiant mais sympa.

- Et donc, vous avez trouvé s'il avait quelque chose de spécial pour autant affolé les visions d'Alice ? Demanda le médecin.

- Pour être spécial, ça il l'est, remarqua Rosalie. Même si on ne sait pas vraiment en quoi exactement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Esmé intrigué.

- Son odeur déjà, répondit Jasper en attirant leur attention. C'est très étrange. Il sent comme un humain mais en même temps c'est comme s'il n'était pas... « comestible » à défaut d'autre mot. Quand on était à côté de lui, le prédateur en moi me disait qu'il ne fallait pas le manger. Notre nature de vampire ne s'intéresse pas du tout à lui. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un et que je n'ai pas envie du tout de le tuer. Ça fait du bien.

- Étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, remarqua Carlisle. Autre chose de spécial ?

- Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées, lâcha Edward.

Il y eut un long silence surprit, le vampire n'ayant pas encore révéler ce fait à ses frères et sœurs. Seul Jasper n'était pas étonné et il dit :

- Je ne peux pas non plus sentir ses émotions. Il est comme Bella visiblement. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, elle ne devait pas être la seule au monde.

- Non, il n'est pas comme Bella, intervint Edward. Il m'a senti et il m'a repoussé.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Emmet. C'est possible ça !?

- Quand j'ai voulu écouter ses pensées au réfectoire, quand il venait s'installer avec nous, je me suis heurté à un véritable mur autour de son esprit. Avec Bella, il n'y a simplement rien, du vide, mais là c'était comme si on avait bâti une protection autour de ses pensées. À ce moment là, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il semblait vraiment en colère. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a senti d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ensuite, je me suis fait repoussé violemment. C'était comme se prendre un violent coup de poing en pleine tête en faisant un vol plané mémorable. J'en ai eu la migraine pendant une bonne heure au moins. Et quand il m'a demandé si j'avais mal à la tête, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a dit ?

- « Je serais toi j'éviterais d'écouter tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. », répondit Rosalie.

- Le sous entendu est plutôt clair non, remarqua le télépathe avec un sourire ironique. C'était vraiment bizarre.

- Pourtant, il n'a pas du tout eu l'air perturbé un seul moment, à ton égard tout du moins, dit Alice.

- S'il n'a pas eu l'air surprit et s'il avait vraiment conscience de ta tentative, commença Carlisle, c'est qu'il a déjà eu à faire à quelque chose dans ce style. Ou bien il se maîtrise parfaitement.

- Je suis sûr qu'il m'a senti, je le sais. La façon dont-il m'a regardé, j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait « essaye encore de faire ça et tu vas le regretter » et franchement, j'ai beau être un vampire, j'ai prit la menace au sérieux, dit gravement Edward.

- Tu veux dire que... tu t'es senti... menacé ? Demanda Esmé dubitative.

- Je pense que n'importe qui se sentirait menacé par les regards noirs de Fadeï, remarqua Emmet avec un sourire.

- Fadeï ? Releva la mère.

- Fadeï Wasileï, c'est son nom, renseigna Rosalie. C'est Russe, précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards étonné du couple parental.

- Fadeï a un regard vraiment... perçant, reprit le brun. On a l'impression qu'il en a vu de belles dans sa vie. C'est comme si on se retrouvait face à un sage qui aurait vu les malheurs du monde. C'est déstabilisant, même nous on a tremblé quand il a lancé un simple regard menaçant. Ce qu'il y a dans ces yeux semble bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'est lui même. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile.

- C'est presque sûr ça, appuya Jasper. Je n'ai pas pu lire ses émotions mais il n'y avait qu'à le regarder un peu pour les voir. Je peux comprendre qu'un nouveau se sente mal à l'aise en étant le centre d'attention de toute l'école, n'importe qui serait stressé mais lui c'était différent. Il regardait autour de lui comme une proie acculée. Il surveillait les environs comme si quelqu'un allait surgir, lui sauter dessus et le tuer sur place. Il n'était pas simplement tendu, il avait vraiment peur. Et il a eu peur aussi quand tu lui as tendu la main Alice. C'est pour ça qu'il a hésité à la prendre. Mais après, savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état, c'est une autre histoire.

Tous le crurent sur parole, après tout, les sentiments, c'était son domaine.

- Donc tu penses qu'il aurait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit l'empathe, j'en suis sûr. Il a peut-être eu un accident, ça expliquerait aussi son état de santé.

- Son état de santé ? Releva le médecin.

- Oui, on pense qu'il est malade, reprit Alice avec une certaine tristesse. Il l'a presque confirmé lui même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Esmé.

- Et bien, pour commencer, répondit Rosalie, son cœur bat très lentement. Bien plus lentement qu'une personne normale. Et quand on le voit bouger, c'est évident qu'il manque de force et d'énergie.

- Ouais, il nous a dit aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas manger comme il voulait. Il nous a dit que la nourriture du réfectoire ne lui convenait pas et il s'est contenté de deux canettes de boisson énergétique et de quelques bonbons durs dans la journée, expliqua Emmet. Et en fin de journée, il était complètement épuisé. Je me suis demandé s'il arriverait à rentrer chez lui. Il a dit qu'il avait l'habitude et que ça irait. Il a aussi dit qu'il était souvent très fatigué.

- Carlisle, tu as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir ? Demanda Alice inquiète pour ce jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qu'elle appréciait déjà tant.

- Là comme ça, je ne peux pas être sûr. Peut-être une maladie cardiaque si son cœur à un problème comme vous semblez l'avoir remarqué. Ces maladies peuvent-être très fatigantes et handicapantes. C'est tout ce que je peux supposer avec ces informations.

- Tu pense que c'est grave ? Interrogea de nouveau la voyante.

- Si ça l'affecte autant que vous le dites, sûrement, répondit le blond. Mais je ne peux rien affirmer, ça pourrait être complètement autre chose et sans danger. Alors ne t'en fait pas trop.

- Vous avez appris d'autres choses ? Demanda Esmé d'un ton un peu plus joyeux.

Elle était curieuse de connaître ce jeune homme. Ils l'étaient tous depuis quelques semaines.

- Il a l'air vraiment gentil, sourit Rosalie. Et il a une élégance qu'on ne trouve plus beaucoup chez les humains, dit-elle l'air très satisfaite. Il se tient avec une noblesse et une prestance rare.

- Il avait même une de ces ancienne montre à gousset en argent, remarqua Emmet. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que les ados ont de nos jours.

- Et sa façon d'écrire aussi, ajouta Rosalie. Le l'ai regardé quand on était en cour. Son écriture, on dirait de la calligraphie. Vous savez, un peu façon écriture ancienne avec les belles boucles, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il vient d'Angleterre aussi, continua Alice. De Londres.

- Et il a dit que son père était Russe, renchérit Emmet.

- Il y a sa voiture aussi, intervint Edward. C'est une voiture de luxe, un nouveau modèle. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas été commercialisé officiellement. C'est un petit bijou qui vaut une fortune. Ça plus la façon dont-il était habillé, son téléphone qui vaut son prix aussi, je dirais que sa famille doit être assez aisée.

- Il sort de l'ordinaire visiblement, remarqua Carlisle.

- C'est vrai, sourit Alice. Mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui ? Demanda Edward l'air un peu méfiant suite à sa désagréable expérience.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Emmet. Les visions d'Alice ont assez insisté pour que l'on sache ce qu'il risque de se passer. Moi je veux le connaître un peu plus, dit-il en souriant. Il me plaît beaucoup.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux, souffla le télépathe.

- Je te signal que ce que tu fais avec Bella est aussi dangereux, remarqua Rosalie un peu dure.

Elle n'aimait pas cette fille et elle n'aimait pas les humains en général. Mais Fadeï lui plaisait et elle voulait le connaître d'avantage. Les visions d'Alice ne prévoyaient que de bonnes choses avec le jeune homme et elles étaient si insistantes qu'elles laissaient penser qu'il serait vraiment important pour eux. Alors elle ne voyait pas le jeune homme et son entrée dans leur vie d'un mauvaise œil. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'Edward leur fasse cette remarque alors que lui même jouait un jeu risqué avec la fille du shérif. Il ne la qualifiait pas de dangereuse elle. Alors pourquoi eux ne pourraient-ils pas avoir un ami un peu spécial aussi ?

- Moi je suis d'avis de le connaître un peu plus, renchérit-elle. Je l'aime bien.

- Je suis du même avis. C'est bien la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envi de tuer. Et les visions d'Alice sont claires, intervint Jasper avec un sourire.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon avis, enchaîna la voyante avec un immense sourire.

- Dans ce cas, apprenez à le connaître un peu plus s'il vous plaît tant, dit Carlisle. On verra bien où ça mène. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux moi aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Encore désolé du retard de publication (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau version chat poté). Alors je sais que le fait que les Cullen l'acceptent si vite puisse paraître déroutant mais il faut vous dire qu'ils en ont déjà tellement parlé à cause des visions d'Alice que c'était comme s'il faisait déjà partis de leur vie depuis un moment. Ils ont donc déjà en quelque sorte accepté sa présence. Ils sont surtout très curieux à son égard.

N'oubliez pas mon petit su-sucre s'il vous plaît (aussi appelé reviews!), enfin pour un dragonneau c'est plutôt un petit steak dégoulinant de sang mais je ne voulais pas choquer les âmes sensibles. Je l'ai fait quand même ? Bon ba tanpis.

Prochaine publication le 6 Juillet 2013.

Salut ! Audragon.


	9. Pierre de lune

Ohayou mina-san !

Comment allez vous depuis deux semaines ? Je sais que je suis en retard de quelques heures cette semaine mais je n'étais pas là pour publier cette nuit, désolé. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le neuvième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaiera ! Un grand grand merci aux reviewer, un grand bonjour à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer et Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9 :

Pierre de lune

La première semaine de cour de Fadeï passa tranquillement. Lorsqu'il était au lycée, il passait son temps avec les Cullen et plus particulièrement avec Rosalie et Emmet. Étant dans la même classe qu'eux, il était plus souvent en leur compagnie mais il devait avouer que parmi les cinq vampires, la blonde et le brun étaient ceux avec lesquels il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Il les appréciait beaucoup. Il se rapprochait aussi d'Alice et Jasper, les trouvant vraiment sympathiques. Et il passait du bon temps avec eux et ils avaient même échangé leurs numéros de portables.

Bien sûr, il était toujours extrêmement tendu. Il n'y avait qu'au manoir qu'il se détendait un peu et dans les bras de Dean ou de son père qu'il l'était complètement. Au lycée, il restait toujours très stressé et angoissé. Il surveillait toujours discrètement les alentours et ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, observant chaque personne proche de lui. Les restes de ses années de guerres étaient tenaces et il avait toujours un œil sur tout ce qui était en mouvement ou non autour de lui. Ses sens et ses instincts toujours aux aguets. Il faisait en sorte de ne toucher ou de ne frôler personne. Avoir autant de monde autour de lui lui était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Hors de question qu'on le touche. Il avait vraiment horreur de ça, ça le terrorisait.

Dans la semaine, il y avait une fois où cela c'était produit. Il était sortit de sa salle de cour avec Emmet et Rosalie et il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Ils étaient en route pour le réfectoire et un élève l'avait bousculé pour « rigoler ». Il avait fait un magnifique bon en arrière pour s'éloigner rapidement vers un endroit où il n'y avait personne, la tête pleine de flash back. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'il n'ai pas fait son bond avec ses capacités de vampire qu'il avait refréné de justesse, sans quoi, il aurait été dans une sacré panade. Mais il était ressortit de ce simple et furtif contact tremblant et vraiment déstabilisé, tétanisé et terrorisé, la tête pleine de souvenirs peu réjouissants. Il avait vaguement entendu Emmet engueuler l'importun avant que les deux vampires ne se rapprochent de lui avec inquiétude. Instinctivement, il avait reculé d'un pas à leur approche. Le couple n'avait pas insisté. Fadeï s'était excusé au près d'eux et il s'était éclipsé pendant toute la pause du midi.

Il était allé s'enfermer dans sa voiture et Kirsan qui veillait sur lui de loin l'avait rejoint, ayant immédiatement détecté son trouble. Dean qui n'avait pas raté sa vague de panique l'avait immédiatement contacté, ouvrant en grand leur lien télépathique. Il avait expliqué à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le roux puisse suivre. Son âme sœur et son presque frère de cœur en la personne de Kirsan, l'avaient patiemment rassuré et il avait passé toute la pause du midi avec eux, enfermé dans sa Onyx avec un peu de musique. Lorsqu'il avait du retourner en cour, il avait retrouvé son aplomb habituel. Le roux lui avait assuré qu'il était toujours là, caché quelque part autour de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne immédiatement. En dehors du manoir, le vampire portait un glamour fixé dans un anneau pour cacher sa véritable nature. Aussi, il pouvait se montrer sans problème si nécessaire. Même les Cullen ne pourrait l'identifier. Et la journée avait reprit son cour normal. Il avait retrouvé Rosalie et Emmet en cour et ceux ci n'avaient pas posé de questions.

De leur côté, les Cullen avaient bien discuté de cet événement et il était désormais évident pour eux que Fadeï avait du vivre une expérience traumatisante. Depuis cette fois là, Emmet et Rosalie ne laissaient personne s'approcher de trop près de leur jeune ami, ayant bien comprit que c'était le contact qui l'avait déstabilisé ainsi. Ils avaient déjà remarqué que Fadeï s'efforçait de laisser une certaine distance entre lui et les autres mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à une telle peur. Aussi, ils faisaient en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, n'ayant pas du tout aimé la véritable terreur qu'ils avaient vu en lui ce jour là. Ils avaient été soulagé de le voir réapparaître l'après midi même, son aplomb retrouvé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils n'avaient pas posé de question même si elles leurs brûlaient la bouche. Ils se contentaient d'en discuter entre eux.

Après cet événement, Fadeï faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas se retrouver trop près de la cohue des élèves. Il sortait des salles en dernier, laissant les couloirs se vider un peu avant d'y mettre un pied. Il entrait dans le lycée en dernier ou en premier, pour la même raison. Emmet et Rosalie l'attendaient toujours, ayant compris son manège.

Il faisait tout les jours plus ample connaissance avec la famille de vampires. Lorsqu'il arrivait le matin, attirant toujours l'attention avec sa Onyx, il les retrouvait sur le parking. Il allait en cour avec la blonde et son petit ami, passait la pause du midi avec eux et une fois les cours finis, Emmet et Rosalie le raccompagnaient jusqu'à son bolide.

Le seul avec qui il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps était Edward. Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis leur rencontre et il voyait toujours les regards méfiants du vampire sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu, celui-ci semblant être occupé à autre chose avec une certaine Bella Swan. Fadeï devait avouer qu'avec sa condition de nouveau vampire, la jeune fille ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Son odeur était tellement tentante, c'était affreux. Lorsqu'elle était passé près de lui la première fois, il lui avait fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour se tenir. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses yeux étaient devenus de ce fameux rouge sang luminescent. Heureusement qu'il avait l'illusion. Il s'était très vite éloigné, avait bu cul sec une canette de sang d'or et avait mi en pratique tout les conseils de Kolia pour faire reculer sa soif.

La contrôler était déjà très difficile au milieu du lycée plein de proies potentielles et alléchantes mais avec Bella c'était encore pire. Sa condition de nouveau vampire était vraiment compliquée à gérer et en plus, sa faiblesse et sa fatigue ne faisait que l'amplifier. Aller en cour était un véritable défi de force et au manoir tout les vampires l'admiraient pour ça. Ils savaient qu'eux n'en auraient pas été capables. Lorsqu'il parla de Bella Swan à son père, celui-ci lui expliqua que certains humains, très rares, aux pouvoirs latents, pouvaient être particulièrement attirants pour un vampire. Ce soir là, son père lui avait proposé de le retirer du lycée, sachant pertinemment que résister à ça allait être pénible pour Fadeï. Mais il avait refusé, disant qu'il éviterait la jeune fille au maximum.

Il aimait aller à l'école et il se savait assez fort pour enfermé sa soif de sang, même si c'était difficile. Aussi chaque jour, il évitait la fille du shérif et restait avec Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie. Il se demandait par contre si Edward était un masochiste pour rester aussi proche de cette Bella. Bien sûr l'envie de la tuer devait être bien moins forte chez lui qui était vampire depuis de nombreuses années, mais quand même, ça devait être difficile à gérer. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là. Il avait une fois posé la question aux quatre vampires avec qui il passait ses midis un jour où Edward était avec Bella. Et ils avaient répondu qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée à l'école quelques semaines plus tôt. Fadeï comprit très vite en les observant un peu que les deux élèves s'attiraient mutuellement l'un vers l'autre et il se demanda s'ils finiraient en couple. Mais il ne leur porta pas plus d'attention.

Une certaine routine se mettait en place et chaque jour lorsqu'il rentrait au manoir, Fadeï était épuisé à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Mais chaque jour, Dean était là lorsqu'il rentrait, l'attendant à son garage. Et chaque jour, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver comme si c'était la première fois et le loup s'occupait de lui comme d'un trésor. Et lorsque vint le week end, Fadeï en profita pour passer tout son temps avec son âme sœur, la semaine ayant était une véritable épreuve bien que le jeune vampire en ressortait avec fierté. Tous au manoir écoutaient chaque soir avec attention comment ce déroulaient ses journées et tous le soutenaient toujours, impressionnés par la force dont-il faisait preuve. Nikolaï était toujours très stressé lorsqu'il quittait le domaine mais il était heureux de voir son fils se reconstruire doucement. Il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler chaque midi pour être sûr que tout allait bien et tout semblait se passer le mieux possible. Kirsan l'assurait aussi de ce fait, veillant tel un ange gardien sur celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un petit frère.

Le lundi suivant arriva finalement et ce jour là Fadeï su qu'il passerait sa journée seul : dehors le soleil brillait de mille feux. Et donc il savait que les vampires ne se montreraient pas. Ce matin là lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking, il ne fut donc pas le moins du monde surprit de ne pas voir les Cullen. Il soupira imperceptiblement, résolu à passer cette journée seul et se dirigea vers son premier cour de la journée. Lorsque la pause du midi arriva, il se dirigea comme presque tout le monde vers l'extérieur. Il sourit lorsque le soleil réchauffa sa peau de glace, ça lui faisait un peu penser aux chaudes caresses de Dean, de très loin mais c'était dans l'idée. Il alla s'installer au pieds d'un arbre à l'écart, au soleil en sachant pertinemment que l'illusion de son anneau cachait sa peau qui était présentement de diamant. Il sortit une canette de sang d'or de son sac ainsi qu'un livre sur la manière de jouer du piano. Il apprenait depuis presque un mois maintenant avec Cydraï, la veela. Il aimait beaucoup et il était plutôt doué. Il se mit à lire tout en discutant avec Glyth qui faisait des remarques sur tout ce qu'il voyait, faisant très souvent sourire son maître par ses dires désobligeants et ses manières hautaines.

Il était installé depuis un petit quart d'heure lorsqu'il sentit une certaine odeur se rapprocher de lui. Il se tendit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et avala une longue gorgée de sang d'or. Il sentit malgré tout le prédateur en lui s'éveiller un peu plus à l'approche de Bella Swan. Mais il se maîtrisa. Glyth insulta un peu la jeune fille pour ne pas savoir rester à l'écart avant de se taire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Fadeï ne releva pas le regard, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas perçu son approche. En tout cas, il était sûr que c'était lui qu'elle venait voir puisqu'il se trouvait dans un coin éloigné et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à vingt mètres à la ronde. Finalement, sa voix s'éleva juste devant lui :

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec hésitation. Tu es Fadeï, le nouveau c'est ça. Je suis Bella Swan.

Il releva le regard vers elle, impassible, caressant ses crocs de sa langue avant de se secouer mentalement en réalisant son geste. Bon sang, l'odeur de cette fille était vraiment tentante. Heureusement, il était assez maître de lui même pour que son trouble ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et lui répondit poliment bien qu'avec un peu de froideur :

- C'est bien moi, bonjour.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Fadeï approuva d'un signe de tête, espérant qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Il retint sa respiration pour ne plus sentir autant cette odeur. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait plus un besoin d'air vital et qu'il pouvait se passer de cette fonction de son corps. Il referma son livre alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui et avala encore une gorgée de sang d'or.

- Est-ce que ça se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle l'air un peu gêné. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines alors je sais ce que ça fait d'être nouveau.

- Tout se passe pour le mieux, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu et le jeune vampire se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'humaine. En y réfléchissant un peu, il avait bien une idée et il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, impatient d'en finir avec cette conversation :

- Tu veux parler des Cullen non ? Avança-t-il d'une voix neutre et sans une expression sur le visage.

- Euh... oui, répondit-elle un peu étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- En faites, je me demandais d'où tu les connaissais ?

- Et bien, je les ai rencontré ici en arrivant. J'ai fais connaissance avec Emmet et Rosalie en classe et puis avec les autres ensuite à midi, répondit-il en relevant élégamment un sourcils.

- Pourtant, j'aurais cru, enfin, tout le monde crois que tu les connaissais depuis longtemps, dit-elle avec surprise. Ce n'est pas vraiment leur genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas leur genre ? Releva Fadeï sur le même ton presque froid qu'il utilisait depuis le début de leur conversation.

- D'être ami avec les autres, dit-elle comme une évidence. Ils sont plutôt froids et distants en général. Un peu comme toi en faite, remarqua-t-elle. Et toi, ils t'ont accueilli comme ça. Ça a été un peu étrange pour tout le monde.

- Je suis une exception et puis je suis un peu comme eux comme tu dis, répéta-t-il d'un air ironique. C'est à eux que tu devrais poser la question, je ne peux répondre à leur place sur ce qui les a motivé. Et tu es aussi ami avec Edward si je ne m'abuse. Tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question.

- Très sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je les trouve très intriguant. Ils ont quelque chose de spécial mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, dit-elle l'air pensive.

- Si tu comptes sur moi pour te dire ce que c'est, alors passes ton chemin, répondit-il toujours aussi distant. Pour moi, ils n'ont rien de vraiment spécial, dit-il en le pensant réellement.

Après tout pour lui, des vampires étaient une chose tout à fait habituelle. Ce qui était spécial à ses yeux étaient plutôt les gens dit « normaux ».

- S'ils acceptent de te laisser les connaître, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Et s'ils ne le veulent pas, alors je n'ai rien à dire sur eux, continua-t-il.

Devant sa froideur, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à prendre congé pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune vampire qui n'en pouvait plus. Respirant de nouveau, il termina d'une traite sa canette de sang d'or avant de se replonger dans sa lecture pour se changer les idées. Malheureusement pour lui, l'approche de Bella sembla ouvrir une porte à touts les autres. Beaucoup tentèrent de l'aborder. Cependant, Fadeï savait que ce n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons. Non seulement, il avait entendu toute la semaine précédente les commentaires que l'on faisait sur lui mais en plus, tout dans l'attitude des autres criait le mensonge et l'hypocrisie. Sans parler de sa gourmette qui chauffait quand on lui mentait ouvertement. Alors quand celle-ci l'avait presque brûlé lorsqu'on lui disait vouloir devenir son ami, il avait quelques doutes.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était plus sa voiture de luxe qui avait fait jasé et sa richesse apparente qui les attirait tous. C'était soit cela, soit son apparence peu commune qui le faisait passer pour une curiosité locale ou encore son physique. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu des commentaires scabreux voir concupiscent sur sa personne ? Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos et il devait avouer que cette journée seul sans les vampires favorisait encore plus le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il ressentait dés qu'il sortait du manoir. C'est donc très froidement qu'il renvoya tout le monde, se retrouvant vite affublé de nouveau qualificatif tel que « riche snob » ou « arrogant » ou encore « hautain » ainsi que tout un tas de synonymes plus ou moins poli.

Autant dire qu'il fut heureux de voir la fin de la journée arriver. C'est avec empressement qu'il rentra au domaine Vissarion et qu'il se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Dean qui était là à son arrivée comme tout les jours. Celui-ci l'enferma sans attendre dans ses bras, ayant sentit sa tension extrême toute la journée malgré la volonté qu'il mettait à conserver son calme. Fadeï se pelotonna contre son âme sœur en quête de protection et de réconfort. La journée avait été d'autant plus pénible que le lendemain soir il y aurait la pleine lune et le jeune vampire sentait déjà la fatigue qu'elle engendrait s'abattre doucement sur lui. Dean le souleva dans ses bras comme une princesse alors que Kirsan les rejoignait. Le roux regarda son presque petit frère se rouler en boule dans les bras du loup avec un léger sourire. Il ferma la voiture et récupéra le sac de l'adolescent qui s'était terré sans un mot contre son âme sœur, se détendant et évacuant ses angoisses de la journée.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son meilleur ami, inquiet de voir son petit vampire si fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement.

- La journée a été longue, soupira le vampire roux avec un regard affectueux pour le plus jeune. Longue et éprouvante, ajouta-t-il. Un peu de repos au calme lui fera du bien.

Dean resserra son étreinte autour de Fadeï tendu comme un arc et il réintégra l'intérieur du manoir avec Kirsan marchant à côté de lui. Ils se mirent en route pour un petit salon confortable qui donnait sur la forêt et qui les accueillait maintenant à chaque retour du lycée de Fadeï. C'était devenu une habitude et tout le manoir savait qu'ils pouvaient trouver le jeune vampire dans cette pièce agréable en fin de journée. Sur la route, ils croisèrent Erasenoss qui les accompagna en silence. Si le démon pouvait être relativement bavard avec l'adolescent, il restait taciturne avec les autres. Tout le monde avaient été étonnés de voir le comportement plus ouvert de celui-ci avec le jeune vampire mais tous avaient aussi remarqué que Fadeï avait une façon particulière de l'aborder. Façon qui semblait être le clef de l'ouverture du démon mais personne n'arrivait à dire ce dont-il s'agissait exactement. Le fait était que Erasenoss se comportait comme un grand frère avec l'adolescent et il était clair que celui-ci aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. Et au fil du temps, le démon était devenu le meilleur ami de l'adolescent comme Kirsan l'était pour Dean.

Ils s'installèrent finalement dans leur salon attitré à cette heure de la journée et ils furent bientôt rejoint par Cydraï et Sergeï, le couple veela-elfe du manoir. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver ces six personnes ensembles. Le groupe s'était formé après l'arrivée du jeune vampire et finalement, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés formant une petite bande un peu hors norme mais dont les liens se renforçaient tout les jours. Ils devenaient de très bons amis, apprenaient à mieux se connaître n'ayant pas été spécialement proches par le passé. Kirsan, Erasenoss, Cydraï et Sergeï devenaient de plus en plus des grands frères et grande sœur pour le jeune vampire qu'ils voulaient tous protéger. Ils avaient tous été touchés d'une façon ou d'une autre par l'adolescent et si tous au manoir prenaient soin de lui, eux devenaient de plus en plus la famille qui avait toujours manqué à Fadeï.

Il se détendit rapidement en leur compagnie, confortablement blottit contre Dean installé dans un fauteuil. Lorsque Cydraï lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée, il raconta rapidement.

- Au moins quand Emmet et Rosalie sont là, ils n'osent pas venir m'embêter ces idiots, termina-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont été vraiment sans gêne aujourd'hui, remarqua Kirsan.

« Je suis d'accord. Ces jeunes humains n'ont aucune notion de politesse. » Siffla Glyth qui avait ressortit ses têtes des manches de Fadeï.

- Glyth est d'accord avec toi Kirsan, transmit le jeune vampire.

- N'y penses plus, murmura Dean à l'oreille de son petit vampire alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux. Les humains sont comme ça.

- Tout le monde est comme ça, dit-il avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de tout les hypocrites qui l'avaient entouré constamment à Poudlard. Il frissonna légèrement à ces souvenirs et se serra un peu plus contre Dean. Le loup resserra un peu son étreinte en sentant son malaise, se demandant cependant à quoi son âme sœur pouvait bien penser. Depuis le jour où Nikolaï avait présenté son fils aux habitants du manoir, jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de son passé. Personne n'en savait plus sur la vie du nouveau vampire et si beaucoup étaient curieux tous avaient la discrétion de taire leurs questions. Il était évident que Fadeï n'avait pas eu une vie joyeuse. Dean aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, un peu par curiosité mais surtout parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait guérir exactement. Il n'était pas rare pour lui de sentir un élan de tristesse, de peur, de douleur ou de mal-être dans le lien qui l'unissait à son petit vampire qui venait alors souvent chercher son réconfort. Et il lui offrait avec bonheur mais il aurait voulu savoir quels souvenirs bouleversaient son amour. Il avait bien essayé de demander à Nikolaï mais celui-ci avait refusé de lui répondre, la mine sombre, lui expliquant que Fadeï raconterait lui même lorsqu'il serait prêt ou qu'il lui donnerait la permission de le faire pour lui.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'au repas, passant leur temps dans le salon et Fadeï en profita même pour faire une partie d'échec avec Erasenoss. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la salle à manger pour le dîner où le jeune vampire retrouva son père, s'asseyant entre lui et son âme sœur. Le couple gagna ensuite tranquillement la chambre aux cascades. L'adolescent et le loup prirent tour à tour leur douche, Dean ayant finalement emménagé avec lui dans la chambre. Alors que le Quileute se lavait, le jeune vampire en profita pour s'occuper un peu d'Oëlys. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle déposa sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'il se mettait à la câliner. Si la licorne aimait beaucoup passer ainsi du temps avec son maître, celui-ci profitait aussi de la magie apaisante qui émanait de la créature.

Dean le rejoignit finalement en silence. Il s'assit derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en l'entourant de ses bras. Fadeï sourit lorsqu'il se mit à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Il pencha la tête pour lui libérer l'accès, appuyant son dos contre son torse et soupirant de bien être. Il adorait ces instant de câlin. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils se mirent au lit et s'endormirent, le loup serrant son petit vampire dans ses bras.

Lorsque Fadeï eut son compte de sommeil, il se réveilla instantanément. Si d'ordinaire il restait simplement blottit dans les bras de son âme sœur, cette nuit là, il en décida autrement. Délicatement, il sortit du lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller le Quileute qui lui avait bien plus besoin de sommeil. Ses yeux de vampire lui permirent de se diriger aisément dans le noir et c'est sans avoir émit le plus petit bruit qu'il sortit de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

On avait beau être en pleine nuit, le manoir n'était pas pour autant endormit. Certains habitant étaient nocturnes et d'autres comme les vampires n'avaient guère besoin de dormir alors il y avait toujours de l'activité dans ces murs. Aussi, il ne tarda pas à croiser Démon, Vampire, Aswang, Métamorphe et autres adeptes de la nuit. Il les salua avec des sourires qui lui furent rendu et tranquillement, il gagna le bureau de son père, Nikolaï devant s'y trouver à cette heure. Il toqua doucement à la porte et il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que la porte s'ouvre d'elle même devant lui. Il entra et il trouva son père assit derrière son bureau. Il sourit naturellement lorsque celui-ci le regarda.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda l'adulte en posant le stylo plume qu'il tenait.

- Oui. Est-ce que je te dérange ? Demanda le jeune vampire.

- Jamais, rassura son père en se levant. Viens, on va aller s'installer dans un salon, annonça-t-il.

Il s'approcha de son fils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Ils rejoignirent une petite pièce cosy et chaleureuse où se trouvait plusieurs fauteuil et canapé. L'adulte alla s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux et invita son fils à le rejoindre. Il l'avait vu immédiatement lorsque Fadeï était entré dans le salon : il avait envi de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il avait envi de sentir son contact. Il avait vite apprit à reconnaître ce regard puisque le jeune homme ne réclamait que rarement ce dont-il avait envi. Il ouvrit les bras en une invitation et le jeune vampire s'y précipita comme un enfant pour avoir un câlin.

À cet instant, il avait vraiment l'air d'un tout petit enfant ayant besoin d'être rassuré par son père. Mais pour Nikolaï plusieurs fois millénaire, il était un petit enfant. Et il se fichait du fait que le jeune homme pouvait paraître trop grand selon certains standard pour recevoir de tels câlins. Lui il aimait quand Fadeï venait chercher son affection, il aimait le tenir dans ses bras et il aimait lui donner cet amour qu'il n'avait que trop rarement eu. Le jeune vampire sourit lorsqu'il fut blotti contre son père et que celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui. Il adorait ça. Les bras de Nikolaï étaient d'un réconfort certain. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux, frottant son nez dans les vêtements de l'adulte et respirant son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, le plus vieux câlinant le plus jeune en souriant. Finalement Kolia prit la parole :

- Alors le lycée, ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le jeune vampire. J'aime bien les cours. C'est intéressant.

- Tant mieux. Et les Cullen, comment ça se passe avec eux ?

- Ça va, ils sont gentils. Rosalie et Emmet sont vraiment sympa comme Jasper, et Alice est marrante. Je les aime bien. Edward, je ne le connais pas très bien, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent. Je crois qu'il se méfie de moi depuis que je l'ai empêché de lire mes pensées. Et Alice, je suis sûr qu'elle m'a vu arriver avec ses visions.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant pour qu'ils t'aient accepté si vite, remarqua Nikolaï. Je me demande juste ce qu'elle a pu voir exactement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle en sache beaucoup, ça se voit dans leur façon d'agir. Ils sont très curieux sans être impoli mais je sens qu'ils ne savent rien. J'ai l'impression justement qu'ils cherchent à comprendre ce que j'ai de spécial.

- Leur diras-tu ? Demanda doucement son père.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Pas tout de suite mais s'ils deviennent de vrais amis pour toi, si tu sens que tu peux leur faire confiance et si tu en as envi, tu pourras leur dire. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Quelque vampires de plus sous ma protection ne me gêneront pas.

- D'accord mais pas tout de suite de toute façon. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec eux pour le moment. C'est encore trop tôt, murmura-t-il. Je me demande juste s'ils finiront par me dire eux même ce qu'ils sont.

- À moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, ça prendra du temps à mon avis. Ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire.

- Je sais et je ne les y pousserais pas. Je me demande juste s'ils le feront. Tu sais cette Isabella Swan. Je pense qu'elle a des soupçons sur eux. Elle semble très intéressée par Edward et lui c'est pareil. C'est un masochiste de vouloir rester près d'elle comme ça. Son odeur m'est insupportable. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut se rapprocher d'elle. Il aime souffrir ma parole.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit cela, ricana Nikolaï. Une longue existence peut-être très ennuyeuse lorsque l'on ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour l'occuper. Les Cullen répètent le même schéma de vie depuis des décennies. Ça doit être lassant. Je pense que cette nouveauté dans sa vie l'intrigue, ça l'intéresse.

- J'ai l'impression de voir deux amoureux qui se tournent autour, remarqua Fadeï.

- Et bien s'ils sont amoureux, c'est une chose qu'ils n'ont pas choisie. S'il veut rester avec elle, Edward devra apprendre à gérer son attirance pour son sang. Peut-être en fera-t-il un vampire qui sait ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Qu'il la transforme ? Non. Pas si c'est son choix et qu'elle le fait en toute connaissance de cause. J'estime juste qu'elle doit savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de l'école et d'autres choses, Fadeï profitant de la présence de son père. Un léger silence s'installa ensuite mais il fut coupé par le jeune homme qui regardait ses mains gantées.

- Papa ? Appela-t-il d'une voix devenue un peu anxieuse.

- Oui, répondit calmement celui-ci en caressant ses longs cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Dean serait... dégoutté s'il voyait mes cicatrices ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix craintive.

La question le taraudait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait fait très attention à ce que personne ne voit ses marques. Il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un monstre, il avait peur de dégoutter son âme sœur. Le sujet lui tournait dans la tête et comme il ne s'en sortait pas avec, il avait décidé d'en parler avec Kolia. Il pouvait tout lui dire, il le savait.

- Oh Fadeï, Dean se fiche pas mal du fait que tu ais des cicatrices. Tu ne le dégoutteras jamais. Tu es son âme sœur et il t'aime profondément. C'est toi qu'il aime, pas ton corps même si je suis sûr qu'il te trouve très beau, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais s'il voyait mes cicatrices, sur ma main et partout sur moi, il me trouverait affreux, répondit le jeune homme en proie à la peur.

- Fadeï, interpella doucement son père en lui faisant relever le visage vers le sien, est-ce que tu as confiance en Dean ?

- Oui.

- À travers le lien, qu'est-ce que tu sens venir de lui ? Quel est le sentiment le plus fort ?

- L'amour, sourit le plus jeune. C'est profond et sincère, même quand il dort il m'en envoie avec le lien.

- Tout à fait, il t'aime. Il t'aime comme tu es. Ce ne sont pas ces marques qui vont l'éloigner de toi ne t'en fait pas. Parles en avec lui, conseilla-t-il. Il te le dira lui même et tout ira bien. Je te promet que tout ira bien. Dean n'est pas le genre de personne à s'arrêter sur un détail physique.

- Je sais mais, ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il tout bas.

- Je comprend. Il faut que tu en parles avec lui. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi d'accord ?

- Ok, je lui en parlerais, approuva le jeune vampire qui avait toute confiance en son père.

S'il lui disait que tout irait bien, alors tout irait bien. Ils restèrent ensemble tout le reste de la nuit discutant. Mais alors que le lever du soleil approchait, le jeune vampire pouvait déjà commencer à sentir l'éveil de la malédiction du loup garou en lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps s'alourdir et la fatigue poindre, ses muscles semblaient s'enrayer, se contractant doucement.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, remarqua-t-il tout bas d'une voix teinté de peur.

Oui, il avait peur. Il savait que cette journée allait être fatigante, la nuit très éprouvante et le lendemain, il serait complètement épuisé. Nikolaï resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, lui aussi anxieux à cette idée.

- Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant que Dean sait comment calmer les choses, tu ne souffriras pas comme la dernière fois, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

- Tu seras là hein ? Demanda le jeune vampire.

- Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais pas. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ou plutôt, les fées t'ont préparées une surprise, annonça-t-il plus joyeusement. Je te montrerais après le petit déjeuner.

Fadeï acquiesça, maintenant curieux de savoir qu'elle était cette surprise. Il resta encore un peu avec son père mais finalement, il décida de retourner vers sa chambre sentant que Dean ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. L'adulte lui proposa de le raccompagner en voyant que sa démarche s'était déjà faite plus raide qu'à l'accoutumé mais l'adolescent déclina en disant qu'il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. Kolia le laissa donc partir non sans l'avoir prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Celui-ci reparti ensuite vers la chambre aux cascades, rentrant silencieusement. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit regardant son âme sœur avec un sourire doux. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Dans le lien, il sentait que Dean se réveillait tranquillement et il dégagea les cheveux de son visage d'un geste doux alors que le loup souriait doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans prévenir, le Quileute attrapa son âme sœur qui cria de surprise et l'installa contre lui son torse, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa frêle silhouette. L'instant de surprise passé, Fadeï se serra volontiers contre lui, se gorgeant de sa chaleur alors que le loup plongeait son visage dans son cou, terminant de se réveiller doucement. Fadeï avait pu constater que Dean était d'un naturel très tactile et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher lorsqu'il était prés de lui. Si le jeune vampire se demandait si cela été dû au lien, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le contact avec le loup lui faisait du bien. Quand il était dans ses bras, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'il était à sa place et en parfaite sécurité. Alors il se fondait naturellement dans les étreinte que lui offrait très souvent le Quileute, il adorait ça.

Le jeune vampire regarda son âme sœur se réveiller tranquillement, aimant observer ses traits détendus s'animer doucement. Il admirait le visage de Dean alors qu'ils étaient tout deux allongés face à face sur leurs côtés, le loup tenant le petit vampire contre lui, les yeux clos. Souriant doucement Fadeï alla caresser la joue de son âme sœur de son index couvert du cuir de son gant. Celui-ci grogna un peu, souriant et entrouvrant les yeux pour le regarder à son tour :

- Cette caresse serait encore meilleure s'il n'y avait pas ce gant, remarqua-t-il d'une voix encore endormie. Je pourrais sentir ta peau douce et froide que j'adore, ronronna-t-il en allant déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci s'était quelque peu tendu à l'évocation du sujet de ses gants. Il savait que Dean mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il en portait. Mais jamais il n'avait posé de question et jamais il n'avait essayé de lui retirer. Le loup était toujours d'une patience et d'une discrétion extrême. Ainsi, même lorsqu'il avait un coup de blues ou qu'il se sentait mal à cause d'une remontée de souvenir et qu'il allait chercher le réconfort du Quileute, jamais celui-ci ne posait de question. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui parler s'il le souhaitait mais il n'avait pas insisté d'avantage et ne l'embêtait pas avec ses interrogations. Cependant ce matin, et après la discussion avec son père, il décida d'aborder le sujet de ses cicatrices, sujet qui le turlupinait souvent lorsqu'il était avec Dean.

- Je... si je porte ces gants, c'est pour une bonne raison, commença-t-il d'une petite voix un peu hésitante.

Il se redressa, échappant aux bras du loup et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il s'était tendu alors qu'il avait baissé la tête, observant ses mains couvertes des gants de cuir noir. Sentant sa tension, Dean se redressa à son tour, soudain réveillé. Il s'installa face à son petit vampire qui se triturait les doigts d'un air inquiet. Il lui releva le menton et le regarda avec tendresse :

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

Fadeï soupira et commença à retirer ses gants commençant par sa main gauche vierge de toute marque. Il déposa le gant à côté de lui alors que Dean l'observait avec patience. Il commença ensuite à enlever celui qui cachait ses cicatrices, tirant d'abord sur chaque doigt. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation mais finalement, il retira définitivement l'accessoire se tendant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa peau se dévoilait au regard du loup. Les lourdes cicatrices apparurent, boursouflant un peu la peau traversée en tout sens de marques plus foncées. Le jeune vampire continua sur sa lancé et remonta sa manche, dévoilant son avant bras pareillement zébré des cicatrices provoquées par l'explosion de sa baguette.

Une fois cela fait, il observa sa peau lourdement marquée, n'osant pas relever le regard vers Dean :

- Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que les autres voient ça, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je n'avais pas envie que tu vois ça. Des cicatrices comme celle là, j'en ai partout sur le corps, apprit-il d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension. C'est répugnant et... et je ne voulais pas... te dégoûter.

Il ne releva pas le regard, tendu à l'extrême, et se faisant il observait plutôt ses marques. Et alors qu'il le faisait, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire. C'était vraiment moche et il savait que des cicatrices, il en avait partout. Il en avait de grandes dans le dos, il en avait d'autres sur le torse les bras, les jambes... seul son visage était épargné. C'était très laid et ça dégoûterait n'importe qui.

Cependant, il fut très surprit lorsque Dean avança ses mains vers la sienne, celle qui était abîmée. Avec une très grande douceur et une grande déférence il la prit entre ses doigts chauds et la leva lentement. Fadeï suivi le mouvement du regard et se figea de surprise lorsque le loup embrassa sa peau balafrée avec une grande tendresse, posant ses lèvres sur les marques sans aucune trace de dégoût. Il déposa des baiser papillons sur ses doigts, puis sur le dos de sa main, sur son poignet et sur son avant bras. Il releva ensuite un regard plein d'amour vers celui stupéfait du jeune vampire. Il alla caresser sa joue d'une main avant d'aller déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres :

- Ce n'est pas répugnant, dit-il ensuite doucement. Et ça ne me dégoûte pas, absolument pas, assura-t-il. C'est toi que j'aime, pas ton corps. Même si je dois avouer que je te trouve très beau et tout à fait à mon goût, dit-il en souriant. Et tes cicatrices n'y changent rien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de me les montrer, ça ne change rien dans ma manière de te voir. Et en passant, je pense que c'est pareil pour tout les gens du manoir, termina-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

À cette déclaration, Fadeï sentit un soulagement sans nom l'envahir. Il sourit doucement , se détendant complètement. Sans un mot, il alla simplement se blottir dans les bras de son loup, très heureux. Il avait vraiment de la chance. Ils restèrent là un moment, Dean câlinant son petit vampire et terminant de le rassurer. Il était heureux qu'il se soit enfin ouvert à lui. Il était juste un peu triste de comprendre que Fadeï pensait qu'il le dégoûterait. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Certes ces marques n'étaient pas du tout esthétiques mais elles faisaient partit de Fadeï. Elles étaient indélébiles et l'adolescent ne les avait pas demandé. Elles étaient là, témoignant de la vie difficile du jeune vampire mais elles ne le rebutaient absolument pas.

Ils ressortirent finalement du lit et cet instant de détente avait permis à Fadeï de sentir de nouveau pleinement l'éveil de la malédiction. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué et raide que cette nuit et il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer dans la journée. Il se leva et tangua un peu, les jambes engourdies mais il sentit immédiatement Dean venir le soutenir. Il ne pouvait rien cacher au Quileute qui sentait maintenant très facilement son état physique dans le lien. Lui même sentait la force du Loup. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas raté sa faiblesse, sachant pertinemment que c'était la pleine lune ce soir là. Il vint donc rapidement soutenir son petit vampire en le voyant mal assuré sur ses jambes. Il se pencha à son oreille, murmurant :

- Ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant que je sais comment gérer ça, je te promet que tu n'auras pas mal, assura-t-il avec détermination.

Le jeune vampire lui sourit et ils allèrent vers le dressing. Dean s'habilla de manière très confortable, passant simplement un tee-shirt et un jogging noirs. Il persuada ensuite son âme sœur de rester en pyjama, puisqu'il serait ainsi plus à l'aise pour cette longue journée. Il le convainquit aussi d'abandonner ses gants au manoir, lui certifiant que personne ne le regarderait de travers à cause de ses cicatrices. Fadeï accepta et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger, le loup enserrant la taille de l'adolescent pour le soutenir et s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas. Entrant dans la grande pièce, ils rejoignirent Nikolaï qui était déjà là. Celui-ci regarda son fils s'asseoir à côté de lui et sourit en voyant ses mains débarrassées de ses gants. Mais il s'inquiéta aussi du fait de le voir plus faible encore qu'à son habitude.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa jambe.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, rassura le jeune vampire. Je commence juste à me sentir raide et lourd. Mais ça va pour le moment.

L'adolescent sourit à son père, voulant calmer son inquiétude à son égard et celui-ci lui rendit l'expression. Fadeï se tourna ensuite vers les autres présents à sa table et salua chaleureusement Erasenoss assit à sa place habituelle, Sergeï qui lui souriait avec Cydraï installé tout contre lui et Kirsan était juste à côté de Dean. Le couple entama alors son repas, le jeune vampire buvant une fiole de sang d'or sans que cela n'améliore son état de fatigue exceptionnelle. Alors qu'ils terminaient, l'adolescent se leva et contourna la table pour rejoindre son démon de meilleur ami. Il faillit s'écraser au sol en voulant s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Erasenoss le rattrapa instantanément et l'aida à s'installer.

- Ça va ? Demanda le démon une fois qu'il fut assit.

Sa voix était d'une neutralité désarmante, comme à son habitude. Il semblait froid et presque ennuyé mais Fadeï savait qu'il avait juste l'habitude de parler de cette façon, comme certains démons millénaires. Lui il voyait derrière la façade, il savait lire ses émotions pourtant bien cachées au fond de ses yeux et il savait que Erasenoss exprimait toujours une impressionnante palette de sentiments. Il fallait juste arriver à les percevoir. Et à cet instant, c'était l'inquiétude qui le dominait.

- Ça va ne t'en fais pas, répondit Fadeï en souriant doucement. La journée va être longue, dit-il avec ironie. Je voulais te demander si tu aurais un peu de temps à passer avec moi aujourd'hui. Pour discuter et me changer les idées de la malédiction ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il espérait que ses amis seraient d'accord pour passer un peu de temps avec lui sinon il passerait son temps à appréhender la nuit.

- Je serais là toute la journée et toute la nuit, assura immédiatement le démon.

- Merci, répondit Fadeï avec un léger sourire.

Il resta encore un peu avec le démon, discutant avec lui mais finalement il décida de rejoindre son père et Dean qui lui faisaient signe. Sentant qu'il était complètement engourdit, l'épuisement montant, il se tourna de nouveau vers le démon :

- Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec gêne.

Sans un mot, Erasenoss se leva et tendit une main à son meilleur ami. Fadeï la prit avec un sourire reconnaissant et laissa le démon le tirer délicatement pour le remettre sur ses pieds. À peine fut-il debout que son ami enroulait un bras autour de ses reins pour le stabiliser et l'aider à rester sur ses jambes mal assurées. Il était le seul hormis Nikolaï et Dean à pouvoir toucher le jeune vampire ainsi sans que cela ne le gêne. Une profonde amitié s'était liée rapidement entre eux. Fadeï aimait le calme du démon et son ouverture d'esprit. Il aimait pouvoir passer de long moment avec lui sans parler, sans stress. Il aimait l'aura du démon. Et celui-ci aimait quant à lui la maturité et la sagesse du jeune vampire, sa capacité à le lire facilement, sa douceur... Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, les meilleurs amis comme Dean avec Kirsan. Fadeï acceptait donc son contact qui comme celui de Dean et Nikolaï le rassurait même si c'était dans une moindre mesure. Le démon ne provoquait jamais cette peur panique que les autres éveillaient en lui.

Le soutenant alors que de nombreux regard inquiets étaient posés sur Fadeï, Erasenoss le ramena vers son âme sœur qui prit le relais pour le soutenir.

- On va voir ta surprise maintenant ? Demanda Nikolaï d'un air enjoué.

Son fils acquiesça, il avait complètement oublié ça entre sa confession sur ses cicatrices à Dean et l'éveil de la malédiction. Le groupe se mit en route, vite rejoint par Sergeï, Cydraï et Kirsan, qui étaient bien décidés eux aussi à accompagner leur petit frère de cœur dans cette journée difficile pour lui. Nikolaï les mena vers une pièce que le jeune vampire ne connaissais pas encore. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois blanc et simple.

Nikolaï ouvrit et entra, suivi de Dean et Fadeï puis des autres. L'adolescent découvrit alors une pièce à l'allure intime et douillette. Il s'agissait d'un salon à la particularité flagrante : toute les parois, hormis celle où se trouvait la porte, ainsi que le plafond, étaient fait d'un verre blanc épais et opaque. Le soleil passait encore à travers, éclairant la salle hexagonale. Ce n'était pas très grand mais incroyablement confortable et chaleureux. Un épais tapis bleu foncé couvrait le sol et dans le fond, il y avait une sorte d'estrade d'un peu plus de quatre mètre sur quatre. Sur celle-ci était installé un épais matelas couvert de draps de soie et d'une couverture de velours bleu saphir. Il y avait aussi un bon nombre de coussin écru. Autour de cette estrade, il y avait quelques fauteuils, divan et méridienne de style ancien aux boiseries dorés. Ils avaient d'épais rembourrages couvert de velours saphir et étaient garnis de nombreux coussins. Il y avait assez de place pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes et une immense pile de coussins empilés dans un coin de la pièce permettraient à d'autres de s'installer au sol s'ils en avaient envie. Une simple cheminée était taillée dans l'un des mur de verre, abritant quelques flammes d'argent. Une table basse se trouvait entre les fauteuils. Une fontaine simple elle aussi coulait silencieusement dans un coin. Il y avait également une armoire contenant quelques livres et jeux de sociétés, une installation vidéo et musicale ainsi qu'un petit bar. Quelques cubes lumineux planaient dans l'air tournant sur eux même lentement dans tout les sens. Il y avait ça et là quelques tentures saphirs pendant du plafond ou contre les murs et de multiples bouquets de fleurs déposés dans des vases de porcelaine blanche et neutre.

En entrant là Fadeï se sentit légèrement mieux et se demanda ce qui pouvait provoquer ce mieux dans son présent état physique. Alors qu'il observait l'endroit, le jeune vampire sursauta lorsque qu'une nuée de petites fées sortie de la pile de cousin pour venir l'entourer, voltant vivement. Elle riaient doucement, répandant une traînée de paillette magique dans leur sillage. L'une d'entre elle s'arrêta juste devant le visage de l'adolescent et commença à parler de sa voix aiguë :

- Bonjour petit Fadeï, dit-elle.

Tout le monde sourit, comme toujours amusés du fait que ces êtres minuscules mettaient systématiquement le qualificatif de petit devant les noms des autres.

- Bonjour, répondit-il de sa voix fatiguée.

- Nous avons fait cette pièce pour toi moi, mes sœurs et les elfes de maison, annonça-t-elle alors que les petites fées s'étaient assemblées devant lui.

- Nous l'avons fait pour t'aider à passer les pleines lunes, annonça une autre.

- Nikolaï nous a expliqué que la magie de la lune apaisait la malédiction alors nous avons eu cette idée pour t'aider, reprit la première. Tu vois ces murs, dit-elle en pointant les parois qui semblaient être de verre blanc et opaque, c'est de la pierre de lune, annonça-t-elle. La pierre de lune capte et emmagasine la magie lunaire et elle va la rediffuser dans la pièce constamment et tout les jours puisqu'elle absorbe la magie toutes les nuits. Ça devrait calmer un peu la malédiction et surtout, ça aidera Dean à capter la magie dont il aura besoin pour t'aider, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et puis on a aussi aménagé la pièce pour que se soit confortable, continua l'une de ses sœurs. Comme ça tu pourras être à l'aise pour passer la journée avant et la nuit de pleine lune. Il y a des jeux et des livres, de la musique et de quoi regarder des films. Et on a aussi fait en sorte qu'il y ai assez de place pour que tu puisses avoir de la compagnie pour te distraire un peu.

- On voulait t'aider un peu, dit une autre, alors on a fait ça.

Fadeï sourit, incroyablement touché. Il aimait bien les petites fées qui s'inquiétaient toujours pour lui et passaient souvent du temps à le divertir. Leur cadeau le rendait très heureux par l'attention qui en émanait. Jamais dans son ancienne vie il aurait eu droit à une telle chose, personne ne lui aurait fait ce genre de surprise désintéressé, sauf Kolia.

- Merci, dit-il avec émotion. Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment génial. Et c'est très beau. Ça me fait déjà du bien, dit-il en comprenant que c'était à la pierre de lune qu'il devait son léger mieux. Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les petites fées se mirent à volter autour de lui, folles de joie que leur cadeau lui plaise. Elles filèrent ensuite, disparaissant en une seconde comme à leur habitude. Fadeï appela ensuite les elfes de maison qui avaient visiblement participé et il les remercia à leur tour avec chaleur. Ceux-ci se montrèrent particulièrement touché, heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir. Ils lui rappelèrent qu'il pouvait les appeler n'importe quand s'il avait besoin d'eux et ils disparurent à leur tour.

- Ils voulaient faire ça pour t'aider, sourit Kolia. Ils ont été cherché la pierre de lune qui est quand même particulièrement difficile à trouver et ils ont construit cette pièce eux même. Ils ont tout fait de A à Z.

- C'est vraiment très gentil, répondit Fadeï ému par l'attention de ses petits amis.

Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à cela et à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un cadeau ou qu'on était gentil avec lui sans arrière pensé, il s'en trouvait bouleversé.

- Alors ça te dit qu'on s'installe ici pour la journée ? Demanda Dean qui le soutenait.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune vampire sourit doucement. Le Quileute le confia à son père le temps de prendre son imposante forme de loup et de bondir joyeusement sur le matelas de l'estrade. Là, il avait toute la place de s'allonger au milieu des coussins malgré son imposante taille.

- Tu viens ? Proposa-t-il de sa voix devenue grave et profonde en regardant son âme sœur.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier : il adorait se blottir dans l'épaisse fourrure de Dean. C'était doux et chaud, soyeux. Il était vraiment magnifique dans sa forme d'immense loup noir. Le jeune vampire sourit en voyant que la paire de boucle d'oreille de saphirs magiques qu'il avait offert au Quileute, apparaissait aussi dans sa forme animal, décorant ses grandes oreilles de deux petites pierres précieuses bleues presque cachées entièrement par sa fourrure. Aidé par son père, il rejoignit tranquillement le loup et alla s'installer contre son flanc. Dean s'arqua autour de lui, l'entourant de son corps alors que les autres prenaient place dans les fauteuils du salon. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que le groupe soit rejoint par Arenne qui commença par vérifier l'état du jeune vampire afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que la malédiction qui le minait. Vinrent ensuite les familiers du jeune homme, Glyth se laissant porter par Oëlys qui ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure. Hedwige elle, vint immédiatement se poser sur la tête du loup, l'embêtant un peu et pas du tout impressionné par ses grognements.

Et ils passèrent leur journée là, tous ensemble à tenir compagnie à Fadeï, tentant de détourner son attention de la nuit approchant. Le jeune vampire et son père passèrent un moment à expliquer à Dean comment il devait faire pour emmagasiner la magie de la lune dans ses boucles d'oreilles et le Quileute se promit d'essayer lorsqu'il arriverait à maîtriser sa magie une fois la nuit tombée. Comme la dernière fois, tous purent constater que l'adolescent fatiguait et s'affaiblissait visiblement au fil des heures. Ses amis qui n'avaient pas assisté au phénomène la première fois se firent de plus en plus inquiets en observant leur jeune petit frère qui se blottissait contre Dean en quête de réconfort. Lorsque l'heure fatidique approcha, Nikolaï vint s'asseoir près de son fils et prit sa main autant pour le soutenir que pour se rassurer.

Un silence lourd était tombé dans le salon à quelques minutes du début de la nuit. Dean était parfaitement calme. Il avait ouvert largement son lien avec Fadeï et il était concentré, prêt à nourrir la malédiction de magie lunaire pour ne pas qu'elle s'attaque à son âme sœur. Le tatouage symbolisant leur lien luisait déjà doucement, montrant aux autres qu'il était ouvert le plus largement possible. Alors que le soleil terminait de se coucher, tous s'étaient un peu rapproché de Fadeï, Nikolaï serrant sa main. Le jeune vampire la serrait aussi autant qu'il pouvait en retour bien que son étreinte manque cruellement de force. Il avait peur, terriblement. Il s'était mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler, se souvenant encore vivement de son expérience du mois dernier. Tous l'observaient alors qu'il s'était terré contre le loup, à moitié caché par son abondante fourrure. Et tous étaient inquiets. Dean quant à lui restait très concentré, éloignant son inquiétude avec volonté, se forçant au calme et le communiquant à son petit vampire dont il sentait la peur. Il comprenait, lui aussi se souvenait de son expérience d'il y avait un mois. La douleur avait été terrible.

Et finalement, la lune fit son apparition, dominant le soleil désormais disparut pour quelques heures. Immédiatement, Fadeï se tendit très visiblement alors qu'il sentait très distinctement la malédiction du loup garou s'éveiller en lui tel une furie dans une cage. Une furie qui se jetait dans les murs, tentant de les lacérer de ses griffes pour s'échapper. C'était abominable comme sensation. Cependant, tout ce calma en une seconde alors qu'il sentait la magie de la lune envoyée par Dean venir entourer la malédiction pour la nourrir et la calmer. Le Quileute avait agis en une seconde à peine. Dés qu'il avait sentit ses pouvoirs se libérer, il avait immédiatement capté la magie lunaire, très agréablement surprit par les effets de la pierre de lune qui l'aidait énormément, et il avait commencé à l'envoyer vers Fadeï, luttant en même temps pour garder son calme alors qu'il sentait aussi le violent malaise qui agitait son âme sœur.

De l'extérieur, tous virent le jeune vampire se tendre comme un arc, se cacher un peu plus contre Dean et laisser échapper un gémissement incontrôlé qui fit monter d'un coup la tension dans la pièce. Mais ils virent aussi immédiatement leurs marques d'âmes sœur se mettre à briller plus fort alors que le pelage de Dean était parcourut de vague de lumière lunaire. Et ainsi, contrairement à la dernière fois, jamais Fadeï ne cria de souffrance. Il resta très tendu mais il ne cria pas. Pendant plusieurs minutes tous restèrent silencieux, fixant Fadeï avec inquiétude. Mais finalement, l'adolescent se tourna très lentement vers eux, sortant son visage de la toison ébène.

Le jeune vampire avait encore mal, mais comme la dernière fois, le niveau de douleur n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'il aurait été sans l'assistance de Dean et de sa magie. Il restait extrêmement tendu, sentant la malédiction s'agiter durement et se jeter voracement sur la magie lunaire. Il se sentait déjà épuisé par la longue journée mais ça allait, il pouvait gérer et la présence de son père, d'Arenne, de son meilleur ami, de ses frères et sœur de cœur et de ses familiers l'aidaient beaucoup alors qu'il sentait leur inquiétude et leur soutient. Difficilement, il se tourna vers eux, voulant les rassurer et tous purent discerner son malaise et la douleur restante dans ses yeux vert d'eau brouillés et un peu ternes. Il leur sourit comme il pu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Nikolaï assit tout près de lui et tenant toujours sa main.

- Comme la dernière fois, répondit-il d'une petite voix, ça fait encore un peu mal mais ça peut aller, expliqua-t-il.

- Bon, reste tranquille alors. Est-ce que ça va Dean ? Demanda ensuite Kolia en se tournant vers le loup.

Celui-ci regardait son petit vampire blottit contre lui, encore concentré pour finir de stabiliser l'échange de magie. Ses oreilles étaient droites et dressées alors qu'il était attentif. Il ne tourna pas une seconde le regard vers Kolia lorsque celui-ci l'interrogea mais il répondit de sa voix caverneuse :

- Ça va, dit-il. La pierre de lune m'aide énormément. Je fini de fixer l'échange de magie entre lui et moi, expliqua-t-il. Encore quelques secondes.

Tout le monde le laissa se concentrer pour terminer d'établir un échange constant et stable de magie lunaire alors qu'il la captait toujours, largement aidé par la pierre de lune. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il avança son large museau vers Fadeï, effleurant sa joue avec une immense délicatesse tranchant avec son gabarit imposant.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Fadeï leva lourdement sa main libre de l'étreinte de son père et la posa sur son museau, le grattouillant doucement :

- Oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas, dit-il d'une petite voix. Tu as fais très vite, merci.

- Je t'avais promit que je ne laisserais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduire. Tu es sûr que ça peut aller, je sens encore que tu as mal, dit-il alors que tout le monde écoutaient avec attention.

- Je peux supporter ça, répondit le jeune vampire en fermant les yeux.

Nikolaï soupira silencieusement et alla d'une main remettre en place quelques mèches barrant le visage de son fils. Il savait qu'il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans sa vie, qu'il avait supporté pire que ça mais cela le révoltait de savoir qu'il devait encore subir une telle épreuve. Il ne sentait pas sa douleur mais il la voyait dans ses yeux et il savait que Fadeï minimisait les choses, il le faisait toujours sans même s'en rendre compte. Il savait qu'il pouvait supporter ça, l'adolescent pouvait en supporter bien plus que n'importe qui, mais il rageait à l'idée qu'il traverse encore une telle chose. Autour d'eux, les amis de l'adolescent voyaient bien eux aussi qu'il allait plus mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et cela les attristaient, les mettaient aussi en colère contre ceux à qui il devait cela, même si eux ne savaient pas exactement à qui ils devaient s'en prendre. Fadeï semblait vraiment mal malgré les efforts de Dean pour lui épargner le plus gros de la crise.

- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas t'aider un peu plus, annonça Arenne en venant s'asseoir près de Kolia.

Elle avait déjà essayé la dernière fois et elle y avait beaucoup repensé depuis. Elle n'avait encore rien trouvé mais elle voulait chercher encore. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune vampire, un peu plus chaque jour, et le voir souffrir était difficilement supportable. L'adolescent acquiesça doucement, entrouvrant les yeux alors qu'elle posait une main douce sur son front. Usant de sa magie elle analysa son état mais elle fut une fois de plus forcé de constater qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle recula, s'excusant auprès du jeune vampire qui la rassura immédiatement, lui souriant doucement.

- Ça va, assura-t-il d'une voix basse. Inutile de vous inquiéter autant, dit-il en regardant tout son petit groupe qui le regardait avec angoisse.

Pour une fois même l'inquiétude d'Erasenoss transparaissait sur son visage, preuve irréfutable qu'il était extrêmement inquiet. Fadeï lui sourit et cela sembla détendre un peu le démon qui resta toutefois très tendu et tous pouvaient le voir alors que d'ordinaire, personne ne pouvait discerner quoi que se soit chez lui. Et cela prouva à tous qu'il tenait beaucoup au jeune vampire.

La première demi heure passa dans un silence tendu alors que tous pouvaient encore voir Fadeï se tendre parfois brutalement, serrant les dents et gémissant un peu sous une vague de douleur plus forte. Mais bientôt, l'adolescent demanda un peu de musique et ce fut Cydraï qui s'empressa d'aller mettre un CD qu'elle savait plaire à son petit frère. Tous se souvinrent alors qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider et lui changer les idées et donc, il tentèrent de faire cela au mieux. Les discussions reprirent doucement. Nikolaï resta près de son fils, lui tenant une main et Arenne resta également assise près de son homme. Dean avait arqué tout son corps autour de son âme sœur, sa tête posée juste à côté de lui alors que l'adolescent avait une main sur son museau, le grattouillant doucement. Tous étaient installé autour d'eux, le plus près possible et tous essayèrent d'amuser Fadeï, de lui changer les idées.

La nuit passa lentement. Arenne proposa régulièrement du sang d'or au jeune vampire qui bu de petites quantité avec mal, cela ne l'aidant peu voir pas du tout. Fadeï repris la petite leçon de magie avec Dean, aidé par Nikolaï. Le loup étant bien aidé par la pierre de lune, il s'essaya donc aux petits exercices. Il emmagasina aussi de la magie dans ses boucles d'oreilles pour essayer de s'en servir plus tard. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et tous parvinrent à maîtriser leur inquiétude pour essayer d'aider le plus jeune, l'amusant, l'occupant tranquillement avec succès. Et Fadeï se détendit un peu plus, heureux de sentir leur présence autour de lui, leur inquiétude, leur amour pour lui, leur soutient... ça faisait du bien et ça l'aidait à ne pas rester concentré sur la malédiction qui s'agitait durement.

Tous passèrent ainsi la nuit à ses côtés, le regardant souffrir et se fatiguer à vu d'oeil au fil du temps. Ce fut donc avec bonheur qu'ils accueillirent le levé du soleil. Immédiatement, le jeune vampire sentit la malédiction se rendormir alors que la magie lunaire ne lui parvenait plus, Dean perdant son contrôle. La douleur s'effaça, laissant place à une fatigue fulgurante. L'adolescent épuisé ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil auquel il ne put résister, se détendant enfin complètement. Tous le virent s'endormir alors que les rayonnement du pelage du Quileute cessaient totalement. Ils le virent se détendre et en firent de même soupirant de soulagement. Nikolaï caressa son front avant de laisser Arenne vérifier qu'il allait bien, contrôlant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dommages sur sa magie et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que les effets de la malédiction. Lorsqu'elle déclara que le jeune allait à peu près bien vu la situation, Kolia se tourna vers Dean qui avait relevé la tête, regardant Fadeï.

- Est-ce que ça va Dean ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Non ça va, répondit-il. La pierre de lune m'a beaucoup aidé, je suis bien moins fatigué que le mois dernier. Mais lui, il est épuisé totalement, dit-il en regardant le jeune vampire. Arenne, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire de plus pour l'aider ? Ça reste douloureux pour lui, dit-il la voix désemparée. Et je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-il en effleurant doucement la joue de son âme sœur de son imposant museau.

À ce moment, tous surent qu'il y aurait eu des larmes sur ses joues s'il avait été dans sa forme humaine et cela les bouleversa alors qu'ils le regardaient câliner avec une grande tendresse l'adolescent endormi. Il semblait désemparé alors que toute la nuit il avait été calme et fort, maîtrisé. Mais maintenant, tous comprenaient qu'il s'était forcé à être ainsi pour soutenir Fadeï. Et maintenant que celui-ci s'était endormis, il relâchait la pression et tous pouvaient voir à quel point cet épisode l'avait éprouvé. Kirsan se leva et vint s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami pour le soutenir, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Malheureusement, répondit Arenne, je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour l'aider plus, dit-elle tristement. Je continu à chercher et les lutins explorent la piste de la potion Tue-loup pour voir si ça ne pourrait pas aider. Mais comme chez lui la malédiction n'est pas complète, c'est encore plus compliqué que s'il était un vrai loup garou. Et puis avec les différents sang qu'il a en lui, ça rends les choses encore plus difficiles. On ne peut rien faire de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà, termina-t-elle.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment mais bientôt, Oëlys, la petite licorne noire, vint pousser le bras d'Arenne de son museau, attirant son regard sur elle. Le petit équidé désigna alors du bout du museau les deux cobras qu'elle portait sur son dos et qui ondulaient doucement dressé l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle comprit alors ce qu'ils voulaient :

- Je pense qu'il faut laisser la place à ces deux là maintenant, dit-elle en souriant.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur la licorne noire et le cobra jumeaux, tous comprenant rapidement.

- Il peut avoir le sang d'Oëlys ? Demanda Nikolaï.

- Oui, il peut le prendre tout les deux mois et ça fait deux mois depuis la dernière fois, expliqua l'elfe blonde. Ça l'aidera à récupérer plus vite et ça devrait atténuer les effets secondaires de cette nuit. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à bouger en se réveillant, avoir moins de courbatures, être moins éprouvé et au lieu de mettre plus d'une semaine à se remettre, cela ne devrait prendre que deux ou trois jours.

Nikolaï et Arenne se levèrent pour laisser la place aux deux créatures. Glyf ne se fit pas prier pour agir. Les deux cobra qui le constituaient se rassemblèrent en un serpent ayant une tête à chaque extrémité de son corps. Comme la première fois, le reptile avança l'une de ses têtes vers la gorge de Fadeï avant de mordre la jugulaire de la licorne de l'autre, usant d'une douceur certaine. Ceux qui n'avaient pas vu l'opération la première fois regardèrent avec intérêt, grinçant tout de même des dents lorsque Glyf mordit. La petite licorne ne broncha pas, immobile alors que la pierre sur la tête du serpent s'illuminait d'argent, quelques unes de ses écailles en faisant de même, donnant l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé.

Finalement, la pierre de la deuxième tête s'alluma à son tour et tous se tendirent en voyant le cobra ouvrir la bouche pour mordre son maître. Tous remarquèrent cependant la très grande déférence et la très grande douceur avec laquelle il enfonça ses crocs dans sa peau, ce mettant à lui transmettre le sang qui le nourrirait et s'immobilisant totalement. Dean qui avait encore son lien largement ouvert avec son petit vampire, constata avec stupeur et satisfaction, que la morsure ne causait aucune douleur à son âme sœur. Au contraire, il sentait un certain bien-être, un certain plaisir comme lorsque l'on faisait quelque chose d'agréable comme prendre un bon bain, se faire masser ou simplement manger quelque chose que l'on aimait. C'était une sensation agréable alors que le loup s'était imaginé cela douloureux, ça le soulageait. Puis il sentit une sensation plus agréable encore, celle du sang d'Oëlys se répandant doucement en lui comme un puissant baume apaisant et vivifiant. Il le sentait agir dans tout le corps de Fadeï, commençant doucement à réparer les dégâts de cette nuit de pleine lune et cela termina de le détendre.

- C'est étrange, dit-il alors que tout le monde reportait son attention sur lui, la morsure ne lui à pas fait mal. C'est même agréable.

- C'est normal, expliqua Nikolaï, lorsqu'un familier de la puissance de Glyf a ce genre de pouvoir avec lesquels il doit « blesser » son maître pour s'en servir, il développe très souvent une capacité pour rendre l'opération vide de toute douleur et agréable pour celui qu'il sert. Glyf ne fera jamais rien pouvant le blesser et il le protégera alors sa magie fera aussi en sorte de rendre ce genre de morsure agréable pour lui.

- Je vois, répondit Dean, c'est une bonne chose.

Pendant un instant, tous regardèrent Glyf en silence et finalement, le serpent relâcha la licorne. Celle-ci semblait épuisée et groggy. Elle alla simplement s'allonger dans une masse de coussins pour s'endormir rapidement. Arenne fit apparaître de l'eau et de la nourriture pour qu'elle puisse boire et manger lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. La lumière argenté du reptile s'éteignit peu de temps après et il retira ses crocs de la gorge du jeune vampire endormi. Il se redressa, vacillant et un peu hagard. Nikolaï fit apparaître une vasque d'eau chaude dans laquelle le serpent aimait se reposer et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête avant de la gagner et de se plonger dans le liquide, laissant ses têtes reposer au bord avant de s'endormir.

Arenne s'approcha de l'adolescent et essuya le sang qui coulait doucement de la morsure. Elle nettoya les deux petites plaies avant de faire apparaître un baume cicatrisant. Elle l'appliqua avec douceur avant d'annoncer qu'il ne faudrait pas une journée pour qu'elles disparaissent. Dean la remercia, comme Kolia. Une fois que l'elfe eu une nouvelle fois vérifié que Fadeï allait bien, tous prirent congé de la pièce pour laisser le couple se reposer. Le loup attrapa la couverture couleur saphir se trouvant là du bout des dents, en couvrant délicatement son âme sœur. Il s'arqua étroitement autour de lui et posa sa tête près de lui et cessa de maintenir le lien plus largement ouvert qu'il ne l'était naturellement, la lueur de leurs tatouages s'éteignant. Il s'endormit alors à son tour, fatigué lui aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu (sourit-elle avec son sourire de dragonneau pleins de dent acérées). Review please ! Et à plus pour la suite !

Audragon.


End file.
